Heroes Of Adventure Bay
by Pedz
Summary: ON HOLD - The Turtles arrive in Adventure Bay, Shredder soon follows. Then International Rescue arrive, followed by Silvex and a new pup Midnight, soon things take a turn for the worst when Shredder teams up with the Hood. Its up to the The Paw Patrol, Turtles, Thunderbirds & Silvex to stop them! WARNING: CONTAINS GAY PAIRINGS: Chase/Silvex/Marshall
1. Unpredictable Surprise

Chapter 1: Unpredictable Surprise

The Turtles with Casey and April had been on a road trip for days, they decided to take a break and had just arrived outside of a town called Adventure Bay, they stopped on the side of the road which overlooked the town.

"I needa pee!" Mikey screamed out running into the bushes

April giggled as she watched Mickey run off "Poor thing we told him to go when we stopped 2 hours ago"

"Yeah but that's Mikey" Donnie said giving a stretch

"He always leaves it till the last minute" Leo stepped out behind Donnie "Hey Donnie where are we?"

"Um Leo?" Raph turned Leo's head towards a sign "Don't tell me our fearless leader has lost the ability to read?"

Casey stood besides April "Adventure Bay" he said looking up at the sign

"Why would you call a town Adventure Bay?" Raph shook his head "That's a stupid name" he laughed

Donnie slapped Raph on the back of his head

"Donnie! Did you just... Slap me?!" Raph quickly spun around to face him

"Um errr..." Donnie paused seeing the look on Raph's face "You were being insensitive!"

"I'll show you insensitive!" Raph picked a stick up off the ground

"No Raph! Please!" Donnie took off running down the road

Raph chuckled "You can't escape me!" He held the stick in the air "Donnie you can't run!" He took off after him

"Guys!" Leo sighed he felt April's hand on her shoulder

"Relax Leo" April smiled "They're just having fun"

Mikey re-joined them "Ahhh that was refreshing, I thought it would never stop!"

"Ewww gross Mikey" Leo shook his head

"Where's Donnie and Raph?" Mikey asked yawning

Casey pointed "I think Raph is about to kill him"

"What's new?" Leo chuckled "Well since we're going to be here for awhile we might as well take a look around"

"If you don't mind I think I'm gonna take a nap" Mikey said yawning

"A nap?" April was surprised by Mikey

Mikey nodded and laid down under a tree

"We'll meet back here in 2 hours" Leo walked off towards the town

Casey and April both walked towards a strange tower in the distance

"DONNIE where did you go!" Raph stopped and looked around, there were no sign of him "Ugh! You always get away from me" He sighed looking up at a tree, he threw the stick on the ground then stomped off

Donnie giggled "Yes! He's gone!" he started walking off in the woods

Meanwhile Marshall was busy not too far away from Donnie, collecting firewood for Ryder, they were having a bonfire tomorrow night. Marshall's pup tag beeped

"Hey Marshall, how's it going?" Ryder asked the Dalmatian pup

Marshall jumped at first knocking his pile of wood over "Oh it's just Ryder" He laughed then answered "Hi Ryder it's going good, I'm almost finished"

"Great! Thanks pup. Keep up the great work" Ryder paused "Marshall your lunch is ready so make sure you're not too long"

"Will do Ryder" Marshall ended the call he looked up at a tree branch "That would be perfect!" he jumped back into his fire truck "Ruff! Ladder" the ladder went up near the top branch, Marshall walked up the ladder he tried to snap the branch but it wouldn't break

"Uh! Come on!" Marshall pulled at it "Stupid branch..." he was interrupted he smelt and odd smell "Who's there?!"

Donnie has been watching the pup from a nearby bush

"Hi there" Donnie said revealing himself below Marshall

"Huh?" Marshall quickly looked below him to see a strange turtle figure standing there "Who are you?" suddenly he lost his balance and fell from his ladder "AHHH!"

Donnie held his arms out as Marshall landed safely in them "Sorry didn't mean to scare you"

"What are you?" Marshall said jumping out of Donnie's arms "I must be seeing things"

"I'm a turtle" Donnie responded and gave a chuckle "How are you even talking?" He looked down at the pup "Are you alright?"

Marshall nodded "But but you're a turtle"

Donnie smiled at the pup

"Marshall!' Chase yelled running behind them

Donnie quickly ran off hiding behind trees as he went

"Wait! Where are you going?" Marshall attempted to follow him but tripped over his wood pile "Oh no!" he landed flat on his face the wood flew up in the air and landed on him

"Are you ok buddy?" Chase asked now at his side

"Um Chase? Help?" Marshall giggled from under the pile "I'm fine, just a little stuck"

Donnie watched from a distance hidden up in a tree "Talking pups? what is this place?" he asked himself watching the 2 pups

Chase carefully removed the wood from Marshall "You good?"

Marshall stood to his feet but his paw stung a little "I'm ok" he smiled

"Are you sure?" Chase asked looking down at Marshall's paw "It looks hurt"

"No I'm good, just scrapped it" Marshall grinned climbing back up his ladder "What are you doing here anyway Chase?"

"Oh Ryder sent me to see if you need any help" Chase placed the wood back on a pile

Marshall looked down at him "Thanks Chase but I got it"

"Alright but don't be too long or you'll miss lunch" Chase smiled then ran off towards the Lookout

Suddenly without any warning Marshall was knocked off his ladder

"AHH!" Marshall hit the ground with a hard thud "How did I fall off?" he questioned himself standing to his feet he shook the dirt off him, his front paw hurt a little Marshall spun around when a rather large shadow appeared above him "Who? what?" he looked up and gulped

"Where are the turtles?" Shredder stood in front of him "Tell me!"

Marshall eyes went wide fear filled his body

"I asked you a question!" Shredder picked him up off the ground "Where are they!" he held Marshall around his neck

Donnie was surprised "Shredder here? how?" he asked himself still up in the tree

"I don't know what you're talking about" Marshall gulped

"I followed them to this place! Don't lie to me!" Shredder tightened his grip around Marshall's neck

Marshall let out a yelp "I don't know!" he started to breathe heavily "I can...t breathe!"

"Lies you filthy mutt" Shredder held Marshall against a tree "Do you know what happens to people who lie to me?"

Marshall shook his head as a tear escaped his eye

Shredder smirked "You're about to find out" he slammed Marshall over and over against the tree

(I'm no match for Shredder but I can't let him kill that pup" Donnie thought to himself he then quickly jumped down from the tree "LET HIM GO Shredder!"

Shredder threw Marshall down on the ground besides him "I knew it!" he said kicking Marshall out of the way

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked quickly pulling the pup away from Shredder "Leave him alone!"

Marshall moaned "Wwha..." his vision began to blur

"Monster!" Donnie stood up leaving a barely conscious Marshall on the ground behind him

Meanwhile Ryder was preparing the pups lunch, he had just walked out to tell the pups their lunch was ready, when he saw two strangers approaching the backyard, he entered the Lookout and went in the elevator to get a better look

"Who are you?" Ryder asked himself watching the strangers

April and Casey walked closer to the Lookout they saw the pups playing outside

"Aww! They are adorable!" April smiled as they hid behind a tree

"I'm adorable" Casey blurted out

April raised an eyebrow at him

"What? I am, admit it red" Casey winked at her

April rolled her eyes "Please Casey don't get jealous now"

"Hey! Who said I'm jealous!" Casey turned towards her "I mean come on, you have to admit those pups are not as adorable as I am"

"You're right, they are more adorable then you" April chuckled at him

"Got you!" Rocky giggled tagging Rubble

Rubble sighed "That wasn't fair!"

"I tagged you fair!" Rocky laughed

April and Casey couldn't believe what they were hearing

"Wait did they just talk?" Casey looked surprised

"Fine! I'm coming to get you Skye!" Rubble said running towards her

"They spoke again! Talking puppies!" Casey scratched his head "That is not normal"

April giggled "We'll talking turtles isn't what you call 'normal' either"

"But they're puppies" Casey yelled out, Rocky heard him

"Excuse me? Can we help you?" Rocky peeped around the tree

"AHHHH! It's talking to me!" Casey jumped

"Um?" Rocky sat down besides April "Hi I'm Rocky"

"Hi talking pup" Casey kept his distance behind April

"Hello Rocky, I'm April and that's Casey" she knelt over and gave him a pat

"WHY did you go and tell him our names! He could be a mutant!" Casey frowned at the pup

"He's a pup, I'm pretty sure he isn't a mutant so relax" April laughed at Casey

Skye, Rubble and Zuma appeared around the tree

"MORE MUTANT PUPS!" Casey jumped back

"What did he call us?" Skye asked shocked "Mutant pups?"

Zuma approached Casey "Hi thewe, I'm Zuma that's Wocky, Wubble, we'we membews of the Paw Patwol"

"This mutant talks strange" Casey looked at Zuma

April slapped Casey across his face "Don't be rude to the adorable puppies! Apologize to him"

"But but" Casey saw April raise her hand again "Ok! Ok! Don't slap me again!" he knelt in front of Zuma "Hi? I'm Casey, sorry for being rude"

Zuma smiled and jumped into his arms "That's alwight" he licked Casey's cheek who giggled

"See they aren't bad" April looked at the pups "So what's the Paw Patrol?"

"The Paw Patrol is my team, and they are my pups" Ryder had noticed the commotion "How can I help you?" he said walking up to them

Casey put Zuma on the ground and stood up "Hi I'm Casey"

"And I'm April" She smiled

"What are you doing here?" Ryder questioned them "Sorry I find it creepy you were spying on them"

"How do you know?" Casey folded his arms "And we weren't spying"

"I saw you watching them for at least 30 minutes" Ryder pointed to the top of the Lookout "So please explain why you are here"

"Um…" Casey's face turned red "Well"

The pups giggled at him

"It's ok, we were just curious we meant nothing by it" April smiled "Sorry, you see we're just visiting"

"It just seems suspicious to me" Ryder raised an eyebrow

Skye spoke up "Ryder it's fine I trust April" She had no idea why but something told her to trust April

"Yeah Apwil seems totally alwight" Zuma smiled wagging his tail

"Well aren't you pups the sweetest" April knelt down giving Zuma an ear scratch

Ryder held his hand out to Casey and April "Well then it seems my pups trust you, so I trust you" He smiled "I'm Ryder"

"Hi Ryder, nice to meet you" April shook his hand followed by Casey

"Are you both hungry? I'm about to feed my pups" Ryder looked down at Skye and gave her a pat

"What? We don't eat pup food" Casey frowned

"Silly it's for us" Skye giggled

"Oh right" Casey smiled "Sure Ryder"

"Wait" April looked at her watch "We need to go, the guys are waiting for us"

"You're not alone?" Ryder questioned them

Casey shook his head "We're on a road trip with the t…" April put her hand over his mouth

"We're traveling with friends" April elbowed Casey in the side "And we better get back to them, it was lovely meeting you Ryder and your pups"

"Thanks April" Ryder turned and walked to the Lookout "Pups your lunch is ready"

The pups waved goodbye to April and Casey then continued to play tag

Chase ran past them on his way to the lookout

"I guess that's another member of the Paw Patrol" April smiled as Chase past them

"Wow how many pups are there?" Casey watched Chase disappear behind them

April shrugged

"But still I'm more adorable, come on admit it red" Casey winked at her

April rolled her eyes again "Keep dreaming"

"Really? You think pups are more adorable then me?" Casey frowned

"They're not annoying unlike you" April laughed "Come on the guys are waiting"

Casey sighed

Leo had made his way in the town without anyone seeing him, he'd been watching Katie bathing Cali through a window, he accidentally knocked some boxes over "Oops!' He quickly covered his mouth with his hand

"Who's there?" Katie said looking through the window "I heard you! Come out"

Leo hid just below the window

Katie opened the window and looked out of it "Odd I must be hearing things"

Cali brushed up against Katie's leg

"Cali don't think I'm finished with your bath" Katie closed the window and picked the cat up, who gulped "It's just a bath" she laughed "You're acting like Rocky" Katie said trying to force the cat in the water

Leo stacked boxes up and peeped through the window as Cali tried her best to stop Katie from bathing her

"Hm" Katie took some Tuna "Here Cali" she held the tuna in front of the cats face who instantly tried to eat it, Katie then pushed her into the bath "Got you!"

Cali sighed but Katie gave her the tuna

Leo laughed watching it through the window again, he was standing on the boxes but suddenly fell off "Uh oh!" he fell on the ground with a hard THUD "Oops!" Leo quickly ran off as Katie again went to the window but Leo was already gone

Chase had made it back to the Lookout where he found Ryder filling Zuma's bowl up with pup food

"Hi Ryder" Chase said sitting besides him

"Hi Chase" Ryder knelt besides him when his pup pad rung he pulled it out of his pocket

"Ry..." Marshall tried to say into his pup tag "Ryder! Anyone HELP!"

"Marshall? What's wrong?" Ryder's asked sounding worried "Marshall?"

"HELP… Hu…" Marshall lost consciousness

"Marshall? Marshall?" Ryder received no answer back he placed his pup pad in his pocket and turned to Chase "Chase what was Marshall doing when you saw him?"

"He was collecting wood Ryder sir, he said he didn't need help" Chase looked up at Ryder "What's happened?"

"I'm not too sure, but Marshall's in trouble" Ryder pulled out his pup pad again "Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder and Chase ran inside the Lookout doors

The pups were still playing tag in the backyard when their pup tags beeped

"Wyder's calling us" Zuma said trying to tag Skye

Rocky suddenly stopped in Zuma's way "Look out!" He spun around, but it was too late

"Wocky!" Zuma yelled but before he knew it, he collided with Rocky who fell into Skye who fell in Rubble

"Ow" Skye mumbled under the pile "Hey who's butts in my face?!"

"Sorry Skye" Rocky giggled trying to move his butt from her face

A rumble sound vibrated the pile

"Oh gross! Who did that?!" Skye screamed while coughing

"Excuse me dudes" Zuma's face turned red "Watch out!"

Yet another rumble sound vibrated the pup pile

"Zuma! That's nasty!" Rocky managed to get off the pile "Wow.."

"Get off me!" Skye yelled finally able to get out of the pile "I think Zuma needs the toilet"

"No he doesn't he blew it out in gas" Rocky giggled

The pups all started laughing while standing to their feet

"Come on Wyder needs us" Zuma started to run off then noticed the pups were keeping their distance "What's wong?"

"We don't want you spoiling our appetite" Skye giggled

Rubble coughed "Yeah my tummy is hungry"

Zuma laughed as they made it to the elevator

"Woah the smell followed you" Rocky placed his paw over his nose "eww"

"We're going to die in here" Rubble also placed his paw over his nose

"Dudes it's not that bad" Zuma giggled "Wubble's are wowse"

"Mine are not!" Rubble paused "Well maybe" he blushed

The pups laughed as the elevator took them upwards, they reached the top and jumped out Chase was already waiting for them

"Paw Patrol rea…" Chase paused "What is that smell?"

Zuma turned bright red "Um nothing dude"

Chase raised an eyebrow at him, then turned back to Ryder "Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir"

"Thanks for coming pups" Ryder looked at Zuma

"Wyder? Whewe's Marshall?" Zuma questioned

"That's why I called you all, I received a distress call from him" Ryder paused "And what is that smell? Did one of you have an accident?"

All eyes turned to Zuma who's face was as red as Marshall's fire truck "The smell followed me Wyder"

Ryder shook his head "Like I was saying, Marshall is in trouble and we need rescue him" He pressed on Chase's symbol "I need Super Spy Chase, since you know where Marshall is you can guide the rest of us to him"

"But Ryder what happened to him?" Skye questioned turning her head away from Zuma

"We don't know Skye, but I need all paws on deck" Ryder looked at Zuma "And Zuma I'd suggest you go to the toilet"

Everyone giggled

"Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll! Lets go" Ryder ran to the pole and slid down it, while the pups went down the slide

Back in the woods Donnie was getting ready to fight Shredder but he was trying to protect Marshall, when the Foot arrived

"Huh! You need back up?" Donnie asked standing in front of the pup still

Shedder laughed "I don't need back up, these are for that pup" he looked at Marshall who was unconscious "They'll finish him while I finish you"

Donnie quickly picked Marshall up "I won't let you harm him any further"

"Really? Is that so?" What makes you think you can stop me?" Shredder ran towards Donnie

Donnie tried to block him but Shredder kicked him across his face, he quickly stood to his feet but when he turned around Shredder was holding Marshall again

"This mutt lied to me, no one lies to the Shredder!" He held Marshall around his neck

Donnie looked above Shredder he saw the branch Marshall was tried to break off, he ran at Shredder, then threw a large rock

"Donatello you think you can beat me?" Shredder laughed as the rock threw through the air at him but Shredder moved out of his way "I thought you had better aim Donatello"

"I wasn't aiming for you" Donnie smirked

The rock flew above Shredder hitting the branch which caused it to crack

"What is that?" Shredder looked up as the branch fell down towards him "Why you!" before he could move it connected with him knocking him to the ground, the branch landed on Marshall

Within seconds Donnie was next to Marshall "Are you alright?" He asked kneeling besides the pup

Marshall moaned then opened his eyes "A giant talking turtle… I must be dead..." he lost consciousness again

Donnie giggled but Shredder started to wake up, he walked above Shredder and putted his staff at him "Leave this pup alone"

Shredder's ninja's helped him to his feet, he ran at Donnie

"You're not going to hurt this pup!" Donnie said getting ready to attack Shredder but everyone paused

"What is that?" Shredder stopped as several engines approached the group "This isn't over" Shredder vanished in the woods with his ninja's

"What… who…" Marshall opened his eyes again as Donnie attempted to get the branch off of him "Who are you… What are you?"

"I'm…" Donnie paused as he saw trucks coming towards them "I have to go"

Marshall's vision faded as he saw Donnie disappear

Leo, April and Casey had returned, Mikey was snoring

Ryder and the pups arrived at the scene, Marshall's fire wood pile had been destroyed there was wood laying everywhere, but Marshall was nowhere to be seen

"Where is he?" Skye asked landing her helicopter

"I smell something" Chase smelt the area "Huh I smell some weird turtle scent" he continued to smell the area "This way!" Chase ran behind the back of the tree he had seen Marshall up earlier "Ryder! He's here!"

Ryder and the pups quickly ran around to Chase

"Marshall buddy are you ok?" Chase asked pulling the branch off of him "Marshall? Speak to me!" he nudged his friend

"Oh no! Marshall!" Rocky and the other pups arrived at Chase's side

"Is he ok?" Skye asked as Ryder knelt besides the motionless Marshall

Ryder felt a pulse "He's breathing but we need to get him to Katie's" He turned to Chase "Can you get him into the back seat of your truck?" he asked picking Marshall up

"Chase is on the case!" Chase lowered himself down

Ryder then placed Marshall on Chase's back "Slowly Chase, we don't know how injured he is"

Chase nodded, he started to slowly walk towards his truck the other pups walked besides him to make sure Marshall didn't fall off

Ryder looked up at the tree "How did Marshall manage to break that?" he asked himself

Donnie was watching the whole thing, suddenly his T-Phone rung

"What's that?" Ryder spun around hearing the weird noise "Hello? Who's there?"

Donnie quickly answered it

"Donnie where are you!?" Leo asked sounding worried "You've been gon…" he was cut off

"Shhh can't talk now, I'll be back soon" Donnie said hanging up he decided to turn his T-Phone off

"Hello?" Ryder walked underneath the tree Donnie was in

"Ryder sir? What are you doing?" Chase asked walking up behind him "Marshall is ready to go"

Ryder scratched his head and looked at the tree "I swear I heard something"

"Ryder?" Chase looked at the tree

"Never mind pup, let's get Marshall to Katie's. Can you tow his fire truck?" Ryder asked Chase as they walked away from the tree

"Sure Ryder" Chase watched as Ryder attached a rope to Marshall's truck then to his "Ryder is he going to be ok?"

"We won't know till Katie examines him" Ryder jumped onto his ATV "Let's get going"

Just as Donnie watched Ryder and the pups drive off the branch he was sitting on broke

"AHHH!" Donne yelled falling from the tree he hit the ground with a hard thud "Ow my arm" he quickly got to his feet holding his arm and started walking back to the others

"Donnie?" Leo said appearing behind him "Are you ok?" he said helping Donnie sit down

Donnie sat down on a log "Oh Leo, I'm ok just hurt my arm, but you're never going to believe this"

"Believe what?" Leo questioned "Here let me put your arm in a sling" he smiled starting to wrap Donnie's arm

"Shredder is here" Donnie looked at Leo "He almost killed a pup, but I stopped him"

"Wait you showed yourself to a dog?" Leo finished with the sling

Donnie nodded "I had no choice, Shredder was going to kill him"

Leo stood up then helped Donnie stand "Well what's done is done, I just hope he doesn't tell anyone, but what is Shredder doing here?"

"I don't know Leo, he followed us" Donnie frowned leaning on Leo "There's something else"

"What is it?" Leo asked helping him walk

"Shredder is after the pup, his name is Marshall" Donnie looked towards the tall building which sat up on a hill

"Wait how do you know his name is Marshall?" Leo questioned him

Donnie chuckled "Because he told me"

"He told you?" Leo looked shocked "So he could talk?"

"Yep, I don't know how he talks but he can, and there's other pups they can also talk" Donnie flinched when he moved his arm

"Maybe they got mutated somehow?" Leo stopped and tightened Donnie's sling

Donnie shook his head "No the pups didn't seem to be mutated they looked like normal pups"

"So Shredder is after them, then it looks like we have a mission" Leo smiled "We're going to make sure Shredder doesn't attack them"

"Sounds like you have a plan" Donnie felt Leo pat him on his shoulder

"I do" Leo smiled "Let's get you back"

Donnie nodded as they made their way back to the others

Meanwhile The Paw Patrol just arrived at Katie's Vet Clinic, Ryder took Marshall from Chase's truck and carried him into Katie's clinic

"Oh my! Ryder what happened?" Katie asked removing Marshall from his arms

"He had an accident" Ryder turned to his other pups "Wait here"

"Please be ok Marshall" Chase said looking worried

Skye placed her paw on his side "Katie will help him"

Ryder smiled then followed Katie to the back of her Clinic, they entered a back room where Marshall was laid on a bed

"How is he?" Ryder asked Katie who began to look at Marshall's injuries

"Wait Ryder" Katie hushed him while she examined Marshall, but she paused "Ryder what happened?"

"We found him trapped under a tree branch, I'm guessing it fell on him while he was collecting firewood" Ryder sat down on a chair

"I don't think so Ryder" Katie looked at an injury around Marshall's neck "This wasn't caused by the tree branch"

"What do you mean?" Ryder questioned standing back up "Katie?"

"Ryder look at this" Katie pointed to Marshall's neck "Those injuries are strangle marks"

"Someone tried to strangle him?" Ryder was now worried and concerned

Katie nodded "Looks like it, which is why I'm going to keep Marshall here over the next few days" She turned to him "Some of these injuries were not caused by the branch, I want to find out what happened"

"Alright but how is he overall?" Ryder asked patting Marshall's head

"Well he has no serious injuries that I can see, but his paw looks like it could be sprained so he'll need to stay off it while it heals" Katie began to dress some of Marshall's injuries "Ryder some of these bruises, I honestly don't know what could have caused them"

"I'll see if Chase knows anything, but Kate?" Ryder looked at her

"Yes?" Katie stopped dressing Marshall's injuries and turned to Ryder

"Thank you" Ryder smiled "If he wakes up"

"I'll call you" Katie turned her attention back to Marshall as Ryder left the room "What in the world happened to you Marshall?" She said taking hold of a bandage and began to gently wrap Marshall's front paw

Donnie, Leo, April and Casey made it back to the others, Raph was taking a nap Mikey was playing a prank on him

"This should do it" Mikey giggled placing Ice cream on Raph's hand, he took a feather duster and gently moved it across Raph's face

"What?" Raph opened his eyes and hit himself in the face

SPLASH

Raph instantly sat up "MIKEY!"

Mikey laughed "I got you! I got you! Ohhhh yeahhhh!" he danced on the spot

Raph stood up with fire in his eyes "Why you!" he spun around to see Leo helping Donnie walk "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, but we need to talk" Leo said as Donnie sat down besides Raph

"What happened to you?" Donnie chuckled "Mikey pranked you again huh?"

Raph cleaned the Ice cream from his face "He's going to pay"

"You can try!" Mikey teased "But you won't win! Because the prankstar did it again!"

"Mikey shut it! Or…." Raph was cut off

"Guys we have a bigger problem" Leo stood in front of them

"What's up guys?" April said approaching the group with Casey

"Shredder is here" Donnie looked up at April "He attacked me and…." Donnie was cut off

"Donnie are you ok!?" April quickly knelt in front of him "Did Shredder do this too you?"

Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head then tackled him to the ground

Donnie giggled then turned back to April "I'm ok" he blushed loving the attention from April "Shredder attacked me and a pup"

"A pup?" Casey looked at April "Could it be one of those talking ones?"

"You mean a member of the Paw Patrol" April giggled "Maybe"

"He could talk" Donnie looked at the others

"Wait wait pups that talk?" Raph laughed "As if" he said while pinning Mikey on the ground

"Um Raph they can" April raised her eyebrow at him "Like I said they call themselves the Paw Patrol"

"Guys! A little help?!" Mikey begged them while Raph took a dirty sock "No! Raph no! Please anything but Casey's socks!"

"You brought this on yourself bro" Raph forced Mikey's mouth open "Say Ahhh"

"Nooo! Don't do it!" Mikey was instantly shut up as the socks were forced into his mouth

Raph smirked at him "Do they taste good?"

Mikey mumbled something

"I'm sorry Mikey I didn't hear you" Raph laughed "What was that?"

"Raph let him go" April laughed

Raph sighed then released his grip on Mikey and stood up "We're not done Mikey" he winked

Mikey gulped and spat the socks out "Ewww ewwwwwww!" he said trying to get the taste out of his mouth

"What? My socks aren't that bad" Casey said picking his socks up which were covered in dribble "Thanks guys now I'll have to clean them"

"Wait you actually clean your socks?" Raph asked confused

"Yeah I clean them once every 6 months" Casey looked at Mikey who instantly fainted

The group laughed

Donnie broke the laughter "I don't understand how they can talk" he looked puzzled "The pup I met showed no signs of being a mutant"

"Doesn't matter how or why they can talk, but this Paw Patrol is now in danger" Leo looked back at the town "This whole town is in danger, Shredder will try to destroy them and we have to stop him"

The turtles looked at each other, April and Casey nodded

Somewhere in a cave just outside of Adventure Bay Shredder had sent his ninja's to spy on the town and more importantly the Paw Patrol

"I will destroy those turtles if it's the last thing I do!" Shredder looked outside the cave "And I will destroy those mutts" He turned to some of his ninja's "Bring me the leader of those mutts, I believe he can be found in that tower" Shredder paused "Second thoughts we will take that tower and use it as our headquarters while we're here"

To be continued


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

Ryder left the Lookout to visit Katie's so he could check on Marshall, little did he know someone or something was following him. He pulled up outside her clinic and ran in

"Hi Katie" Ryder walked up to her "How's Marshall? has he said anything?"

Katie shook her head "No he hasn't even woken up yet, I still can't figure out what happened to him" she scratched her head "It looks like he was in a fight"

"In a fight? with who?" Ryder questioned "Marshall never would have a fight with anyone"

"I know Ryder" Katie walked into Marshall's room

Ryder followed her "How about his injures?"

"Well he'll be alright, a couple days rest and h..." Katie was cut off

"Ryderr?" A very drowsy Marshall opened his eyes "Wh...where's the turtle?" he asked trying to keep his eyes open

Ryder looked at Katie then back at Marshall "Turtle? Marshall can you tell me what happened?" he asked sitting down

"I.. don't.. remember.." Marshall felt himself slipping unconscious "I jus.. just remember a turtle..." his eyes went heavy then he was unconscious

Katie quickly checked him "He's ok, just sleeping" she pulled a blanket over him "What was he talking about? A turtle?"

"I think I'll get Chase to help solve this" Ryder pulled out his pup pad "Katie call me if Marshall says anything else"

"I will" Katie smiled placing a wet cloth over Marshall's head, she watched as Ryder left the room

Ryder got back on his ATV he was still being watched "Chase I need you to meet me at the place Marshall was hurt, use your drone to see if we can pick up a trail"

"Sure Ryder sir!" Chase replied getting into his Super-spy gear then went in his truck

"Great Chase, meet you there" Ryder drove off towards the woods

On the outskirts of Adventure Bay, Mikey and Raph had decided to take a nap, April and Casey were 'Googling' Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol in hopes they could learn more about these talking pups

"Any luck?" Leo asked putting Donnie's arm in a sling "There Donnie all good"

"Thank's Leo" Donnie looked down at his arm then at April

"Well it turns out the Paw Patrol are a team of pups lead by Ryder, apparently they do perform rescues in and around Adventure Bay" April turned to Donnie "That pup you rescued from Shredder, the way you described him sounds like he's called Marshall the Paw Patrol's fire and EMT pup"

Raph rolled his eyes "Talking dogs" he yawned

"They do talk, it's creepy" Casey scratched his head "Not to mention weird"

"Yes because giant talking turtles isn't creepy one bit" Donnie smirked "Come on Raph, we're mutant turtles"

"So?!" Raph threw his hands in the air "We're mutants! Those so called 'talking pups' aren't" he went and sat down under a tree next to Mikey who was snoring "Whatever, I'm taking a nap" he said closing his eyes "Talking dogs, ha! yeah right" he mumbled to himself

Leo stood up and went over to April "Doesn't matter if Raph doesn't believe it or not, we already decided to help them"

"What do you suggest?" Donnie asked standing up

"We show them we're here to help" Leo looked at April's screen phone

Casey burst out laughing "Yeah the moment they see you guys they'll freak out" he laughed "Come on Leo you think showing yourself is going to help?"

"Marshall's seen me" Donne walked over "I'll go visit him"

"Are you crazy?" April raised an eyebrow "You can't just go walking around this town!"

Leo looked at Donnie "April's right, it's too risky what if Shedder sees you? you can't fight with your arm like that"

"I'll go" April smiled putting her phone away "Ryder and the pups have seen me before maybe I can see Marshall and find out if he remembers what happened

"I'll c..." Casey was cut off

"No you won't, I'm going alone" April started to walk off "I won't be long"

"Be safe April" Donnie moved his arm wrong "Ouch!"

"You ok Donnie?" Leo asked sitting besides him

Donnie smiled "I'm fine" he watched April walk away

Ryder and Chase arrived at the location Marshall was injured, his pile of wood was still there

"Ok Chase I need you to see if you can pick up a scent" Ryder said looking at some odd foot prints

"Chase is on the case!" Chase smelt the area "I've never smelt this before"

"What is it?" Ryder questioned kneeling down "Chase?"

Chase continued to follow the scent but it just vanished "I don't know Ryder sir, what ever it is they need a bath" he said holding his nose

Ryder giggled "Ok Chase lets get back, you can go visit Marshall with the other pups I'll join you later"

Chase nodded as he and Ryder left the area

The pups had gone to visit Marshall, after they received a call from Katie saying he was awake, she couldn't get hold of Ryder on his pup pad as he was most likely driving back to the Lookout

"Hi pups" Katie smiled kneeling down in front of Chase who just arrived "Marshall's a bit groggy, so don't ask him too many questions" she warned

"Is he ok?" Skye asking standing next to Chase

Katie stood up "He has some fractured ribs and a sprained paw, he did have concussion that's the reason behind him being groggy, however his injuries are not to serious" She frowned

"Katie what is it?" Rocky asking knowing Katie had something else on her mind

"Well" Katie took a deep breath "It's his injuries, he doesn't want to tell me what happen I have no idea why, maybe you pups could talk to him and find out for me?"

The pups all smiled

"Sure we can Katie" Chase stood up

"Yeah leave it to us!" Rubble grinned "He'll tell us"

Katie smiled then opened Marshall's door "Marshall you have visitors" she turned to the pups and nodded

The pups entered Marshall's room Katie closed the doors behind them, they were shocked to see Marshall not laying down but up sitting by his window looking out, he turned around when he heard them come in

"Hi buddy" Chase was the first to approach him "How are you feeling?" He asked jumping up on a chair next to him

Marshall looked down at his paw "Sore, but I'm ok" He flashed Chase a smile to insure him

"You should be in bed" Chase nudged his side "You need to rest"

"I know, just needed fresh air" Marshall turned around and carefully jumped down on the floor "I..." He laid down on the cold floor, tears filled his eyes

"Marshall?" Chase jumped down next to him "What's wrong?"

The rest of the pups approached Marshall

"It's... just.." Marshall sighed ( _They wouldn't believe me if I tell them about what happened)_ "Never mind" he laid his head on the floor

Chase raised an eyebrow "Marshall come on you can tell us"

"Is it about what happened to you?" Rubble asked sitting down next to Rocky

"If you fell off your ladder again we won't tease you" Rocky giggled causing the other pups to laugh

Skye sat down next to Chase "Yeah Marshall we're your friends you can tell us anything"

"No Rocky I didn't fall off my ladder, well I did but that's not what hurt me" Marshall wiped a tear from his eye "I... I... I... I was attacked..."

The pups all gasped

"WHAT?!" Chase yelled "By who?"

"I don't remember who it was, but a... tur..." Marshall paused "Someone saved me" He sighed closing his eyes

"Who saved you dude?" Zuma asked scratching his ear

Marshall yawned "You pups wouldn't believe me"

"Try us" Rubble smiled at him

Marshall gulped looking up at Chase "All I remember was... being saved... by.. a ... Giant talking turtle" Tears fell down his cheeks

Chase licked the tears from Marshall "Come on buddy lets get you back in bed, and I believe you"

"Yyyyou do?" Marshall asked stand up with Chase's help "But why?"

"Of course I do" Chase grinned putting his head under Marshall's "Marshall your my buddy"

"I believe you too" Skye smiled also helping Marshall stand

Zuma, Rubble and Rocky looked at each other "We believe you too"

"Thanks pups" Marshall slowly walked back to his bed carefully not putting weight on his sprained paw

Katie was watching through the glass on the window

"Those pups sure are cute" A girl said behind her

Katie jumped almost falling over "Huh?" she spun around to see a girl standing behind her

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me, I'm April" April approached her "I met the pups earlier and heard one had been hurt, I thought I'd drop past and say hello"

"That's ok, hi I'm Katie" She smiled holding her hand out "Sorry I didn't see you there"

April took Katie's hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Katie" she chuckled "Mind if I visit Marshall?"

"Well the other pups are with him, but sure" Katie opened Marshall's door "Wow Marshall your very popular today, April's here to see you"  
"April?" Marshall looked confused he stopped at the edge of his bed "Wh..." he was cut off

April walked through the door "Hi"

"April! Hi!" Skye ran over to her followed by Rocky

"Hello Skye, Rocky" April smiled walking over to Marshall "So this is Marshall?"

Chase was helping Marshall keep his balance "Who are you?"

"We met Apwil befowe, dude she's chill" Zuma smiled at April "What bwings you hewe?"

April walked up to Chase and Marshall "I was in the neighborhood when I overhead a member of the Paw Patrol had been hurt, since I hadn't officially met Marshall before I thought I'd drop in"

"Oh hi" Marshall smiled forgetting about his sprained paw he put his weight on it "Ouch!" he almost fell over but Chase caught him "Thanks Chase"

"It's ok, just be careful" Chase let Marshall lean on him

Marshall jumped up on his bed with Chase and Rubble jumping up after him

"How did you get hurt?" April asked sitting on a chair "If you don't mind me asking"

"It's none of your business" Chase snapped helping Marshall lay down

"Chase!" Rubble frowned

"Dude don't be wude" Zuma jumped up on the end of Marshall's bed

Marshall laid his head down on a pillow "It's ok Chase"

"Sorry April" Chase sat down "It's just odd why a stranger is so interested in Marshall"

"Well it's because I'm friends with the turtle which saved Marshall from Shredder" April blurted out

Rubble mouth dropped and drool feel from it "Your what?"

"Huh?" Rocky almost had a heart attack

"Dude's I'm heawing things" Zuma said feeling a bit dizzy "I thought she said she's fwiends with the tuwtle"

April chuckled "I did, Donnie saved him"

"Sure did" Donnie smiled standing at Marshall's door

The pups spun around

"Donne? What are you doing here?" April questioned him

Donnie smiled "I thought they wouldn't believe you, besides Shredder is still out here"

"I'm seeing things" Skye said rubbing her eyes

"I told you pups a turtle saved me" Marshall sat up in his bed

The pups just looked at Donnie their eyes almost popped out of their heads

Donnie laughed adjusting his sling "I'm sorry you got hurt" he said approaching Marshall

"Stay away!" The pups all growled protecting Marshall

"Hey hey Donnie's nice" April stood up "He won't hurt anyone"

"Unless it's Mikey" Donnie smirked

"Mikey?" Marshall looked over Chase's head "Who's Mikey?"

"Oh Mikey's my brother" Donnie smiled "April why would Shredder want to kill the pup?"

April shrugged "Why are you asking me? You're the smart one"

"Oh my god! She said I'm smart!" Donnie blushed "Ops did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did" Skye laughed

Chase jumped off Marshall's bed and sniffed Donnie's feet "Wow you need a bath" he coughed holding his nose

"Hey! I had one last week" Donnie smiled "You should smell Raph, now that would be disastrous for your sensitive nose"

Marshall got up and went to jump off his bed but Katie walked in

"Marshall you should be laying down" Katie walked right passed Donnie "You need to rest your paw and ribs"

"Hi there" Donnie waved as she passed him

"Hello" Katie turned and smiled at him then looked at the pups "Wait" she looked at Donnie again "Wh..w... How... who... what?" she fainted

"Oh dear" April knelt next to her "Donnie you made her faint"

"Not my fault" Donnie chuckled

Ryder walked in "Hi pups..." The first thing he noticed was April holding an unconscious Katie "What happened? Is sh..." Something caught his attention, he slowly moved his head to Donnie's direction "Who and What are you?" Ryder questioned

"My n..." Donnie was cut off

"You can talk?" Ryder walked over to his pups "This day just got weird"

"Yes because owning pups who can talk isn't weird at all" Donnie chuckled causing Ryder to raise an eyebrow at him

Ryder thought for a moment then remembered Marshall had mentioned something about a turtle "Marshall? How are you?"

"I'm fine" Marshall said as Ryder gave him a pat

"Is that the turtle you were talking about?" Ryder questioned looking at Donnie

Marshall nodded "He saved me, but I don't remember anything else that happened"

Katie opened her eyes, April helped her stand up "Thanks April" Katie looked over at Donnie

"Your welcome" April smiled "That's Donnie"

Ryder approached Donnie "Thank you for saving my pup, maybe you could explain what happened? I would like to know who attacked him"

Donnie and April looked at each other "Shredder"

"Shweddew?" Zuma looked confused

"He's a Ninja master, and he wants to kill you and your pups Ryder" Donnie spoke with concern "My brother's and I have decided to help protect you"

"Wait did he say ninja?" Rubble questioned "COOL!"

Chase looked at Donnie's weapons "Are you a ninja too?"

Donnie nodded

"Oh great, this day just got even weirder, talking, ninja, turtles" Chase rolled his eyes causing everyone to laugh

"You'we joking wight? Ninja tuwtles?" Zuma laughed "As if dude"

Marshall spoke up "But I saw him, he saved me" everyone looked at Marshall "I remember now, I was attacked by some person in a costume"

Ryder knelt next to Marshall's bed "Pups, we all know Marshall does not lie"

"Donnie saved me" Marshall looked at Ryder who smiled

"I believe you pup" Ryder planted a kiss on Marshall's head

"Wait so this Shredder is after Marshall?" Skye questioned

April looked at Donnie "No he's after all of us" they said together

"All of us? Why? The pups and I haven't done anything to him" Ryder stood up

Marshall gulped "I remember Shredder said I lied about not knowing the turtles" he went to stand up but yelped when he put pressure on his paw  
"Easy Marshall" Katie approached him "Stay off that paw or you'll make it worse" She turned to Ryder "Marshall is free to go, but like I just said make sure he doesn't walk on his paw for a few days, and keep eye on his ribs"

"Thanks Katie" Ryder looked at Marshall "So this Shredder thinks you lied to him?"

Marshall nodded "But I didn't lie, I didn't know about the turtles it's all my fault he's after us" tears filled his eyes

"Buddy it's ok" Chase jumped up on his bed "It wasn't your fault"

April walked over "Shredder won't stop until he kills you Ryder and your pups"

"He won't" Donnie smiled "We'll protect them"

"Alright, pups lets get back to the Lookout" Ryder bent over and picked Marshall up "Donnie you and your brothers are welcome to stay with us"

"Thanks Ryder" Donnie grinned "April lets go tell the guys"

"Hold up, Donnie you can't walk through the town" April laughed "What if you're seen?"

"Ugh I'm a ninja remember?" Donnie winked at April who rolled her eyes

"A ninja with a dislocated shoulder" April winked back

Katie walked over to Donnie "Dislocated you say? I can help with that"

"No no no I'm fine" Donnie backed away

April pushed him towards Katie "Do it"

Ryder laughed "Come pups" he waved goodbye to April, Katie and Donnie, the pups followed him

"Wait for it" Marshall said causing Ryder and the pups to stop

Chase looked up at him "Wait for what?"

"Hold still would ya!" April yelled as struggling noises came from the room

"OWWW!" Donnie screamed out

Katie laughed "All done"

"There" Marshall giggled causing Ryder the laugh "Can I walk?" Marshall asked only to be met by Ryder's 'no you can't walk look' "Never mind then" he sighed

"You heard what Katie said, no walking" Ryder kissed Marshall's head

Skye walked next to Ryder "But Ryder what about if we need Marshall on an emergency?"

"Yeah, we just bettew hope thewe's no fiwe" Zuma frowned

"We'll have to deal with it without him" Ryder put Marshall in the back of Chase's truck

Marshall yawned

"I think when we get back buddy you could do with some sleep" Chase jumped into his truck

Marshall nodded in agreement

"Katie said he'd be gwoggy" Zuma said getting on his hovercraft

"Come on lets get home" Ryder drove off

The pups followed him, but unknown to them someone was waiting in the Lookout for them to return

"Thank you Katie" Donnie stood up with April's help

Katie smiled "You should be fine, just make sure you don't use that arm much"

"Geez Donnie, did you have to scream so loud?" April teased "You're worse then Casey"

"No one is worse then Casey" Donnie laughed as he and April waved goodbye to Katie and left her clinic

April fixed Donnie's sling up "We better go tell th..." she was cut off

"BOOOOO!" Mikey jumped out from behind the corner of the building

"WHAT!" Donnie jumped almost knocking April over

Mikey cheered "YES! YES! Mikey strikes again!"

Raph rolled his eyes "Shut it Mikey"

"What?!" Mikey poked his tongue out at Raph "You're just jealous"

Raph slapped Mikey's head "I said shut it"

"Both of you shut it" Donnie shook his head "Leo, Ryder and the Paw Patrol know about us"

"Wait wait... did you tell them?" Raph looked shocked "What were you thinking! Just go and tell the whole town while you at it! HEY ADVEN..."

Leo placed his hand over Raph's mouth "I will kick your ass Raph if you say one more word" he removed his hand

"As if Leo" Raph rolled his eyes

"Well lets get off the street before anyone else see's us" Leo said before slapping Raph's head

Meanwhile Ryder and the pups made it to the Lookout, Ryder walked over to Chase's truck

"Can I walk? please?" Marshall begged Ryder

Ryder sighed picking him up "Ok pup, but slowly" he placed Marshall on the ground "Chase make sure he doesn't put weight on it"

"Chase is on the case!" Chase jumped down besides Marshall "Come on buddy"

Marshall smiled and slowly started walking with the pups to the Lookout

Ryder entered through the doors "Who are you! What are you doing here?!" he yelled out

"Anyone else move and he's dead" A man in what Marshall called a costume walked through the doors holding onto Ryder

The pups froze

"Shweddew...? Zuma swallowed hard

"Ah I see you know who I am" Shredder's eyes narrowed when he saw Marshall "You! You lied to me!"

"Leave Marshall alone!" Chase stood in front of Marshall growling

The other pups stood around Marshall

"Give me that mutt or your owner here is history" Shredder smirked "Tiger claw get me that Dalmatian"

"At once" Tiger Claw jumped from behind Shredder "Move mutts" he kicked Skye, then Zuma followed by Rocky, Rubble then Chase out the way

Marshall gulped "Leave me alone!" He growled

"Master Shredder wants you" Tiger claw picked Marshall up but the scruff of his neck "Looks like this one is already hurt"

"Good that's what he gets for not telling me the truth" Shredder dropped Ryder and walked over to Tiger claw "Now before I get mad where are the turtles mutt?!" he took Marshall off of Tiger claw

"I.. I.. I.." Marshall suddenly couldn't talk he was consumed by fear

Ryder stood up "LEAVE MY PUP ALONE!"

"Or what?" Tiger claw jumped in the way of Ryder "Little human what do you think you can do?"

Shredder held Marshall against the side of the Lookout causing him to yelp "I will ask you one more time"

"..." Marshall shivered with fear

"Where are the turtles!?" Shredder pulled out a sword and stabbed the side of Marshall's stomach with it "Tell me!"

Blood dripped from sword Marshall screamed out in pain

"SHREDDER!... LET HIM GO!" Leo ran at Shredder

"I knew it! You lied!" Shredder pulled the sword from Marshall's side then threw Marshall on the ground "Turtles!"

Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April and Casey helped the pups and Ryder

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled running over to him but Tiger claw got in his way and smacked him across his face Ryder fell to the ground "Someone help Marshall!"

"He's history" Tiger claw laughed "Just like you"

Leo pushed Tiger claw out of the way "Ryder you ok?"

Ryder stood up and nodded

Tiger claw laughed

Shredder went to give Marshall the finishing blow but Donnie appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his staff

"Leave him alone Shredder" Donnie swung his staff at Shredder who dodged it

Shredder hit Donnie's sore arm causing him fall to the ground "Now Donatello I can finally finish you off"

"I don't think so!" Raph kicked Shredder in his back causing him to let go of Donnie's arm "Bro you good?"

"Yeah thanks Raph" Donnie stood up with Raph's help "Help Marshall" He ran at Shredder

Raph picked Marshall up and took him over to April "April see if you can stop the bleeding"

"Wow Raph is being sensitive" Mikey chuckled running at Tiger claw

Raph sighed then followed Mikey "Lets get this over with"

"Bring it on turtles!" Tiger claw laughed

Suddenly out of nowhere a pink helicopter appeared it hovered over the top of the Lookout

"FIRE!" A voice yelled from the side door

A dart hit into Tiger claw he fell to the ground

Shredder helped Tiger claw stand up "It's not over!" they disappeared

The helicopter landed and a woman dressed in pink exited it

"Oh my! Thank goodness we got here when we did" The woman turned to a male "Parker see if we can aid them"

"At once my lady" The male walked over to the pups

A loud noise erupted from the sky as a green flying ship landed just down from the Lookout, written on the side were words that said - THUNDERBIRD 2

To be continued


	3. Unforgettable Circumstances

Chapter 3: Unforgettable Circumstances

After the attack everyone was taken into the Lookout, the woman approached Ryder

"Hello there Ryder, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward at your service" She held out her hand and shook Ryder's

"Thank you" Ryder turned and ran over to his pups "Someone needs to help Marshall"

A man and a teenager walked through the doors, they both had a badge which read 'International Rescue'

"Alan darling can you run off to my helicopter and get my first aid kit please?" Lady Penelope asked the teenager kneeling besides April who was trying to stop Marshall bleeding "Now Alan.."

"Yes Lady P" Alan ran off towards the pink helicopter

"Parker this wound will need to be stitched" Lady Penelope looked at Marshall's wound

Shredder's sword had cut into several layers of flesh on the side of Marshall's stomach luckily it was the side and not further across his stomach, however the wound was deep and gushing out blood, April had been trying to reduce the bleeding but was unsuccessful

"I can't stop it bleeding" April said putting pressure on the wound "It's too deep"

"Not to worry I can stitch this" Lady Penelope smiled then turned to the man "Virgil ring your brother John, and find out what he knows about this Shredder character"

Virgil nodded "John come in, its Virgil" he walked away from the group

"Ryder sir?" Chase looked up at him "Is Marshall going to be alright?"

Ryder was or maybe more concerned then Chase "All we can do is wait" he sat down next to Chase and the other pups

Zuma looked over at Donnie "You ok Donnie dude?" he asked noticing Leo tending to his arm

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt tha... Ouch!" Donnie flinched when Leo put it back in a sling

Casey laughed "Baby"

Mikey and Raph both slapped Casey's head

"HEY! watch it!" Casey held his head

Raph rolled his eyes "So what do we do about Shredder?"

"Oh my gosh! Marshall!" Everest arrived with Katie "Is he ok?" Everest asked tears filling her eyes "Whoever did this too him I'll make them pay!" She growled

Casey and Raph burst out laughing "Sure and we'll watch" they said together

"Can't you guys evew be sewious?" Zuma asked frowning

Mikey chuckled "Nope they can't, they're worse then me" he looked at Everest "Don't worry Everest we won't let you do it alone"

"Mikey's right, we're going to stay to protect you" Leo smiled finishing the sling "All done Donnie how is it?"

Just then Alan returned "Lady P I have it" he walked over to her with the first aid kit

"Thank you Alan, see if your brother has got hold of John yet" Lady Penelope asked "Parker?"

"Yes milady?" Parker knelt next to her

Lady Penelope pulled some bandages from her first aid kit "Can you hold the pup still for me?"

"Of course" Parker gently held Marshall down

"Ryder darling I need you here" Lady Penelope called to him

Ryder stood up "Wait here pups"

"April I'll need you also" Lady Penelope began to clean around the wound

Ryder and April knelt next to Parker and Lady Penelope

"Ryder can you hold his mouth for me?" Lady Penelope asked "When I stitch his wound it will hurt I do not want to be bitten"

"I can stitch it" Katie said walking over "I'm the pups vet"

"Aren't you a tad young to be a vet?" Lady Penelope questioned her cleaning blood from around Marshall's wound

"DOES IT MATTER?!" Everest shouted "Someone help him!"

Parker handed Lady Penelope a needle with wire attached to it "I'm afraid we don't have any anesthetic milady"

"That's alright Parker, please hold him still" Lady Penelope nodded at Parker and Ryder, both held Marshall down "Here we go" she pierced the skin around the wound with the needle and held skin shut

"OWWWWW!" Marshall instantly opened his eyes and screamed "OW OW OW!"

"I can't watch" Everest turned her face away

"Marshall, pup you have to stay still" Ryder held Marshall down

"Iiiiiit hurts!" Marshall screamed as Lady Penelope pulled the wire through his skin

Ryder planted a kiss on his head "I know Marshall, but you need to stay still"

Marshall bit down on his lip

"Katie darling can you clean some of this blood?" Lady Penelope asked pushing the needle back through Marshall's skin

Katie nodded and cleaned the blood away

"RYDER!" Marshall screamed as he felt the wire get pulled through his skin followed by the needle

"Shh you'll be ok" Ryder looked worried

About 3 minutes and Lady Penelope finally stopped she cut and tied the wired "All finished, Katie can you dress the wound please?" she asked standing up "I need to see if international rescue have any data on Shredder"

Marshall cried in pain tears falling from his eyes like a river

"You did good pup" Ryder said stroking his head

Marshall lost consciousness due to amount of pain he had just endured

Katie took several bandages and began to carefully wrap the wound "Ryder need me to go back to my clinic to get some pain relief for him?" she asked wrapping another bandage around the wound "That should do, don't let Marshall walk Ryder he'll break his stitches"

"Thanks Katie" Ryder smiled "And yes please get some pain relief"

Katie nodded and ran out of the Lookout as Alan, Virgil and Lady Penelope walked back in

"Virgil what did you find out about Shredder?" Lady Penelope asked watching Ryder pull a blanket over Marshall

"Well..." Virgil was cut off when Raph walked over

"Seriously we can give you all the information you need about Shredder" Raph placed his arms on his hips "You don't need to find out through the internet"

"Yeah" Donnie stood up "Anything you need to know ask us"

"Very well" Lady Penelope walked over to the turtles "Alan and Virgil we need this place to be secured"

Alan rolled his eyes "I hate being bossed around, since when is pup sitting an emergency?"

"Since the Hood is in this area" Virgil shook his head "Come on Alan lets get some equipment from Thunderbird 2"

Alan mumbled something under his breath

"Come on squirt" Virgil laughed pulling his brother out of the Lookout

"The Hood?" Leo asked looking at Lady Penelope

Lady Penelope pulled her phone out "The Hood is an enemy of International Rescue"

"Wait you mean the Thunderbirds?" Mikey asked getting excited "This is soooo cool! The Thunderbirds are here! YES! AWESOME!"

"Calm down" Raph smacked Mikey's head "Let her finish"

 _"Lady P It's John"_

"Excuse me" Lady Penelope walked off "John darling did you find anything?"

 _"Yes I did, The Hood is somewhere near your location I picked up a phone call he made in that area about one hour ago, Thunderbirds 1 and 3 are on route to your location now, ETA about 30 minutes"_

Lady Penelope walked out of the Lookout followed by Parker, still talking to John

Donnie walked over to Ryder who had Marshall's head resting on his lap "How is he?" he asked sitting down

A tear fell from Everest's eye "I hate seeing Marshall in pain"

"I know Everest, I hate seeing any of my pups hurt" Ryder stroked Marshall's head

"He'll pull through right?" Chase asked walking over

Ryder looked down at Marshall "I believe he will"

"I swear if I ever see Shredder I'll kill him!" Everest growled

"Is Marshall your boyfriend or something?" Raph curiously asked smelling his armpits

Casey's face turned green "Dude you stink! Did you have to smell your armpits in front of me?"

Everest giggled "No he's not my mate, just good friends"

"Wyder? Why does Shweddew want to kill us?" Zuma asked laying down besides Chase

Ryder shrugged "I don't know"

"Because he's a monster" April tightened Donnie's sling "he doesn't care about anyone"

Moments later Katie walked back in with some pain relief

"How is he doing?" Katie asked walking over "Any change?"

Ryder shook his head "No he hasn't woken up yet either"

"Good" Katie knelt down "Let him sleep" she looked at Marshall's side and saw blood leaking through the bandages "Looks like I'm going to need to change these"

"Ryder" Lady Penelope walked through the Lookout doors "We have placed several motion detectors and camera's around your building, if Shredder should return we will know about is, also the rest of the International Rescue are on the way here"

"Thank you Lady Penelope" Ryder smiled watching Katie unbandage Marshall's side

"Katie how does it look?" Skye asked concerned

Katie frowned "There's no sign of infection yet with is good, keep an eye on his temperature" she said gently rebandaging the wound "What ever you do, do NOT let Marshall walk once he's awake" she gave him a needle of pain killers "That should reduce his pain"

"I agree Katie, if he moves the slightly he could break the stitches" Lady Penelope looked at Parker "Parker see if we can get the Paw Patrol some food from the helicopter"

Katie left the Lookout and left her first aid bag just in case they needed it

"At once milady" Parker walked out of the Lookout and towards the helicopter

"What about us?" Mikey asked only resulting in an elbow to his side by Leo "Hey!"

Leo raised an eyebrow "Don't be rude!"

"I have some food for you" Ryder smiled "Once my pup has woken up I'll get it for all of you"

"What is it?" Mikey asked being impatient

Ryder giggled "We have left over..."

"Pizza dude" Zuma laughed

"Uh no..." Donnie looked at his brothers

Leo gulped "Tell me he didn't say the 'P' word"

"He did" Raph rolled his eyes

"PIZZAA! YESSSS!" Mikey screamed out

Marshall moaned then opened his eyes "What..."

"Nice going Mikey" Raph slapped his head "You woke the injured dog up"

"Pup" April shook her head

"Pup, whatever" Raph rolled his eyes again

"Sorry" Mikey whispered "Yay pizza!"

"Marshall?" All the pups said together

Marshall struggled to keep his eyes open "Ryder? What happened?" he asked in a weak voice

"You were stabbed" Ryder frowned "I knew I wouldn't lose you" he kissed Marshall's head

"Stabbed?" Marshall tried to move but pain burst from his wound causing him to yelp

"Easy don't move ok?" Ryder said concerned Marshall would rip his stitches

Marshall nodded "Moving hurts anyway" he closed his eyes for a second then opened them "Who stabbed me?"

"Shredder" Donnie frowned "You're lucky"

"Lucky?!" Chase growled "He was stabbed! How is that lucky?!"

Leo spoke up "The sword Shredder used was only a little one compared to the one he fights us with, in a way yes Marshall is lucky if he used the big one"

"Marshall would be dead" Casey said stretching

"SO! He still got stabbed! Seriously!" Everest snapped "How can you even say he's 'lucky'?"

"Please don't fight" Marshall said weakly "Everest please"

Everest nodded and sat down "Sorry Marshall, it's just your my friend and it's not lucky you got stabbed"

"But I'm ok" Marshall attempted to move

"NO! Don't move!" Ryder held him still to refrain him from moving "Pup listen to me, you can't move"

Marshall laid his head on Ryder's lap "Is it that bad?"

"Yes buddy" Chase answered "You nearly bleed to death"

"Oh" Marshall sighed "Guess no rescues for me"

The pups giggle

"Not till your wound heals anyway" Ryder smiled pulling a blanket over him "Rest now"

Marshall closed his eyes and snuggled into Ryder's lap "What if Shredder comes back? And tries to kill me again?" he asked opening his eyes

"Marshall darling he won't even be able to come anywhere near here" Lady Penelope replied walking over "International Rescue will not allow him anywhere near you"

"No offense lady but have you seen what Shredder can do?" Raph sighed "I doubt people in uniforms with flying ships can stop him"

"What did he just say?!" Alan said entering the Lookout with Virgil "Are you saying we're useless? DO you even know what the Thunderbirds do?!"

"Nope and I don't care" Raph smirked

Alan felt his face turn red

"Woah slow down there" Virgil smiled at him "Calm down Alan, we're here to help not fight"

Marshall sighed "They can't even get along, how can they protect us?"

"He has a point" Chase said laying down "If anything their useless"

"What did you just say pip squeak?" Raph turned to Chase

Chase growled "It's true!"

"Yeah! Look at your all! Mutant turtles and Thunderbirds, you guys can't even work together" Everest snapped "I wouldn't put my paws in your hands"

"Oh that's it!" Raph ran at Everest

"Hold this please Parker" Lady Penelope handed him her purse then blocked Raph "Do not make me stop you"

"Bring it on!" Raph swung his fists at her but she ducked he then tried to kick her but she dodged it "Oh you think your good?" he threw a punch at her but she took hold of his hand  
Lady Penelope smiled "Have you know, I am an Agent working for International Rescue, I do know how to fight"

"I wouldn't fight with her if I were you" Parker laughed "Milady was top of her class"

"Quite right Parker" Lady Penelope twisted Raph's arm behind his back "Now if you do not learn to work with us I will finish you off myself" she pushed him out of her way "Now Turtles you are either with us, or get out of our way we have a job to do with or without your help" she knelt down and felt Marshall's head "Keep eye on his temperature"

"Will do" Ryder replied looking down at Marshall "How you feeling pup?"

Marshall was getting a cramp in his sprained paw "Can I get this bandage off my paw? I have a cramp" he replied trying to move his paw "Ow!" he yelped blood started to leak through his bandage around his stomach "I think I tore something" he moaned

"He's bleeding!" Everest said worried

April knelt next to Ryder "Let me see, Marshall stay still" she began to gently upwrap Marshall's side "Oh no... Lady Penelope? Marshall's tore about 5 stitches"

Marshall gulped "Do... they have to be restitched?" he asked nervously

"Yes they do" Everest smiled "Don't worry I'm... I mean we're all right here with you"

Lady Penelope turned to Parker "I do not want to do this again without him having some type of anesthetic, he has been through to much pain already"

"Katie left some milady" Parker pulled put a needle from a bag

"Thank you Parker" Lady Penelope took the needle "Ok Marshall darling your going to feel a little prick"

Marshall had tears falling down his cheeks

"Hey it's ok pup" Ryder said patting his head "You won't feel it this time"

"Alright" Marshall closed his eyes

"Here we go" Lady Penelope pressed the needle into the side of Marshall close to his wound, causing him to flinch "Stay still"

Everest looked Marshall in his eyes "Just look at me, it'll be all over before you know it"

Marshall opened his eyes and looked at Everest in her eyes, something inside him was giving him butterflies when he looked in her blue eyes he had a strange feeling, a feeling he never had felt before, it was although she was more then a friend, he was being hypnotized by her

"All done here" Lady Penelope said wrapping Marshall's wound up "See you didn't even notice" she smiled

"Um Marshall?" Everest waved her paw in the front of his face "Are you ok?"

Marshall was just staring at her

"Marshall?" Skye looked worried

"Huh? What?" Marshall blinked several times before coming back to reality "Have you started yet?" he asked

Everyone laughed at him

"What so funny?" Marshall questioned confused

Lady Penelope smiled "I finished about 3 minutes ago Marshall"

"Oh" Marshall blushed "I was day dreaming"

"Day dreaming? About what?" Everest questioned causing Marshall to blush more

"Um.. err. well... um... nothing..." Marshall gulped quickly turning his eyes from Everest's

Alan burst out laughing "That's so sweet he has a crush o..." he was shut up

"Sh Alan" Virgil placed his hand over Alan's mouth "Ryder, we have our brothers coming here they should be here soon"

"Back up? You guys called for back up?" Raph laughed

Marshall's pain relief wore off "Ryder my side... It hurts!" he had tears filling his eyes

"Pup hang on" Ryder took a needle and placed it into Marshall's back "There you go" he removed the needle "Better Marshall?"

Marshall nodded laying his head on Ryder's lap "Can you remove my bandage from my sprained paw? It's giving me cramps..."

Ryder didn't argue knowing Marshall might break his stitches out if he were to move "I'll loosen it for you" he gently loosened Marshall's bandaged paw "How's that?"

"Better thanks Ryder" Marshall looked over at the turtles "I'm scared"

"What why?" Rocky questioned concerned

"Yeah dude why awe you scawed?" Zuma asked laying down

Marshall looked at himself, his sprained paw and wound "If Shredder comes back... he could..." tears started to fill his eyes "Look what he did to me"

"I won't let him hurt you again" Ryder insured Marshall

"But he already did, I can't even move" Marshall mumbled

Everest looked at him "Because you could break stitches again"

"I know it's bad but is it that bad?" Marshall questioned thinking about what Shredder did to him, the feeling of the Sword stabbing him would stay with Marshall forever

"Yes pup, your wound is that serious. You were stabbed by a sword remember? So yes you can't move, well not yet" Ryder pulled a blanket over him "But right now you need rest" He gently laid Marshall's head on the pup cushion then turned to his pups "Please watch over him"

"We will Ryder" Rubble laid down besides Marshall

"You count on us!" Rocky grinned scratching his ears

Ryder smiled "What such good pups" He looked at Marshall "If your pain comes back Marshall, or any of you notice he's bleeding again call someone if I'm not back" he stood up and walked over to Alan and Virgil

Everest snuggled down besides Marshall "How are you?" She asked in a concerned voice

Marshall moaned unable to keep his eyes open any longer

"Buddy you ok?" Chase placed his paw on Marshall's head "He feels hot" he removed his paw

Everest placed her paw on his head "You're right I think he has a fever"

"Let me see" Donnie said walking over, he knelt down and placed his hand on Marshall's head "He's burning up, April? I think his wound might be getting infected"

Marshall's breathing started to increase

Leo, Mikey and Raph walked over

"Wait the sword Shredder stabbed him with" Leo looked worried "It might have been poisoned"

"Poisoned?!" Everest shouted getting Park's attention

Park walked over "What seems to be the problem?"

"They think the sword Marshall was stabbed by might have been poisoned" Chase looked at Marshall

"Hm" Parker knelt besides Marshall "Poisoned you say?" he turned to Alan "Master Alan can you come here?"

Alan nodded and ran over "Yes Parker?"

"This pup has been possibly poisoned, contact Brains and see if he has an antidote" Parker turned to the pups "Try to keep Marshall comfy"

Alan sighed

"Your not sighing at me now are you Master Alan?" Parker raised an eyebrow

"No" Alan shook his head and walked away before Parker could say anything

Virgil walked past Alan with a back pack "We can use this to put the pup on" Virgil pulled a flat object out then pressed a button it turned into a bed

"Awesome dude!" Zuma was amazed

Virgil smiled laying blankets down on the bed to make it more comfortable "Now comes the hard part, getting him on there without ripping his stitches" He scratched his head

"Virgil darling allow me" Lady Penelope walked over

"Sure Lady P" Virgil moved out of her way

"You are Donnie correct?" Lady Penelope asked looking at Donnie who nodded "Alright, please help me gently lift Marshall up on the bed"

Ryder walked over "What are you doing?"

"Ah Ryder darling we need to move Marshall on the bed make it more comfortable for him" Lady Penelope placed her hands around Marshall's yummy just below his wound "Donnie can you take his upper body? Carefully though"

"Sure" Donnie took hold of Marshall around his front paws making sure he didn't touch Marshall's sprained paw

"Easy now... Lift" Lady Penelope said as she and Donnie gently lifted Marshall up in the air making him moan "Easy, nice and slow"

Marshall was gently lifted from the pup cushion and placed on the bed with no drama

"Fantastic" Lady Penelope smiled "Now let me check this wound" she un wrapped his bandages and was shocked at what she saw "My goodness it's getting really infected"

"Milady it's possibly poisoned" Parker replied worried "Alan is talking with Brains to find a antidote"

"I think you are quite right Parker it does indeed look like poisoning" Lady Penelope examined Marshall's wound "I will need to clean this again, Ryder can you aid me please?"

Ryder nodded and stood next to her "What do you need me to do?"

"Well Ryder dear, Marshall is still losing blood we need to put extra padding on the wound to help aid the bleeding, however because it's a big and deep cut we will need to be careful" Lady Penelope gently cleaned Marshall's wound causing him to moan

"Is he ok?" Everest asked worried

"Virgil go see what's taking Alan so long" Lady Penelope replied wiping away fresh blood

Donnie thought for a moment "You know I can always try do find an antidote"

"Yeah Donnie can do it" April smiled "I'm sure it would be quicker"

Chase growled "You expect us to put Marshall's life in Donnie's hands?"

Ryder smile patting Marshall's head "Donnie did save Marshall before Chase"

"Le... let... him help me" Marshall managed to open his eyes "I... trust them" he said breathing heavily

"You have your answer" Lady Penelope nodded at Donnie "We may have some things in the helicopter and Thunderbird 2 that can help you"

Donnie frowned "I'll need a sample of his blood to know which poison was used"

"What's the pwoblem?" Zuma questioned raising an eyebrow

"I have to stick a needle right into the wound to get the blood" Donnie looked at Marshall "It will hurt"

"Then don't do it" Everest growled "He's in enough pain as it is!"

Marshall let out a harsh cough "I'll be ok" he smiled weakly "Do it Donnie"

"This way Donnie" Parker said leading Donnie out of the Lookout with Virgil

"HEY! I want to go in Thunderbird 2! Please?" Mikey begged Lady Penelope who lifted her eyebrow at him "Pllleaseee?"

Raph walked up to him and slapped Mikey's head "Leave her alone! Stop bothering her while she's helping that dog"

"Oi! Did you just slap me?" Mikey spun around and raised his hand

"You want me to beat your ass again Mikey? Cause you know I will" Raph laughed then tackled Mikey to the ground

The pups all laughed

Raph forced Mikey's hand near his nose "Hey look everyone Mikey still picks his nose and eats it!"

"Don't you dare!" Mikey gulped feeling his finger being pushed up his nose "NOOO!"

For once since Marshall had been stabbed he couldn't help but laugh, Ryder smiled giving him a pat

"Too bad Mikey! You asked for it!" Raph pulled Mikey's finger from his nose them brought it level to his mouth "Dogs do you all think Mikey should have some? He was complaining he's hungry"

"Do it!" Chase grinned at Mikey

"Yeah do it!" Rocky and Rubble both laughed

"NOOO! PLEASE! I'm not hungry anymore!" Mikey gulped

Raph smirked "Here Mikey have some" He forced Mikey's finger in his mouth "Taste good?" he let go of Mikey

Mikey wiped his mouth "Yuk! Yuk! Gross!"

Marshall burst out laughing "Ow!" He yelped then sighed

"You ok Marshall?" Everest asked concerned

"Yeah just hurts when I laugh" Marshall turned and looked at Ryder

"You'll be alright pup" Ryder smiled giving Marshall a kiss "You just need to take it easy"

Mikey tasted something soft and slimy in his mouth "YUK!"

Marshall and laughed so hard he could feel a pulling sensation on his stitches but he couldn't stop laughing when Mikey dropped to the floor wiping his tongue along the floor

"Um Mikey? I pee'd down there" Chase joked laughing

Mikey paused "You what! Oh gross! EWWW!"

Leo laughed "Mikey calm down"

Marshall was still laughing but his laughter was short lived when he felt something come apart, his laughing turned into crying "I think.. I... just tore something..." tears fell from his eyes

Ryder lifted the blanket to find Marshall laying in a pool of blood

Everest took one look at the blood which now was dripping onto the floor and fainted, Skye did the same

"I think you actually tore the wound Marshall" Ryder placed his hands over the wound to reduce the bleeding "Lady Penelope quickly!"

"Oh my!" Lady Penelope ran next to Ryder "This looks bad, Ryder darling keep pressure on the wound" she said once again un wrapping the bandages "When the wound is exposed to the air it will bleed more" she warned "I will need to give him more blood he's losing too much, do you know what blood type he is?"

Ryder nodded "Of course he's the same blood type as Rubble"

Rubble gulped "I don't like needles"

"It hurts.." Marshall cried feeling the warm liquid exiting his body "Ryder!" he screamed

"Marshall you're going to be fine, I know it hurts please try not to move" Ryder looked worried

Lady Penelope got a call on her phone

"Lady Penelope fancy you and those annoying Thunderbirds being here" The Hood appeared on her screen "I have captured young Alan Tracy, he will not be harmed if International Rescue and yourself leave this place"

"Hood you have horrid timing" Lady Penelope replied angrily "You know I cannot do what you ask of me"

"Then Alan dies" The Hood laughed "It looks like International Rescue loses one member"

Lady Penelope heard a voice coming from behind The Hood

"Who are you?" The Hood yelled "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Shut it and I'll make your death quick and swift" The voice replied laughing

Leo overheard it "Shredder?"

"What?" Lady Penelope gasped loosening her grip on Marshall's wound blood began to run out faster "Oh no!" she quickly pressed down harder "I'm going to restitch this"

"Are you threatening me? Do you even know who I am?" The Hood's voice came through Lady Penelope's phone

Shredder laughed "Do you think I care?"

"Lady Penelope I will call you back, but I see you have teamed up with Turtle creatures and pups, so you all will face my wrath" The Hood smirked "Alan will be staying here"

"Well The Hood? it seems we both have common enemies" Shredder said getting an idea

The call was ended

Lady Penelope turned her attention back to Marshall "We will deal with them later, right now we have to stop this bleeding" with one hand she took the needle and wire "Please hold him still"

"I'm scared" Marshall said staying still "I feel so weak" he moaned

"Marshall darling I'm not going to lie to you this will hurt way more then it did before" Lady Penelope pushed the needle through Marshall's flesh

Before Marshall had a chance to scream Ryder quickly placed the blanket in his mouth, Marshall bit down on it as hard as he could tears fell down his cheeks, each time Lady Penelope pulled the wire through his skin Marshall flinched, finally unable to hold on he passed out with the pain

"I did it!" Donnie yelled running in through the Lookout doors "I have the antidote!"

"Yes! Good one Donnie" Leo ran over and took the antidote "Here Lady Penelope" he handed it to her

Lady Penelope smiled finishing stitching Marshall up then took the antidote and gave it to him

"The antidote will take afew hours to work" Donnie said catching his breath

"I don't think he has a few hours" Lady Penelope replied wrapping Marshall's wound "He lost way too much blood, if he does not get a blood transfusion within the next 20 minutes he's going to die"

Ryder looked at Rubble

"..." Rubble fainted

There were several loud noises outside as Thunderbirds 1 and 3 landed

"What was that?" Chase asked looking at the roof

"They're here milady" Parker said walking in

Lady Penelope smiled

"Yeah who is it?" Mikey questioned

Virgil, followed by Scott and Gordon ran in

"Thank goodness you're all here boys" Lady Penelope replied cleaning Marshall's bed and replacing the bloody sheets with clean ones "We have a situation"

"Alan is being held hostage" Leo approached them "We will help get him back"

"What do you mean he's being held hostage? by who?" Scott asked concerned

Lady Penelope frowned "The Hood"

"And the Shredder" April added

Scott looked at his brothers

"And Hi, I'm Leo these are my brother's Raph, Donnie and Mikey" He smiled

"Your talking turtles" Gordon rubbed his eyes "I knew I should have not stayed up late last night, I'm seeing things"

"No your not seeing things" Chase giggled

Scott looked confused "The pups talk? Wow this rescue just got weird"

Ryder rolled his eyes, Marshall suddenly coughed up a clump of blood, his body started to shake uncontrollably

"Boys I need your assistance over here" Lady Penelope said feeling Marshall's pulse "He's getting weaker, we must do this transfusion and fast"

Marshall could hear voices around him, some he didn't recognize. The pain was intense, it felt as though the Sword were still piercing his side " _I'm going to die here? is this over for me? Thanks to that Shredder I will never be able to tell Everest how I feel"_ he thought to himself as darkness started to consume him _"I have to hold on! But I'm too weak, I can't do this!"_

The last thing he heard was someone calling out his name

 _"MARSHALL!"_

He felt himself begin to fade, then there was nothing, nothing but darkness

To be continued


	4. The Way Thing's Are

**NOTE: This chapter contains some suggestive/sexual scene's between Marshall and Everest, not suitable for children.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Way Thing's Are

When Marshall came too, he found himself wrapped in blankets laying on a comfy bed, he opened his eyes to see he had a drip attached with what looked like blood going in his body, he tried to turn his head but found he didn't have the strength to. Marshall laid there looking at the green roof? He was in what looked like a large cabin, with heaps of equipment he'd never seen before

"Oh my god! Marshall!" Everest yelled noticing him awake "Ryder!"

Marshall opened his mouth to speak but Everest stopped him

"Don't try to talk just yet" Everest smiled laying down besides him "I was so scared thinking we lost you"

( _Why does she care so much?_ ) Marshall thought to himself

Ryder, Donnie and Scott came into Marshall's view

"How is he Everest?" Ryder questioned giving her a pat

"I don't know I told him not to speak" Everest said laying her head besides Marshall

Donnie checked his stats "That should be enough blood, he's going to feel weak for awhile" he removed the drip from Marshall

"Whhh... Where am I?" Marshall managed to say looking up at Ryder

"Hi Marshall, I'm Scott from International Rescue we moved you in Thunderbird 2 to keep you safe" Scott smiled checking a screen next to Marshall's bed "There's no activity from Shredder or The Hood yet"

Donnie pulled the blankets off Marshall to check his wound

"His wound will be fine, I used some special glue made by Brains" Scott replied looking at Marshall "He just needs a lot of rest and like Lady P said not move"

Ryder smiled "Thank you" he planted a kiss on Marshall's head

"Scott come in" John's face appeared on a screen

Scott turned around "Hi John how's it going?"

"I've located Alan's position he's somehow activated his homing signal" John pressed a button "Sending you his coordinate's now"

"Great thanks John" Scott said looking at his screen

"Scott there's something else, it seems The Hood is on the move to your location I think he is using Alan as a decoy" John frowned

Everest looked up at Scott "What does that mean?"

"The Hood knows International Rescue will go save Alan, leaving the Paw Patrol vulnerable" John continued "I'm tracking him, he is moving towards Adventure Bay"

Donnie spoke up "We'll protect the pups"

"You don't understand" Scott turned to Donnie "The Hood is nothing like the Shredder, the Hood is a terrorist and will fight dirty"

"Scott activate the laser fence around the Lookout" John ordered "I've hacked into the local satellite for that area, I keep an eye on the situation from up here"

"Thanks John, will do" Scott ended the call then activated the fence around the Lookout "I think Marshall should remain here in Thunderbird 2 until he regains his strength"

"I'll stay here with him" Donnie said pulling out a chair

"Me too" Everest lifted her hair up "I would like to stay if that's ok with you Ryder?"

Ryder smiled "That's fine Everest, make sure Marshall doesn't try to move" he planted a kiss on Marshall's forehead "Rest pup"

Marshall flashed a weak smile and watched as Scott and Ryder disappeared from his line of vision

"Marshall?" Everest sat up and looked into his eyes

"Hi Everest" Marshall managed to turn his head and look at her "What's up?"

Everest smiled "There's something you should know"

"Huh? What's that?" Marshall questioned confused

Donnie looked at both pups ( _Well this is awkward_ ) he thought to himself "I'm going to take a nap, wake me if Marshall needs something"

Everest nodded

"Everest?" Marshall tried to sit up

"No! Marshall don't move" Everest forced him back down "I need to tell you something, when I saw you injured... Well... Something inside me made me realize how much I care about you"

"I care about you too" Marshall smiled "You're my friend"

Everest too a deep breath "Not just as a friend"

"Wha..." Marshall was cut off when Everest brought her face close to his "Evvv...Everest?" he said nervously

Everest had no force over what was happening, it was although something inside of her was forcing her forward. What happened next would shock herself and Marshall, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Marshall's

Marshall's eyes almost popped out of his skull, at first he tried to fight it, but he found himself kissing her back, closing his eyes and was seduced by the warmth soft feeling of Everest's lips, they stayed kissing for a few moments

Adventually Everest found herself in the blankets with Marshall still kissing him, moving her paws along Marshall's body she was careful not to touch his stab wound, she removed her mouth from his then started to move her tongue along his neck and began to gently lick it, sending shivers through his body, he suddenly began to moan with every lick she placed on his neck

"Whhhhy doees that feeell so good?" Marshall asked moaning

Everest just smiled and continued to lick him giving him pleasure, she found her tongue working its way down his stomach she passed his wound across his bandages, just as her tongue went down further, she hit something causing Marshall let out a loud pleasureful moan which woke Donnie up

"Um... What..." Donnie opened his eyes as the scene unfolded in front of him *Cough*

Everest stuck her head out of the blankets "Oh my gosh! Marshall... Sorry I don't know what came over me..." She blushed

Marshall just giggled and planted a lick of her cheek ( _I.. I... I... WOW! That was... so... wow!)_ he thought to himself

"What did I just witness?" Donnie questioned out loud causes both pups to look at him "It was adorable though! You two make the perfect couple, just me April and I..." He started day dreaming, droll fell from the corner of his mouth

"Everest? doo doo.. you really like me?" Marshall blurted out

Everest licked his cheek "Of course I do silly"

"Naww now isn't that adorable" Tiger Claw laughed standing behind Donnie "Shredder wants me to bring your boyfriend to him, so I'm sorry, wait no I'm not sorry but I'll be taking him now"

"Over my dead body!" Donnie quickly turned around

Tiger Claw just laughed

"You can't!" Everest yelled out "If he moves he could reopen his stab wound"

"Do you think I care? Although Shredder does want him alive" Tiger Claw thought for a moment "Oh well, things happen" he threw a smoke bomb on the floor

Donnie started coughing then passed out

"Come near us and I'll bite you!" Everest growled

Something grabbed her and threw her on the floor "Stupid mutt" Tiger Claw picked Marshall up "Wow I don't understand why Shredder even wants you, you're already half de..." he was cut off as someone kicked him, he dropped Marshall on the ground "Who did that?!"

"Lady Penelope" She answered "Leave this place, or I'll make you suffer"

The smoke started to clear, and Lady Penelope was joined by Parker, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Scott

"I can't believe I'm in Thunderbird 2!" Mikey cheered

Raph slapped his head "Mikey focus!"

"Oh right sorry!" Mikey whispered "Yay!"

Tiger Claw stood up then picked up Marshall again

"Let me go!" Marshall snapped at him

"I will kill you for Master Shredder" Tiger Claw tore off Marshall's bandages

Everest opened her eyes as Tiger Claw pressed one of his claws against Marshall's wound "NO! STOP!" She screamed out

"Release him!" Lady Penelope went to run at Tiger Claw

"You're too late" Tiger Claw swiped his claw across Marshall wound making it deeper and longer, blood splattered on the floor then dripped down his claw

Marshall screamed out in agony as Tiger Claw threw him on the ground

Lady Penelope then kicked Tiger Claw across his face, then punched him in the gut

Just as Leo, Mikey and Raph ran at Tiger Claw, Virgil appeared with a dart gun and fired it at Tiger Claw sending him tumbling to the ground

"Cheating bastards" Tiger Claw said before falling unconscious

Everest got up and ran next to Marshall "Oh my gosh! Marshall!"

"E...Everest?" Marshall moaned "It hurts..."

"Someone help!" Everest placed her paws over Marshall re-opened stab wound

Virgil knelt besides them "I got this" he smiled placing a first aid kit besides Marshall

Everest removed her paws and watched Virgil, tears fell down her eyes

"He'll be ok" Virgil held the wound shut with one hand then glued it "Everest I need you to make sure he doesn't move while this sets"

"I can hear... you..." Marshall closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks "It hurts.."

"Can you do something about his pain?" Everest asked looking at Virgil

Parker walked over "We have some pain relief" he placed a needle into Marshall's side "Give it 15 minutes or so"

"Thank you" Everest smiled then licked the tears from Marshall's face "I'm not leaving your side"

Marshall flashed her a smile "Everest?"

"Yes Marshall?" Everest laid down besides him

"Um.. err... does this.. mean... we're... um..." Marshall was cut off by Everest who planted a kiss on his lips

After a few seconds Everest finished kissing him, then looked Marshall in his eyes "Yes Marshall, I guess this means we're mates if that's what you want?"

Marshall blushed "I always have" he blurted out weakly

"Then I will be happy to call you my mate" Everest licked his forehead "I think I've always loved you"

"Same, Everest I'm so happy" Marshall could not express the way he was feeling right now, even though he'd nearly been killed having Everest as a mate was something that even pain could not stop "Do we tell the others?" he asked in a soft tone

"Tell us what?" Chase stood next to Ryder

"yeah what's going on?" Skye asked seeing Scott cleaning up blood

Rubble looked at Everest then at Marshall "Olala did you two finally get it on?"

"RUBBLE!" Rocky snapped at him

Everest giggled and nodded

Ryder knelt down next to the new couple "I'm happy for the both of you, now why is Tiger Claw here?"

"He attacked us" Everest said licking Marshall's cheek, he licked hers back

"Get a room" Skye giggled

Rubble looked at Skye then at Chase "She's only jealous because she likes Chase"

"Say what?" Chase looked at Skye who blushed

"Puppy love is so adorable!" Mikey fluttered his eyes

"No Mikey, Casey love is more adorable" Casey said elbowing April who rolled her eyes "Come on red, you know you like me"

"Get over yourself Casey, she likes me more" Donnie stood in Casey's way

Casey pushed him "You wish!"

"ENOUGH!" April hit both of them over the head

Marshall tried to laugh but felt pain from his wound

"You ok?" Everest asked laying her head next to his

Marshall nodded "I'm ok I guess" then looked at Chase

"Skye?" Chase looked at her "Is that true?"

"What?" Skye asked knowing well what he meant

"You like me?" Chase asked causing himself to blush

Skye walked over to him and whispered in his ear "Maybe, well you never know" she giggled then walked off

"Seriously why can't you all just admit your love for each other?" Raph threw his arms in the air

"This is why I'll never understand women" Scott rolled his eyes "They're to complicated"

"Pardon Scott?" Lady Penelope placed her hands on her hips

"Nothing..." Scott smiled at her

Lady Penelope raised an eyebrow at him "I thought someone mentioned us women are complicated?"

"No not at all" Scott pulled out his phone "I think John is calling me... I better go..." he quickly left Thunderbird 2

Everest laughed "We're not complicated"

Marshall nodded in agreement, then noticed his wound still hurt "Why is my wound still aching?"

"Because Tiger Claw re-opened it" Donnie knelt besides him "And made it worse"  
"He what?!" Ryder knelt down "What did he do to you Marshall?"

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "He.. He... tried to take me to Shredder..."

Donnie looked at Marshall's wound "Looks like the glue is working, but it's still bleeding"

"I'll clean it up" Lady Penelope knelt besides Ryder

"But milady what do we do about this Cat? I mean Tiger Claw" Parker asked putting cuff's on Tiger Claws paws

"Kill him!" Everest yelled out "He almost killed my mate!"

Ryder looked surprised hearing Everest say kill someone

"I like when you call me that" Marshall smiled at her

"Well you are my mate" Everest licked his cheek "If someone tries to hurt you again I'll kill them"

"That would be fun to watch" Raph chuckled sarcastically

Everest turned her head "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, what would you do? Bite their ankles? or toes?" Raph laughed

"I'll bite your's!" Everest stood and ran at him

"Everest..." Marshall attempted to get up but instantly collapsed he let out a yelp

Everest spun around to see Marshall trying to get up again "I'm sorry" she quickly ran back to him

"Scared dog, can't even keep her word" Raph smirked "Stupid mutt"

Ryder turned to him and punched him across his face "Insult one of my pups again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do!"

Raph rolled his eyes

"Seriously Raph!" Leo slapped his head "Stop being so mean"

Raph sighed and sat down

"Awww! The big bad turtle got told off" Chase teased laughing

"Excuse me?!" Raph went to stand up but Lady Penelope got in his way

"Like I told you before, you are either with us or against us" Lady Penelope bent down in front of him "So far I have seen nothing but negative from you" she knelt down again besides Marshall and continued to wrap his wound

"Sorry Lady Penelope" Leo apologized "We're working with you"

Suddenly The Hood's face appeared on a screen near Marshall "Ah there we go, hello Thunderbirds, and Paw Patrol and of course the Turtles"

Marshall started shaking with fear

"Hey it's ok" Everest moved in front of him "he can't hurt you" she licked his cheek

Lady Penelope, Leo, and Virgil stood in front of the screen

"I'm so glad you are all here, I'm going to kill Alan here if you do not give Shredder, Marshall" The Hood smirked

"No!" Everest yelled at the top of her lungs "MONSTER!" she was hushed by Ryder

Donnie left without anyone noticing "I'll save Alan by myself, maybe that will be enough to impress April"

"Lady P" John said through her phone "I have The Hood's exact location, and I'm using his phone to track him"

Lady Penelope walked away from the screen so The Hood couldn't hear her "John darling please send me his location"

"Already done, be careful" John replied sounding worried

"Don't worry John, I will get Alan back" Lady Penelope left Thunderbird 2

"Now give Shredder, Marshall and I promise I won't blow this whole town up, you have 1 day" The Hood ended the call

April carefully lifted Marshall up placing him on the bed then finished dressing his wound and gave him some antibiotic's in case infection set in

Marshall instantly shifted around into the bed, making himself comfortable

Everest jumped up next to him "You comfy?" she asked him

"Yeah" Marshall smiled licking her cheek

"Ryder? Can I stay with him?" Everest questioned looking up at him

Ryder smiled "Of course you can stay with your mate"

Everest snuggled herself close to Marshall

"Pups lets go back to the Lookout" Ryder said patting Marshall's head then Everest's, he knelt down next to her "Go easy with Marshall, remember he's still injured"

Everest knew what Ryder meant "I will, I won't force him into anything" she smiled

"Good girl, I trust you" Ryder stood up then left Thunderbird 2 with the other pups

Marshall tried to roll over so he could face his new mate, but he was unable to move due to his wound

"What's wrong?" Everest asked laying down next to him "Marshall?"

"Nothing" Marshall turned his head "Everest why do you like me? I'm so.." He was cut off as Everest placed her lips against his

About 1 minute later after a very long passionate kiss Everest finally removed her lips from his "Do I need a reason?" she smiled licking his cheek "Marshall I want us to take this relationship slow, lets not rush into anything"

Marshall nodded "I won't be able to do anything, anyway because of this stab wound" Tears fell from his eyes thinking he couldn't please Everest until his wound heals which at this rate could take months

"It's ok" Everest wiped his tears away "Who said anything about you doing it?"

Marshall's eyes lit up

"But right now you need to rest" Everest smiled pulling a blanket over him "I'll be right here next to you"

Marshall closed his eyes as Everest wrapped her paws around him, within minutes Marshall was sound asleep snoring

"How is he?" Parker asked walking over

"Well his wound stopped bleeding, he's resting now" Everest whispered so she wouldn't wake Marshall up "I hope he's going to be ok"

Parker smiled "The pup is a fighter with a strong spirit and now a loving and caring Mate, I'm sure he's going to be just fine" he said giving her a pat "Now what should we do about him" He pointed to Tiger Claw

Leo walked over next to Tiger Claw who was tied up "I would like to make him pay"

"No leave him with International Rescue, we will deal with him" Parker replied forcing Tiger Claw to his feet "I will put him in a holding cell until Lady Penelope gets back"

Gordon walked over to Parker "I've scanned this whole area for The Hood, it looks like Tiger Claw was using The Hood's phone"

"I agree" Scott entered Thunderbird 2

Virgil followed behind "Scott what do we do ab..." he was cut off

"Hey where's Donnie?" April turned around noticing he was gone "He was right here a moment ago"

Leo scratched his head

"Scott come in" John called through a big screen

"Hi John" Virgil answered it

"Any news?" Gordon asked walking over to the screen with Scott, and the turtles

John floated across to his screen "Well I'm still tracking Alan, his location has not moved. I can see Lady P is on route to his location"

Leo approached the screen "Excuse me John?"

"Yes?" John was a little shocked to see Leo at first

"One of my brother's is missing, can you track him?" Leo asked

John smiled and nodded "Of course, Scott send me his number and I'll track him now"

Scott got Donnie's number from April then sent it to John

"Alright got it, one minute" John said pressing button's "Ok I can see he's heading towards Alan's location actually not far from Lady P, I'll see if I can contact her to inform her"

"Oh my god! Is that Thunderbird 5?! The space Station!" Mikey ran over looking at John he gasped "And you're John! This is sooooo cool!"

"Why thank you" John grinned "Yes this is Thunderbird 5"

Mikey was jumping on the spot clapping

"You're so embarrassing Mikey" Raph covered his face with his hand "Can't believe I'm related to you"

Mikey raised an eyebrow at Raph

"Did you just raise your eyebrow at me?" Raph went to slap him

Leo grabbed Raph's hand "Guys focus" he sighed "Don't make me slap both of you"

Raph burst out laughing "You slap like a girl Leo"

April took offense to that and slapped Raph so hard he fell over

Scott, Gordon and Virgil laughed

"Geez I'm so glad I'm all the way up here" John laughed "Being near a woman like that would be scary"

Everest coughed "I'm a girl too you know"

Raph stood up "But your a do..." He interrupted by Leo who put his hand over Raph's mouth

"Alright Lady P has been notified of Donnie's location" John replied "I will continue to scan movement in Adventure Bay for Shredder and The Hood, and give you all updates when I receive them"

"Thanks John" Scott smiled waving goodbye

John nodded "John out" he ended the call

Scott turned to his brothers "Gordon, come with me in Thunderbird 1 I want to get a complete scan of the area"

Gordon nodded and followed Scott out of Thunderbird 2

April and Virgil stayed with Everest and Marshall, while Casey and the turtles headed back to the Lookout, April decided to check on Marshall she gently up-wrapped his bandages, Everest watched Marshall closely

Marshall woke up when April was examining his wound "How does it look?" he asked yawning

April smiled "No signs of infection, it's weeping blood though"

Marshall flinched when he tried to move

"How are you feeling?" Everest asked licking his cheek

"Tired and sore" Marshall replied sighing

April felt his head "Your temperature feels a little high, would you like me to get you an ice pack? To keep your temperature down"

Marshall nodded

"Alright, I'll keep your wound uncovered for a few moments and go get an ice pack from Ryder" April smiled "Will you both be ok while I'm gone?"

"I'm still here" Virgil said walking through a door to the bay of Thunderbird 2 "If you need anything call out, I'll be in here" he walked back into the bay

"We'll be fine" Everest laid her head next to Marshall's

April nodded and left Thunderbird 2

Marshall watched as April left ( _I can't believe Everest is my mate!_ ) he thought to himself ( _But how can I take her on dates like this? I can't even move_ )

"Marshall are you ok?" Everest asked with a concerned look on her face

"It's... just..." Marshall's eyes began to tear up "How can we do normal things couple's do? With me like this?"

Everest replied by a kiss to his lips she moved away then looked him in his eyes "Marshall I don't care if we're not like 'normal couple's', we're together that's all that matters to me, it's the days and nights I'm going to spend caring for you" She licked his cheek "I want to make you happy"

"You do" Marshall returned the lick on her cheek "It's just..."

"Shh" Everest placed her paw over his mouth

Marshall blinked and looked Everest in her eyes, she removed her paw from his mouth

The last sunlight disappeared from the windows

"This is our first night together" Everest smiled snuggling herself next to her mate "I'll take care of you, and help you get better I promise" she planted a lick on his neck

Marshall smiled and licked her neck "Everest? Since... this is... well.. our... first... night... together... I errr want to make... it unforgettable..."

"Marshall what are you saying?" Everest stopped licking him and looked him in his eyes

"I think he's saying he wants to mate with you" Virgil blurted out standing at the bay doors "Woops... sorry" he walked out

Everest giggled as Marshall's face turned bright red "I told Ryder we would take it slow"

"I don't mean.. that... I'm not ready..." Marshall's face turned as red as his truck "I can't anyway... I'm too weak... no energy.." he blushed

"Oh Marshall, don't be silly" Everest planted a lick on his forehead "I wouldn't let you do it anyway" She giggled "I want to have some fun, not just let you do all the hard work"

Marshall blushed even more "Huh? Do all the work?"

"Well you know 'mating' when your better I want to give it a shot" Everest said licking his face

"Um... err... hey... what... You... want too mate?..." Marshall blurted out blushing more as he asked her

Everest looked confused "I mean not yet, but once your better, I want us to take it slow, don't rush into it, I want it to be perfect" she smiled at him

"I... Don't think I could do it" Marshall almost choked on his words

"Mate?" Everest asked him

Marshall nodded "I dunno how"

Everest burst out laughing "Marshall, I guess we'll have to figure it out sometime"

"Can't be too hard right?" Marshall gulped "I just have to stick my ..."

Everest covered his mouth with her paw "Woah that will do" She giggled "Enough of that talk" she coughed

Marshall nodded, Everest removed her paw "Just thinking about that makes me feel weird" he giggled

"Same" Everest pressed her mouth against his lips

Marshall returned the kiss ( _Why does my... *cough* feel hard?)_ he questioned himself as Everest continued to give him a passionate kiss

Everest moved her paws over Marshall's body she moved one paw across his stomach passed his wound that's when she felt something hard "Wow Marshall" she released her lips from his "I'm sorry did I make you horny?"

"What?..." Marshall gulped ( _I have no idea what that means, maybe it has something to do with my *cough* being hard)_ he thought to himself

Everest licked his cheek "It's ok Marshall, it's natural for you to feel like this, and we're mate's now so it doesn't matter" she smiled "Now lets not get carried away, when we do mate for the first time, it should be romantic and when we both want it"

"Huh? I'm confused" Marshall's head started to hurt thinking about it "First you want to mate? then you don't?"

"Of course I want to mate with you silly" Everest laid her head next to his "Just not right now, once you're better"

A cough was heard behind Marshall's bed, Everest lifted her head up to see Ryder standing there

"Um... Ryder?" Everest blushed "How much of that did you hear?"

Ryder walked over "I heard enough" he looked serious

Marshall pulled the blankets over his head completely embarrassed, he started whimpering

"I want to talk to both of you regarding this" Ryder tried to pull the blankets back but Marshall held onto them tightly

"Ryder?" Everest looked up at him "I..."

"Shhh" Ryder hushed her "Listen to me, you both are maturing fast, and mating is a natural thing for couples to do, but there are risks for example Everest you could fall pregnant, and at this stage with everything going on I don't think that's a good idea, however if that were to happen I will stand by both of you" he pulled the blankets back "Marshall as your owner I want you to know if you did mate with Everest, don't you ever think I will be cross with you"

"Ryder's right" Everest smiled "With the Hood and Shredder out there, plus you're hurt"

Marshall flashed a small smile "I know" he licked Everest's cheek

"Anyway I came to check on you, how are you feeling Marshall?" Ryder sat down besides his bed

Marshall was too busy thinking of Everest he had completely forgot about his wound, it wasn't till he tried to move that his pain returned "It still hurts"

Ryder felt his head "You feel a little hot"

"Yeah April was suppose to come back with a Ice pack for him" Everest felt Marshall's forehead "Did she go in the lookout?"

"What? No?" Ryder looked confused "April never came"

"She's missing?" Marshall asked looking worried

Ryder's pup pad rang "Hello Ryder here" He as surprised to see Katie's face "Hi Katie"

"Ryder? HELP! Someone's chasing me!" Katie shouted in distress

"What?!" Both Everest and Marshall said together

"Katie where are you?" Ryder asked in a worried tone

Katie suddenly tripped over "Pup park... NO! Get away from me! RYDER HELP!"

Ryder witnessed a shadow knock Katie out and carry her away

"KATIE!" Ryder yelled out as he received another call "Hello? Katie?!"

"No Ryder it's Mayor Goodway, someone is in the city hall... I can hear them..." She turned around "WHO are you? What are you doing here? GET AWAY FROM CHICKALETTA! HEY! NOOO!" Mayor Goodway was knocked out to by an unknown person

Meanwhile Chase was taking a pee near a tree beyond the laser fence when something hit him across the head knocking him out

Virgil came walking back in just as The Hood and Shredder appeared on the Screen

"By now you all are aware we have 2 residence of this town plus Alan and now a Paw Patrol member" The Hood smirked

"WHAT?!" Ryder, Marshall and Everest all yelled together

"Oh yes we have um what's that mutt's name?" The Hood looked at Shredder

"I think his name is Chase?" The Shredder answered "Give me Marshall or you will never see any of them alive again, I will give them back in body bags"

Tears fell down Marshall's face "Just do it! Give me over don't let them die because of me"

All eyes turned to Marshall in-shock

To be continued


	5. Hearts As Tough As Diamonds

**Notice:** ** _***CONTAINS MATING SCENE'S SHOULD NOT BE READ BY CHILDREN***_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hearts As Tough As Diamonds

After Shredder and The Hood ended the call, Ryder sat down besides Marshall and Everest. Marshall did not want to go back on his word he was willing to give himself up if it meant the safe return of Chase, Mayor Goodway, Katie and Alan. But Everest and Ryder were trying to talk him out of it

"Marshall please don't let them take you, they'll kill you" Everest had tears filling her eyes "You're already hurt"

Ryder looked down at Marshall "Pup I promise we will get them back don't give yourself up"

Virgil walked over "No one is giving them self up" he looked at his phone "Lady Penelope will free them"

"How do you know that?" Marshall snapped trying to move but was forced to lay down by Ryder

"Don't try to move" Ryder said wrapping fresh bandages around Marshall's wound "We all need to go to sleep, in the morning we'll figure something out"

Marshall and Everest nodded

"I'll stay here with them Ryder to make sure Marshall doesn't have a relapse" Virgil walked through the bay doors "I have to finish some maintenance anyway"

Ryder gave both pups a kiss before saying good night then left Thunderbird 2

"Don't let them take you" Everest licked Marshall's cheek "We only just became mates, I don't want to lose you"

Marshall flashed a smile "I don't want to lose you either" a tear fell from his eye

"Then don't give yourself up, we haven't had our first date yet" Everest smiled wiping the tear off of Marshall's cheek "We haven't even mated either so you can't give yourself up"

Marshall giggled then gave Everest a kiss on her mouth

"Why don't you too just mate and get it over with? I'll lock Thunderbird 2 so no one disturbs you" Virgil stood behind them smiling "Don't worry I'll be in here most of the night most likely, I'm working on something for Brains"

Marshall gulped then looked at Everest "I...I.."

"Shh" Everest moved herself close to him "Just rest, we'll see what happens we have all night" she licked his forehead

Virgil smiled "They're such a cute couple" he pulled a switch which closed the doors to Thunderbird 2, he dimmed the lights then walked back into the bay and closed the doors behind him "I better put some ear plugs in"

" _Wwwwwhy?"_ Brains asked through a small screen on Virgil's right

"You don't want to know Brains" Virgil looked at him "Now let's get this finished"

Brains sent through some instructions " _Follow those innnn.. innnnn... stuff I just sent you, when its done send it to Jo.. Jo... Jo... Thunderbird 5 so your brother can go over it"_

"Will do" Virgil went to work

Meanwhile in a cave system just outside Adventure Bay, Chase was thrown in a cage which had Mayor Goodway, Katie, and Alan in. Katie ran over to him and felt for a pulse

"My gosh is he breathing?" Mayor Goodway asked holding her purse chicken

Katie smiled and nodded "Chase? Chase? Can you hear me?"

Chase moaned and slowly opened his eyes "Where... what...? ow! My head"

"They hit you pretty hard" Katie examined a small yet noticing lump on Chase's head, it was weeping a bit of blood "Does someone have anything I can wrap this with?" she asked

Alan stood up "Here" he gave her a cloth "Is he ok?"

"He'll be alright" Katie took the cloth and wrapped Chase's head

Chase tried to sit up but Katie forced him back down

"Don't try to sit up just yet, you have minor concussion Chase" Katie said patting his head "You will be fine"

"Where are we?" Chase asked looked around the cave

Katie sat besides him "I don't know"

"In a cave" Mayor Goodway pointed out the obvious

Alan laughed "Really? I thought this was a building" he rolled his eyes

"Mr don't give me cheek" Mayor Goodway placed her hands on her hips "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope, but do you know who I am?" Alan pointed to his badge "International Rescue, aka Thunderbirds"

"Oh!" Mayor Goodway laughed "You're one of those people who fly around in those weird ships doing rescues"

"WEIRD?!" Alan yelled out causing Chase to flinch

Katie frowned "Be quiet! Chase has a headache, next person to yell I'll slap you"

"Right sorry" Alan sat down

Chase sighed "What do they want with us?" he asked but before anyone could reply Shredder appeared at the cage door

"Marshall" Shredder smirked "If they don't give me him then I will kill you all simple"

"What?!" Chase instantly stood up and ran at Shredder but instead he was met Shredder's foot through the bars connecting with Chase's stomach

THUD! Chase fell to the ground

Katie quickly ran over and knelt down "Chase!" she picked him up "What type of monster attacks a pup?!"

"I'm going to kill a pup" Shredder smirked "Now you better make yourselves comfy because if I do not get Marshall by this time tomorrow, this cave will be your grave" he laughed then walked out

* * *

 **The following is not suitable for children**

* * *

Marshall woke up during the night crying for no reason, his wound was a little sore but he started sobbing, which woke up Everest

"Marshall what's wrong?" Everest asked with concern in her eyes

He never answered and continued to cry

Everest wrapped her paws around him and held him tightly "Shh it's ok Marshall, you have me"

Marshall wiped tears from his eyes "I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me"

"It's ok to cry nothing wrong with it" Everest planted a lick to his neck, Marshall returned the lick "Just stay here like this with me"

Marshall cried into her fur, soaking it with his tears.

When he finally stopped crying Everest still laid with him comforting him and hugging as the moonlight shone through the window across from Marshall's bed, both pups could hear the sound of an owl outside in a nearby tree

"Marshall are you alright?" Everest asked wiping the tears from his eyes "Come on tell me, what's bothering you?"

"It's.. just..." Marshall looked in her eyes "Shredder wants me dead, now you're my mate it puts you at risk"

Everest pulled him close to her and cuddled him "Lets forget about Shredder, tonight is our first night together" she licked the top of his head "It's so peaceful out there" she smiled looking at her mate

"Alright I'll forget him and I know I was thinking the same" Marshall cuddled her back "It's a beautiful night just like you"

"Naww!" Everest blushed slightly before licking his cheek "Thank you Marshall"

"I mean it, you are beautiful" Marshall smiled shifted around to get comfy

Everest just lay there next to him "This is so r..." she was cut off when Marshall moved away from her "Marshall? what's wrong?"

"My wound hurts" Marshall sighed a tear fell from his eye

"Here I'll take a look" Everest carefully un bandaged his wound, the wound was raw red and felt hot to touch but it wasn't bleeding "Marshall do you want something for the pain?" she asked

Marshall nodded "It hurts all of sudden..."

Everest reached over on a small table next to his bed and gave Marshall 2 small pills "Take those, April left them for you in-case your wound hurt"

"Thank Everest" Marshall swallowed the pills

Everest looked at Marshall's wound "I thought I lost you when you were stabbed, I tried so hard to stop the bleeding or at least slow it, when I looked down at my paws they were stained with your blood my heart sank to think you might die right there but looking at you I knew deep down that you're strong" she carefully wrapped a clean bandage around it "I'm sorry I never told you how I felt before you were stabbed Marshall"

Marshall answered her by planting a kiss on her lips, she returned the kiss

Once they separated Everest smiled at him

"Everest?" Marshall looked at her "What are you thinking about?"

"You silly!" Everest giggled licking his forehead "You make me so happy!"

"This is our first night together" Marshall looked out at the moon through the window "It's so romantic outside"

Everest smiled "Yes it is" she turned and looked at her mate, she began to gently stroke Marshall's head

"Everest?" Marshall caused Everest to stop stroking his head

"What's wrong?" Everest asked in a concerned voice, but she saw something sparkle in Marshall's eyes "I know what you're thinking and I don't know Marshall, the time feels right but you're hurt"

Marshall licked her cheek "We can go slow, so I don't hurt myself"

"I will agree on one condition" Everest smiled

"Wwwhat's thattt?" Marshall asked nervously

Everest giggled "Let me and only me take care of you, and don't push yourself remember your wound could open if you move wrong"

"I know and yes I promise you can take care of me" Marshall planted several licks on her cheek causing her to giggle

"Lets do this" Everest stood up so her body was lit up by the moonlight

Marshall tried to stand up but couldn't tears began to fill his eyes "I can't even stand up"

"Marshall it's ok, that's what I'm here for, I'll help you stand up" she said placing her head gently under his stomach

Marshall slowly stood to his paws, and leaned on her "Thanks, ok I'm ready" he said almost falling over but Everest helped him to remain standing

"Marshall, you know we don't have to do this until you're healed right? It doesn't matter to me" Everest tilted her head and licked his cheek

Marshall licked her back "I want to do this, it feels so right and tonight is perfect" he said looking out at the moon "Only thing is... Everest... I... don't know... what to do..." Marshall asked confused

Everest burst out in laughter "Silly pup, you got to mount me" she turned herself around so her back end was facing him "But please be careful don't push yourself" she lowered her body to make it easy for him

Marshall slowly stood up on his back paws and carefully mounted her "Now what do I do? I'm sorry this is my first time" he asked wrapped his paws around her sides

"It's my first time to you know" Everest giggled "Well... first How are you feeling? You're not in any pain are you?"

Marshall pressed his tongue on her back and licked it "I'm ok, those pills worked" he suddenly got this urge "Everest..."

"Are you ok?" Everest asked concerned

Without warning Marshall thrust forward in her, it was like his body had a mind of it's own

"Slo..." Everest never had time to finish, her eyes almost popped out of her skull

It was nothing like Marshall had expected, with every thrust forward his pain from his wound disappeared

Everest herself could not believe what was happening "Ma...Ma..rshall!...ohhhh!"

The pace was slow, Marshall knew if he went fast he could risk re-opening his wound up and he didn't want to ruin this for her, but Everest insured him she didn't care about the pace, everything felt so right, the moonlight shone through the window shinning on Marshall's back making it look like it was glowing in the dark, both pups could hear the owl hooting outside on a near by tree, Everest kept asking Marshall if he was ok to make sure he wasn't hurting himself, but the only answer she received was a warm tongue licking her back

Several minutes passed which seemed like hours Marshall was panting heavily, he finally he made a couple last thrust's forward then just laid on Everest's back

Everest almost fell over "Wow... Marshall..." She said panting heavily "You... were... amazing..."

Marshall tried to get down from her back but only resulting him almost falling off

"Don't... try to.. get off... just yet... but.. wow.." Everest smiled using her body to stop him from falling, she allowed him to remain on her back "Marshall.. Wow... That.. felt so good..."

Marshall just laid there sprawled out across her back "Tha...that was..." he was cut off

"Amazing?" Everest turned her head and planted a lick on his cheek "Lets ... get you.. off my.. back" she said between pants "Easy.. don't... try get.. off ... to fast..." once Everest felt Marshall get down she quickly helped him to remain standing

Marshall smiled leaning on Everest, still panting in utter disbelief what just happened

Once both pups were breathing normally Everest looked at her mate "Marshall that was completely amazing, now lets get you back in bed"

"Can we just stay like this?" Marshall asked resting his head on her back

"You should really rest after that" Everest smiled nudging him "But sure we can stay like this for a few minutes then I'm getting you back to bed"

Marshall smiled "I.. can't believe what we just did"

"You were fantastic" Everest licked his cheek "It felt so good, but how are you feeling? Is your wound ok?"

"A little sore, and tired" Marshall yawned "But I feel... well... like nothing I've felt before"

Everest giggled "So do I, do you want to keep this between us?" she asked him "I mean maybe we should just keep this a secret for now"

"I agree" Marshall licked Everest's side "That was just so incredible I can't believe it"

"Well believe it" Everest smiled "And once you're better we can do it more"

Marshall gulped "You mean mate more?"

"Yes silly, I don't want you doing it all the time" Everest giggled "Now lets get you to bed" she said using her body to help Marshall lay down

Marshall shifted himself around in the bed to get comfy "Everest? Was that normal? For us to mate after just becoming mates?" Marshall questioned laying his head down on the pillow his answer was a passionate kiss

After Everest removed her lips from his she looked at him "Of course its normal for us, human's are different. I didn't honestly think you could do it, because of your wound, but you proved me wrong and wow you were incredible"

"Not bad for our first time?" Marshall giggled licking her neck

Everest laughed "Not bad? Marshall you're joking right?" she giggled "It was incredible! and this night will be with us forever" she cuddled into him "I can't believe how amazing you are at mating"

"Me either but I'm sorry I couldn't go any faster" Marshall was still in a cuddle with her

"Oh Marshall don't be silly, it was perfect at a slow pace" Everest licked his forehead before placing her head next to Marshall's "I couldn't ask for a better mate, you're truly one of a kind Marshall"

Marshall smiled "Same with you" he cuddled up with her "Ev..Everest?"

"What's wrong?" Everest asked concerned "It's not your wound is it?"

"No" Marshall giggled "I... I... err Everest... I... love you"

Everest licked his forehead "I love you too" She smiled at him "Mind if I check your wound again?"

Marshall nodded

"I'll be gentle" Everest slowly un-wrapped his bandages

"How does it look?" Marshall questioned trying to see for himself, but Everest forced his head back down on the pillow "Everest?" he began to worry

Everest licked his cheek "Don't worry it looks alright, at least you didn't break anything which surprised me"

"What color is it?" Marshall asked

"Red, a little purple on the edges" Everest said examining his wound "Do you want me to clean some of this dry blood?"

Marshall nodded

"Alright, but I don't want to hurt you" Everest grabbed a damp cloth "Marshall tell me if I hurt you"

"I trust you" Marshall smiled

Everest slowly wiped the old blood away, Marshall flinched a few times as it hurt

"You ok?" Everest asked noticing he was squinting

"I'm ok.. Just hurts a little" Marshall lied it hurt a lot but he wasn't going to tell her that "Continue"

Everest nodded then re-wet the cloth and carefully wiped the remaining dry blood, Marshall let out a yelp

"I'm sorry!" Everest questioned removed the cloth "Marshall are you ok?"

"It just hurts a little, is all" Marshall bit down on his tongue

Everest decided it was clean enough, although it wasn't "I'll redress it, but I don't think we should mate again until its healed, just to be on the safe side"

Marshall nodded in agreement "But I do want to take you on a date"

"You can" Everest giggled "How about I see if Ryder will allow you to take me to the pup park tomorrow?"

"I doubt he will" Marshall sighed as Everest gently wrapped his wound "Besides I can't walk how will I get there?"

"I can help or carry you silly" Everest smiled licking his cheek "Lets get some rest first, the sun will be rising in a few hours and I don't want you being up all night"

Marshall licked her forehead "Alright" he closed his eyes

"Now come here" Everest wrapped her paws around Marshall and pulled him close to her, she planted several licks on his head within minutes Marshall was snoring ( _Wow, the last 24hrs have been weird and amazing! Marshall gets stabbed, then we become mates, then the same night we mated)_ she thought to herself as she stroked Marshall's back with her paws ( _I'm the luckiest pup alive!)_ she gave Marshall one last lick then fell asleep with her paws still around him

A few hours later the sun started rising over the ocean, Ryder was the first up he went in to check on Marshall, he met Virgil outside Thunderbird 2

"Good morning Ryder" Virgil smiled attaching something beneath Thunderbird 2 "Here to check on Marshall?"

"Yep" Ryder nodded "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, I didn't get much sleep last night Marshall and Everest kept me up" Virgil almost struck his hand with a screw driver "I was up anyway"

Ryder raised an eyebrow

"I think you should talk to them" Virgil pressed a button which lowered the ramp to Thunderbird 2 "They're asleep though"

Ryder walked up the ramp and entered Thunderbird 2, he saw Everest awake Marshall was snoring next to her "Good morning" he walked over

"Hi Ryder" Everest smiled yawning as she sat up

Marshall opened his eyes

"Morning sleepy head" Everest licked his cheek, Marshall returned the lick "Still tired?"

Marshall nodded

"Is there something I should know?" Ryder folded his arms "Marshall? Everest?"

Both pups looked at him

Ryder raised an eyebrow "Everest?"

"Ryder..." Marshall gulped

"Marshall you sure you want to tell him?" Everest asked placing her paw over Marshall

"Tell me what?" Ryder questioned concerned "What's going on?"

Marshall took a deep breath "Last night, something happened"

"I'm listening" Ryder's concern grew

"Everest and I..." Marshall paused as Ryder raised his eyebrow again

"We mated" Everest looked Ryder "Don't worry I didn't let him hurt himself, we didn't force it either, it was something we both wanted"

Marshall gulped waiting for Ryder's response, Everest licked Marshall's cheek

Ryder looked at both pups the gave a kiss on their heads "I'm happy for you both"

"You're not angry?" Marshall questioned confused

"Of course I'm not, why would you think that pup?" Ryder smiled

Everest spoke up "Because I told you we wouldn't mate, we just..."

"It was my idea" Marshall said not wanting Ryder to be mad at her "I wanted to mate"

"Well you should have waited, Marshall you're wound isn't healed" Ryder was worried but happy at the same time "It's alright though Like I said I'm not angry, I couldn't be angry at both of you for this, its completely natural for two lovers to mate"

Marshall looked up at Ryder "Sorry Ryder, I just wanted our first night together to be perfect"

Ryder giggled and gave Marshall an ear scratch "I told you it's fine, I'm glad you both told me you mated and I'm proud of the two of you, now how are you feeling Marshall?"

"My wound is aching and a little tired but ok" Marshall felt his tongue fell out the side of his mouth from Ryder's ear scratch

Everest laughed at it "Ryder?"

"Yes Everest?" Ryder smiled at her

"Marshall wants to take me out on a date to the pup park today, can we g..." Everest was cut off

Ryder nodded "Of course you can, just be careful remember Shredder wants Marshall"  
"We will be careful" Everest pulled a blanket over Marshall

"Good girl" Ryder kissing her head "Don't let him walk, you can go but carry him"

"Will do" Everest smiled licking Marshall's neck

"Alright I'm going to get April to come check on your wound in a little while before you go on you're date" Ryder went to walk off by Everest stopped him "What is it Everest?"

"Marshall and I don't want the pups knowing we mated, at least not yet" Everest looked up at him, Ryder smiled

"Then it stays between us, just be careful if you mate again make sure no one can hear you" Ryder laughed then left Thunderbird 2

Marshall turned red "What did he mean no one can hear us?" he paused

"Virgil!" Both pups said together

Everest laughed "We weren't that loud were we?"

"Yeah we were" Marshall licked her cheek "Everest I still feel incredible and can't believe it, we mated!" he said happily

"Likewise" Everest sat besides him, just watching him "So how do you feel? I mean you're wound? It's not sore is it?"

Marshall yawned still half asleep "I'm ok, still tired from last night" he said with a giggle "A little hungry though, can we have something to eat?"

"I'm sure Ryder can give you something, but you'll have to be awake fully first, and I know how to wake you up" Everest smirked at him pulling back the blankets

"Hhhhow?" Marshall gulped as Everest eyeballed his belly with a grin, he then realized what she was thinking "No! No... anything but that! Not... there! Not my tickling spot!"

Everest continued to grin, Marshall started to panic then without warning Everest poked out her tongue and began licking his belly furiously

Marshall started to laugh "Eeeverest! Stop that! That tttttickles! ahhh! Please... Everest stop tickling me!" He said laughing

Everest stopped for a moment then smirked "Nope not till you're fully awake"

"I am! I'm fully aw...!" Marshall was cut off as Everest began licking his belly again causing Marshall to burst out laughing "Please stoppppp! I'm fully awake! I... I... Swear!"

Everest decided to stop "Alright it seems you're fully awake" she laid down on her back next to Marshall who was panting

When Everest wasn't looking Marshall carefully rolled over on his good side "Now it's my turn"

"Huh?" Everest's eyes went wide when without warning Marshall started to lick her belly "No no!" Marshall! Stop that..." she burst out laughing "Marshall please!..."

Marshall ignored her and continued licking her belly

"Oh god! Marshall stop it! Stop tickling me! Ok ok! I've learnt my lesson!" Everest giggled her eyes watering

Marshall stopped tickling her and smiled "Ok got my revenge" he said with a smirk and licked her cheek then laid his head on the pillow

Everest sat up and licked his cheek back "I love you Marshall" she smiled at him

"I love you too" Marshall's stomach growled causing them both to laugh

"You really are hungry huh?" Everest tapped her pup tag "Ryder? It's Everest"

Ryder's voice came through her pup tag " _Everest what's the problem? Is Marshall ok_?"

"Yeah he's fine, but could you bring him something to eat?" Everest asked placing a lick on Marshall's head

" _Sure Everest, I'll bring some pup food up_ " Ryder ended the call

Marshall tried to roll back onto his back but his wound began to hurt

"Here let me help" Everest gently placed her paws on his side avoiding his wound then slowly pushed him over "You alright?"

"Thank's Everest" Marshall licked her cheek

Everest giggled "Marshall so what are we going to do on this date?"

"Um.." Marshall paused "I haven't thought about it..."

Everest burst out laughing "Oh Marshall" she licked his cheek

"I was going to suggest we mate there but we already mated" Marshall giggled blushing slightly

Everest licked Marshall's neck then stood over him and continued licking his neck

Marshall moaned "Evvvverestttt!"

Everest gave one more lick then looked at him "We don't have to mate there, just spending time with you will do" she said still standing over him "Just us, no interruptions, we lay under a tree and watch the clouds go past"

"That sounds perfect" With his paws Marshall pulled Everest down, she was now laying on top of him "I'm so happy you're my mate Everest" he licked her neck

"Marshall..." Everest found herself licking his neck

"Woah!" Mikey said behind them "Slow... down"

Everest paused and got off of Marshall "Oh hi Mikey"

Mikey coughed "Ryder asked me to bring some food up, but wow I didn't expect to see that? Did you two get lucky?"

Leo walked up behind him "Mikey! Don't ask them that, just give them the food we have stuff to talk about"

"ok ok!" Mikey left a tray off food next to Marshall's bed then left Thunderbird 2 with Leo

After Marshall and Everest finished eating Marshall looked at her "Shall we go on that date?"

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" Everest asked concerned

Marshall nodded "Yeah"

"Hold up" April walked in with a first aid kit "Before you love pups go out let me take a look at his wound and redress it"

"Do you have to do that now?" Marshall questioned getting impatient

April raised her eyebrow "Unless you want me to give you the stuff and you can do it later Everest?"

"Sure" Everest smiled "I can do it at the pup park"

"Alright but be careful" April placed the kit on a table "Marshall don't force yourself if you feel something pulling in your wound stop and let Everest carry you" she gently lifted Marshall off his bed then on the floor "Do you want me to carry you to the pup park?"

"Can I walk?" Marshall asked even Everest looked at him "My legs are so sore, I need to stretch them"

April giggled "Alright but I'll come with you, Everest can you help him?"

Everest nodded and jumped off his bed then stood beside him "Marshall lean on me ok?"

"Ok" Marshall smiled licking her cheek

April let go of Marshall he instantly went to fall over by Everest used her body to stop him "We'll take this slowly" she picked up the first aid kit

"You sure you're ok?" Everest asked putting her head under his chin

"I'm fine lets go" Marshall slowly started walking leaning on Everest

April walked on the other side of Marshall incase he fell over, they left Thunderbird 2 then walked towards the pup park

When they got close Marshall saw a pup under a tree "Is that pup ok?" he asked

"Lets find out" April smiled walking over to the pup

Marshall almost collapsed "I need to rest" he said as his body almost flopped to the ground

"Oh no you don't" Everest caught him before he hit the ground "Here get on" she lowered herself to the ground, Marshall climbed on her back "You ok?" she turned her head a licked his cheek

"I'm ok just tired" Marshall licked Everest's head "Thanks"

April approached the pup "Hello? Are you alright?"

Everest slowly walked over with Marshall spread out across her back

The black pup with white dots was laying under a tree at the pup park she didn't know who she was or where she came from "Who am I and why do I have these powers" the pup looked up the see two pups and a young girl walking towards her

"Excuse me?" April stood in front of the pup "Are you ok?"

The pup looked at the girl standing in front of her "I don't know I feel ok" the pup never looked the girl in the eye

"What's your name?" April placed the first aid kit down on the ground

Everest walked over with Marshall "You good up there?" She turned her head a laid a lick on Marshall's cheek

"I'm ok, who's the pup?" Marshall asked as Everest laid down and April lifted him off her back and placed a blanket down then Marshall on the blanket

"I don't know who I am but are you ok? and who are you three"? The pup just laid her head on the ground

Marshall laid down then looked at the pup "I'm ok, and I'm Marshall and this is mate Everest we're members of the Paw Patrol"

"No you're not ok" Everest sat besides him "He was attacked and stabbed"

Marshall licked Everest's cheek then looked at the pup "So you don't remember anything?"

April touched the pups head and closed her eyes "She's telling the truth she really doesn't know anything, oh and Hi I'm April I'm not from around here"

The pup right away got up and pointed her paw at the girl pushing her back away from her with some type of strong wind as the pup started backing away from the group slowly "I'm sorry"

April almost lost her balance "You have powers? Hey it's ok, we won't hurt you"

"She has powers?" Marshall tried to get up but found himself falling into Everest "Ow.."

"Marshall?" Everest looked concerned "Are you ok?"

"My wound just hurt for a moment, I'm alright" Marshall looked at the pup "Maybe we can help you? The Paw Patrol helps with situations like your's"

The pup was scared as hell "no I can't I will hurt you and everyone around I'm sorry" the pup ran off disappearing with in seconds

"Everest watch over Marshall, I'll go find her" April ran off following the pup "Hey! It's ok" She approached the pup "I won't hurt you, I want to help you can trust me"

The pup made herself invisible and ran like lightning to get away from the girl

April scratched her head then walked back to Marshall and Everest "That was weird" she knelt down patting Everest's head "Well I'll leave you too here, have a great date, if you need anything call Ryder, and Everest make sure he doesn't push himself don't want him to reopen his wound"

"Don't worry April" Everest smiled as April stood up and walked off "Alright Marshall what do you want to do?"

"I hope that pups ok" Marshall sounded worried

Everest turned his head to face her "Marshall right now it's about you and me, it's our first date"

"I'm sorry" Marshall licked her cheek "But didn't we do it back to front?"

"What do you mean?" Everest asked slightly confused

Marshall giggled "I though it's suppose to be go out on a date, then mate, we did it wrong"

Everest burst out laughing "Oh Marshall, do you think I care which order we did it?"

"I guess not" Marshall looked up at Everest "I still can't believe we mated"

Everest licked his forehead and giggled "Well I can't get over that we're a couple" She looked him in his eyes "Marshall you're so perfect"

Marshall smiled he forced himself to sit up then placed his head on her shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" Everest lent her head against his

"Can we go for a walk somewhere private?" Marshall questioned "I want to spend today with just you no interruptions"

Everest stood up "Alright Marshall, do you want to walk? or ride on my back?"

"Walk" Marshall slowly stood to his paws but began to sway "Ugh"

"It's ok, let me carry you" Everest planted a lick on his mouth

Marshall smiled "I can walk, if you help me"

"Of course I'll help you silly" Everest giggled nudging his side "Just lean all your weight on me"

"Alright" Marshall replied leaning on her "Where too?"

Everest thought for a moment "I know the perfect spot!"

They began to walk away from the pup park, Everest forgot to take the first aid kit. It took them awhile to walk down to the beach, they slowly walked around near the cliff's behind the Lookout

"Evvverest?" Marshall stopped and looked at her

"What's wrong?" Everest asked worried "Are you ok?" she licked his cheek

Marshall nodded licking her's back "It's... just... I really wanted this date to be special... cause it's our first date... but how can it be special when I can barely walk?" Tears filled his eyes

"Marshall" Everest turned her head and looked at him "I don't care if you can or can't walk, it already is special we're together here walking alone on this beach"

"Yeah but I can't do anything normal couples can do" Marshall sighed tears rolled down his cheeks

Everest wiped his tears away "Marshall we already mated, and now we're on a date, all that in less then 24hrs I'm pretty sure that's more then normal couple's"

Marshall lowered his head

"Hey" Everest lifted his head and pressed her lips against his mouth, she forced him to sit down on the sand then sat besides him and just continued to kiss his lips

Marshall kissed her back, it wasn't long till they both ended up laying in the sand hugging and licking each other

Finally Everest broke away and smiled at him "I could make out with you a million times and each time will be special to me"

"Thanks Everest" Marshall started to lick her neck causing Everest to moan

"Woah Marshall..." Everest couldn't resist the urge and licked his neck back "We better stop" She continued to lick his neck but pulled away "Don't want to get to excited" she stood up shaking the sand off

Marshall laughed and sat up "Yeah I know, but it feels so right"

Everest looked down at him "Yes it does feel right" she smiled ( _the hell with it!_ ) She thought to herself before gently pushing her mate on the sand

"Evvvverestttt?" Marshall asked getting bombarded by licks

"You wanted this to be really special right?" Everest asked, Marshall nodded "Then lets make it a date to remember" she stood up then lowered her front paws

Marshall looked surprised "Everest? Yyyou want to..."

Everest turned around and licked his cheek "Only if you want to, I won't force you if you feel you're not ready and weak then don't" she once again lowered herself down

"I..." Marshall found himself mounting her

"Guess that's a yes" Everest giggled tilted her head so she faced him sideways "Wait" she planted several licks to his cheeks "Apart from joining the Paw Patrol, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Marshall"

Marshall returned the licks to her cheeks "So are you" he began to slowly thrust forward into her

The moment was so perfect, the clouds raced across the blue sky above them leaving shadows on the ground which moved over the pups, and the sound of waves crashing on the beach and birds singing above them, the smell of beautiful summer flowers filled both pups noses, the wind gently blew across their fur making little wave patterns, Everest felt the sand under her paws it was although time itself stood still for both of them

Marshall thrust forward once more causing both pups to moan then Marshall literally fell on Everest's back unable to move

"... Everest..." Marshall said panting heavily

"Marshall..." Everest moved herself so she could keep her balance "That was so perfect!"

"Can... you help.. me get down...?" Marshall asked panting heavily

Everest giggled "Of course I can! Don't push yourself" she gently helped Marshall to lay on the sand

"Wow... just wow..." Marshall said looking up into the eyes of his lover

Everest laid besides him "You were so amazing Marshall" she embraced him in a hug

Marshall was still breathing heavy

Everest grew concerned "Marshall? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... just... tired..." Marshall replied looking up at the sky panting "I can't believe... we did it again.." he said between breathing

Everest giggled and licked his forehead "And both times were fantastic"

"Like... you" Marshall turned his head to looked at her, panting

"Marshall today has been so perfect" Everest looked at him "It was incredible, but how do you feel?"

"Awesome!" Marshall giggled started to breathe normally "Everest?"

"Yes Marshall?" Everest planted kiss on his lips

"Why does it feel so good and perfect when we mate?" Marshall asked laying his head on the sand

"Because we were made for each other" Everest placed her paw over his body but felt something warm and damp she removed her paw and gasp "Marshall! You're bleeding!"

"I am?" Marshall tried to sit up but pain exploded from his wound "Ow..."

"Marshall I'm so sorry" Everest felt guilty

Marshall looked confused "For what?"

"I think we reopened your wound" Everest replied placing her paw over his bandages "We shouldn't have mated again, it was too risky!"

Marshall forced his head up and licked her "Everest it was worth it" he said smiling

Everest looked at him "But Marsha..." she was cut of by another lick

"Even if it's reopened that was amazing" Marshall laid his head on the sand "You are amazing"

"So are you, but let me have a look at your wound" Everest asked gently un wrapping it

"Hows it look?" Marshall said feeling exhausted

Everest sighed and smiled relieved "Looks like its just weeping blood, no sign you reopened it, it's a bit red around the edges though" she gently re bandaged the wound "How are you feeling?"

"Tired" Marshall licked her cheek "Wow we've mated twice now"

Everest giggled and laid next to him "This one stays just between us" she looked at him "No one has to know about this"

"Our secret?" Marshall asked smiling at her

"Yes our secret" Everest placed her paws around Marshall "This date is the best!"

Marshall smiled licking her cheek "You were so good"

"Me? No Marshall you mean YOU" Everest looked up at the clouds "To think if you gave yourself up to that Shredder we probably wouldn't have became mates"

"Then I'm glad I didn't" Marshall yawned "But we should get back" he attempted to stand but found he had no energy

"No Marshall" Everest forced him to lay back down "Get some rest first you need it, we have the rest of the day to lay here"

Marshall nodded "I'm super tired, I don't think I can get up" He looked worried

"Well that's to be expected" Everest snuggled up against him

"If we stay here the other might worry" Marshall turned his head and looked at her

Everest thought for a moment "Well you get some rest first ok? Then after you've rested I'll carry you back to the pup park"

Marshall nodded and laid his head on her chest, within minutes both pups were asleep

Meanwhile the Shredder was out looking for Tiger Claw when he came across the pup

"Well well what do we have here" Shredder approached her

The pup saw the person coming near her "just leave me alone I hurt everyone near me since I dont have a name or anything just leave be alone"

"You hurt people huh? Then you'll fit in perfectly with my clan" A smirk grew across his face "Tell me, how do you hurt them?" Shredder asked

The pup grew scared "I I have powers"

"Powers you say? What type of powers?" Shredder flashed her a smile "I'm guessing you have nowhere to go? How would you like to come back with me?"

The pup looked at the person "I can do all sorts of things and why would you help a pup who cant remember anything and always hurts people?"

"I could do with someone such as yourself, and because you are special and shouldn't be alone in this city there are people here that would hurt you" Shredder knelt down "I'll even help you remember who you are" he extended his hand out to her "My name is Shredder"

"People who will hurt me? And you really mean it you will help me remember" the pup reached her paw out into shredders hand "I have no name but if you want to call me something I like midnight"

Shredder smirked "Welcome to the Foot Clan Midnight, and yes there are other pups and turtles creatures and also men called International Rescue who will try and kill you, just like the want to kill me and my clan, we cannot let them!"

"Pups you mean like the Paw patrol I saw two of them at the park not too long ago they seemed nice but they had a girl with them that did something to me I dont know what" The pMidnight looked confused

"Ugh! That would be April O'Neil she's friends with the turtles, and those pups? They pretend to be nice, don't fall for it" Shredder patted her head "Shall we go and meet the rest of the clan?"

"Ok then I wont fall for it and lets go" Midnight followed him

The Shredder was smirking all the way back to the cave ( _Turtles! I will finally get my revenge! And Marshall you will be history, this pup changes everything!)_ he thought to himself looking down at Midnight

Meanwhile, Someone was watching over everyone closely. "The time to act draws near... Shredder shall not win today..." A white Husky Materialized and as Stealthily as he could, made his way towards the cave where Chase was

To be continued


	6. Forces Of Nature (Part 1)

Chapter 6: Forces Of Nature (Part 1)

Donne was approaching Shredder and The Hood's cave from one direction while Lady Penelope from the other, neither of them knew they were both there

"Ok all I have to do is get in there" Donnie said to himself looking at the cave entrance, he saw some crates being taken in "I'll hide in one!" he quickly ran and hid himself in a crate

"Take those to the prisoner's, we're going to have some fun with Chase" one Ninja laughed

They carried the crates into the cave where Chase, Katie, Alan and Mayor Goodway were

"What do you want?" Mayor Goodway asked folding her arms

The ninja's laughed "We're going to have f..." they were cut off

Both Lady Penelope and Donnie burst out the crate's at the same time

"Huh?" Lady Penelope looked at Donnie

Donnie was shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you" Lady Penelope giggled

5 Ninja's entered the cave

"We're surrounded..." Donnie held his staff in front of him

By now, Silvex had arrived at the cave entrance. He listen carefully to hear what was happening

"Lets call Master Shredder" A ninja said holding a sword

A woman ninja laughed "Come on its just a turtle and woman we can beat them"

Lady Penelope ran at a ninja who tried to stab her, but she jumped out of the way and knocked the ninja out

Another Ninja opened the cage door up "Move and I'll kill you all" he said picking Chase up who was slightly conscious "I'm going to kill this one"

"Chase!" Katie went to attack the ninja but he knocked her out

"Now Chase is it? I'm going to kill you" The ninja pressed the sword against Chase's stomach

Now Silvex lived in another PAW Patrol Universe, and he was mates with that Universe's Chase and Marshall. However, he had trouble remembering who his true mate was. For all he knew, Chase, the pup he loves, was going to die. He appeared right behind the ninja holding Chase, and with great fury, Materialized a silver Katana out of thin air, and sliced the Ninja's head off with no trouble at all. "NOBODY DARES TOUCH MY SHEPHERD!"

Chase dropped to the ground, still barely conscious "Wh..who a..are you?" he managed to ask

"Get away from Chase!" Mayor Goodway ran over and knelt down next to him "Chase are you ok?"

"Huh?" Chase tried to get up but his head was throbbing

Silvex took some deep breathes. "Forgive me, I have trouble with that..."

Lady Penelope and Donnie finished off the ninja's outside the cage

"What's going on?" Donnie walked in the cage "Who is that?"

"I was about to ask the same thing" Lady Penelope looked at Silvex "May I get you're name?"

Katie slowly sat up "Chase!" she looked at his head, and could see blood soaking through the bandage "Who's the new pup?"

Silvex Smiled. "Call me Silvex! I'm THE Gatekeeper. Now remember that, because I ain't gonna tell you again."

Lady Penelope raised an eyebrow "Silvex darling what are you doing here?"

"Gate keeper?" Chase attempted to sit up but his head was killing him "Ow.." he moaned laying back down

"Chase I told you, you have concussion" Katie said wrapping his head with a fresh bandage

Silvex sighed "I'm here to help. What else am I suppose to do? I could go join forces with Shredder if you don't want my help,"

Chase looked at Silvex "There's something about him, I trust him... ow...my head..."

"Um I don't want to alarm anyone but we need to like go!" Donnie pointed to Shredder and The Hood standing at the cave's entrance

"How? Chase can't walk" Katie pointed out

"simple. We teleport!" The cave was flooded in a bright blinding white light. When it faded, Katie, Goodway, Lady P., Donnie, Chase, and Silvex were all gone.

"WHAT! Impossible!" Shredder stomped his feet

The Hood was amazed "Teleportation now that is interesting"

Donnie stood up "Huh?"

"Wha.." Chase passed out

Katie knelt down "I have to get something for his head, it's getting worse..." She paused "What just happened?"

"Simple. We Teleported to your Shop. Goodness, I miss Max," Silvex replied

Katie got her medical kit and began to examine Chase's head

"I will go and tell the other's you're all safe" Lady Penelope looked at Silvex "Thank you for your assistance, the Thunderbirds would be happy to have you aid us"

"Same with my brothers" Donnie smiled

"ugh!" Katie frowned "Chase's skull looks like it's fractured"

"Here, lemme have a look at Chase," Silvex said. With no warning, Wings sprouted out of his back, and he gently flew over TO chase.

Katie looked shocked "Wow.." she showed Silvex Chase's head, there was a very deep cut "I can't tell without X-rays but I'm pretty it's fractured"

Silvex put a paw on Chase's head, and the two glowed silver. The wound on Chase's head vanished quickly. "Done!" He said as Chase began to open his eyes.

They looked into Each other's eyes.

"Wh...what happened?" Chase asked looking at Silvex "How... did you do that?"

Chase felt something funny in his guts as Silvex quickly looked away. 'No, he has Skye most likely' he thought "Simple, I... I..." He looked into Chase's eyes again. "I... I Healed you with my powers..."

"Silvex? Is something wrong?" Katie questioned seeing how he was acting

Chase sat up as Ryder walked in the doors carrying Marshall, Everest followed him

"Chase thank goodness you're..." Ryder paused seeing Silvex "Hi there"

"How's Marshall?" Katie questioned pulling a table out

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled looking at Chase

Everest rolled her eyes "No you're not, you told me your wound was aching bad"

"Silvex?" Chase watched as Katie began to Examine Marshall's wound "What's going on?"

Silvex Blushed a little. "Ummm, Nothing... Just... Ahhhh..." For the first time in his life, Silvex wasn't sure what to make of it. It was hard for him to lie to Chase's face, but at the same time, he was pretty sure Chase did not want to hear about Silvex's crush on him. "Does Marshall need any assistance?" He said, still blushing

Chase looked confused ( _Why is he acting like that?_ ) he thought to himself

Everest jumped up on the table with Marshall

"Hi there" Ryder knelt down in front of Silvex "Marshall was stabbed by Shredder a few days back, oh my name is Ryder"

"I know that. I know everything. Dear god, how many times do I have to say this? A gatekeeper is not clueless. Now, I can heal Marshall's wounds..." Silvex eyed Marshall worriedly. 'I can defiantly tell he mated with Everest, I just hope I don't make it obvious with him as I am with Chase.' HE thought as he hopped onto the table next to Marshall.

"I told you all I'm fine" Marshall wiggled himself on the table to get comfy "It doesn't hurt that much"

"Marshall" Everest licked his cheek "We had to come back early from our date because you said it was hurting"

Silvex looked at Chase, Still blushing, and deep in thought about what to do. "... Okay then, Nothing I cant... Fix..."

"Huh?" Marshall looked at Silvex "You can fix my wound?" he questioned

"Of course Marshall! Easy as... as... Hmmm, not sure what, but still, very easy for a pup like me!" Silvex smiled

Katie carefully unwrapped Marshall's bandages, his wound was red and leaking blood "It looks nasty Marshall"

"I've seen worse, but i think its best if i dont talk about that. Now close your eyes Marshall." Silvex said

Everest nodded at Marshall then licked his forehead "It won't hurt him will it?" she looked at Silvex

Marshall closed his eyes

"Nope!" Silvex put his paws on Marshall and proceeded to heal his wounds. As he did this, he accidentally Peeked into Marshall's Memories, and saw him Mating with Everest. 'Nonono... not now!' He thought as he felt heat building up in his body

Donnie, Leo, Raph Mikey, Skye and Parker walked in

Skye went over to Chase and gave him a hug "Chase we were all so worried about you"

"I'm fine" Chase smiled at her "What are you doing here?"

"Well Lady P told us what happened the others are playing Pup Pup Boogie but I thought I'd come see you and say hi to the new pup" Skye grinned

"Oh, he's over there healing Marshall" Chase pointed to Silvex

Leo walked over to the table "Hi there, I'm Leonardo" he watched Silvex

Silvex focused hard, and blocked some of his emotions to prevent an... Interesting... sight. Finishing on healing Marshall, he exhaled and turned to Leo. "Good day Leonardo..." he said, while eyeing Skye Jealously

Everest was amazed "Wow it's completely gone, how did you do that?" she asked laying down besides her mate

Chase got up and decided to take a look himself "Oh wow!" he said jumping up on the table "That's amazing buddy"

Silvex beamed with pride. "Ah, its a rather complicated process..." He said, Blushing as Chase was next to him.

Marshall slowly sat up with Everest's help

"You ok buddy?" Chase asked also helping Marshall up

"I feel fine" Marshall smiled falling into Silvex "Sorry!"

"What else can you do Silvex?" Chase asked with interest

'Oh god, not the BOTH of them!' Silvex thought, his face very red. "Well... I... Oh, my..."

Ryder giggled and helped Marshall sit up correctly "Silvex? Why are you blushing?"

"Dude probably likes males falling into him" Mikey got a slap from Leo

"Can it Mikey!" Leo rolled his eyes

Marshall felt his face blush "Sorry! I just lost my balance"

Silvex Glared darkly at Mikey, then sighed "Okay, so I do like males in... THAT... sort of way. SO what?" Silvex looked down at Marshall, Blushing still.

"Well Marshall's taken" Everest moved in front of her mate

Marshall giggled licking her cheek

Chase blushed "No harm in liking males" he looked at Silvex in his eyes

"Well miss Everest, I'm pretty sure I can work out the Chemistry between you two..." Silvex blushed harder when he received Chase's look. "A-are you o-okay Chase?" He asked in a shaky tone

"Hm? What? Oh sorry was day dreaming" Chase giggled then walked backwards falling off the table

THUD

"Ouch" Chase stood to his feet

Mikey burst out laughing "I bet he was day dreaming about Si..." Donnie slapped his head "OW! Hey!"

"Shut up Mikey" Donnie pushed Mikey outside of Katie's

"Chase are you ok?" Ryder knelt down to his level

Silvex was furious with Mikey, but ignored it, as something inside him stirred. "Are you Okay Chase?" He asked the Shepherd, Lifting Chase onto his feet in almost no time at all with his levitational powers

Marshall giggled before slipping off the table himself falling right on Chase, both pups moaned

Silvex was a nervous wreck. "Are you two alright?!" Pick both up and placing them on the table with his levitational power, he looked at both of them carefully, and almost, ALMOST, Licked Chase on the cheek.

"I think I broke something" Marshall mumbled looking at his paw "Likely that was a soft landing though"

Chase looked at Silvex blushed then looked at Marshall "It was only soft because you fell on me" he smiled checking out Marshall's paw "You good?"

"I'm fi..." Marshall's paw was suddenly bombarded by Everest's licks

Silvex could not stop staring at Chase.

Marshall accidentally fell into Silvex then into Chase knocking himself along with both of them on the floor

Everest peeped her head from the table and giggled at the sight

Silvex was close to cracking. "Oh... oh my..." he said, his face as red as Marshall's firetruck.

"Hello?" Marshall said from under Silvex "Hey Chase is that your butt or Silvex's in my face?"

Everyone burst out laughing

"I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With lightning fast speed, Silvex Flew out of the room.

Chase climbed off of Marshall "You ok buddy?" he asked helping him up

"I'm fine" Marshall smiled he was soon joined by Everest "Is Silvex ok?"

Chase shrugged "Dunno" he said with concern in his eyes

"I'll go see" Marshall ran, rather limped out of Katie's

"Everest go with him please, Shredder is still out there" Ryder motioned her to go

Everest nodded and took off after Marshall

"Silvex wher..." Marshall was cut off by 2 ninja's who jumped him from behind a bush

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MINE!" With eyes glowing white, Silvex appeared in front of Marshall, and using his Levitational powers, threw the Ninja's far away, quite possibly, halfway across the globe

Marshall slowly stood to his paws "Wow thanks Silvex" he said licking his sore paw

"Silvex!" Everest stood behind him growling "Marshall's my mate not your's!"

Silvex was losing his patience, and forgot where he was. "NO! HE'S MINE! HE's MY DALLY!"

"Excuse me?!" Everest lowered her head and growled "Get away from him n.."

Marshall suddenly fell to the ground as a poisoned dart his him right in his neck

"WHO DARES?" Silvex immediately shot spears of pure energy in the direction that the poison dart came from. "NOBODY TOUCHES OR HARMS MY DALLY!" The wind began to pick up, and thunder rumbled in the air.

Everest ran passed Silvex and over to her mate "Marshall please say something, please!" Tears fell from her eyes "He's not your's Silvex! he's my mate!" she grasped him in her paws "Today was suppose to be about us, we mated and now this"

2 Ninja's jumped from behind Everest and Marshall, one grabbed Everest by her neck, while they other stabbed Marshall with some kind of needle injecting him with more poison

"NOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! ALL OF YOU!" Silvex howled as he glowed silver, and all the ninja's immediately fell to the ground, screaming in pain Everest, Marshall and Silvex were Teleported outside of the lookout, as Silvex began to calm down, breathing heavily

"Marshall?" Everest held him "Silvex do something! He's not breathing! We can't end like this, we just can't!"

Silvex walked over. "Forgive me Everest, this is the only way to get the poison out of his body now," He pushed Everest away using his levitational powers, formed a shield to prevent anyone from getting close, and in one swift move, Connected his lips with Marshall's. While it looked like he was kissing him, Silvex was sucking the poison out of Marshall through his mouth.

"What are you doi..." Everest was cut off, Shredder appeared behind her

"If I cannot kill Marshall then his mate will have to do" Shredder nodded at 3 elite ninja's who ran at Everest with swords

She screamed, Marshall opened his eyes to see Silvex with his mouth on his own

Silvex continued, and swallowed the last of the poison. He pulled off of Marshall. "Sorry I kissed you... My dally..."Silvex teleported behind Everest, and teleported her to Ryder's side. He then made his silver katana materialize, and giggled."Let see how you fair against my sword of eternal night!" He proceeded to battle - and kill - all three ninjas with ease

The turtles ran passed Silvex and towards Shredder

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Shredder threw down a smoke bomb, once the smoke cleared he was gone

Chase stood there and watched, Ryder ran over to Marshall

"Marshall?" Ryder knelt down "You ok?"

Marshall slowly sat up "I'm ok"

Everest was at Marshall's side "I thought I lost you again" she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back

Silvex cleaned the blood off his blade, and made it disappear. He then walked over to Chase and sat by him.

They were soon joined by Lady Penelope and Scott

"During that fight we managed to put a tracking device on Shredder" Scott pressed a button which activated it "John's tracking him from Thunderbird 5"

"Marshall darling are you alright?" Lady Penelope asked standing near Everest

Marshall nodded, then was licked by Everest

"Marshall's mine Silvex!" Everest growled holding Marshall near her

Silvex felt envy in his body. "Okay, so I kissed your mate, so what? At least he ain't poisoned anymore. And don't tempt me to fight you for him." Silvex sighed, and leaned against Chase, thinking he was something else

Everest felt her face become hot "Fight me then! We've mated twice now! he's mine!"

Everyone turned and gasped

"I.. I.." Everest lowered her head "I'm sorry Marshall... I didn't mean to tell them..."

Marshall lifted her head "It's ok Everest" he planted a kiss on her lips, her anger instantly vanished

"Naww!" Chase smiled "They're so cute!" he turned his head and looked at Silvex

Silvex realized he was leaning against Chase, and looked up, into Chase's eyes. He blushed hard again

Skye eyeballed Silvex then looked at Everest "Did you guys really mate?"

"Um...err..." Marshall's face turn red

Silvex, without thinking decided to see what would happen. He leaned up and licked Chase's face slowly.

Chase instantly pulled away, and looked at Silvex in-shock

"That's gross..." Raph folded his arms

"What were you thinking?" Chase snapped at Silvex confused

Silvex stared. Then he realized what had happened. "... There is no use trying to apologize for my selfish act..." With that, he disappeared. While it looked like he teleported, he had rather turned invisible, and with silent tears streaking down his face, watched what happened next.

Marshall and Everest were approached by Chase

"Guys..." Chase sat down next to them and watch the Thunderbirds talking to Ryder, he then turned to Marshall "What was is like to mate with Everest?"

Marshall blushed at the question "Amazing... Why Chase?"

"Never mind" Chase stood up and walked into the Lookout mumbling something to himself

'Oh Chase, I'm so sorry. If only I had the power to change time...' Silvex said quietly to himself.

"I'll go talk to him" Everest smiled licking Marshall's cheek "Will you be alright?"

"Of course" Marshall licked hers back before walking over to a shade of a tree

Everest entered the Lookout "Chase?" she found him sitting on a pup cushion "Are you ok?"

"Why did Silvex lick me? He only just met me, but he's acting like I'm his mate" Chase removed a tear from the corner of his eye

"Maybe ask him?" Everest smiled giving Chase a friendly hug

"How can I ask him? he's gone" Chase separated from the hug then laid down

Silvex shed a few more tears as he watched Chase. His tears, however, hit the ground loud enough for Chase to hear.

Everest turned around "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah" Chase lifted his head then laid it back down "But I like Skye" he blurted out "When Silvex licked me why did it feel ... feel ... "

"Right?" Everest smiled at him "I don't know Chase, feelings are strange. Look at me and Marshall we only became mates yesterday and we've mated twice now"

A smile grew on Chase's face "Doesn't matter anyway, Silvex is gone"

"So I was right. You do like Skye." Silvex spoke, his voice filled with sadness.

"Crush" Everest smiled "It's a crush Silvex"

Chase sat up and looked around "I like her, but not like Everest and Marshall"

"I know Everest. I should know everything, I'm a gatekeeper for crying out loud... So how do I explain the crush I've developed for Chase?" Silvex remained hidden

Before Chase could reply, Everest violently vomited

Silvex appeared. He was sitting next to Chase. "Are you alright Everest?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't know why I did that, I haven't eaten anything" Everest looked confused

Silvex eyed Everest. "Chase, we'll talk later. I need to talk to Everest in private for a moment."

"Alright, I'll go find the others" Chase left the Lookout leaving Everest with Silvex

Silvex looked at Everest "Everest, if I may, will you lie down and expose your stomach? I will determine what is causing this nausea,"

"Um sure" Everest laid down on her back "Maybe I ate something off yesterday"

Silvex gently put his paws on her tummy and glowed faintly silver for a few moments. When he was finished, he had a smile on his face

"Silvex what is it?" Everest asked slightly concerned

"Congratulations Everest. You are pregnant with two Pups! Your gonna be a mother." Silvex smiled

Everest sat up "Pardon? What.. did.. yo.. you.. say..." she fainted falling on Silvex

Silvex caught her. "Rest Everest, you need your energy," Silvex wrapped his wings around Everest, making her comfortable and warm, then teleported to where everyone was.

"Everest?" Ryder walked over "Silvex is she ok?" they were joined by Chase and the other pups and April

Silvex smiled upon seeing Chase. "I'd like to talk to Ryder and Marshall for a moment in private, then we can talk about... What happened earlier Chase.'

"Sure, would you like me to carry Everest?" Ryder smiled "And Marshall's over there" He pointed to a tree where Marshall was sitting staring at the sky

"Well then, lets go see Marshall. Lead the way Ryder." Silvex followed Ryder

"Marshall you alright pup?" Ryder asked approaching him with Silvex

Everest was placed on the ground next to Silvex still fainted

"Is she ok?" Marshall asked worried "And I'm fine, what's up?

Silvex smiled "Okay, now, I'm about to tell you both something... Big... Everest is pregnant, with two pups."

"She's... what...?" Marshall suddenly felt light headed

Silvex walked over and sat next to Marshall. "Okay, how do you feel? Do i need to calm you down?"

Marshall was in-shock he just sat there looking at Everest "Noo... it can't be... if Shredder finds out..." tears started rolling down his cheeks

Silvex smiled "Marshall, I've made it clear that I... I may have a crush on you, but I know you have Everest. And you should know I would do anything for my dally. So, I will not let Shredder lay a finger on your mate. She is safe with me."

"Thank you Silvex" Marshall hugged him tightly "I'm gonna be a father?"

"Yes!" Silvex said excited. "Your a father of two Pups!"

Everest started to come to "What.. happened?" she asked sitting up with Ryder's help

"You and Marshall are going to be parents" Ryder kissed her head

"We are?" Everest looked at Silvex then Marshall "Silvex how do you know that?"

"Easy. I'm a Horologist." Silvex smiled

Marshall looked worried, he was both happy and excited but still afraid that Shredder would target Everest "Can this stay between us?" he asked worried

Everest tilted her head "You don't want the other's knowing?"

"It's.. just..." Marshall felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye

"You have my word Marshall. Now I need to go talk to Chase." With that, Silvex walked off to find Chase.

Ryder sat down with both pups "I did warn you both before that Everest could fall pregnant if you mated"

"We know" Everest rested her head on Marshall's shoulder "I don't regret mating with him"

Marshall licked her head "Neither do I, Ryder what happens now?"

"Do you mind if I tell Katie? So she can keep an eye on Everest during her pregnancy" Ryder smiled patting Marshall's head

"Sure" Both pups said together  
"I'm proud of the both of you, I'll go find Katie and leave you here" Ryder stood up and walked away leaving Marshall and Everest under the tree

"Everest?" Marshall looked her in the eyes "We're going to be parents!"

Everest hugged him "You'll make a fantastic father Marshall"

"You too... I mean not a father... a mother" Marshall blushed then licked her cheek

Everest giggled "You're so perfect" she said still hugging him "I'm glad we mated, and now we get to start a family together"

Marshall rested his head on her shoulder "What happens if we mate and you're pregnant?"

Everest didn't even know the answer "I dunno Marshall, do you want me to ask Ryder? or Silvex? maybe they know"

"Alright" Marshall cuddled up with her

Chase was sitting with Zuma under Thunderbird 2, watching Virgil and Alan running maintenance checks

Silvex sat next to Chase. "Hey Chase. Do you wanna talk?"

"Dude I'll catch you latew I might go get some west" Zuma smiled at Silvex

"Bye buddy" Chase watched as Zuma walked away "Hi Silvex, and sure" he laid down on the grass

Silvex blushed a bit. "I'm sorry for earlier. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's alright, I know you're not from this world" Chase lifted his head and smiled at him "In your world are you mates with Chase? I mean me?"

"Yes. In my world, I shared a three way relationship with you and Marshall, but things changed, and... And I lost them. Why do you ask?" Silvex asked

Chase sat up "Huh? With Marshall? I've never thought of Marshall in that way" he looked confused "When I look at you I feel something..." he blushed then quickly looked at Thunderbird 2 above them

Silvex sighed and smiled. "Go on, what is it that you feel?"

"It's different then how I feel with Skye" Chase looked at Silvex "I don't know how to explain it, Marshall was able become mates with Everest... How does he do it?" he quickly covered his mouth with his paw realizing he had said that out loud "Oops"

Silvex was a bit confused. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. I promise. Although your words didn't make sense to me,"

"I'm sorry" Chase sighed laying back down on the grass "I've only just met you, plus you're a male..."

Silvex looked surprised "Wait... Your saying... You like me? As in... As in like like me?"

"I don't know..." Chase closed his eyes "It's.. just... When I look at you there's something about you, I look at you like how Marshall looks at Everest, is that wrong?"

"No Chase, it isn't wrong. It is never wrong. I have traveled far and wide, and I have seen a lot. I have seen good things, and I have seen bad things. I know what this feeling you have, is not wrong. It's never will be" Silvex smiled

"But Silvex you already have a Chase, and a Marshall back in your world" A tear fell from Chase's eye he quickly wiped it away "The last few days have been so strange, first the turtles show up, Marshall's almost killed, then International Rescue arrives and now this... My life just got weird"

Silvex looked at him "Chase... Chase, my mates, my Chase and Marshall... They died long ago. I've been... Lonely ever since. And if you thought your life is weird, try filling my shoes. I see all kinds of weird everyday"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Chase looked at Silvex in his eyes "Why would you be interested in me anyway? I can understand Marshall, he's clumsy, lovable and me well I'm just a police pup"

"Well... It's your eyes. I can see a wonderful pup in them. I can see a pup that will protect his friends with his life, a pup who will be loyal, and never betray his friends. And, I see a pup, who is so much more to me, than just a police pup." Silvex was blushing as he looked back at Chase.

Alan suddenly lost his balance and fell from Thunderbird 2

"LOOK OUT! ALAN!" Virgil yelled from above Chase and Silvex

Silvex sighed. "Why now?" He said as he stopped Alan mid-air and gently lifted him back to where he had fallen from.

Chase giggled then without thinking he licked Silvex cheek "I'm sorry" he quickly looked away

Silvex giggled too, and licked Chase's cheek. "Consider that payback, cutie,"

"Cutie?" Chase turned and looked at him "I've only called Skye that, never been called it myself" he licked his paw "Am I anything like your Chase?"

"Well, not exactly. Your different in small ways, but still. Your... Your... Your Chase. And I love you. I won't hide it now, i like you in that way Chase." Silvex smiled

"Is that why you acted strange back in Katie's? What about Marshall though, do you love him too?" Speaking of Marshall Chase noticed Marshall walking towards the beach by himself "I wonder if he's ok, he looks bummed" he looked at Silvex

Silvex nodded "Yes, I was hiding it because I thought you loved Skye. And I could tell right from the start that Marshall and Everest mated I could smell the scent of... That, and it was faint, but still, I could smell it. I do like Marshall too, but he has Everest. It would be very wrong of me to come in-between them."

Chase watched as Marshall disappeared from sight "This is just weird, never liked a male before, especially one who's..." he looked into Silvex's eyes "Well who's like you, I know nothing about you but you seem to know everything about me"

Silvex blushed "Well, I dont know everything about you, your a different Chase. I like you Chase, will... Can we try at least? I want to try again. I want to... I want to know what it's like to love somebody."

"Huh? You mean you want to be my mate? Like Marshall and Everest?" Chase asked laying down on the grass besides him

"...yes, but only if you want to. And if you want to think about, that's fine. I can wait for my police pup," Silvex laid next to Chase.

Chase smiled and placed a lick on Silvex's cheek, he was about to answer but Lady Penelope walked over

"We just heard from John, The Hood is on the move, John detected Ninja activity down in the bay" Lady Penelope looked at Chase then at Silvex "I'm sorry darling did I interrupt something?"

Silvex rolled his eyes. "Yes, but never mind that. There will be time for that later Chase. Now, lets hear it, what about the hood? What are they up to?"

"Milady we're too late, they're at the beach" Parker said walking over

"But we saw Marshall head that way a few minutes ago" Chase said standing up "Silvex we can't let them hurt him"

"We won't my Police pup! Let's get going!" Silvex spread his wings out. "Do you wanna ride? You can sit on my back, and I'll make sure you won't fall off. And don't worry, I'm stronger than I look,"

"Chase darling take this" Lady Penelope gave him a small device "It will beep if The Hood or Shredder comes near you"

Chase nodded and took the device "Sure Silvex unlike Marshall I like flying" he giggled

"Well then what are you waiting for? We have to go get Marshall!" Silvex said

Chase jumped on Silvex's back

Marshall was on the beach looking out at the ocean, waves crashing on some rocks near him, tears fell from his eyes "I'm going to be father!"

"Are you now?" An Elite Ninja asked behind him "Shredder will be very pleased to learn that"

Marshall spun around to see 10 ninja's standing there "Get away from me!"

"Nope you will be coming with us" A Ninja shot a poisoned dart at him, it hit Marshall's back leg

"I won't let you take me!" Marshall limped towards a large rock, he jumped up on it "You won't take me to that monster!" he closed his eyes are tears fell from them and jumped into the water, his head smashed against some rocks knocking him out

To be continued

* * *

 **I do not own Silvex**

 _Silvex lines done by SilverWolf, thank you very much it's fun writing with you_


	7. Forces Of Nature (Part 2)

**Chapter Notice:**

 _ **Silvex** :Lines done by SilverWolf, _

_**Midnight** :Lines: by lovepawpatrol. _

_I do not own either._

* * *

Chapter 7: Forces Of Nature (Part 2)

Silvex flew near where Marshall had fallen. "Chase, can you see him?"

"No, but look there's ninja's searching the water" Chase pointed below them

"FIND HIM! NOW!" An elite ninja ordered his team

Chase looked below that's when he saw Marshall floating on the water with his head face down in it "Silvex down there!"

"I see him! Hold on," Silvex flew down to where Marshall was, and lifted him out of the water, and next to Chase on his back.

"Silvex he's got some type of dart in his leg, and his heads bleeding" Chase said holding onto Marshall

"Again? Man, these ninjas are OBSESSED with poison too much." Silvex created a fake corpse of Marshall that was so real, he almost thought it was Marshall, and threw it into the water near a hood ninja, then flew quietly back to the lookout

Marshall was moaning sweat poured down his face

Chase pressed his paws against Marshall's neck "His pulse is slowly down" he then looked at the dart and removed it from Marshall's leg, but accidentally pricked his paw with it "Oops..."

"Okay, it isn't too bad this time, so I can cure him without sucking the poison from his mouth..." Silvex glowed green, and slowly but surely, Marshall's body was cleaned of poison. "Chase? Did you get some in you too?"

Chase looked down at his paw "No... Silvex? You never told me you have a twin..." he passed out falling on Silvex

Silvex sighed and glowing green, cleared out the poison from Chase as well. "Let's get you two inside," he said, and carried both of them on his back inside the lookout.

Katie was in the Lookout with Everest when Silvex entered "Hi Silvex, my gosh are they alright?"

"Marshall!" Everest almost fell off the table she was laying on

"They'll be fine, I need to heal the wound on Marshall's head, and everything will be okay" Silvex repiled

Katie smiled "Alright you can place them up here next to Everest if you like, we're done here anyway"

Silvex put the two Pups on the table, and put his paws on Marshall as he glowed silver, and slowly but surely, his wound began to disappear

"What happened to them?" Everest asked as Katie took her pulse rate then noted it down on paper

Silvex sighed "It's a rather long story, and I'm too tired to explain. If only it was night time... I need moonlight to recharge my energy. Otherwise, I can't use my powers."

"Oh I see" Everest laid down besides Marshall "Was it stupid to mate with Marshall? I mean with everything that's going on, now I'm pregnant" a tear fell from her eye

Silvex smiled "No Everest, it wasn't. I'll Protect you, and your mate, and your pups. Heck, I'll protect all of you. Shredder won't win, not even in his dreams"

Chase woke up "What happened?" he asked looking up at Silvex

"Nothing, you just fell asleep for a moment. Glad to see your awake now." Silvex looked back at Chase, blushing lightly.

"oh ok, I'm good" Chase sat up and rested his head on Silvex shoulder

Silvex smiled happily

"Did something happen between you too?" Everest questioned yawning

"Yes, something did, sort've" Silvex blushed

Chase giggled "Well..." he turned his head and licked Silvex's cheek

"So you've decided?" Silvex asked Chase

Chase's answer was a kiss to Silvex's lips, Silvex closed his eyes and kissed back happily.

"Never saw that coming" Katie smiled then looked at Everest "I'll have to do some more tests to find out when you puppies are due"

"Alright, thanks Katie" Everest snuggled up next to her mate

"I'll be back tomorrow, bye Everest, and congratulations Silvex and Chase" Katie smiled and left the Lookout

Moments later Everest was sound asleep next to Marshall

Lucky Chase was too busy day dreaming to hear Katie mention Everest's due date "They're so cute" Chase said looking at the 2 pups

"Yea, I'll have to agree," Silvex yawned

Chase stood up "Well I'm staving, Silvex you should get some rest"

"Okay Chase. Don't get into trouble," Silvex smiled

"I wont' I'll see if Ryder has anything food" Chase licked Silvex's cheek

Marshall's ears picked up when he heard the mention of food "Food? Did someone say food?"

Silvex smiled and laid his head down, and drifted off to sleep

"Coming Marshall?" Chase giggled jumping down from the bed

Marshall jumped down besides him "Of course! I'm staving" He and Chase left

Some Ninja's had hidden in the Lookout, the approached and knocked Everest out, Silvex was still asleep

"shh don't wake the other pup up" A ninja said putting Everest in a bag "Shredder wants this pup alive, he wants to keep it until the pups are born"

Silvex mumbled something about ninjas, and continued to sleep

The ninja's quickly went to exit the Lookout but Marshall had a strange feeling something didn't feel right

"Ohhhh yes!" A ninja waiting by the door and as Marshall walked through he jumped out in front of Marshall knocking him out with the bottom of his sword

"Nnnnooooo... Leave... Leave my dally alone!" Silvex mumbled loudly in his sleep

"Do you think he heard us?" A ninja carrying Everest in a bag asked

One of the ninja's picked Marshall up by the scruff of his neck "Nope but Shredder will reward us, we have both of them"

Silvex growled, but remained asleep

"Why don't we just kill the dalmatian?" A ninja held his sword under Marshall's neck "We have the pregnant female, no need for this one"

Silvex growled louder in his sleep.

"Fine kill him" the ninja threw Everest over his shoulder still in the bag

"With pleasure" A ninja held Marshall against the Lookout Wall and began to push the sword into Marshall's neck, dribbles of blood flowed down the sword

Chase walked back in with a bowl of pup treats which he instantly dropped "Leave Marshall alone!" He ran at the ninja holding Marshall but suddenly stopped when pain exploded from his back he titled his head to see another ninja's sword in his back "Silvexxx..." he dropped to the ground

"NOO! DONT TOUCH MY MATES!" Silvex stood up, eyes glowing white, and charged at the ninja with his katana, and in a blink of an eye, cut off the ninjas heads, "No one hurts my... Marshall or Chase and gets away with it! NOBODY!"

Marshall fell to the ground next to one of the ninja's, he opened his eyes for a split second "Evveeer..." he passed out, drops of blood from his neck dripped on the floor besides him

Chase lifted his head "Silvex..." the sword had made a deep slice in his back "It hurts.."

Ryder, and the turtles entered the Lookout

"Chase! Marshall! What happened?!" Ryder knelt besides Chase and placed his hand over his back, blood poured from Chase's wound "Silvex! I can't stop the bleeding!" he looked over at Marshall and saw blood leaking from his neck "I will kill Shredder myself!" he said putting pressing on Chase's wound

"Worry not Ryder, Shredder has already earned a unique punishment. As for the pups..." Silvex looked at both of them. "I am low on energy, and only enough to heal one pup. Which one is in worse condition?"

Donnie knelt next to Marshall "I should be able to fix Marshall, a few stitches should do the trick"

"Then Silvex, Chase" Ryder said putting pressure on Chase's wound

Silvex using his powers, pulled the sword out of Chase, and his eyes glowed white as Chase's wound began to rapidly heal.

Ryder watched in pure amazement as the wound was almost healed "Chase are you alright?"

Chase had tears running down his face "Why do they keep attacking Marshall?" he looked up at Silvex

"I have no idea why Shredder wants him dead, but he'll have to kill me first before anyone can hurt him." Silvex wrapped his wings around Chase, licking his neck.

Ryder coughed "Silvex Chase? Is something going on between you?"

"Yes. Chase is mine now." Silvex rubbed his head against Chase's Chest

"Oh I see" Ryder smiled "Congratulations Silvex" he walked over to Marshall and Donnie

Chase lifted his head and looked into Silvex eyes

"Mmmmm, Yes Chase?" Silvex had a light blush on his face

"Nothing" Chase smiled then laid his head on the floor "Well.. ugh..."

"Yes?" Silvex licked Chase's forehead gently

Chase licked his cheek "It's just... is this really happening?"

"What is happening?" Silvex asked

"Us" Chase replied sitting up then rested his head on Silvex shoulder

Silvex looked at him "Well, i'm willing to do anything for you, so if you want, we can slow down a bit,"

Chase giggled and planted a lick on his cheek "Why would I want to slow down?"

"Well, this was a bit sudden, and knowing mortals, emotions can be very complex. I should know," Silvex replied

"You say I was your mate in your world, then I want to be in this one to" Chase looked at Silvex "I know I'm not your Chase and I could never replace him, errr i mean me?, gosh that's confusing"

Silvex Chuckled. "So be it then, MY Chase," Silvex nuzzled Chase's Chest happily

Marshall suddenly woke up screaming "Everest!... They... took her! They have Everest!" He screamed kicking Donnie in his face

Silvex got up. "Nuts, I was so worried over Marshall and Chase, that i forgot they took her too. At least I heard them say something about keeping her alive"

Without thinking Marshall instantly stood up and ran but tripped over his paws and crashed into Silvex, he instantly started crying

"Do not cry Marshall, I will get you Mate back, somehow," Silvex wrapped his wings around Marshall and hugged him tightly

"Silvex I'm scared" Marshall replied snuggling into him

Silvex resisted with all he could from covering Marshall in licks. "I'm here for you Marshall. I'll make things right, I promise."

"Why?" Marshall looked up at Silvex "Why would you risk your life for me? You don't even know me"

Silvex smiled at him "Oh Marshall. In my world, I was mates with both you and Chase. I knew all about my dally. He was clumsy, but that's what made him cute. He was very kind hearted too, and I loved him very much."

Marshall never replied he continued to cry in Silvex's arms, Chase walked over and joined in on the hug

Silvex smiled and wrapped his wings around both Marshall and Chase. 'God, I miss you so much you two,' Silvex thought

"Sorry Silvex" Marshall said out of nowhere "I kinda soaked your fur"

Chase giggled and began washing Marshall's tears off of Silvex

Silvex giggled loudly, and blushed as Chase licked him. "Its fine Marshall"

Marshall released himself from the hug, tears still fell down his cheeks "Huh? You too are together?"

"Yep!" Silvex smiled

Marshall looked at Chase then Silvex it reminded him of Everest, "I.. I.. I.." without warning he fainted falling on Silvex

Silvex caught him. "We have to get Everest back,"

Scott walked in "They've taken her to Shredder and the Hood's hideout, John did a scan of the area"

"We'll get her back" Leo looked at his brother's "We promised to help, so we will"

"We will?" Raph asked

Donnie slapped his head "Yes we will!"

Raph sighed "Fine"

Marshall opened his eyes to discover he was in Silvex's arms "I'm coming too"

"You turtles are quite the interesting bunch. Reminds me of my brother, hah!" Silvex helped Marshall onto his feet.

"If Marshall's going, so am I" Chase said standing besides Marshall "I won't let you go alone"

"He's not alone" Mikey chuckled "He'll be with us"

Chase raised an eyebrow "Still, I'm coming if you got a problem with that then I'll bite you"

Silvex chuckled. "Calm down Chase, I'll be with you once the moon rises,"

Ryder looked at his watch "Well you've got 7 minutes till the moon rises Silvex" he knelt in front of Chase and Marshall "Be careful you two" he stood up and looked at Leo "I'm putting them in your... um... hands? if something happens to them or to Everest I'll come after all 4 of you"

Raph burst out laughing, but Leo elbowed his side

"Don't you laugh at Ryder. I can give him some high tech weapons so deadly, you won't stand a chance." Silvex said, annoyed at Raph.

Raph rolled his eyes "Fine, lets go wack some ninja's!"

"That's the Raph I know" Leo chuckled

"Wait" Lady Penelope walked over "Here take these devices you can communicate with each other if you are separated"

"Thanks Lady P" Leo took the device as did Chase Marshall and the other turtles "Silvex can you catch up with us?"

"I will, I need my energy, or I won't be of much use to you. I need the moonlight, its my source of energy for my powers." Silvex replied

Leo nodded "Very well, we'll go on a head" he ran out of the Lookout with Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Marshall

Chase gave Silvex a kiss on his lips

"Good luck love," Silvex kissed back

"How will you find us?" Chase asked getting into his Super-spy gear

"Hehe, its not hard to find my favorite Shepherd" Silvex giggled

Chase gave Silvex a lick then took off after the turtles

Meanwhile Everest was taken into the cave she was placed into a small cage

Shredder approached the cage with Midnight he looked down at her "Midnight this will be your first assignment you have to watch over this pup from the Paw Patrol, if she tried to escape kill her, can I trust you to do that?"

Midnight looked at shredder "killing is a good thing yes you can trust me to watch over this pup and if she try's to escape I will kill her" midnight smiled

Shredder smirked at Everest "Good girl" he patted Midnight's head then left the cave

Everest opened her eyes to see she was in a cage "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked carefully standing up

Midnight looked at the cage and the pup inside it "its you one of the pups I meant at the park you have to stay here shredder says he has something good planed for you and my name is midnight what's your name"

"I'm Everest, yeah, I remember you now" Everest looked shocked at Midnight "Marshall was worried if Shredder found out about me being pregnant he would catch me, ugh, why didn't I listen to him" she laid down "You don't look evil"

Midnight looked at Everest "Evil no way your evil you and your friends want to hurt me and kill me shredders a good person and I'm sure he was only joking when he told me to kill you"

"Look at me Midnight, do I really look evil to you?" Everest asked "I'm carrying Marshall's pups, only an evil person would say to kill me when i'm pregnant"

Midnight looked at the ground then back to Everest "I don't know what evil looks like but then why would shredder lie to me why he said he would help me remember who I was before all this" I tear fell from midnight eyes

"Shredder lied to you, probably because you have powers" Everest looked at her "You're not evil, neither am I"

Midnight lied down and cried "I thought he was my friend now I have no one stuff it since your carrying pups I would let him hurt you at all" midnight walked up to Everest's cage and pulled the door clean off "come on I will get you away from here and back to your friends"

Everest looked shocked "I would but I can't walk, my head is killing me" she said sitting down "I'd just slow you down"

Midnight looked at Everest "there is one way I can help you but I need you to trust me I will get you back home where ever that is"

"So Midnight, you've chosen to be our enemy have you?" The Shredder stood in front of her with 5 elite Ninja's

Midnight turned to shredder "You lied to me about everything there is no way I'm going to let you hurt a pup who is carrying pups inside her no way at all" midnight used her powers and pushed the shredder and the ninja away as she took Everest's paw and bolted like lightning with her she kept going with Everest's until they were both at the bottom of the hill in front of the lookout "you should be safe from here"

Everest fell to the ground "Midnight, thank you I'm just going to rest here for awhile, what about you?"

Midnight cried "I don't know what now I will most likely just keep walking around places since I have no where to go no friends no family I wish you and your pups well Everest o before I do" midnight picked Everest up and took her to the to of the hill in front of the lookout "that should be better for you now" midnight turned and started walking away when she suddenly felt something hard hit the back of her head as she fell to the ground and blacked out

"Midnight!" Everest tried to get up but she had no energy, she tapped her pup tag but The Hood had blocked all communication "SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed into it

Silvex was Standing on the balcony at the top of the lookout, his eyes on the rising moon as he floated into the air. 'Almost... There...'

Midnight came to about a minute later as she wondered what hit her she made her way over to Everest "Everest what's going on I can't see anything right now"

"Something hit you" Everest attempted to stand but fell down "Look the moons rising" she pointed to the moon on the horizon "Midnight, I don't feel well..." She suddenly vomited

Silvex began to Glow Silver, and as the moon rose higher and higher, he glowed brighter and brighter. "Yes! That's it!"

Midnight could only just see in front of her now "Everest are you ok come on I will help you inside the what ever you call it and where is everyone shouldn't your friends be here" midnight used her powers to help Everest stand and get her inside the lookout

"Where do you think you two are going?" Shredder asked standing in front of them before they reached the Lookout doors

BY now, the moon was high in the sky, and Silvex smiled as he landed. "Fully charged! Now then, Where's Chase?"

Everest screamed

Midnight had no choice but to do the one thing that she didn't want to do she put her paws on Everest "anywhere that is far away from you" midnight and Everest suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a cave "welcome to my home Everest and" midnight fell to the ground "Sorry" she said before vomiting as well

"NO!" The Shredder yelled out as Thunderbird 2 light's lit up the area around him "I'll get that Pregnant pup if it's the last thing I do!" he quickly disappeared and headed back towards his cave

Silvex flew off towards Chase's current location.

The turtles, Chase and Marshall were at the entrance

"Let's do this" Leo looked at his brothers "pups stay hidden we'll rescue Everest"

Chase and Marshall nodded and watched the turtles run into the cave unnoticed

"Well well.. what do we have here?" The Hood stood behind both pups

Chase growled standing in front of Marshall, the Hood laughed

"Think I'm scared of a dog?" The Hood booted Chase in his face, almost knocking him out "Chase is it? Stay out of this, we don't want you it's that dalmatian we're after"

Chase shook his head and stood up "You'll have to kill me!" he ran and jumped at The Hood

"CHASE!" Marshall yelled as something hit him on his head, he fell to the ground to see a ninja pointing a sword at him

Chase turned to see Marshall, the Hood grabbed Chase and threw him against a tree

"Silvex..." Chase weakly said before his vision started to fade, the last thing he saw was ninja's carrying Marshall away

"For the last time you nit wits, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Silvex, flying at a very fast speed, Crashed into the Ninja's carrying Marshall. He Caught Marshall mid-air and flew back to where Chase was

Chase thought he saw a shape appear in front of him "Leave me alone!" he said his vision too blurry to see who it was, so he growled

"Chase, its me, Silvex. Please, lemme help you," Silvex spoke

"Silvex? They have Marshall... My hea..." Chase passed out falling to the ground

Silvex sighed and lifted Chase onto his back next to Marshall. "I just hope the turtles are fairing better," He said as he began to take to the skies.

Marshall opened his eyes to see he was flying "...Whh... ... I hhattte hights!" he closed his eyes shaking with fear

"Fear not Marshall! I will not let you fall! If it helps, Ill fly as low as I can," Silvex smiled

"Wait... the turtles... are back there Silvex you can't leave them... and Everest is still there" Marshall passed out again

In the cave Donnie walked into the cave which once held Everest, but she wasn't in the cage

"Maybe they already killed her?" Raph asked but only recieved a 'your dead' look from Leo "What? She's not here"

"Judging by this door" Donnie said looking at the cage door "I'd say she escaped, or someone helped her"

Mikey was playing with a speaker when they heard something disturbing

" _When this machine is ready, we can start out plan"_ The Hoods voice came through it

"What machine?" Raph asked looking at Donnie

Donnie rolled his eyes "How am I suppose to know?!"

"Come on lets go find out what they're up to" Leo laughed as he and his brother continued looking around the cave

Silvex flew back to The lookout, landed at the doors, and walked in

"Silvex? What happened?" Lady Penelope asked walking over to him

"Chase!" Skye said worried "Is he ok?"

Marshall woke up and burst out crying, once again soaking Silvex's fur

Silvex looked at them "I think they're fine. not sure about Chase though, can you see what's wrong with him?

"Sure" Lady Penelope took Chase in her arms "Looks like he got hit on the head fairly hard"

Marshall jumped down from Silvex and went over to a corner, curling himself in a ball

"Marshall? are you alright?" Silvex asked

Marshall lifted his head to see Silvex walking over, he never replied and just cried

Silvex walked over "Your worried about Everest, aren't you?"

"Of course, she's my mate" Marshall laid himself down "I.. I.. just don't want to lose her"

Silvex's eyes glowed silver. "She is safe, she's no longer with Shredder. She's elsewhere, but safe from harm."

"Really? She's safe?" Marshall asked as tears ran down his cheeks he looked Silvex in his eyes

Silvex blushed lightly. He loves those blue eyes a lot. "Yes, I can see her aura, and she is a fair distance away from Shredder's hideout."

Marshall still had a few tears falling from his eyes, he suddenly hugged Silvex "Do you know where she is? I have to find her" he asked with his paws still wrapped around Silvex

"Marshall, you're... you're..." Silvex was blushing madly. Marshall hadn't noticed, but he had one of his paws, down there.

"Huh?" Marshall looked confused

"You're right paw... it's... it's..." Marshall had shifted around, and his right paw had rubbed Silvex's *Cough*.

Marshall looked down "Oh! Sorry!" he quickly moved away from Silvex "I'm so stupid..."

Silvex's face was red. "N-no, it's fine, It was an accident... a-anyway, I'm fully charged, so I can teleport to where Everest is. I can take you with me."

"What about Chase?" Marshall asked looking over at Chase, Lady Penelope was still with him "You should stay with him, I can go myself if you tell me where she is"

Silvex nodded "She's in a cave, with another pup. Ill mark the location on a map for you."

"Thanks" Marshall didn't notice his neck was bleeding "I should be able to find it easy"

"Marshall. Your bleeding." Silvex licked the blood off his neck

Marshall burst out laughing "That tickles!"

Silvex rolled his eyes and kept licking off the blood, while using his powers to heal the wound on his neck  
"Stop it! It tickles! Ahhh!" Marshall's eyes met Silvex causing Marshall to blush

"Of course it tickles Marshall. I... well, i was once mates with Marshall, and I know all your spots," Silvex smirked, then sighed sadly. "But you have Everest. And as badly as I miss my dally, I cannot ruin your relationship for my desires. I love you Marshall, but I can't have you..." Silvex finished and stopped, the wound completely gone.

Marshall looked up at Silvex and just hugged him "Well you have Chase now" he smiled "Thank you for healing me"

Silvex smiled. "Of course, I should be lucky to have a mate again after a thousand years... and anything for you Marshall."

"Can you show me where Everest is?" Marshall asked as Rocky brought a map over "Thank's Rocky"

"Your welcome dude" Rocky gave the map to Silvex

Silvex looked careful, then a gray X was marked near Jake's cabin on his mountain. "There's a narrow entrance to the Cave there. Be careful, take this," Silvex gave Marshall a Necklace with a Silver moon tag. "It works like your PAW Patrol pup tag, use it if you need me, now, shall I teleport you to Jake's Cabin?"

"Alright, thanks Silvex" Marshall smiled taking the tag

Silvex nodded, and in a flash of white, Marshall was teleported next to Jake in his cabin. "IT's up to him now. Now how is Chase? Surely, I can fix his injury,"

"It's not that bad" Lady Penelope said cleaning the wound "Although it does look like he has wood or something stuck in his head"

Silvex put his paws on Chase. "Nothing major," Silvex said as he glowed silver, and Chase's wound slowly healed. Once done, Silvex spat our a chunk of wood. "Done and done"

Moments later Chase woke up "Silvex?" he said looking up at him

"I'm here Chase," Silvex said, Looking back down with a smile

Chase slowly sat up but fell in Silvex

Silvex caught him. "Boy, you pups can't stop falling into me!" Silvex Chuckled as he licked Chase's forehead

"Oh I'm Sorry" Chase replied his vision a little blurry, he rested his head on Silvex shoulder

Silvex chuckled and wrapped his wings around Chase. "Well, you seem sleepy. We could always head to my home for a break from all this,"

Chase just closed his eyes

"Your home?" Ryder questioned walking over "Before I let you take him can you insure me of his safety?"

Silvex laughed loudly. "My home is a small pocket dimension, where only Me and my brother can enter. We share it, one side mine, the other, his. Think of it as a large mansion, and since I control it, I can easily enter/leave it anywhere, anytime. No one else can get there without me or Shadex, so he'll be very safe there."

"Alright" Ryder smiled then gave Silvex a pat "Keep him safe"

"Are we going to the beach?" Chase asked half asleep

Silvex Chuckled. "Maybe, Stand back everyone," A portal of Blue and white opened in front of Silvex, and gently carrying Chase on his back, flew through it, and the portal closed.

In a cave near Jake's Mountain Everest was still vomiting and felt as though she had no energy, she looked at Midnight

"What do you remember about your life?" Everest asked her, before vomiting on the cave floor

Midnight looked at Everest before vomiting again "nothing at all"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure Ryder and the pups could help you" Everest laid down "Are you alright?"

Midnight looked at Everest the. At the ground "If I tell you please don't tell anyone else unless my life is in danger, You see Everest I was rapped and now I'm very sure I'm pregnant as well and when I use my teleport I get very sick like this" midnight chucked up again

Everest did her best to sit up and gave Midnight a hug "How long ago did it happen?"

Midnight looked at the ground "I think it was about 2 days ago or something like that"

"Oh you're about the same time as me then, Marshall and I mated last night, then again this morning" Everest looked at Midnight "I can't imagine what you're going through, but Katie can help she's a vet and she's helping me with my pregnancy"

Tears ran down midnight face "yer but your one was planned mine wasn't I don't want to hurt the pups inside if their even are any because I have powers and they put stain on my body"

"My pregnancy wasn't planned, I didn't plan to mate with Marshall either he was stabbed... I even told him we should hold off until he was healed" Everest blushed "But it kinda just happened... Well I'm sure Katie can help"

Midnight smiled "If she can then that would be great but we went to your home their was no one their any idea of were they could be at"

"Well Katie would be at her shop, maybe we can go there" Everest vomited on the floor

"Her shop yer is that the building with the big pet sign on top of it?" Midnight asked her

Everest looked like she was going to pass out "Yeah that's it"

Midnight walked over to her "We both could use her help by the look of it I will teleport us their into the back of her shop we both are going to be sick after this" midnight took Everest's paw and teleported them both to the back of Katie's shop "hello anyone here" midnight fell to the ground chucking up a lot and very weak

"Katie? Are you here?" Everest asked falling on the floor

"Everest is that yo..." Katie walked in the back of her shop "Oh my! Everest! Are you ok? Who's the new pup?"

Midnight was so weak she didn't even try look at Katie she just chucked up again

"Let me help you" Katie gently picked Midnight up and placed her on a table, then did the same with Everest "Midnight mind if I check you over?"

Midnight just nodded her head as she was to weak to talk

"Everest what's her name?" Katie asked listening to Midnight's pulse

"Midnight, she says she was rapped a few days ago" Everest vomited in a bowl

Katie felt around Midnight's tummy "Hm, I think she's pregnant" she reached for 2 needles "I'm going to give you each a needle should stop your morning sickness"

Midnight smiled then passed out on the table, Midnights head started to burn up

"I'm going to need Marshall's help" Katie pulled out her phone "Ryder? It's Katie"

" _Hi Katie what's up?_ " Ryder asked concerned

"I have 2 pups here who are pregnant, Everest and a new pup called Midnight, I could do with Marshall's help" Katie placed a wet cloth on Midnight's head

" _Wait Everest's there? Katie Marshall went out looking for her_ " Ryder spoke with concern in his voice

Everest's ears stood up "Marshall's missing?"

Midnight slowly came to and moaned as she stood up jumped off the table and started walking towards the front door but before she could make it out of the back she fell to the ground

"Hang on a moment Ryder" Katie walked over to Midnight and picked her up "Don't try to walk, I want you to rest" she smiled patting Midnight's head

Midnight looked at Katie "I can't stay I must help"midnight felt so useless and weak

"Ryder and the pups will find Marshall don't worry, besides I'm sure International Rescue can help them too" Katie pulled a blanket over both pups "As for the two expecting mothers, I want you both to say here where I can keep an eye on you"

"Don't try and argue with Katie" Everest giggled "She knows best, you can trust her Midnight"

Midnight lied on the table with the blanket over her as she faced Everest and Katie "fine then well since I'm pregnant Katie can you tell how many I'm having and if boy or girl yet or not? And Everest we can talk about Names"

Katie giggled "I can't tell what they are until they're developed more but it looks like your going to have 3, Everest only knows what sex they are because Silvex told her"

Midnight looked at Katie with shock on her face "3 really I'm going to have three pups wow that's going to be a handful I hope I can give them a great life"

"You're very welcome to stay here with Cali and me" Katie smiled "That way I can help you take care of your pups"

Midnight smiled "That's very kind of you but with me having powers and powers who may have powers who knows what will happen we will see what happens when I have them maybe I will take you up on the offer since I don't have a real home and no owner"

"Well for the time being both of you need to rest, Everest I'll wake you once Ryder and International Rescue finds Marshall" Katie said turning the lights off and walked out of the room

The turtles were still looking for Everest inside Shredder and the Hood's cave when they came across something which even confused Donnie

"What the hell is that thing?" Leo questioned looking at a machine

Donnie scratched his head "I have no idea"

"Great! if the professor doesn't know what it is then we're all stuffed" Raph rolled his eyes

"Maybe it's a time machine!" Mikey chuckled clapping his hands

Donnie put his hands on his hips "What do you think they would want with a time machine?! I'm pretty sure I know what a time machine looks like MIKEY!" he yelled

Leo quickly put his hand over his mouth "Shh someone's coming..."

"When will it be ready?" The Hood questioned Shredder

"Maybe a week" Shredder replied "The world will be ours! All ours! The turtles will be history!"

"And the Thunderbirds, we will be unstoppable!" The Hood smirked

To be continued


	8. New beginning's New Feelings

**Chapter Notice:**

 _ **Silvex** :Lines done by SilverWolf_

 _ **Midnight** :Lines: by lovepawpatrol. _

_I do not own either._

* * *

Chapter 8: New beginning's New Feelings

* * *

 **With Chase and Silvex**

When Chase opened his eyes he had no idea where he was, or how he got there

"Hello?" Chase asked "Ryder? Silvex?" He was laying on a big white bed with silver fluffy blankets in a large room, which was a little empty. There was a crystal chandelier, and a big desk with lots of papers, a Crystal Star, a black briefcase, and a photo frame of three pups. the doors were big, silver with light blue handles. There wasn't much else in the room "Where am I?" Chase said sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"You're at my home," Silvex opened and walked through the big silver doors and closed them, then flew over and sat next to Chase.

"Wow" Chase looked at Silvex "This is amazing"

"Yep," Silvex said, "It's been ages since someone else besides me was in my bedroom."

Chase blushed "This is your bedroom? How long was I asleep for?"

Silvex thought for a moment "I'd say about... 8 hours. Even if i healed your wounds, your body gains energy naturally, and you were tired. I cannot make you untired with my powers. Even I have limits with my abilities."

"Yeah, guess I must have been tired" Chase said giving a stretch before licking Silvex's cheek

Silvex blushed a bit, and felt a familiar feeling building up inside him. 'No, don't rush... take it slowly,' He though to himself.

"This place, wow it's amazing" Chase laid his head on Silvex's shoulder "Amazing like you"

Silvex blushed more. "t-thanks Chase. I love you,"

Chase tilted his head "You love me?"

"Yes... Yes, i do Chase! I love you" Silvex blushed

"Now I know how Marshall felt with Everest" Chase giggled then planted a lick on Silvex's neck

Silvex blushed and moaned a bit

Chase pulled away "I'm sorry, ugh this is just.. so... so.." he sighed then laid down

"Too soon?" Silvex asked

Chase looked up at him "Too soon for what?"

"What's wrong then?" Silvex looked at him "So... so what?"

"Why did you say too soon?" Chase asked confused

Silvex blushed "Well... Its not exactly an appropriate topic..."

"You can tell me" Chase licked his cheek

Silvex blushed a little. "Well, it's been a thousand years since i last had a mate, and that means its been a rather long time since i last had any... fun, with someone."

"Define fun?" Chase questioned "Wait are you talking about mating?"

"Yes..." Silvex had a red face, looking down at his paws.

Chase giggled "Never really thought about mating with a male before, or with anyone..." he looked at Silvex then licked his cheek again

Silvex smiled "It is something different, but in a good way,"

"Yeah sure sounds different" Chase said scratching his own ear

Silvex looked at his own paws for a little while before looking at Chase. "So... So would you like to try it?"

Chase froze at the question "I.. I.. dunno..." he avoided eye contact with Silvex feeling rather embarrassed

"Of course, that's why i said too soon. i dont wanna make you feel uncomfortable." Silvex said looking at him

"I haven't mated with anyone before..." Chase looked down at his paws "Hell... why am I so nervous? Marshall mated with Everest"

"The first time is always something unique. And Chase, we're not Everest and Marshall." Silvex smiled

Chase looked up at Silvex "True, when you mated with your Chase and Marshall what was it like?"

"Well, it's been some time, so I can't remember too well, but it was always good to pleasure my mates, and make them feel good." Silvex answered

"Oh, I see" Chase licked Silvex's cheek then neck

Silvex moaned more "C-chase..."

Chase pulled away "Sorry" he sighed

"N-no, you're fine, its just... When you want to, we... can. Its just... you're... you're... you're making me excited..." Silvex blushed

"Sorry..." Chase just laid his head down on a pillow

Silvex laid next to him. "I'm sure we can try when all these events are over."

"It's just I'm worried about them back home" Chase turned his head and looked Silvex in his eyes ( _Why do I feel this way for him?)_ he thought to himself before planting a kiss on Silvex's lips it was long and passionate ( _Am I actually doing this?)_ Chase thought to himself as he continued to press his lips against Silvex's

Silvex moaned and returned the kiss. "time is different here Chase. I can bring up an image of them so we can see what has happened. And I've concluded an hour here is a minute back in your world. so when you slept for eight hours here, eight minutes passed back in your world." 'Plleeeaassseee don't stop,' Silvex though, loving the kiss

* * *

 **Back in our World**

Ryder and the Paw Patrol had no luck finding Marshall, even with International Rescue's help, Marshall had been missing for a few hourse there was no sign the Hood nor Shredder captured him, Ryder was waiting patiently for Chase's return, the turtles had been watching what the Shredder and Hood were up to, they told International Rescue what they found earlier, John was doing some research to find out what they machine was by the turtles description

Casey walked in Katie's, helping Donnie walk

"Hi guys" Katie smiled "Any luck finding Marshall yet?" she could tell but the look on Donnie's face they hadn't found him "Oh, what's the problem then?"

"Donnie hurt his ankle" Casey smirked "Can you take a look at it?"

Katie nodded and motioned them to follow her in the back room with Everest and Midnight "Hi pups how are you both feeling?"

Midnight was sleeping until she heard Katie ask how her and Everest were as she slowly woke up "Mmmm I'm feeling ok thanks Katie"

"The needle's working for your morning sickness then?" Katie smiled as Donnie sat down on a chair

Midnight smiled at Katie then looked at Everest "how are you feeling Everest"?

"I'm hungry" Everest blushed as her stomach growled "Good to see you're feeling better Midnight"

Midnight smiled and giggled "I would love some food as well and I'm still feeling a bit weak from using my powers back when I saved you"

"That was 2 day's ago, but at least your feeling better" Everest felt a tear fall from her eyes when she thought about Marshall

Midnight looked at her "When I use a lot of powers or teleport like I did I can feel weak up to as long as a week after because it takes so much out of me"

"Maybe you shouldn't use your powers now you're pregnant?" Everest smiled

Midnight smiled "Maybe I will only use them if I have to and you and I still haven't talked about names since I asked 2 days ago Everest"

"True, I don't know any names for my pups, but I'd feel weird naming them without Marshall" Everest sighed laying her head down

"I'm sure Marshall would agree with any names you chose" Katie said wrapping Donnie's ankle "All fixed Donnie, I suggest you stay off it for a few days"

Casey laughed then left

Everest looked at Katie, then at Midnight "Would Marshall care if I came up with names?" she asked Midnight

Midnight laughed "We can talk about names doesn't mean we are going to name them right now Everest we come up with ideas so when the times comes to choose name we know some already I'm sure Marshall wouldn't mind"

"Do you have any in mind?" Everest asking licking her paws

Donnie rolled his eyes "Do I have to stay here and listen to name picking?" he asked standing up

"Yep you do" Katie forced him back to then winked at the girls "Good luck with name picking, if you two need anything call out"

Midnight thought for a minute "well if I have a girl I would love to call her eve or Kim and for boys names maybe something like Ben or jack I don't know what would happen if I have three boys or girls?"

"We can ask Silvex to see what you're having when he gets back with Chase" Everest smiled at her

Midnight smiled "no thanks I want to be surprised with what I'm having that's half the fun of having pups"

Donnie laid down on a bed next to Midnight with his ankle bandaged and placed a pillow over his head "Girls..."

Midnight looked over at the turtle "have a nice sleep who ever you are anyway Everest how many pups are you having?"

"Silvex said I'm having 2, a boy and a girl" Everest smiled, Donnie sighed

Midnight smiled "that's great to hear so on other things your a member of the paw patrol what do you do?"

"We do rescue's around town, I'm the snow pup I also help Jake up on his mountain" Everest looked up on the ceiling above her

Midnight looked at her "That's sweet so what's on this mountain is their snow up their I have never seen snow as far as I know I would love to see it one day"

"Yup it's got snow all year round, oh my gosh I don't know where I'll stay when my pups a born, with Marshall at the Lookout? Or with Jake" Everest suddenly got confused "I haven't thought that far ahead"

Midnight had tears falling from her eye "that lest your Pups will have somewhere to call their own place I don't have a home and to be honest I may as well just put them up to go to good homes they deserve so much better then what I got right now"

"Why don't you just stay here with Katie? Take her up on the offer, I'm sure she'd make a great owner" Everest sat up and drank some water

"I I don't know" midnight started balling her eyes out onto the table before getting up jumping off the table and walking out the doors "I need some air"

"Wait" Everest jumped down "Let me come with you"

Midnight just sat out the front of Katie's shop their was a nice cool breeze as she notice Everest sit beside her "it's so nice and calm out here don't you think"

"Sure is" Everest looked towards the Lookout, where she could see Thunderbird 1,2 and 3 "And Marshall is out there somewhere he's been missing for 2 days now"

Midnight thought for a minute "Everest I know you said not to use to my powers but I can find him if you want me to"

"It's to risky, I think I might go find him myself" Everest stood up "After all he's my mate, besides you're carrying more pups then me"

Midnight laughed "if your going looking for him then I'm coming with you and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Alright, Thanks Midnight" Everest smiled "Should we tell someone we're going to look for him?"

Midnight nodded "Yes we should tell Katie at lest so she knows where we are"

Donnie limped through the doors "If you're going to find Marshall I'll come with you, don't worry about telling Katie you'll be fine with me"

Midnight looked at the turtle "sorry to say but right now I would say I'm better at protecting them you are with that ankle of yours we should tell Katie anyway"

"I'll tell Katie for you" Donnie smiled "Good luck finding him"

"Ok then thanks turtle lets go Everest lets go find your mate" Midnight stood up

Everest started walking towards the woods "I don't know where to look"

Midnight walked with her "So Everest can I ask you what was it like to mate with someone you love?"

Everest blushed "Like nothing you can imagine, until you experience it yourself"

Midnight lowered her head "if I ever find a pup to love that would be great"

"You haven't met the rest of the Paw Patrol yet" As Everest said this Thunderbird 2 came into view and hovered over head, then Ryder and the pups pulled up next to them "Ryder?" she said as Ryder jumped off his ATV and ran over to them

Midnight went invisible right away

"Everest? Where are you off too?" Ryder asked as he and the rest of the Paw Patrol approached her

"Just going for a walk" Everest smiled "I was getting pregnancy cramps"

Ryder raised an eyebrow "Alright, we're out looking for Marshall, don't wonder too far" he said getting on his ATV

Everest nodded and watched Thunderbird 2 fly away, and Ryder drive off with the pups "Midnight, they're gone"

Midnight reappeared next the Everest "so they were the other members of the Paw Patrol"

"Yup, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble and Skye" Everest smiled "the kid was Ryder, our leader"

Midnight smiled "Mmmmmm that gray one with the green tag looked cute"

"That's Rocky, our recycling pup" Everest grinned "After we find Marshall I'll introduce you"

Midnight's tail was going side to side very quickly "sweet I think I have a crash on him now anyway why didn't you tell them what we were really doing out here"

"Because Ryder would make us go back to Katie's, or the Lookout and get babysited by the International Rescue" Everest sighed "We're pregnant not disabled"

Midnight laughed "You mean he would make you go back he has no control over me his not my owner so I can do what I like so then let's go another way since they went that way let's you and I head to the right"

"Alright, lets go" Everest smiled entering the woods

Midnight smiled and followed Everest "Hey Everest will you be my bpf (best pupfriend forever)?"

"Of course I will!" Everest giggled "If our pups come at the same time I'd like us to have them together, with Marshall there of course"

Midnight smiled then hugged Everest "O thank you thank you thank you"

"Your welcome Midnight" Everest smiled and hugged her back "Marshall will like you"

Midnight let go of Everest still very happy with making her first true friend "I hope our pups become friends as well Everest and" midnights noise went up into the air "I smell a pup near by"

"Marshall?" Everest looked at Midnight

"I don't know what your mate smells like but I can smell blood as well we better hurry" midnight started walking towards the smell

* * *

 **The following is not suitable for children, contains Male/male mating scene**

* * *

 **Silvex and Chase**

Chase stopped kissing him, but started licking his neck

"Oh chase...I... I missed you," Silvex moaned

"You missed me? But I'm not the same Chase" Chase said giving Silvex a lick on his cheek

Silvex Blushed. "Well, your A Chase, and I love you,"

Chase laid his head down "Why did you bring me here? Was it to mate with me?" as he asked that he turned his head and looked away from Silvex

"N-no! It's just, i thought you'd like a break from all the Chaos." Silvex looked at him

"But you do want..." Chase paused and sighed

Silvex smiled "Do I want to Mate? Is that the question?"

Chase giggled and rolled over on his back "Guess it's not a question"

"What do you mean its not a question?" Silvex looked confused

"Errrr... Never mind" Chase smiled and remained laying on his back

Silvex chuckled and laid next to Chase

"Silvex it's so peaceful here" Chase rolled next to him and looked Silvex in his eyes

"Because Its only you and me love. My brother is off solving... A frozen mystery, shall we say" Silvex smiled

Chase sat up "Huh? A frozen mystery? Is there a Chase there too?"

Silvex Chuckled "Its a long explanation, ill tell you later." Silvex nuzzled Chase's chest

"Oh ok... Silvex...?" Chase blushed as red as Marshall's firetruck "You remember when you asked if I wanted to.. to... errr..."

"Mate. Yes, I remember, why?" Silvex looked at him

Chase blushed more "I..I...I..want t..." He gulped "I want to try it" Chase looked at his paws

Silvex blushed deeply. "are you sure about this Chase?"

"It's just.. how do males mate?" Chase asked with a confused look "I don't know anything about mating"

"Its... well... mmmmm..." Silvex had a very red face. "Please excuse me, its been ages since i last mated,"

Chase giggled and licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex smiled and licked back. "It is possible Chase, I just wonder if you are ready,"

"Well once we're back home, I mean my home we won't have a chance..." Chase paused then giggled "Then again Marshall and Everest mated twice, with everything going on"

Silvex smiled "I see your point, but that doesn't me we can always come here again." "Now then... I need you to lie down, with your rear in the air, that is how i'll mount you,"

"Alright" Chase did what he was told without hesitation, he raised his butt in the air

Silvex blushed a bit, and his nose bleed seeing Chase's butt. "Oh god..."

"Silvex? Is something wrong?" Chase asked concerned

"N-no,I just remembered how fun it was..." Silvex mounted Chase, the Shepherd could feel something warm against his butt

Chase jumped at first but settled down "What happens next?"

"Well, its your first time, so... it may hurt a little, but I promise to take it slowly." Chase could feel Silvex shift, and then felt weird as this warm something started to push inside him.

"Wh...wh..." Chase moaned blinking several times

"Does it hurt?" Silvex asked, stopping.

Chase giggled then turned his head and licked Silvex's cheek "You're kidding right? It.. feels... errr... I don't have a word..."

Silvex smiled and pushed in more till Chase felt him hit something... and it made him feel very good.

"Ohhhh..." Chase bit down on his lip "Silvex... what ever your doing... wow..." he started to pant

Silvex moaned loudly just then. "God Chase, its been ages...!"

Chase could feel the warmth inside him begin to pull out, and back in at a mild pace.

"Silvexxx..." Chase was lost for words "Ahhh... feels... so... gooddd"

Silvex felt his heart soar with joy as he continued his actions

"Is... this what... Marshall... felt? ... with... Ohhhh... Everest?" Chase asked between pants

"Y-yesss... Not the... same, but... similar...!" Silvex moaned

Chase had not felt anything like what he was feeling now, every time Silvex pushed in he was overflowed with pleasure, as much as he tried to hold back the moans he just couldn't "Ohhhhhhh! Silvex...!"

"Chase!" Silvex moaned as well, having not experienced pleasure like this for years

"Silvex... it's... feels... fantastic..." Chase said breathing heavier "Is this... what... love feels.. like? Oh... God!"

"Y-yes Chase! Ahhhh..." Silvex panted and moaned as he felt himself getting close to his climax.

"Faster..." Chase blurted out "Ohhh..."

Silvex complied as he thrusted in and out at a faster Pace. A moment later, Silvex arched his wings out and howled as Chase could feel his guts filling up with a warm liquid.

As Silvex did that, Chase felt something splatter on the ground beneath him "Ohh my... Silvex..."

Silvex panted as he stopped, breathing heavily After awhile, he spoke. "H-how was that for y-your first time? especially a-after my last time w-was a thousand years a-ago?"

Unable to remain standing Chase fell down on the bed, he looked up at Silvex "Completely.. amazing! Never felt anything like that before"

Silvex smiled, and Chase could feel the warm object pulling out for good this time. Silvex cuddled up to Chase, murring

"Silvex you're amazing" Chase snuggled into his fur

Silvex smiled. "I know i am."

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Chase asked licking Silvex's neck "I mean we should be getting back... but.. after that..."

"No worries Chase. With me, we can do whatever you like..." Silvex put a wing over Chase, making him comfortably warm.

Moments later Chase fell asleep

Silvex sighed happily and drifted off to sleep as well

* * *

 **Back in our World**

Without warning Everest felt dizzy "Midnight... I don't feel to good"

Midnight looked at Everest "nor do I something is wrong I" midnight suddenly chucked up then passed out as she fell she rolled down a hill

"Midnight!" Everest ran after her, but her vision began to blur "I'm coming!"

Midnight kept rolling down the hill until she hit something furry and soft

Everest fell to the ground "Mi...d...night.."

Midnight was out cold, With a fiver getting hotter and hotter by the minute

"Down there guys!" A voice called out "I see pups"

Mikey came into Everest's view, as Leo knelt down next to Midnight

"This pup feels hot" Leo said picking Midnight up "Mikey do you have any water balloons left?"

"Huh? I don't know what your talking about" Mikey hid a water balloon behind his back

Raph slapped his head "Just give the water balloon to Leo"

"But it's my last... fine" Mikey gave the balloon to Leo who burst it over Midnight's head cooling her off

Midnights fever didn't go down much as it stayed around 29degees midnight suddenly chucked up again and then again after it

"Wait.. is that Marshall?" Raph asked looking near where Midnight was

Midnight moaned as she started to breath heavier and slower

"Midnight you gotta hang on" Everest tried to encourage her "Please hang on for your pups"

Midnight's breathing became so slow that you would think she was dead

"I think she's dead" Raph looked at Midnight

Leo slapped his head "Don't say that!"

Everest felt herself slipping unconscious

"Turtles!" The Shredder yelled throwing Donnie down in front of Everest "And Midnight! You betrayer!"

Midnights eyes suddenly opened pure white and teleported the turtles herself and Everest back to Katie's "g...s..f" midnight completely stopped breathing

"Midnight!" Everest yelled then burst out in tears "Marshall... I failed you..."

A voice could be heard only by Everest "you haven't failed yet I'm on the edge of death but I can be saved get Katie quickly she will" the voice went dead

"Get Katie!" Everest yelled as Leo ran to fetch her

Moments later Katie ran in "Oh my, what happened?" She ran around to Midnight picking her up and placing her on a table "I told you both to stay in here" Katie frowned at Everest who vomited on the floor, Katie rolled her eyes "You're needle's wore off" she felt Midnight's pulse

"Is she ok?" Everest ask worried

Katie never answered she took Midnight into a separate room, and closed the door behind her

Midnight had a very weak pulse that could barely be felt at all

"Let's take a look at you" Katie said attaching several machine's and a drip to Midnight "Midnight you have to wake up" she grabbed a needle and pressed it into her side

Midnight moaned a little

"Come on Midnight, you're strong" Katie placed a wet cloth on her head

Midnight slowly started breathing again as she slowly opened her eyes a bit "thank you" Midnight said in a weak voice

"Good girl"Katie wiped Midnight's forehead "Would you like to see your puppies? I'm going to be doing an Ultrasound for you and Everest later"

Midnight could only nod as she was trying her best to keep her eyes open

"Midnight I also would like to run a few tests on you, however right now you need to rest" Katie turned on a machine which started to measure Midnight's heart rate "Rest Midnight, I'll be out there with Everest if you need anything press this button" she please a button next to Midnight's bed

Midnight looked at Katie "but if I close my eyes will I wake up Katie will I ever get to see my pups born?"

"Of course you will wake up, that's why I'm keeping an eye on your heart rate" Katie smiled while pulling a blanket over her "Would you feel better if I bring Everest in here with you?"

Midnight smiled "Yes I would thank you"

"Alright one moment" Katie walked into her back room, to see Ryder and the pups plus Alan "Hi guys what are you all doing here?"

"I would like a word with the new pup" Ryder smiled at Katie who nodded, he walked into Midnight's room "Hi there, I'm Ryder mind if I talk to you?" he pulled up a chair and sat besides her bed

Midnight looked at Ryder "I want Everest in here first before I talk to anyone feel safe around her I do"

"Everest will be here soon, Katie is just giving her something for her nausea" Ryder said standing up "I've come here because the pups asked me to ask you if you would like to come back to the Lookout with me, Everest can come to"

Midnight thought for a minute "right now I'm in no sate to go anywhere or do anything" midnight coughed several times "I will think about it"

Ryder giggled patting her head "I don't mean right now, however you will be a lot safer with us, International Rescue and the turtles will help us protect you both from the Shredder and Hood, plus Silvex whenever he brings Chase back" he frowned

Midnight giggled softly "protection I don't need protection I got my own powers and ways to deal with people who want to hurt me like shredder and that random hood guy and the only two people who I trust right now are Everest and Katie

Ryder thought for a moment "Midnight, how would you like to join the Paw Patrol? Everest is a member so I'm sure she'd love it if you join"

Midnight looked at at Ryder and opened her mouth to answer when suddenly she blacked out

"Midnight?" Ryder felt for a pulse then called Katie who can running in the doors

"Ryder what happened?" Katie asked checking on Midnight

Ryder shrugged "She just passed out"

"It's ok, let her sleep" Katie smiled then looked at Ryder "Lady Penelope wants to talk to you"

"Alright" Ryder walked out as Donnie limped in carrying Everest

"Donnie what are you doing?" Katie eyeballed him "I told you to rest that ankle"

Donnie placed Everest on a bed next to Midnight "Everest wanted me to bring her in here"

"Yes and now I want to check that ankle" Katie laughed pushing Donnie into the back room

Everest violently vomited waking Midnight up

As soon as midnight woke up she also vomited "I don't feel so good"

"Katie said give the needle 15 minutes to work" Everest said laying down, so many things were going through her head but the worse was thinking about her mate, where was he? was he ok? Would he come back? And how much she missed him, Everest sighed then rolled over on her side

Midnight looked at Everest then gave her a card "this is a teleport card write a persons name on it and they will be teleported to you it's a one time use thing so being your mate here I feel so tried and weak"

"Really? thank's Midnight" Everest sat up took the card then gave Midnight a hug "You can trust Ryder by the way, he's an amazing guy" she smiled before writing Marshall's name on the card

Midnight hugged back and after a few minutes the card disappeared and Marshall appeared on the floor next to midnight bed

"Marshall?" Everest literally fell off her bed "Marshall!" she nudged his side "Come on wake up"

"Huh? Is it still nap time?" Marshall yawned then got bombarded by licks "Evvverest?" he opened his eyes to see his mate crying looking down at him

Everest wrapped her paws around Marshall "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I sprained my paw, but I'm good" Marshall slowly sat up he saw Midnight attached to several machine's "Who's that?"

"That's Midnight" Everest replied helping her mate stand up "She's my friend and helped me escape from .. from... " she vomited on the floor

Marshall looked concerned "Everest you ok?"

"yeah Morning sickness" Everest giggled jumping on the bed, Marshall jumped next to her

"Hi Midnight" Marshall looked over at her "I'm Marshall"

Midnight could hardly keep her eyes open as she saw Marshall "Hi I" midnight vomited "I think I'm just going to close my eyes and sleep I'm happy you have your mate back Everest" midnight closed her eyes and went to sleep

"Marshall, she's pregnant too" Everest licked Marshall's neck causing him to moan "I owe her my life"

"She seems sweet, Everest? How are you feeling?" Marshall asked licking her cheek

Everest rested her head on his shoulder "Tired, but fine now I know you're safe"

Katie walked in "What? Marshall? how?" she looked confused walking over to check on Midnight "Midnight you awake? I'd like to take your blood pressure"

Midnight was sound asleep

"I'll let her sleep" Katie smiled placing a wet cloth on her head, she noticed Marshall's paw was swollen "Give me your paw" she held out her hand

Marshall placed his paw in her hand "I think it's sprained"

"Yeah, I'll bandage it" Katie smiled grabbing a bandage and wrapped his ankle, as Donnie once again walked in, causing Katie to raise her eyebrow at him "What is it with you turtles and not listening?"

Donnie rolled his eyes "I've been hurt worse then this, sorry I can't sit around all day"

"Oh yes you can!" Katie pushed him onto a chair "Now you will sit there and rest that ankle or I'll put you in a coma"

Marshall giggled "I wouldn't argue with her" he said then was bombarded by Everest licking him

Katie coughed "Should I take you love pups into another room?"

"Please do" Donnie rolled his eyes

About two minutes after she went to sleep midnight started rolling around and throwing her paws about as she yelled out "NO PLEASE NO"

Marshall jumped across on Midnight's bed "Hey Midnight, it's alright you're safe"

"NO PLEASE NO NOOOOOO" midnight kept moving around when suddenly her powers threw Marshall across the room into a wall then midnight woke up with tear flowing down her eyes and her whole body shacking

"Marshall!" Everest jumped down then looked back at Midnight "You ok Midnight?"

Midnight was still shacking the. She broke down crying "I always hurt people or pups why me why do I have these dam powers" she put her head into her paws and cried

"I'm ok" Marshall sat up shaking his head "Wait she has powers? Maybe Silvex can help her control them"

Midnight was still shaking and crying

Everest helped Marshall stand up "Is your paw ok?" she asked looking down at it

"It's fine" Marshall licked her cheek "Go check on your friend" he smiled "I'm going to go for a walk"

"Marshall is something wrong?" Everest asked him concerned

Marshall flashed her a smile "No I'm fine, go to her she needs you" he said limping passed Donnie

"Why is he allowed to walk on it? and I'm not" Donnie frowned with jealousy as Marshall left the room, a tear rolled down Marshall's cheek

Midnight stopped crying right after she head Marshall say he was going for a walk "no Marshall don't it's to dangerous out their for you and you need to be with Everest so get back in here Everest go after him he was lost once you just going to let him go on a walk alone I will be fine here"

"You sure Midnight? I don't want to leave you alone" Everest looked at her

Katie smiled wrapping Donnie's ankle "She's not alone, I'm here. GO Everest your mate needs you"

"I can keep Midnight company" Donnie grinned Katie raised an eyebrow at him "What? I'm not scary"

"Sure a big talking turtle isn't scary to a pregnant pup" Katie smirked "It's alright Midnight I'll be here"

Midnight licked Everest's face "go I will be fine"

Everest nodded and ran out after Marshall, she found him sitting near the doors "Marshall what's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him

"Nothing" Marshall laid down on the pathway

"Come on Marshall, I know something's bothering you" Everest licked his cheek "What is it? you can tell me"

"I.. I.. it's just..." Marshall looked at her belly

"It's because I'm pregnant isn't it?" Everest laid next to him "Marshall we both wanted to mate, and we knew the risks, if you think this is your fault it's not"

Marshall giggled "It's not that, I'm happy we're going to be parents" he smiled then pushed her over

"Marshall wha... no... don't you even think about it!" Everest's belly was bombarded by Marshall tongue "Stop... stop it! Not again! Marshall! It tickles... Don't...! ahhh!" she burst out laughing

The minute Marshall stopped licking her, Everest got up and forced him to lay on his back she spread herself over him, both belly's rubbing "Guess what happens now"

"Wwwwhhaaattt?" Marshall asked nervously bracing for payback which never came, instead he felt Everest start to gently plant licks on his neck "Evveresst?"

Everest continued to lick his neck slowly moving her tongue along it, sending shiver's through Marshall's body

"Eveeeerestt... You're... you're..." Marshall froze when she started to move her tongue down his chest "Not out here... someone... might... see..."

Everest stopped for a moment "I don't care, let them" she giggled then continued licking his chest

Marshall tried to resist his urge to flip Everest on her back and mount her "Noooott out innnn public" he moaned

Midnight was out for a walk as she turned a corner "Mmmmmmmmmm hi you two"

Everest quickly got off of Marshall both pups blushing "Midnight? what are you doing up? I though your suppose to be resting"

Marshall's face was reder then his fire engine

"Katie thought it would be a good idea for me to get some air so I went for a walk and mmmmm found you two making out" Midnight giggled

Marshall coughed "I told you not in public"

"So? What? i can't make out with my mate in public?" Everest giggled licking his cheek "Sorry you had to see that Midnight, but are you ok?"

Midnight laughed "it's fine and yer I feel a bit sick but that should pass and besides you two love each other so you should mate as much as you want to"

Marshall gulped "We already mated twice" he said getting up "Anyway Everest told me you want to go over some names?" he said changing the subject

Midnight laughed at Marshall changing the subject "I have my names Everest is the one who couldn't think of any"

"I think I found a name for our daughter Marshall" Everest turned her head and smiled at Midnight

Midnight looked at Everest "Really that sweet let's hear it"

"Midnight, I want to name our daughter after you" Everest smiled

Marshall giggled then licked his mates cheek "I agree Midnight would be a perfect name for our daughter"

Midnight was shocked "Really that would be epic sadly it's not my real name as far as I know but it's a epic name thanks"

"I don't care if it's not your real name" Everest got up and sat besides her "It's what we know you as"

Midnight smiled then licked Everest's face "thanks Everest your the best friend ever"

"Midnight?" Marshall sat down besides Everest "Why don't you let Ryder help you? I'm sure he'd help you with remembering who you are, and you could stay with us at the Lookout"

Midnight signed "do you really think he can help me remember I can't remember anything before the day I got rapped and thanks but I'm going to take Katie up on her offer to stay with her and let her become my new owner and let her help me with my pups when they are born"

"It's our job to help others in need" Marshall licked Everest's cheek

Everest licked him back "Cool! That means our pups can grow up together" she looked at Marshall "Do you think Ryder would let me stay with you until our pups are born?"

"Don't ask silly questions! of course he'd let you" Marshall tackled her to the ground and licked her neck "Oops sorry Midnight" he got off of Everest

Midnight laughed "it's ok Marshall I don't mind if you two mate in front of me it's fine by the way Everest when you going to take me to meet that sexy grey with the green collar"

Marshall blushed "We won't mate in front of you..."

"Why not?" Everest asked out of curiosity

"Do you want to mate in front of someone?" Marshall gulped before Everest tackled him to the ground

Everest licked his forehead stand over him "I don't care where we mate" she giggled then got off of him and looked at Midnight "Oh right you mean Rocky, why don't we take you to see him now?"

Midnight "sweet let's go I want to meet him and the rest of the what you call your selfs?"

"The Paw Patrol" Everest smiled nudging Marshall's side

Midnight "right yer sorry I will have to remember that from now on"

Everest tapped her pup tag "Ryder? It's Everest"

" _Hi Everest how are you and Midnight feeling?"_ Ryder questioned

"Good, Ryder Midnight want's to meet the pups" Everest laid her head on Marshall's shoulder

Ryder giggled " _Sure Everest, do you want me to come pick you all up?_ "

"We can walk" Everest replied "Marshall's here too"

" _Alright, I'll tell the others, the pups are practicing pup-fu with the turtles and Lady Penelope"_ Ryder ended the call

Midnight smiled "I finally get to meet the pup what will I say to him"

"Come on ladies" Marshall stood up, and limped on his paw

"Marshall you sure you should walk on that paw?" Everest asked concerned

Marshall giggled and licked her cheek "It's fine, only a sprain"

"Hello pups" Gordon said walking up to them "On your way to the Lookout?" he asked

Midnight looked at him "who the hell are you?"

"He's with International Rescue" Everest smiled

"That's right, I'm Gordon" He looked down at the pups "I was doing some research in the bay for my brother John, he's in our space station called Thunderbird 5"

Midnight had a weird look on her face "yep never heard of you anyway we should get going Everest I want to meet Rocky"

"I'll walk you all" Gordon smiled walking besides Marshall

"Thank's Gordon, and you REALLY like Rocky huh?" Everest giggled

Midnight "I think he is very cute so yes I like him a lot"

"I hear you're pregnant Midnight?" Gordon asked looking at her

Midnight looked at Gordon "Yer I am just like Everest is"

"Congratulations" Gordon smiled "Well congratulations to the whole 3 of you"

Everest and Marshall giggled "Thanks Gordon" They said together  
"Alright well we're here" Gordon gave them each a pat "I have to go help my brother's in Thunderbird 2, the pups are out the back"

Midnight suddenly felt dizzy and was uneasy on her paws she hoped no one notice "Ok then let's go meet them"

"Midnight you ok?" Marshall stopped and looked at her, because he's the EMT pup he noticed her walking weird

Midnight lied to him "yep I'm ok" midnight fixed her walking up and kept walking

Everest raised her eyebrow at Midnight "Nearly there anyway" She said as the group walked around the back of the Lookout to see Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and the turtles

Midnight looked at each of the pups "Wow I didn't know their were so many of you so including you and Marshall Everest their are 7 yer"?

"Yup" Marshall smiled "Wait here I'll go get them" he said running off "Hey pups!" he didn't get very far before tripping over one of Zuma's toys and rolled towards the pups

"LOOK OUT!" Skye yelled as Marshall came rolling towards them

"Oh no! Not again!" Rocky jumped out the way but it was too late

Marshall hit into Skye first, then Zuma, followed by Rubble then finally Rocky

THUD! CRASH!

Everest put her paws over her face

Midnight was puzzled "What just happened?"

"Marshall that's what" Rocky giggled walking over "He's so clumsy, hi I'm Rocky"

Midnight looked at Rocky standing in front of her " I"

The rest of the pups and Ryder joined them

"Hi Midnight, I'm Skye" She smiled at her

"And I'm Zuma totally awesome to meet you!" Zuma scratched his ear "We have anothew membew, called Chase but he's not hewe at the moment"

Midnight looked at Everyone but every time she looked at Rocky she got tongue tied so she looked at the ground "Hi everyone I'm midnight nice to finely meet you all"

Before anyone could reply the ground started to shake

"What's going on?" Marshall asked sitting beside's Everest

Virgil came running over "Hold onto something! John detected a magnitude 8 earthquake! Here comes the first tremor!"

To be continued


	9. Darkest Hour, Spark of Hope

**Chapter Notice - Fill in Chapter (Part 1)**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 9: Darkest Hour, Spark of Hope

 **With Chase and Silvex**

Chase yawned then had a stretch, he found Silvex wasn't in the room "Silvex?" he asked looking around

There was a conversation outside the huge silver door

"Silvex is that you?" Chase jumped down from the bed but found is awkward to walk "Hello?" he said attempting to push the door open only to lose his balance and fell on the floor "Ouch" He could hear the conversation more clearly now.

"But Silvex!"

"No Butt's Shadex. This is your test. I want to see if your capable of handling it on your own. Now, how are Elsa and Jack?"

"Elsa had been poisoned, but i cleared her system of most of it. She might feel unwell, but she'll recover. Jack's completely fine, though now I really wanna get that bitch Rach..."

"In good time Shadex, in good time."

Chase stood to his paws and knocked on the door "Hello?"

The doors opened, and Silvex walked in with a Pitch black Husky by his side "Morning sleepyhead," Silvex said

Chase gulped and backed away, slightly afraid

"Chase? what's wrong?" Silvex asked. The black husky had red eyes as he sat down near the door and licked his paw.

"Wh.. who is that?" Chase questioned eyeing the black husky

"That's-"

"Shadex. My name is Shadex."

"Yes, thank you for interrupting me. He's my brother, and he has powers like me. But he's also rude, and is quite the dark pup. Don't worry though. He really doesn't mean any harm."

Chase walked up to Silvex "Does... he.. know? about us?"

"Yes Chase. He's...My shadow. We share a very strong mental link." Silvex smiled

"..." Chase fainted

"Are you sure you couldn't have lied about us Silvex?"

"No Shadex, he's my mate now. I don't lie to my Mates."

"You haven't had one in a thousand years, Dumbass."

"Just go help Natalie. Isn't the lookout on fire and in ruins?"

"Whatever!" With that, Shadex walked out the doors, and they closed behind them.

"Wake up Chase. Please?" Silvex nudged Chase's side

Chase mumbled something then opened his eyes "Sorry.."

"Its quite alright Chase, you're fine." Silvex said as he licked Chase's face.

Chase slowly sat up but felt something wet beneath him "Ooops..." His face went bright red as he looked down at yellow liquid on the floor

"Hmmmm? Did you...?... Oh Chase," Silvex giggled

"I'm sorry..." Chase said backing away "I.. didn't mean too..."

Silvex laughed quietly. "Oh Chase. I've seen worse. It's nothing really,"

"Guess it's nothing compared to the mess we made on your bed" Chase said blushing, then sat on the ground

Silvex giggled loudly, and licked Chase's neck. "As much as i love spending time alone with you, I have a feeling we need to go back soon."

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked leaning his head on Silvex's shoulder

Silvex's eyes glowed Silver. "...No! There's been an earthquake in adventure bay, and i can see destruction and Chaos all around! We must return immediately!"

"Then lets go" Chase said before pushing Silvex on the floor and planted lick's over his neck "Sorry! Ok I'm done" he giggled

"oooh I love you too my Shepherd! Ill get my revenge later," Silvex said with a Smirk. The two instantly teleported out of the pocket dimension, and arrived in front of the lookout.

* * *

 **Back in Adventure Bay**

A rumble noise echo'd across the town before everything started to violently shake, including the Lookout, and Thunderbird's 1,2, and 3

"What's going on?" Marshall asked falling into Everest, who fell into Rocky, who fell into Midnight "Woops"

Midnight's face went bright red as Rocky fell into her and because of how she was she fell down as well "WHATS HAPPENING?"

"Hold on!" Virgil said dropping to the ground "It's a earth quake!"

The ground suddenly shook, bouncing everything including the pups and the turtles around on it, trees fell down and the City Hall's roof collapsed

Ryder was thrown into a tree knocking him out, Marshall held onto Everest so she wouldn't hurt herself or they're unborn pups

Without thinking Rocky grabbed Midnight and held onto her, to protect her and her pups like Marshall with Everest

Midnight out of the blue licked Rockys face "I like you Rocky" as she hugged him back

"Wooooahhh?" Rocky's face turned bright red, but he still held her tightly

"I feel sick" Marshall said as the ground continued to shake "Now I knowww how you and Midnight feel..." he mumbled

Midnight looked at Marshall "this is nothing to what me and Everest feel when we have morning sickness Marshall" midnight looked back at Rocky "I really do like you I think you are really cute"

Rocky just blushed "Err... umm..."

"Dude how is the shaking not bothewing you?" Zuma asked laying on the ground also feeling a bit sick

Mikey was sitting down enjoying it "Feels like a roller-coaster! WEEEE!"

Midnight looked at Rockys eyes before her vision went all bured "I don't feel so good" midnight started to feel light headed

Rocky held her tighter "Neither do I" he mumbled

"Why? It's awesome!" Mikey laughed throwing his hands in the air "Weeeeeeeeeee!"

Leo rolled his eyes

"Tell me when it's over! I hate this!" Raph said covering his eyes with his hands

"Little girl" Mikey burst out laughing "Chicken!"

Marshall vomited almost on Everest "I feel sick, make this shaking stop!"

Midnight had had enough of it and lifted her and Rocky as well as Marshall and Everest off the ground

"Dude don't ruin it for them" Mikey chuckled as the ground finally stopped, dust and smoke rose from the town of Adventure Bay

"Wyder!" Zuma got up and ran over to him "Wyder awe you ok?"

Midnight put everyone back on the ground as she fell on her side and chucked up the passed out

"Midnight?" Rocky nudged her side "Is she ok?"

"Someone has a crush" Mikey teased, Raph slapped his head "Ow!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph rolled his eyes

Marshall sat down besides her "She's ok, just exhausted"

Midnight slowly came to opening her eyes slowly to see Rocky in front of her "Are you ok Rocky" midnight said in a soft voice

"I'm fine" Rocky smiled helping her sit up "How are you?"

Ryder sat up "Wow my head, what happened?" he said holding his head

Midnight looked at Rocky then at Ryder "I don't know but I really don't feel well right now and I can't see right either all bury for me"

Adventure Bay was a mess, City Hall's bell had collapsed trapping Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, Katie's shop's roof had also collapsed she was trapped with Donnie under parts of the roof

Suddenly Silvex and Chase appeared just as a bright light exploded from the Shredder and the Hood's cave knocking everyone out in it's path and disabling anything electronic, making the Thunderbirds machine's useless

Silvex Shielded him And Chase from the shock wave the moment he and Chase materialized. "Sweet land of liberty! What was that?"

Midnight stopped breathing completely she fell to the ground and started gasping for air as she slowly passed out, everyone else started to wake up

"Oh my!" Lady Penelope came running over "It seems the Hood and Shredder has developed some type of machine that's now disabled everything, nothing is working"

"Milady, it's just Adventure Bay" Parker walked over "It's the world" he said kneeling down feeling midnight's pulse "And it seems any small animal's that were hit by it, it's killing them"

Ryder sat up and looked at his pups "You're saying my pups..."

"I'm afraid so" Parker frowned

Midnight was fading fast and in her mind "is this the end I will never get to have my pups or mate with a pup I love dam you world dam it all"

Silvex and Chase instantly appeared by Ryder. "What did you say?"

"My pups are dying?" Ryder questioned grasping Zuma in his arms

Parker nodded "Whatever that thing did, it's stopping their hearts"

Silvex thought hard. REALLY Hard. "Okay, Parker! Give me all you know about what's causing their hearts to stop!" "SHADEX!" Silvex then roared into the empty air. The air around everyone grew cold as silence fell. "BRING ME THE CHAOS EMERALDS, NOW!"

"I believe it was some type of electromagnetic surge" Parker replied feeling Marshall's pulse, he looked up at Ryder "it's killing them fast"

"But Everest is pregnant..." Chase said worried

Instantly, A black Husky (Shadex) Appeared with a platinum Briefcase.

"Here you are Silvex," He said, pushing the briefcase to Silvex. Silvex nodded and Glowed Silver.

"I can sense the electromagnetic pulse now. I can reverse, but not on my own power, however, I do have something that can fix that."

Chase felt Midnight's pulse "I can't feel her pulse Silvex..."

"Marshall's too" Parker replied as a tear fell from his eye

Ryder fell to the ground on his knee's holding Zuma in his arms

"Then there's no time," Silvex opened the briefcase. Out floated seven Emeralds, each one a different color, glowing brightly. "Shadex, Get them to a Safe distance. Chaos energy can have strange side effects on mortals."

Everyone was teleported a fair distance away from Silvex as he flew into the sky, glowing several colors. He glew brighter... and brighter... A second later, A huge shockwave of rainbow colors erupted from Silvex and traveled fast into the air, past Shadex and everyone else, and continued to engulf the rest of the planet.

Immediately, Marshall, Zuma, and Midnight's pulses returned to normal, the Electromagnetic pulse had dissapeared.

"What the?" Parker felt Marshall's pulse and it was normal

"Silvex!" Chase cried wrapping himself in ball "Silvex..."

"Why are you Crying? He's fine, look." Shadex said.

There Silvex was, flying down to where they were, the seven emeralds floating around him as he landed. His fur was now the color of a neon rainbow.

Before anyone could thank Silvex and Shadex a second tremor hit

Silvex glowed brightly, and the ground around the group stopped shaking.

"Silvex, where in the world are these earthquakes coming from?"

"Parker? Got an explanation? These don't feel natural!" Silvex looked at Parker

" _That's because they're not natural_ " John said through Lady Penelope's phone " _I have located the quake's epicenters and they are all generating from The Hood and Shredder's hide out"_

"Give me the Command Lady P. With the Chaos emeralds in my possession, I can make quick work of the Hood and Shredder. There is nothing they can do to stop me now." Silvex turned to her

" _Wait, Silvex is it? Sorry I've never been introduced to you"_ John looked at Silvex through Lady's P's phone " _I believe they are using some type of machine, what it is I cannot tell you, however I know this, if The Hood made that machine then it will be extremely dangerous"_

Silvex cackled. "Oh please. I've dealt with a hellhound, you tell me that a machine is, 'Extremely dangerous'."

" _I'm detecting activity from the Shedder and The Hood's cave, watch out down there!"_ John yelled before Lady Penelope's phone went dead

"SILVEX look!" Chase screamed hiding behind his mate

Silvex flew off towards the direction while charging another anti-electromagnetic charge, this time, putting more power into it. He unleashed it with a howl, the rainbow shockwave once again appeared and faded as it neutralized the electromagnetic charge.

Silvex then appeared right on top of the machine, eyes glowing white with rage.

"SHREDDER!"

"He's gone" Leo said attacking the remaining ninja's "So is the Hood"

Mikey and Raph walked out from behind the machine, Silvex was shocked to see them the last time he saw them was at the Lookout

"Okay, good. Now, should we destroy this useless piece of scrap?" Silvex asked looking at them

"With pleasure, I love taking things apart!" Raph ran at the machine

"Raph stop!" As the words left Leo's mouth Raph was thrown backwards by a force shield

"What is this? A force field? Easily fixable..." Silvex put a paw on the force field and glowed rainbowy again. In seconds, the shield cracked and broke into pieces.

Silvex began charging energy, ready to hurl a Energy sphere at the now unprotected machine

Raph got up "Oh this is personal!" He said running passed Silvex he held his Sai's high in the air "Ima rip this thing apart piece by piece!"

An alarm sounded from the machine

20 SECONDS TILL AUTO DESTRUCT

Silvex focused hard, rechanneling the energy. With 5 second left with the auto Destruct, he drew all four ninjas near him, and created a crystal shield around him and the turtles

3, 2, 1

BOOM!

It released a massive explosion so powerful it sent a shock deadly shock wave towards Adventure Bay, completely destroying the cave

In adventure Bay everyone watched as this massive wall of dirt, smoke and rocks came hurling towards them

Midnight wakes up and walks next to Everest as she to sees the wall coming towards them as she turns to Everest "Well Everest looks like we won't even get to see our pups be born at all"

Silvex appeared before them all, with the seven emeralds with him. He raised both paws into the air, and the wall of smoke, dust, and rock froze, then slowly fell to the ground harmlessly.

All four turtles had been teleported with silvex, standing behind the group, watching Silvex stop the deathly wall from ever striking.

"Dude what the hell just happened?" Mikey felt his mouth open and hit the ground

Chase looked at his mate, the fainted

"Simple. As Gatekeeper, I have prevented the death and destruction of Adventure bay with the power of the Chaos emeralds. ... No thanks?" Silvex frowned

Leo walked over and gave Silvex a pat "Thank you Silvex, you'll have to excuse Mikey over there" he rolled his eyes at Mikey

"How embarrassing" Raph shook his head "Being saved by a pup"

"RAPH! I will smack your ass so hard you'll never be able to sit down!" Leo yelled at him "Sorry about my brothers... wait where's Donnie?"

"He was at Katie's" Everest said licking Marshall's cheek

Silvex walked over to Chase and licked his face. "Wake up love. Please?"

"Ryder? I think my pup house has a leak" Chase mumbled

Silvex smiled. "Yep. Your fine."

"Now, Ryder. I know those earthquakes cause trouble. Do you need my help with the clean up?"

"If you'll excuse me," Shadex said. "I have to get back to my test. Elsa ain't out of trouble just yet..." With that, Shadex walked through a shadowy portal that appeared, the disappeared when he was gone.

Virgil walked over "John said the Hood and Shredder are still out there, possibly building another one of those machines"

Ryder looked at Silvex "If you want to stay and help us, I'd be honored for your help"

"Great, another pup staying, like there's not enough alrea..." Raph was cut off by Leo "You slap me Leo and it'll be the last thin..."

Leo raised his hand and brought it down, hitting Raph across his face "Grow up Raph"

Silvex only sighed. "Raph, that big mouth of your is going to be the end of you one day, I garentee it. Well then, At your command Ryder."

"Thank you Silvex" Ryder said giving Silvex a pat as Chase woke up

Silvex smiled warmly

"Silvex?" Chase said slowly sitting up, feeling light headed

"Over here love" Silvex walked over to Chase, his fur still neon rainbow colored.

"Am I seeing things?" Chase asked standing up only to fall back down "I'm seeing rainbows"

"Careful Chase, you are seeing rainbows." Silvex powered down, and grabbed his briefcase, and slowly and carefully put all seven emeralds back in it, his fur returning back to its white color. He closed the briefcase, and the special lock activated

Chase tried to stand up again "What are those?" he asked almost falling over

"They're called The Elements of Chaos, or more commonly known as the Chaos Emeralds. I can use them to amplify my powers." Silvex smiled "Take it easy Chase, lean on me if you can't stand straight,"

"Oh I see" Chase didn't argue and literally fell into Silvex

"Easy love," Silvex gently licked Chases face.

Chase smiled resting his head on Silvex

"Love?" Skye asked eyeing Silvex and Chase "What are you talking about?"

"We're mates." Silvex said proudly.

Skye blinked several times "Huh? Mates?"

"Yeah Skye" Chase smiled still feeling a bit light headed

"I suppose you mated to huh?" Skye asked with a bit of sarcastic tone in her voice

Silvex grinned "Yes. Yes we did."

"You what?" Ryder looked shocked "Chase is that true?"

Chase didn't answer just went bright red and pushed his face into Silvex's fur

"Yes, it is true Ryder. I take full responsibility for it." Silvex licked Chase's face

"Why?" Chase looked at Silvex "Not like you forced me, I wanted to"

"If we get in trouble for it, I don't want you to suffer Chase." Silvex smiled

Chase tackled Silvex to the ground "So? I don't care if Ryder tells me off" he pressed his tongue on Silvex's stomach then started licking it

"C-chase! W-wha..." Silvex blushed deeply and bit his lip from moaning.

Ryder coughed "Chase"

Chase ignored Ryder and continued to lick his mate ever so slowly, moving his tongue in an upward motion

Silvex tried to resist, but using the emeralds had left him a bit tired to say no to his mate. "C-chase... Everyone can... See us..."

"So?" Marshall butted in "We mated on the beach" he blurted out before releasing what he said, but Everest tackled him to the ground "What are you doing?"

Ryder just giggled "Lets leave those couple's be" he said to the other pups who walked away

Marshall looked at Chase then at Silvex "You two really mated?"

"Y-yes. We did," Silvex replied

Chase continued licking Silvex's stomach then moved down lower

"Chaasssseeee... Everest and Marshall can see us..." Silvex moaned a little

Chase stopped and looked over at them "Um Silvex?" he said giggling, as snoring came from Marshall and Everest

"O-oh. Okay then... C-continue..." Silvex chuckled

"You ok though? I mean what you did earlier... didn't that um take a lot out of you?" Chase asked getting off of Silvex

"Power wise, yes, but my natural energy is okay. It'll be awhile before i do anything major." Silvex whined when Chase got off him.

Chase looked down at Silvex "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" he asked licking Silvex's neck

"Well... Yes, but I like it best when you say it," Silvex said, moaning a little more, smiling

"STOP IT!" Marshall suddenly screamed out "STOP IT! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Everest woke up in shock "Marshall? what's wrong?" she asked nudging him

Chase looked over "Is he ok?"

"PLEASE OH GOD! Don't! NO!" Marshall screamed

Silvex got up and walked over, and looked closely at Marshall. "Nightmare. Don't worry, I'll fix it," A white wire of energy sprouted out of Silvex's forehead, and the other end connected with Marshall's forehead, and Silvex entered Marshall's nightmare.

In Marshall's nightmare it was the day Everest was due to have their pups, but the Shredder had kidnapped both Marshall and Everest, making Marshall watch as the Shredder prepared to take their daughter and son away from him

"Please nooo! Don't! Stop it!" Marshall screamed out as Shredder grabbed hold of him by his scruff "Why are you doing this too us?"

"Because you lied to me very long ago, now you will suffer" Shredder smirked as Everest screamed out pushing "That's it good girl push those little mutts out, to bad you won't be around to see them Marshall"

"Stop it!" Marshall bit Shredder's hand

"Stupid dog!" Shredder got his sword out "Remember this? I stabbed you with this, and now I shall kill you with it"

"MARSHALL!" Everest pushed once more then cries were heard

Shredder smirked "Oh it's a boy!" he pushed the sword up against Marshall's chest, blood began to run down it

"ENOUGH!" Everything faded away except shredder, who turned into a black demon creature, who let go of Marshall, and panicked. "No! Not him!" He squeaked.

Still in the nightmare Marshall was shocked to see Silvex

Silvex was glowing bright as the demon tried to run away.

"NOO!" It screeched as Silvex charged and Struck it with one paw, it roared in pain as it faded away into nothingness.

"Si...l..v.." Marshall tried to say but was consumed by tears an fear

Silvex walked over, and hugged Marshall. "It's okay, its okay. No one can hurt you now." The landscape changed to a grass field with a single tree, Everest laying and sleeping in the shade of the tree

"Wha...Whatt's going onnn?" Marshall asked as he buried himself in Silvex's fur crying

"You were having a nightmare Marshall. I chased it away for you," Silvex wrapped his wings around Marshall.

Marshall remained with Silvex "But it felt so real, I thought I'd never seen my pups" he said holding onto Silvex tightly

"Well it can feel real. That why nightmares are so bad. But not on my watch. IT wasnt real Marshall. Everest isn't due yet, and with me around, Shredder won't even dream of laying a finger on any of you" Silvex smiled

"But why would you want to protect us? you have Chase" Marshall asked snuggling into Silvex still crying

"Because Marshall. A thousand years ago, i was a member of the PAW Patrol, and they were the best family i ever had. Granted, they are gone now, but that doesnt mean I will protect them where ever i may be. Plus, You and Chase were my first mates, and even though you are not mine, I will defend you till my last dying breath." Silvex said smiling

Not thinking straight Marshall licked Silvex cheek

Silvex smiled a little and hugged Marshall tightly, a tear in his eye.

"Silvex? will stay with us until my pups are born?" Marshall asked now enjoying his dream

"Oh Marshall. Of course I will. I don't have anywhere to go even." Silvex looked at him

"Maybe Ryder will let you be apart of our Paw Patrol, you're already mates with Chase" Marshall said resting his head on Silvex, as he watched Everest sleep

"Maybe. I still have my puptag...?" Silvex looked at his collar, there was a puptag. It was dark blue with a Silver moon, and a single silver star.

Marshall looked at Silvex "Wake me up from this dream and I'll ask him, I would love you to join" he said bombarding Silvex with hugs

Silvex glowed brightly, as the dream flooded with light. Marshall opened his eyes to See Silvex and Everest and Chase looking down at him on the ground

"Marshall!" Everest hugged him "I was so worried!" she turned to Silvex "Thank you"

Marshall licked her cheek then activated his pup tag "Ryder? It's Marshall"

" _Hi Marshall everyone ok over there_?" Ryder asked a bit concerned

"Ryder I was wondering... can.. well could Silvex maybe..." Marshall was cut off

Ryder giggled " _I know what you're going to ask Marshall, and in-fact I was going to ask him if he wants to be our new member myself, with everything that's been going on, and now Everest and Midnight pregnant we could sure use his help, is he there now? or with Chase?"_

"Here's here" Marshall looked at Silvex

Silvex smiled at Marshall, then licked Chase's cheek

" _Silvex? Would you like to be our new member?"_ Ryder asked loud enough for Silvex to hear him

Silvex beamed with joy. "Of course I would!"

" _Then welcome to the team, its great to have you. Oh and we'll be back in a little while we're checking out the damage to the town with the turtles and Thunderbirds"_ With that Ryder ended the call and Marshall's pup tag stopped glowing

Chase tackled Silvex to the ground "I'm so happy!" he said none stop licking Silvex's face

Marshall and Everest giggled

"As am I chase. As am I," Silvex returned the licking

Everest leaned her head on Marshall's shoulder "I just thought of a name for our son"

"You have?" Marshall asked looking at her

Everest nodded with a smile "I want to name him 'Silvex' after the real one"

Silvex smiled. "That would be an honor Everest."

"That sounds like a perfect name, Silvex Jr" Marshall smiled then licked Everest's cheek

"Silvex when I have our puppies will you be at the birth?" Everest asked giggling at Chase who was still licking Silvex

"Of course Everest," Silvex smiled

Without warning Everest hugged Silvex

Silvex was a bit shocked, but returned the hug

Marshall and Chase joined in on the hug

Marshall accidentally licked Silvex cheek thinking it was Everest "Oops sorry Silvex"

Silvex blushed "Its alright Marshall. accidents happen."

Marshall's face turned red

"We could so a double date sometime" Chase giggled at Marshall before hugging Silvex tightly

Marshall smiled "I like that idea"

"Same" Everest licked Marshall's cheek

Silvex chuckled and hugged Chase tightly. "Ooooooh I love you so much my Shepherd!"

"I love you too" Chase grinned then licked Silvex's neck ever so slowly

"I never thought I'd say this about two males, but you guys are so sweet" Everest smiled then laid on the grass, Marshall laid next to her

Silvex moaned a bit and grinned

Chase continued to lick his lover's neck while rubbing his paws along Silvex's belly

"C-chaaaasssee..." Silvex blushed

"If you two wanna mate, go for it" Everest smiled moving close to Marshall "We don't mind"

Silvex blushed

"Do you want to?" Chase asked looking down at Silvex "I mean we don't have to" he giggled

"W-well... maybe i do..." Silvex said with a smirk

Chase smiled then continued licking Silvex's neck, while Everest did the same with Marshall

Silvex moaned a bit more

* * *

 **Not Suitable for Children, the following contains mating scene between Marshall and Everest, and also Silvex and Chase**

* * *

Everest began to tickle Marshall's belly

"Nooo! Not my belly again! Evvvvveresttt!" Marshall giggled

"Marshall, I love you" Everest smiled then laid down on his belly "Silvex? I know your a little busy, but is it safe for us to mate? i mean Marshall and I cause I'm pregnant and all"

"Y-you should be f-fine now, b-but not when your 2 months pregnant. After that, you might damage the unborn pups" Silvex said between moans

Everest got a spark in her eye "You know what this means Marshall?"

Marshall blushed, then was bombarded by licks unable to fight the urge he rolled Everest on her back and gently started licking her across her belly

Chase stopped licking Silvex and just looked at him in his eyes

"Yes Chase?" Silvex asked, Heat building in his groins

"I.. I.." Chase was cut off by Everest

"Just mate you too" Everest giggled laying back enjoying Marshall's tongue moving across her belly

"Oh let him say what he want to say. Rather now than never," Silvex looked at Chase

Chase smiled "I was going to ask if you wanted to mate again" he said with a blush

"Yes, of course I would love to Chase," Silvex leaned up and licked Chase's face

Everest stood to her paws, and lowered her front paws down she looked over at the ocean as the sun began to set

Marshall mounted her "At least I'm not injured this time, well apart from this sprained paw" he leaned forward planting a lick on the back of Everest's neck

Chase smiled at Marshall then looked at his mate "I'm ready" he said licking Silvex forehead

"Well, would you like to give then this time?" Silvex asked

Chase stuttered "you.. you... want me to do it?..." he asked nervously

"If you want to, Yes." Silvex smiled

"I never done it before" Chase blushed

"It's easy Chase" Marshall giggled "I'll wait for you and Silvex and we can do it together" he laid his head on Everest's back

"That's fine by me" Everest smiled at Chase

Chase gulped, then took a deep breath "Alright I'll do it"

Silvex giggled and Stood up, and lowered his front paws, his butt now in Chase's face

"Mount him Chase, like me" Marshall smiled

Chase looked at Silvex's butt gave it a lick then mounted him "What now?"

Everest burst out laughing "Silly cha..." she was cut off as Marshall thrust forward into her

Chase watched what Marshall just did then positioned himself and pushed into Silvex "Likkkk..e thiiiss?"

Silvex moaned as he felt a feeling he had not experience in a thousand years. "Y-y-yes! L-like that!"

Chase and Marshall were somehow both thrusting forward at the same time, the last rays of sunlight turned everything into a golden color as moans filled the evening air, Everest tried to hold back her moans not wanting to ruin the moment for Chase and Silvex, but they were doing enough moaning themselves.

"Mmmarshall!" Everest moaned being filled with pleasure

Chase had not experienced anything like this before, it was different to when Silvex was the one doing it, as he thrust forward he planted licks on Silvex's back and neck

Silvex moaned loudly as well, forgetting that Everest and Marshall were there at all "Chhaaasssseeee... Oh, Chase!"

By this time the sun had disappeared, and the moon slowly began to rise above the ocean. Time stood still for both couples, as every second felt like hours.

Marshall was the first to finish with one final thrust forward he fell on Everest then both pups fell on the ground panting

Chase made his pace faster "Silvvvex!" he moaned thrusting forward with all his power then he felt something explode from him

Silvex faintly glew silver, howling loudly as he felt himself climax, warmth filling up inside him

Unable to move Chase fell onto Silvex's back, panting heavily

Silvex could feel the moonlight shine on him. "Did you enjoy yourself Chase?" He asked, panting a little

"Yes... yes I did..." Chase remained laying on Silvex back "I'm.. going to make.. up for.. all those.. years you missed out.."

"Thank you so much Chase... I missed you so much..." Silvex said,

* * *

Marshall laid beside's Everest "That was amazing!"

"Like you" Everest smiled licking his cheek "Marshall you never seem to stop pleasing me"

"It's my job to please you" Marshall giggled looking at the moon "Shouldn't we get back to the lookout?" he looked at Chase then Silvex

Silvex smiled "Fine by me,"

Chase got off of Silvex

But before anyone could reply Everest passed out

"Everest?" Marshall nudged her

"She'll be fine," Silvex said

Marshall had a worried look on his face "Maybe I should hold off mating with her"

"Like i said, after two months into her pregnancy, no more mating. Don't worry, Ill carry her back to the lookout." Silvex smiled

"Thanks Silvex" Marshall moved away from Everest so Silvex could pick her up "Chase how are doing?"

Chase's hips felt a bit sore "I feel great" he licked Silvex cheek "let's get going"

"I can carry you too Chase if you want," Silvex said as he gently Lifted Everest onto his back.

Chase just nodded at Silvex, as Marshall stood to his paws

Silvex giggled and Lifted Chase onto his back, next to Everest, and started walking towards the lookout

Meanwhile Midnight had teleported Katie and Donnie to outside the lookout then she just sat there looking at the ground

Both Katie and Donnie were unconscious

Midnight walked over to Katie "Katie please be ok I need you"

"Midnight?" Donnie sat up "Wow what on earth happened?, my head hurts like crazy"

Midnight looked at Donnie as she stood over Katie "I have no idea but it's over now"

"Where's April? and Casey? Actually I don't really care where Casey is though, but April my sweet April where is she?" Donnie saw Midnight eyeing him, he coughed "I mean April where are you?"

Midnight signed "I don't know sorry donnie I was only able to get you and Katie up here out of her shop using my powers and now I" midnight started to get dizzy and unstable on her paws "I don't feel so good" midnight chucked up on the ground

To be continued


	10. Into the Darkness

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 10: Into the Darkness

"Are you ok?" Donnie said feeling her pulse "You're pulse is high you need to lower your breathing" he then examined Katie "Oh no! I think she has broken ribs"

Midnight couldn't stand any longer as she fell to the ground "what's happening Everest is this normal to always be sick while pregnant"

"Everest is resting" Marshall said approaching the Lookout with Silvex, who was carrying Chase and Everest "Hi Midnight, how are you doing?"

Silvex eyed Midnight suspiciously. "Ah, another entity with powers." He said

Midnight started to feel small amounts of pain though her body as she chucked up again "not good not good at all I feel like shit"

"Midnight is pregnant too" Donnie said feeling Katie's pulse "Katie isn't doing so good, by the feels and looks of it she has internal bleeding"

Silvex walked up to Midnight and examined her. "Hmmmm, What color is your Aura...?" He said to himself as he scanned her for the color of her aura.

Midnight didn't know what was going on or who this pup was but she was is no state to do anything she was sick and hurting as she again chucked up "I can't keep chucking up like this it's not good"

"Hmmmm, interesting. Dark Aura..." He turned to Marshall. "The only way to heal her is to use dark energy, and that is something I don't specialize. However, my Brother Shadex does, and he can help us."

"She's pregnant though, like Everest" Marshall said looking at Everest on Silvex back "Can Shadex or you do anything for them?"

"I can't, but Shadex can. Stand back!" "Invokum SHADEX!" In a flash of shadows, Shadex was Standing next to Silvex.

"Yea, so after I lunged, Silvex tackled me mid air, an-" Shadex was in the middle of talking, and then realized he was now elsewhere.

"Oh. Well hello everyone?" He said

Donnie was shocked "Another pup? what?"

"Shadex, this pup needs help," Silvex pointed to midnight.

"Hmmmm, she's got a fine body... Alright. Stand back." Shadex put his paws on midnight and slowly began to heal her, glowing dark purple

Chase jumped down from Silvex, hitting the ground made him yelp "Ow" he quickly stood up "What's he doing to her?"

"Healing. Careful, dark energy can be very dangerous to mortals," Silvex warned

Chase leaned on Silvex "Oh, but what about Everest? is she ok?"

Silvex smiled "She's fine Chase."

"Good" Chase felt light headed, his back paws aching

"You okay Chase?" Silvex asked.

"Done!" Shadex said, pulling off Midnight

Chase nodded "I'm fine" he lied, but quickly turned his face looking at Midnight

"You sure?" Silvex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Little sore down stairs is all" Chase licked Silvex cheek

Donnie looked over at him "Don't tell me you two..." he coughed

"Yes, we DID. Got a problem?" Silvex looked at Donnie

"Nope not at all" Donnie smiled as Everest started to wake up

Everest almost fell off Silvex's back

"Are you okay Everest?" Silvex asked, Gently lifting her onto the ground

"What happened?" Everest asked looking at midnight "Is she ok?"

Silvex smiled "She's fine, just a bit hurt, that's all"

Everest leaned against Marshall "Did I pass out or something?"

"Yeah you did, Silvex is it normal for her to pass out while being pregnant?" Marshall asked worried

"Should be. If you'd like, Ill give her a closer look after we're done with Midnight. Shadex, how is she?"

Shadex scanned Midnight for a moment. "All good!" He replied.

Everest sat down, feeling a bit like fainting

"If you could check her over that would be great" Marshall said sitting next to her

Silvex nodded, and turned to Chase. "Are you absolutely sure your okay?"

"Yeah, guess I may have gone a bit fast" Chase giggled before licking Silvex's cheek "I'm fine"

Silvex licked his cheek "Okay. Promise next time, you'll take it more slowly?"

Chase nodded then sat down next to Marshall, Everest laid on the ground

Silvex scanned Everest, putting his paws on her and glowing blue

"Is she ok? and our pups?" Marshall questioned

"She's fine. nothing wrong. However, I suggest you ease off of the mating. That's the only explanation. The pups are fine, but with all that sexual activity, it might be putting a big strain on her body." Silvex explained

Marshall nodded in agreement before laying down next to his mate "We can still go on dates"

"Sounds good to me" Everest licked his cheek "Thank you Silvex"

Chase yawned, unable to stand any longer he fell to the ground "I didn't realize mating would take so much out on me" he giggled

Silvex chuckled and laid next to Chase. "You'll be fine love, just take it easy for now."

"well since i',m done here. I need to go back to my test. You know, the frozen mystery Universe?"

"Yea yea Shadex, go ahead."

Shadex dissapeared in a flash of black.

"Hi pups, and Donnie" Lady Penelope said walking over "How are you all?" she asked sitting besides an unconscious Katie

"Im fairing well, thank you." Silvex smiled licking Chase's cheek

Everest looked at Lady Penelope "I'm alright"

"Same" Marshall laid his head on the ground

Midnight slowly woke up after being healed by shadex "that felt weird by the I feel good what time is it by the way?"

"Hm I have no idea" Lady Penelope looked at her watch as Parker walked over "That electromagnetic pulse has messed up our clocks, Parker can you see is Brains or John have found out the location of The Hood and Shredder?"

"At once milady" Parker said walking towards Thunderbird 2

"Silvex darling are you able to get the clocks working? I dare not sleep in tomorrow morning, I will miss my morning exercise" Lady Penelope laughed

There is a bright flash as a light blue crystal as big as Silvex appears in front of him. He gets up and peers into it "About... 10:35 Lady P."

Midnight looked at Silvex "well in that case I will only stay up for a bit longer then I will go to sleep for the night since I'm pregnant and all I need rest" midnight walked over and lied down on some grass

"Thank you Silvex, goodnight Midnight" Lady Penelope said adjusting her watch "Well if you'll all excuse me I'll be off aswell, we have a lot to do tomorrow, the Thunderbirds will be around to help anyone trapped in the city, goodnight" she stood up

Silvex nodded, the Crystal disappears

While midnight was lying down on her back looking up at the stars and the clouds rolling in "may get some rain later dam and I have no place I can get out of it I'm going to be one wet cold pup"

"There's no Rain silly," Silvex said, licking Chase's neck

Ryder and the rest of the pups plus the turtles walked up to the Lookout

"My legs are so gonna fall off dude" Mikey said resting his arm on Raph who pushed him away

"Don't use me as a leaning post Mikey" Raph rolled his eyes "I'm going to bed"

"Hi everyone" Ryder smiled walking over to them

Midnight just looked at Rocky as he walked past with Ryder

Silvex eyed Mikey. 'Hmmmm...' He thought to himself

"Hey Raph where's Casey and April?" Donnie asked yawning

Raph shrugged "I'm not their keeper, probably off kissing somewhere. How am I suppose to know?!"

Silvex snicker as he got a dark idea, and vanished from view.

Donnie rolled his eyes "I'll so kill Casey if he kisses her"

"Muah!" Mikey teased blowing a kiss to Donnie

Ryder giggled and sat down next to Chase "You are so mean to each other" he said looking at Leo who decided to sit besides Midnight

Silvex, invisible, was sneaking up on Raph

Midnight was still on her back looking up at the stars as Rocky was out of view now she was also thinking if she should just ask him out already

"Oooo looks like Midnight has a crush on what's his name again? Stoney? no that's not it" Raph scratched his head

"It's Rocky you idiot" Donnie rolled his eyes

Something invisible slapped Raph in the back of the head hard

Raph turned his head to see the head of an evil looking pup, who's face was Black and Purple, he had several rows of very sharp teeth, and his eyes glowed forbiddingly purple.

"What in the world?!" Raph's eye's almost popped out of his head as he jumped in the air

The pup snarled and slowly crawled towards Raph

Raph got his weapons out ready to fight it "Don't make me turn you into a hot dog!"

Midnight just watched then her body started to shake and she closed her eyes

The Pup stood on its hind legs and roared as it towered over Raph  
"Think I'm scared of you?" Raph smirked "I've taken on all sorts of different things!"

"Um careful Raph you don't want to get your butt kicked in front of everyone" Leo burst out laughing

Midnight got up and ran into a random pup house not knowing it was Rockys

The pup stuck the ground, causing a mini-earthquake. "So you really want to take on my Nightmare form? Bring it on, you ungrateful twit!"

Leo got up and kicked Raph in his nutt's causing him to buckle over "See even I can beat you, Silvex you want to beat him up go for it, teach him a lesson" Leo laughed walking off siting next to Chase

Silvex laughed. "With Pleasure!" He spoke in a dark tone. Everything turned pitch black, the sound of Raph screaming could be heard

"I was joking!" Raph screamed out

"Shut it Raph, you deserve it" Donnie smirked

Raph could feel something hitting him all over his body, and claws lightly scratched him.

"stop that! that just feels... Ahhhh! Stop it!" Raph yelled "Donnie I'm so gonna make you pay... No not there!"

There was Cackling as Raph felt something wet and slimey rub against his *Cough*

"That's just wrong..." Raph screamed out like a girl

Chase burst out laughing "I didn't know he can scream like a girl"

Both Skye and Everest eyeballed him "We dont sound like that" they both said together as Raph continued to scream

Raph was hit more and more, the claws still lightly scratching him. "YOU THINK THIS IS BAD? COUNT YOUR LUCKY STARS IM GOING EASY ON YOU!" The darkness faded, and everyone could see again. Raph was a mess, bruises and scratch marks all over him, and some purple slime dripping from his crotch area. Silvex appeared by Chase, looking like his usual self, like nothing had happened.

Raph took off running towards Thunderbird 2

Ryder and the pups laughed

Mikey rolled on the ground laughing so hard he farted which caused him to laugh harder

"My brother's are so embarrassing" Leo face palmed himself

"If you think they're bad, you should See Shadex. He is the WORST." Silvex laughed

Marshall got up and walked away from the group

"Marshall? are you okay?" silvex asked

Chase followed him "Marshall buddy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Marshall sat down under a tree

Midnight walked out of Rockys pup house and started walking don to the beach all alone

"Rocky want to go see what's up with Midnight?" Ryder asked looking at him

"Why me?" Rocky asked as Ryder raised his eyebrow at him "Ok ok.. Midnight wait up" he said running up behind her

"I totally feel left out evewyone is getting mates" Zuma frowned

"I'll be your mate Zuma" Mikey fluttered his eye lashes

Zuma vomited in his mouth

Midnight turned around to see Rocky coming up behind her

Silvex laughed. "Well then Mikey, its dangerous to go alone, take this." Something smacked Mikey in the face.

"Eww! Eww! What was tha... Wait I don't wanna know... Ugh I'm going to bed..." With that Mikey got up and laid under a tree

Silvex snickered. "If only he had seen what it was..."

Rocky approached Midnight "Wait for me"

Midnight thought to herself "o god I'm alone with him what am I going to say to him" midnight sat and waited for Rocky to catch up

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked looking at her

Marshall headed off to his pup house, Everest followed him, as Chase went towards his, Silvex followed Chase

Midnight looked at Rocky "I just got really sacred and then I ran into your pup house and now I'm down here crying and talking to you Rocky I don't know if everything if alright"

"Maybe I can help?" Rocky asked her now sitting in front of her "What's bothering you?"

Midnight sighed "the mean thing is that I I love you Rocky even though I don't know much about you or have known you for that long when I first saw you my heart went nuts so you are very cute and hot and I would like to know would you like to be my mate Rocky?" Midnight lied on the ground and put her paws over her face and eyes

Rocky hadn't thought about having a mate before, it never even crossed his mind however what he did next shocked him "Midnight, I would love to" he blinked several times at what he just said, but neither the less he planted a lick to her forehead

Midnight was shocked at what she had just heard and rises her head to look at Rocky "you mean you will be even though I'm already pregnant with pups you will really be my mate Rocky"? Midnights tail was going side to side very fast

"Yup sure will" Rocky looked out at the ocean "doesn't bother me you're carrying pup, I'll take them on too"

Midnight licked Rocky on his muzzle and hugged him "o thank you so much Rocky I love you"

"That's alright Midnight, lets get back it's not safe out here" Rocky said hugging her back

Midnight smiled happily as her tail crossed with Rockys and they both started walking up to the lookout together

"Goodnight Everest" Marshall lay besides her

Everest licked his cheek "I love you Marshall"

"I love you too" Marshall smiled closing his eyes and putting his paws around her

Ryder went to check on Marshall and Everest they were already sound asleep, Marshall was snuggled up against her

"Your pups are cute" Leo said standing behind him

Ryder smiled 'Thanks Leo" he went to check on Chase "Still awake Chase?"

"Yes sir" Chase replied laying down on his bed as Silvex laid next to him

"Keep him safe Silvex" Ryder said closing Chase's door

"You can bet on it Ryder," Silvex said, snuggling close to Chase

Chase licked Silvex cheek "I'm tired but I don't want to go to sleep yet"

"Hmmmmm. Not much I can do to help you..." Silvex said

"I mean I'm tired, but I'm not" Chase said confused "Ugh, I just confused myself" he giggled

Silvex giggled "Well, i might have something back in my home..."

"Huh? Like what?" Chase asked

"Well, it has a laboratory, I could see what i have..." Silvex said

Chase giggled "It's alright, I guess if we just lay here I'll drift off sooner or later"

"Okay then, but I must show you my lab some time," Silvex licked his cheek

"Sure, sou..." Chase fell asleep with his head resting on Silvex

Rocky and Midnight walked passed Marshall's pup house to hear snoring, then walked passed Chase's and heard talking

"Midnight want to come to mine?" Rocky asked blushing

Midnight looked at Rocky with a big smile on her face "sure that would be great" Midnight entered Rockys pup house with him as she nuzzled his face, Midnight looked at Rocky "this is going to sound nuts but now that we are mates what do mates to together"?

Rocky froze and looked at her "Sometime yeah, but at the moment I'm tired" he replied "Wow we have a big day ahead tomorrow, well not you but me" he got an idea "Tomorrow night I'll take you on a date, just the two of us"

Midnight smiled "well then we better get some sleep then it's most likely like 1am or something so let's get to sleep and sure that sounds like a great idea I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow night"

Silvex smiled, and when Chase was fast asleep, Slipped out of his puphouse unnoticed. The first thing he did was go spy on Raph and see how he had taken his beat-down earlier

Raph was sitting by himself, when 3 ninja's tried to sneak up on him "Oh you think you can sneak up on me? REALLY?!" he said in anger

Silvex watched closely

The ninja's laughed and ran at him with their swords, Raph counted and knocked one out but one of the others stabbed him in his leg

"Ok ok! I'm a little distracted, lucky no one saw that" Raph said to himself before knocking a ninja into the water "ugh! Why did we have to come to this stupid place in the first time"

"Hello Raph" a voice said behind him

"I know that voice! Shredder!" Raph spun around and came face to face with Shredder

Silvex watched on, seeing what would happen next

"Join me Raph, you and me are very much alike" Shredder said holding his hand out

"You've got to be kidding, as if I'd ever join you!" Raph charged at him but fell over with his leg wound

Shredder laughed "Then you die" he walked over to him "I'll enjoy this" he raised his sword in the air

"Shredder. I would not do that if I were you." Silvex spoke aloud

"Show yourself!" Shredder looked down at Raph "Is this a trick?"

Raph held his leg wound as Shredder brought the sword down at him, Raph closed his eyes

The sword shattered into harmless dust before it hit Raph. Silvex appeared in front of Shredder. "Hello,"

"Who the hell are you?" Shredder found it hard to see because of the night, but he could see an outline of a pup "Are you one of those annoying Paw Patrol member's, because if you are I'll destroy you aswell"

Silvex Cackled loudly. "I am Silvex! I am a Gatekeeper! I have the power of a god! Now listen carefully, you poor excuse of an evil person! You will leave Adventure bay, and You will leave Marshall and Everest alone, and you will never return for the rest of your life!" Silvex made himself light up, except now he was in his nightmare form, Black and purple, with many many many rows of very sharp teeth. "OTHERWISE, DEATH WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU'LL HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" Nightmare Silvex roared.

Shredder laughed and threw a smoke bomb down, when the smoke vanished he was gone

Raph stood up and limped away, rather embarrassed

"Ohohoho! Think that Simple trick will work again?!" Nightmare Silvex merely Vanished, and reappeared behind Shredder, and knocked him down to the ground. "I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!? I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE MY PRESENCE!"

"Do you think I'm scared of you? Silvex." The Shredder smirked "I'll just destroy Raphael, then I'll leave this town for good"

Shredder found himself unable to move. "You really don't want to find out what I can do to you. I can Kill you, and take your soul, give it to my demonic brother, who can torture you for the rest of time! I can make you feel Weak, helpless, I can do many things to you. I have seen so much in my life,and i have seen a lot of torture methods, devices, and i can tell you." "You'll wish you were never born."

Raph collapsed because of his leg wound

Shredder again smirked "Well Silvex, Raphael will die either way you see all my ninja's swords carry a deadly poison in them, he has 2 minutes, next move is your's"

Nightmare Silvex smirked. "No shit sherlock. You ninja's are WAYYY Too obsessed with that junk. Ill give you one week to think about my words. IF your not done by then... I suppose I can have a suitable punishment for you." With than, Nightmare Silvex dissapeared

Raph stood up, but his vision began to blur "My life is so screwed up" he mumbled to himself before sitting down on the sand

Meanwhile back with midnight and Rocky midnight only slept for about 20 minutes before waking up as Rocky was fast asleep she just lied against his furry body as she thought about having the pups and having him around as well

"o this is going great" midnight just lied against Rocky with her eyes open until she drifted off to sleep again

Little did Midnight know Rocky heard everything she said, and had a smile on his face

Midnight for some reason could only sleep for 20 minutes before waking up and then having to get back to sleep "o this is going to make me so tried in the morning dam it"

"Yea, you have a crazy life, but do you regret living it?" Silvex, now normal, popped up next to Raph.

"Why did you save me for?" Raph ask silvex as he looked down at his leg injury

"Master splinter says i need to control my anger" Raph sighed

"Yes, your anger may be an issue, but its just who you are. You can have some control over it, and I would be happy to help you learn to do so. My brother has similar issues like you" Silvex said looking at him

Midnight was awake again and this time she went outside and sat just in front of Rocky's pup house and looked up at the sky

"Midnight?" Marshall said sitting on the grass "What are you doing up?"

Midnight looked at Marshall "hey Marshall I have a problem staying asleep for more then 20 minutes to seems"

Raph stood up, almost falling over "Why would you or anyone want to help me with my anger?"

"Because You brothers care for you, even Splinter cares for you, and I can see that. The least I can do is help Raph. That is my job as gatekeeper. TO help." Silvex replied

"Tttank you" Raph blurted out not saying those words in awhile "Can you just answer me one thing? Why do I see two of you?"

"Because Shredder poisoned you. Now sit down, and Ill clear your body of it" Silvex smiled

Raph had trouble sitting down because of his leg injury, but forced himself down

Silvex walked over and put a Paw on Raph's shoulder, both glowed green as Raph felt warm, and the blurriness faded away. "There, that should do it,"

"Thank you again" Raph looked up at the moon "Well guess I better head back, don't tell my brothers about this, I will never hear the end of it"

Silvex smiled. "You have my word Raph. I best be heading back too. Take care now," Silvex spread out his wings and flew off

Chase gave himself a stretch and discovered Silvex wasn't there he got up and walked out his puphouse to see Marshall sitting on the grass, and Midnight approaching him "What are you both doing up? And where's Silvex?"

Marshall shrugged

Midnight looked at Chase "I don't know either anyway I'm got to try get back to sleep Marshall can you give me something so that I sleep better please?"

"Sure Midnight, I'll have to check to make sure you can take it while pregnant though" Marshall got up and ran towards the Lookout

Chase sat besides her, and sighed looking up at the night sky

Midnight sat beside Chase and waited for Marshall to return "I really hope he can help me sleep I don't want to be tried all day"

Chase could see a pup with wings flying in the sky. However, an arrow came out of nowhere and was flying towards the flying pup.

"I'm sure Marshall can help, he's good wit... wait is that Silvex?" Chase got up and ran across the back yard towards the cliff at the back "LOOK OUT!"

The arrow hit a wing of the pup, and he fell down towards the sea

Midnight even though she tried teleported Silvex next to Chase "Ok that is going to make me even more tired now" Midnight then walked off inside the lookout and found Marshall "Marshall you in here?"

"Right sec Midnight" Marshall said going through a small red box "Where is it.. Wait... this is it" He pulled out some tablets "Midnight you can only take one of these, anymore at they could harm your pups" he said giving Midnight a tablet

"Thanks Marshall" Midnight took the tablet and swallowed it, she walked out of the Lookout and back into Rocky's pup house

Chase didn't think and jumped off the fence, thinking the tide was out he flew threw the air then started to fall towards what he thought was water, instead it was Rocks and a sandy beach

Just before he hit something, Chase was carefully lowered to a safer ground. The falling pup hit the water with a SPLASH!

Chase stood to his feet "Silvex? where are you? Why can cats see in the dark but we can't" he sighed then ran as fast as he could towards the sound where the splash came from "Silvex I'm co...Oh uh...Rocks... why does it have to be..." He was cut off as he collided with a rock sending him in the air, then hitting the water, Chase sighed "Well at least I found the water"

There were splashing sounds as the pup resurfaced and swam to shallow water, where it stood. It was indeed Silvex, but one of his wings had an arrow in it, and was bleeding badly.

"Silvex?" Chase yelled as he continued to swim out away from the beach "where are you?"

"O-over here!" Silvex yelled out, grunting in pain a little

Chase thought he heard the calls over his mate but he was lost in the ocean "great just great" he said to himself his legs were turninf to jelly

Silvex looked around and spotted Chase. He teleported him to his side, the blood now staining the water around him

"Silvex? You're wing its bleeding!" Chase said worried

"Its fine," Silvex said, hiding the pain

Chase raised his eyebrow then began to lick silvex's wing

Silvex smiled, a hint of pain in his eyes. The arrow is still in his wing, bleeding

"I need to get it out" chase tapped his pup tag but men appeared, not the shredders ninjas this time it was the hoods men

"And I suspect you were behind this?!" Silvexbarked

"With you out the way, our master the Hood will be very pleased" A man pointed a gun at Silvex

Chase got in the way "No! Leave him alone!" he said barking showing his teeth

The men laughed "Stupid dog, do you want do die instead" he said now pointing the gun at Chase's head

"I think your underestimating me. Never do that, for it will be the last time you do," Silvex pushed Chase aside. "Go ahead, shoot me. See what happens."

A BANG sound was heard but it did not come from that man's gun, Chase fell to the ground

Silvex looked at Chase in horror.

"It is you who underestimate the Hood" the men all starting laughing "He was never after you, it's always been those stupid pups, you were bait"

Silvex shook violently, glowing black and red. "You... You... YOU! YOU ARE ALL DEAD!" Silvex exploded and instantly turned into his nightmare form, except now, the purple was Red, and his eyes were red with a ghostly white dilated pupil. "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"So if your mate" A man picked an unconscious Chase up in the air, and tied a rope around his neck pulling it tight, Chase began struggling to breathe "Kill us and I'll snap his little neck"

The man was dead the instant Nightmare Silvex glared at him. "Never evoke the wrath of Me. IT will be your last choice in life, EVER."

"What is it? some type of demon... The Hood never told us he had powers" another man said backing away from Silvex

"We're just here to kill the police pup" A man replied picking Chase up again, and pulled the rope so tight Chase's face turned from brown to red in 1 second

That man died instantly too. "I CAN AND WILL BE A DEMON! NOW FUCKING DIE OFF! ALL OF YOU!"  
"Sil..." Chase tried to say but his face began to turn from red to purple as the rope around his neck prevented him from breathing

Silvex ripped the rope with a long sharp claw, careful not to hurt Chase with it

Chase instantly took a deep breath, but struggled to breathe tears fell from his eyes seeing the amount of blood coming from Silvex's wing

Nightmare Silvex looked at his wing, which was Black instead of white. By now, he was back all over, with red on his paws, tips of his wings, tip of his tail, and his ears.

Chase struggled to his paws, but never noticed a bullet wound in his back paw "Silv..." he stood up but as soon as he put pressure on his back paw he collapsed "Heal... y..our...self.."

"No," Silvex spoke in a raspy Demonic voice. "You need it more,"

Chase felt sick, but the bullet disappeared, and the wound healed slowly

"St..op it.. heal... yourself.." Chase managed to say between breathes "Silv..ex... pl..." his vision began to blur

"Chase, please don't worry. Im an immortal, and My wounds heal fast, don't worry about me..." "Ill be fine, let me get you to safety." Silvex put Chase on his back, his Black fur feeling warm.

Chase snuggled into Silvex's back, his breathing still heavy from the rope being around his neck, which left behind a red mark bleeding in places

Silvex spread out his black wings and flew back to the lookout, landing at the front doors

Marshall jumped almost tripping over when Silvex landed in front of him "Wh..."

Silvex lowered Chase to the ground Gently, Forgeting he was still in his Demon looking Nightmare form

"What did you do to him?!" Marshall looked shocked "Who are you?"

"Marshall, its me, remember?" Silvex asked

Marshall backed away from him "I.. don't know you..." he tripped over Zuma's bowl and landed on the floor with his butt in the air

'Raaaaape him... RAAAAAPE HIM...' Silvex felt his darker side trying to take over. "S-sorry Marshall, its me Silvex. This is my nightmare form at its fullest... I got into this because the hood tried to kill Chase."

"I... don't believe you, you probably did it yourself..." Marshall said still with his butt in the air, trying to get the right side up but he was stuck "Well this is awkward"

Slowly, Silvex's nightmare form faded, soon leaving the white husky, who still had an arrow in his wing. He also had a nosebleed from looking at Marshall's butt

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't believe you... Um... Silvex... do you think you could help me? I'm kinda stuck" Marshall mumbled with his head stuck against a wall "Then I can take a look at Chase and your wing"

Silvex really wanted Marshall, but resisted, and lifted Marshall back onto his feet, his nosebleed was quite noticeable

"What's wrong with your nose?" Marshall asked before turning around to get some bandages once again bending over showing his butt to Silvex

Silvex shuddered, slowly losing his control.

"Not this" Marshall said going through his red first aid box "Nope this won't do either" as he said this his butt was shaking around, it looks like he was doing it on purpose but Marshall being Marshall had no clue what he was doing to Silvex

Silvex tried to say something, but by now, he was only centimeters away from losing his last ounce of control. Also, the fact that a small fraction of dark energy inside him didnt help either

"Great it's stuck" Marshall mumbled trying to get a large bandage from his box "Wait I almost got it.." he said pulling against it as hard as he possibly could "Hold on Silvex... almost..." A rip sound was heard Marshall gulped "Uh oh!" he said as the bandage tore sending him flying butt first at Silvex

At last, Silvex said something. "M-m-marshall... are you asking for me... T-to rape you...?"

Marshall landed right in front of Silvex with his butt almost touching Silvex's front paws "..What...?"

"YOU ACT AS IF YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU PUP! IS THAT YOUR INTENTION!?" Silvex now sat down to avoid his fully exposed... Bone.

Marshall gulped not having any idea what Silvex was talking about "You... want.. to ..." he swallowed hard before standing to his paws and turned to face Silvex

"You gave me a perfect view of your butt Marshall. I was mates with a Marshall once. You think i don't find the look of your butt Sexy, especially since you've wiggled it in front of me, and made it like you wanted me to do something about it?" Silvex had tears streaking down his face.

Marshall blushed then slowly, backed away from Silvex "I.. didn't.. mean t..." before he could finish he tripped over the ripped bandage on the floor and slid across the floor with his butt again landing in the air, Marshall gulped

Silvex cried a bit. "I miss you Marshall! Why... Why did it have to end the way it did?"

"How did it end?" Chase asked getting to his paws, Silvex was too busy paying attention to Marshall's butt he hadn't noticed Chase had witnessed the whole thing

Silvex cried out at last, bursting into tears and crying hysterically. "I-i-i-i-i... I couldn't... I couldn't control myself... I-i-i-i-i-i-i... I KILLED YOU BOTH!"

Chase approaching Silvex "I'm sorry" he hugged his mate tightly "You have me now"

"I killed you both!" Silvex continued to cry. "Never had i in my life wanted to kill myself so badly! And I had to live with the fact that I lost my mates because I couldn't control myself!" Silvex sobbed more

Marshall walked over and did something that would haunt him for the rest of his life, he walked straight up to Silvex and without thinking planted a kiss directly on Silvex's lips

Silvex's eyes widen, and his mind went blank

In Marshall's mind he was kissing Everest, but when he opened his eyes he instead saw Silvex "What have I done?" he quickly stopped himself and ran out of the Lookout, running down the driveway as fast as his paws could possibly carry him

Silvex fell on his face, not moving or breathing at all

Chase was shocked at just what happened "Silvex... what did I just see..." he nudged Silvex's side "Are you OK?"

Silvex did not respond. His mind REALLY did go blank

"Silvex!" Chase pushed him to the ground "Snap out of it!"

Silvex was still not responding. Marshall had kissed him. That was something he was positive was never going to happen again.

"Ugh fine!" Chase got up "I'll go after him, Shredder's still out there" he licked Silvex forehead then took off after Marshall

Moments later Everest walked in yawning to see Silvex "Huh? What's going on? Silvex are you alright?"

Silvex finally recovered and got onto his paws shakily "Oooooh my head"

"What happened? Where's Marshall?" Everest asked looking Silvex in his eyes "When I woke up he was gone"

"Marshall... Oh god, Marshall!" Silvex looked at her

"Yeah? Where is he?" Everest asked being vomiting on the floor

Silvex paused "HE ran off because... because..."

Everest raised her eyebrow "He ran off? What? Why?"

"Because... Because he... He kissed me..." Silvex looked at her

"Oh that's all... I thought you said.. you.. said.. he.. he.." Everest fainted

Silvex shook his head, and ran off after Chase

To be continued


	11. Out Of the Darkness

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 11: Out Of the Darkness

Marshall was running where too he didn't care, he had kissed someone who wasn't Everest, tears rolled down his face he heard Chase call him behind but he stood on an edge of a cliff overlooking Adventure Bay, the Lookout could be seen in the back ground with the Thunderbirds parked outside

"Marshall stop!" Chase yelled running behind him "Killing yourself won't solve a thing"

Silvex was a ways behind, unaware of the situation

"Shut up Chase! I... kissed... Silvex..." Marshall backed closer to the edge "You don't get it! You can't get your mate pregnant you'll never know what I feel like! What am I suppose to tell her? I cheated with a male?!" he felt his heart being shattered into a million pieces

"Marshall stop, Everest needs you" Chase walked closer to him

"No! Don't come any closer!" Marshall screamed out as one of his back paws went over the edge "This is the only way"

Silvex was thinking hard about what had happened. What could've happened if he had not told Marshall what would happen if he continued to tease the Husky

"Please Marshall she needs you, your pups will need you" Chase looked scared "Don't do it..."

"Chase I'm sorry" Marshall turned around and jumped

"MARSHALL!" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs and burst out in tears

A few seconds later Marshall was floating in the air, and back onto the ground. "Well now, what would Everest say if her mate died?" Silvex said, having arrived at the last minute

Marshall broke down in tears, rolling himself in a ball

"She would feeling like dying" Everest said approaching the scene from behind Silvex

"Exactly my point Marshall," Silvex agreed

Marshall lifted his head "No..." he went to run past Chase

Chase grabbed him, Marshall burst out crying in Chase's arms

"Marshall please, Why are you like this?" Silvex asked

"Derr because he kissed you" Mikey said as he and Leo arrived but Leo slapped him "Ow!"

"Shut up Mikey!" Leo raised his hand again

Ryder and Virgil arrived

Marshall was completely and utterly embarrased he pushed Chase away then ran off into the woods "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Everest? Marshall kissed me. Is... is that wrong?" Silvex asked confused

Everest froze at the question "No.. It's just a kiss, I don't hate him for it, I could never hate, him Silvex please go after him"

Silvex nodded and flew off after Marshall

Marshall could see Silvex flying after him, he kept running as fast as he could, which is extremely fast after all he did almost win the fastest fire pup in the world, neither the less it wasn't fast enough, Silvex was closing in on him "Leave me alone! Why can't I be left alone!" he cried

"Because I care too much for you Marshall!" Silvex used his power to Freeze Marshall in place. He could still talk, but he couldnt run away now

Marshall closed his eyes "Silvex I'm sorry" tears escaped his eyelids

"So you kissed me, and i... Well... nevermind. Why are you sorry?" Silvex questioned

"Because I know, I was your mate... I mean not me.. but another me... in another world, I wasn't leading you on" Marshall's eyes remained shut "Now Everest is going to hate me, everyone will think I cheated on her, how am I meant to be a good father image to my pups?"

Silvex sighed. "Everest isn't mad. It was just a kiss. Nothing more Marshall. Its nothing big..." 'But i wish it were something more...' Silvex thought to himself.

"You don't understand, it wasn't 'just' a kiss, it felt more then that" Marshall's eyelids remained shut tears still escaping from them "I don't understand, I love Everest"

Silvex wasn't sure what to do. "Well im taking you back," Both teleported back to the lookout

Marshall opened his eyes and looked at Silvex "I'm so confused"

"Why are you confused?" Silvex asked

Marshall looked up at Silvex, then turned his head

"Marshall?" Everest walked in behind Silvex "You know I don't care if I have to share you with Silvex"

Silvex looked at Everest. "...Say what again?"

Everest giggled "Do I look stupid Silvex? Think I haven't noticed how you look at him? Ever since you arrived here I've seen the way you look at him, its the same way he looks at me"

"Well... I know him Everest! I was once mates with Marshall, and i loved him! And i missed him... alot..." Silvex said,

"I know you do Silvex, if I have to share Marshall with you to keep him happy" Everest walked up to Marshall and licked his cheek then turned to Silvex "So be it"

Silvex looked at Marshall "BUT, only if Marshall is okay with it?"

Marshall tackled Everest to the ground "I love you Everest" he said licking her cheek

"Marshall..." Everest giggled licking him back "Do I have to share you with him?"

Marshall got off of her then looked at Silvex "What about us?"

"Nothing will change between us, your still MY mate and father to my pups" Everest smiled then stood up

Marshall walked up to Silvex and hugged him

Silvex hugged back. "Does this mean?"

Everest giggled "What do you think Silvex?" she smiled

Marshall just hugged Silvex tighter

"W-w-we're mates!?" Silvex said excitedly

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek and nodded

"Silvex, promise me you'll take care of him I want him here for when our pups are born" Everest felt a tear fall from her eye

"Of course I will!" Silvex said as he bombed Marshall's face in licks. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MARSHALL MY DALLY!

Everest giggled then sat down

Marshall returned the licks, as Chase walked in

Chase coughed "What's going on?"

"Ahh Chase? Would you mind if... if Marshall was my mate as well?" Silvex asked

"Huh? You're mate? but he's with Everest" Chase looked at Silvex, then Marshall then Everest "What the hell is going on?"

Silvex looked at him "well, Everest said she would Share Marshall with me... do you mind?"

"You better not ask me to do a threesome because that's just gross" Chase giggled "I guess not?"

"Funny you say that... My marshall and Chase want threesomes all the time, BUT, WE will not if you dont wanna." Silvex smiled

"Well Silvex they are NOT your old Chase and Marshall, they're different" Everest smiled then vomited on the floor

"Everest?" Marshall got up and ran over to her "Are you alright?"

"I'm f.." Everest vomited again

Silvex looked at her. "Most likely sickness from the unborn pups. better get used to it."

"Well You better get use to it too then Silvex" Marshall licked Everest's cheek "She's still my mate, meaning if you want to spend time with me she'll be with me"

Silvex smiled "Of course Marshall,"

"I'm gone for 5 minutes and now you're mates with my best friend, did I get drugged or knocked on the head?" Chase asked sitting besides Silvex

Silvex looked at Chase. "Its been a crazy day. But at least... At least I have Marshall and Chase back in my life"

"You mean night, the sun hasn't risen yet" Chase licked Silvex cheek then neck

Marshall watched and smiled

"Go Marshall" Everest nudged his side "I feel sick, so I'm going to stay here"

"You sure?" Marshall looked at her

Everest nodded "Go on"

Marshall licked her cheek then ran over to Silvex and Chase

"So... If you two are up to it, i can take you to my home for awhile..." Silvex asked them

"I don't want to leave Everest" Marshall looked down at his paws "I couldn't leave her, you can go with Chase"

"Okay then, if you wish." Silvex looked at Chase "Chase? how about you?"

Everest got up "Marshall go, I'll be fine, Midnight is still here I'll just spend time with her"

Silvex smiled "Well then?"

"Everest you sure? I don't want to leave you" Marshall looked at her

Everest nodded "I'm sure, go"

"Alright, I love you Everest" Marshall ran over and kissed her lips, she returned the kiss

"Marshall..." Everest broke away giggling "Go on silly pup"

Marshall walked back to Silvex "I'll come then"

"Okay then, Close your eyes you two" Silvex smiled

"Wait one minute" Ryder walked in arms crossed

Silvex turned around "...what?"

"I need Marshall and Chase here, we have a big day ahead" Ryder said with arms still crossed "I don't want you taking them anywhere"

Silvex rolled his eyes, and before ANYONE Could do ANYHING, they all disappeared in a flash of White

Ryder sighed and shook his head "What in the world is happening to my team?"

Silvex reappeared above Ryder's head. "Excuse me, what time is it?"

"5:08am" Ryder said looking at his watch

"Aha! So only one day has passed since I left with Marshall and Chase!" Silvex said

"huh? one day?" Everest looked at silvex "it's only been like a few seconds"

"Exactly! Time, its a funny thing, Time in my pocket dimension, or my home, progresses very differently. Something about the time vortex. For all I know, I could've... left marshall and Chase... alone... oh dear, I hope my time travel abilities aren't TOO Rusty..." Silvex replied

Ryder raised an eyebrow as Rocky and Midnight entered "Alright Silvex, I trust you have them back before 8am please" he looked at Rocky who licked Midnight's cheek "Don't tell me you two are mates aswell..."

"Ehehehe! Will do Ryder sir!... God, Chase has been too much of an influence on me."And with that, Silvex dissapeared

* * *

 **With Chase, Marshall and Silvex**

Marshall opened his eyes to see he was ina big room, with a big bed with silver furry blankets, and an empty Crystal desk. Silvex and Chase were next to him.

"I feel sick" Marshall said looking around "I think I'm going to..." he fell into Chase

"Take it easy Marshall, Dimensional jumps are gonna make you unwell the first few times," Silvex said,

"Wait, where are we?" Marshall looked up at Chase

Silvex looked at him "My Home. Its a very VERY far away place from Adventure bay."

"It's amazing right?" Chase smiled helping Marshall stand up

"When I can see properly" Marshall giggled he went to stand up but fell into Silvex "My tummy feels weird"

Silvex scanned Marshall "Your fine, just the teleport's side effects. Here Chase, you take him to my Bed, Ill be back with something nice for the both of you."

"I'm good" Marshall said standing up "Wait you have a bed?" he asked turning to Silvex

"Yes, over there," Silvex pointed to the huge bed.

Marshall leaned on Silvex "This place is huge"

"This is so strange" Chase said looking at Marshall then Silvex "Sharing you with Marshall"

Silvex smiled. "Ill be back." And with that, Silvex walked out the huge Silver doors

"Huh? Where did he go?" Marshall questioned "He just left us"

"He'll be back I wouldn't worry" Chase smiled "Come on lets wait for him on the bed" he began walking towards the bed, but Marshall stopped "What is it buddy?"

Marshall lowered his head "Just thinking about Everest is all"

"I'm sure she's fine" Chase replied jumping on the bed "What does it feel like to be a future dad?"

"I.. er..." Marshall almost stumbled over "It's strange"

Silvex peeked his head through the door. "By the way, Cheese, or Meat?"

"Meat" Both Chase and Marshall replied together with smiles across their faces

Silvex nods and closes the door again

Chase and Marshall jumped on the bed, but Marshall sneezed and slipped off landing on the floor "ow... that one hurt" he said getting to his paw

Silvex walked in with three bowls. Upon seeing Marshall, he ran over. "are you okay Marshall?

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled "Nothing broken" he licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex smiled. "So I got you two some special stuff, its a mix of all your favorite meats," Silvex said with a grin

"Wait how do you know what we like?" Marshall asked confused

Chase giggled "He use to be mates with us remember? Well not us, but another us"

"I'm confused" Marshall shook his head

"Basically, I know almost everything about you guys." Silvex hopped and the bed and put his bowl down in front of him, And Chase's in front of Chase, and Sat Marshall down after he lifted him onto the bed, and put the dally's bowl in front of him.

"Still confused" Marshall sighed then looked at his bowl, his eyes almost popped out of his skull, There, In a red and orange bowl, was plenty of meatballs

Chase laughed at Marshall's expression

"Yummy!" Marshall stuffed his face in the bowl and began to eat like he hasn't eaten for days

As for Chase, a Blue and green bowl, the same colors as his Spy suit, had Chicken meatballs, which had creamy melted white cheese on them.

Silvex's bowl had several blocks of all kinds of Cheese.

Marshall's bowl was emptied in the matter of seconds, causing him to let out a huge loud burp "Oops, excuse me"

Chase laughed and almost choked

Silvex chuckled, and picked up the block of Swiss cheese and took a bite out of it. "J'aime mon Du fromage."

"Silvex what does that mean?" Marshall asked confused

Silvex smiled "its French my Dear Marshall. im saying that I love my Cheese." Silvex's puptag lit up and vibrated. Silvex looked at it for a moment

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek "Oh well thank you for the food they wer... *hiccup*"

"Looks like someone ate his food to fast" Chase giggled wiping his mouth "Silvex? What is it?"

Silvex smiled. "Anytime Marshall! Now then, lemme write a quick letter To everest. She's wondering what your doing."

"Can you see if she's ok?" Marshall asked in a concerned voice

Silvex thought hard, and an orb formed between the three pups. The orb showed an image of Everest and Midnight

"Is that inside Thunderbird 2?" Chase said looking at the orb closely "I wonder what happened to midnight"

"Well everything looks good..." The orb faded as Silvex flew over to his desk, and began to write a note. "Marshall? WOuld you like to say anything to Everest while im at it?"

Marshall smiled "Tell her I love and miss her"

Silvex scribbled down more words on the paper. Once done, he blew green flames on it, and it disappeared.

Silvex turned to Chase and Marshall. "Okay, so who wants a tour of my house?"

"Me! me! me! Pick me!" Marshall yelled happily jumping around on the bed

"Marshall you just ate don't think you sh..." Chase was cut off when Marshall fell onto he floor

Silvex laughed. "Oh dont worry you two, I dont plan to leave anyone behind," He said, helping Marshall onto his feet. "Now then, Think of a Place you want to go to right now. Any place. A beach, or a field, or a Kitchen, or a Bathroom."

"Errrr... I need to pee" Marshal blurted out

Chase burst out laughing

Silvex walked over to the door and opened it, it led into a large bathroom fit just for dogs. "I pretty much control the dimension, so I can make any door go anywhere. After you, my mates,"

"I'm not going to make it!" Marshall yelled running into the bathroom

Silvex chuckled and walked in after Marshall. There were special stalls for dogs to urinate on one side of the bathroom

As soon as Marshall made it to the stalls he lifted his back paw and started peeing "Ahhhh that's better"

Silvex blushed and looked away

About 2 minutes later Marshall was finished

"Gee Marshall I thought you'd never stop" Chase laughed standing besides Silvex

Silvex nodded. "So where to next? Unless you want me to choose for you..."

Marshall yawned "Somewhere comfy would be nice, I think I ate too much"

"Okay then. How abvout we stop by the Kitchen for a Quick second? Then I suppose we can head back to the bedroom for a rest," Silvex smiled

"No... not the kitchen if I see more food I'll explode" Marshall said before he burped

Chase laughed then licked Silvex's cheek

"I'm just picking up Chocolate treats for Chase, me, and Everest." Silvex smiled

Marshall almost vomited at the mention of chocolate

"What? It tastes like Chocolate, but there is no actual chocolate in these treats." Silvex looked at him

Marshall giggled before licking Silvex cheek "My tummy is just full"

"Don't worry, ill save some just for you my Marshall" Silvex smiled

"I better get use to you saying that, it feels so weird" Marshall replied "Silvex, do you think Everest really doesn't mind me being mates with you?"

Silvex looked at him "I'm sure she really doesn't mind, But i believe i've heard a certain pup try to convince her that its wrong, and to be honest, it makes my blood boil to hear that."

"But do you mind? I mean she is carrying my pups" Marshall asked slightly concerned

Silvex smiled "I don't mind. You two can go ahead and Start a family. Heck, if you want, I'll even help raise the pups,"

"Really? You would help? But they're my responsibility" Marshall looked at the ground

"But you're my mate, and your Everest's Mate. And I know you care about both your Pups, and Everest deeply, so rather let me help you, than let me limit your time with Everest and your pups." Silvex said

Marshall tackled Silvex to the ground "Thank you! Thank you!" he said bombarding Silvex with licks, Chase soon joined in

Silvex blushed and moaned. "O-o-oh my god..."

"Oops sorry" Marshall giggled getting off of Silvex "Got carried away"

"Its okay... I havent been kissed by you and Chase together at the same time in forever." Silvex smiled

Marshall sat on the ground while Chase continued to lick Silvex

Silvex returned the licks before getting up and walking to the door. "We best get a move on my mates,"

Chase followed him, but turned around "Marshall is something wrong?"

"It's nothing" Marshall put on a fake smile before following them

Silvex knew Marshall had Lied, but thought nothing more about it as he opened up the doors, and revealed a large kitchen, witch was very luxurious. SIlvex flew to one pantry and pulled out a big bad of Chocolate flavored treats.

Marshall and Chase sat on the ground watching Silvex

Silvex proceeded to pour five bags of Choco-treats and put them in a backpack that was on the counter

"That's a lot of a treats" Chase said staring at bags, droll dripped from the corning of his mouth

Silvex chuckled. "Want some?"

"No thanks" Marshall vomited in his mouth

"He wasn't talking to you buddy" Chase giggled "I'm good"

Silvex nodded. "So now, I'm sure Marshall is up for a nap, yea?"

"If I take one more step, I'm sure I'll explode" Marshall laid down on the floor

Silvex chuckled, and they all teleported back to the big silver bed in silvex's room

Marshall instantly laid down "ahhhh so comfy"

Silvex giggled. "So Chase, wanna take a nap, or are you up to see more?"

Before Chase could answer Marshall licked Silvex's neck

Silvex blushed and licked Marshall back. "So sleeping then?"

"I don't want to leave Everest to long though" Marshall said licking Silvex's neck

Chase joined in "I'm sure Everest is fine buddy" he accidentally licked Marshall's face "whoops, sorry Marshall"

Marshall froze and Looked at Chase

"Ahhhhhhh... Don't worry Marshall, with the Chaos emeralds, I can teleport us to the lookout at exactly 8 o clock" Silvex smiled

"Oh alright" Marshall laid his head the bed "Wait a second... is this the bed you two...um..." he said sitting up

"Yes, is that a problem? The sheets were washed already." Silvex asked

Marshall looked at Silvex and Chase "Oh, no problem but um how did you two do it anyway?"

"Well, if your familiar with how you mate with Everest, it works like that, except there's only one... Hole... Silvex said with a blush

"Wait.. you mean... you mate in your.. your... butts?" Marshall asked nervously

Silvex giggled "Only way to Marshall. It doesn't hurt if done correctly,"

Marshall paused then suddenly looked at Silvex butt then his own

"You have a question?" Silvex looked at him

Marshall shook his head blushing, causing Chase to giggled

"You sure Marshall?" Silvex raised an eyebrow

"I.. I.. I'm sure" Marshall flashed a smile

Silvex yawned "Okay then, well, I know Im up for some sleep."

As the clock struck 8, All three pups appeared in a brilliant flash of neon rainbow.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Adventure Bay**

Midnight looked at Ryder with a smile "yes we are Ryder is that a problem?"

"Milady maybe the Paw Patrol should renamed, to LOVE Patrol" Parker laughed walking through the doors with Lady Penelope

Ryder was going to crack, but he took a deep breath to relax

Midnight looked at parker then at Ryder "please dont be mad Ryder you should be happy that your pups have find love arent you happy?"

"Oh I am happy Midnight, it's just happening all at once, first Marshall and Everest, now Everest's pregnant, then Chase and Silvex, now Silvex and Marshall and you two... Wow... my head hurts just thinking about that" Ryder sat down besides Everest

Midnight was shocked "wait what Marshall left Everest for another male what is wrong with that pup im so sorry to hear that Everest"

Everest laughed "No it's not like that, you see Silvex once was mate's with Marshall not my Marshall a different one, but it turns out my Marshall has feeling's with Silvex, so I decided to share Marshall with Silvex" she smiled "It's confusing I know, I'm still mate's with Marshall, just now he's got two mate's"

Midnight was confused "I don't get it but as long as your happy then that is good now tonight" midnight chucked up on the floor three times, Midnight then lend on Rocky "dam I hate Morning sickness so much"

"Likewise" Everest smiled laying down "Ryder Marshall and I came up with names for our pups"

Ryder walked down and sat besides Everest "You gonna tell them? or is a secret"

"I'm not telling" Everest giggled "Midnight come sit with me"

Midnight licked Rocky on the muzzle then went and lied down next to Everest

"Why does morning sickness even happen god it's like you get pregnant and the world just says o your pregnant here I'm going to make you be sick every morning until you give birth to your pups" Midnight said

Everest smiled at Midnight "I want to take Marshall out on a date when he gets back with Silvex, I just hope he doesn't do anything while he's with him"

Midnight laughed "I'm sorry Everest but just think about what you just said and the two pups he went off with they are all most likely doing it right now anyway Ryder are you guys going to start rebuilding the town today?"

"Well I hope Marshall doesn't, I mean I don't mind him kissing Silvex but mating with him..." Everest looked at the roof

Ryder sat besides Everest "I doubt Marshall would do anything that he felt you weren't comfortable with, and yes Midnight that's why I need both Marshall and Chase, we have people still trapped in the town"

Midnight nuzzled Everest "Well tonight Rocky is taking me out on a date I can't wait to see where he takes me"

"That's really sweet, Marshall's and my first date didn't go well I mean we mated but then had to come back cause he got pain" Everest laid her head down and sighed "I just hope I made the right choice, sharing Marshall with Silvex" she sighed again

Midnight nuzzled and hugged Everest "it will be ok I have an idea how about we" midnight chucked up "dam I hate that we go on a double date you me Rocky and Marshall only no Silvex"

"I'd like that, but I do feel sorry for Silvex though must be hard for him knowing I'm carrying Marshall's pups" Everest rolled over on her side

Midnight did something random and cuddled Everest then licked her face to try and cheer her up "come on you were with Marshall first and I don't think you should of let him go with Silvex in the first place like I would never allow Rocky to do such a thing because I'm his mate a pup should not have more then one mate that's what I think"

"I want to keep Marshall happy, if sharing him with Silvex makes Marshall happy then I'm fine with it" Everest smiled and cuddled Midnight back "Still hard to imagine us as parents though, its going to be so weird seeing pups running around when we're barely adults ourselves"

Midnight nuzzled Everest's face "but what about what makes you happy Everest what about your feelings in a relationship both pups need to be happy not just one and Everest I love you as a great friend so you can talk to me about anything"

"I'm happy with him being mates with Silvex" Everest smiled and laid her head on the floor "And I am happy, I couldn't be happier I'm carrying Marshall's pups... my gosh" she sat up then looked at her belly "I'm so lucky Marshall knows EMT stuff I wonder if he'll help Katie deliver our pups"

Midnight didn't fully believe that Everest was happy but she wasn't going to push the subject "if you say so Everest and who knows maybe he will deliver yours while Katie does mine if they come at the same time say Everest since we are pregnant and can't really help the guys around town you want to come with me down to the pup park for the day just the two of us?"

"Girls, I don't think it's safe you both going round town without anyone" Ryder said looking at Midnight "Maybe we can get one of the turtles to go with you, with Donnie's ankle he'd be perfect to puppy sit you"

"We don't need to be puppy sat" Everest raised an eyebrow at him

"Safety reasons Everest" Ryder smiled patting her head

Midnight looked at Ryder "Really Ryder what you don't think my powers are enough to keep Everest safe?"

"You're forgetting you're pregnant too, I won't risk the safety of my pups, that includes you Midnight" Ryder kissed her head

Midnight didn't like being told what to do she hugged Everest then teleported them both to the pup park "his not my owner and besides that us girls never get time to ourselves since we are pregnant so this our time to just be by ourselves and we can talk about anything I'm sure Ryder will have someone down here in like 5 minutes or something"

"Yeah I agree and oh I Doubt it, everyone is is still asleep" Everest giggled

Midnight looked at Everest "Ryder and Rocky are up so he could send Rocky after us but as long as we are alone we can have a girl talk and talk about thinks only girls talk to each other about when they are alone so Everest is their anything you want to talk about girl to girl"? Midnight lied next to Everest "ok then I will start then I believe you don't like Marshall being with Silvex because it means he is with him and not you when you need him the most and I think you are hiding your true feelings so Everest how do you really fell about Marshall being with Silvex as well you can tell me"? Midnight hugged Everest then licked her on the face

"Oh I don't mind Marshall being with Silvex" Everest smiled "Just feels strange sharing him is all"

Midnight raised an eyebrow "really Everest is that honestly how you feel because when you have your pups Marshall will be going between you and Silvex which means you will have to do a lot of the work with the pups your self when he is off with his other mate"

"Marshall told Silvex that he'll be sending time with me, but I want to talk to Silvex about that when they get back" Everest replied licking her front paw

"And so you should Everest is it wrong to say I love you like a sister I really hope our pups are born together and grow up together and become friends" Midnight asked

Everest giggled and gave Midnight a friendly lick on her cheek, before she could reply some ninja's jumped from behind the slide

"Get away from them!" Leo said jumping in front of Everest and Midnight "Sorry ladies I wasn't spying on you"

Midnight sighed "see Everest told you someone would be down here in 5 minutes" more ninja appeared behind the pups "how many of these guys are there?"

Leo chuckled "The Shredder has an army of ninja's, don't worry these guys are nothing I can handle them, you both get back to the Lookout"

Midnight took hold of Everest "let's go then" midnight was teleporting them both both as an arrow hit midnights side they disappeared and appeared at the lookout midnight right away fell to the ground yelling in a lot of pain

Leo was soon joined by his brothers and Lady Penelope, took only a few seconds to make a mess of the ninja's

"Midnight are you alright?" Everest asked nudging her "What's wrong?"

Midnight had tears running down her face "I have something in my side and it hurts like hell help me please Everest!" Midnight was bleeding from her side onto the ground

"I.. don't know what to do... Marshall's the medical one not me..." Everest looked shocked

"I can help" Parker said walking in "Midnight mind if I take you to Thunderbird 2? we have medical equipment that can help you"

Midnight nodded before her eyes closed

Parker picked her up "Everest you coming?"

"Yup" Everest followed him into Thunderbird 2

Midnight slowly opens her eyes "Where am I and why can't I feel anything?"

"Welcome back Midnight" Gordon smiled "You're in Thunderbird 2, Brains is running some tests on you"

"Yeah so just sit still for us" Alan said moving a machine over her

Midnight looked confused "ok then why can't I feel anything then and I can't move?"

" _Sorry about that"_ Brains said through a screen next to Midnight " _I'm doing a few scans, just stay still for me, won't take long_ "

Midnight sighed "that's not a problem I can't move anyway so that's ok and I can't feel any pain so that's good"

" _Tests won't take much longer"_ Brain replied as a machine went over Midnight's head scanning her

"How do you feel Midnight?" Everest asked sitting on a bed next to her

Midnight looked at Everest "well since I can't feel any pain really good but what was in my side that hurt so much?"

"I can answer that" Ryder replied walking in with Rocky, Rubble, Zuma and Skye "You were shot just before you teleported Midnight"

Midnight sighed "dam it first time ever being shot by something as far as I know that's why it hurt so god dam much and let me guess Ryder now your going to give me the speech that I shouldn't have teleported me and Everest to the pup park"

"Nope not at all Midnight" Ryder came over and patted her head "I get you two need time together, and it's fine but next time tell me where you're going, oh and there's someone here to see you"

Rocky walked from behind Ryder and jumped up on her bed

Midnight looked at Rocky with a massive smile "Rocky my love I would get up and lick you but I have been told to stay still for tests"

"You're ok though right?" Rocky smiled licking her cheek

Midnight licked back as best as she could "besides being shot in the side by something yer I'm ok thanks for asking Rocky how much longer do I have to stay like this for?"

" _Alm.. almo...a... a little longer_ " Brains replied through the screen "I'm _just checking to make sure your pups are ok, and by the ..lo...loo... your pups are fine"_

Midnight let out a massive sigh of relief "that's great news I don't know what I would do if I lost them so Rocky how does it feel you becoming a father to my pups?"

"Well, it's great!" Rocky grinned before licking Midnight's forehead "How many are you expecting anyway?"

Midnight looked at Rocky "I believe I'm having three of them Im not happy of how I got pregnant but now that I'm I will have these pups and give them a great life" Midnight looked at Rocky "o right I didn't tell you I was rapped and that's how. Became pregnant"

"Wow! Midnight i'm so sorry to hear that" Rocky frowned before giving her a lick "Well to me it doesn't matter how you became pregnant" he smiled

"Good boy" Ryder smiled patting his head "Well we have a little while before Chase and Marshall come back, come on pups lets go get you all breakfast"

"Ryder can I stay here?" Rocky asked tilting his head

Ryder giggled "Of course you can" he left Thunderbird 2 with Skye, Rubble and Zuma, Everest stayed with Midnight

Midnight smiled and licked Rocky "thank you Rocky and tonight is it ok if Everest and Marshall come along with us?"

"Sure I don't mind" Rocky smiled "Where is Marshall anyway?"

Midnight turned to Everest "well Everest where is your mate?"

"He's with Silvex and Chase" Everest replied "I wonder what they're doing right now"

Midnight asked "can I move yet god I'm so hungry I could eat a house"

" _One se..ssss.. one moment"_ Brains replied " _Ok, I'll send these results to Jjjo..j... Thunderbird 5, you're all clear Mid..midd... pup"_

Midnight sighed "thank god" midnight got up and jumped off the bed "come on you two let's go get some food"

An envelope with a silver wax with a letter S landed on Everest's face out of nowhere

"What the?" Everest replied almost falling into Midnight "Where did that come from?"

Rocky looked up in the air and shrugged

"I don't know read it" Midnight replied

Everest slowly opened the envelope with her paw

The letter read "Dear Everest, I write to you from my home, which is a very far distance from where you are. However, I want you to know that I am watching over you and the rest of the PAW Patrol, and Marshall is safe and sound with me, he just finished a bowl of his favorite, Meatballs. Anyways, I wish to have a word with Midnight when we get back, which will be at around eight. Also, Marshall says He misses and Loves you. Take care now, Silvex."

A tear dripped from Everest's eye as she finished reading the letter

Midnight was reading the letter over Everest's shoulder "what does he want to talk to us about I wonder"

Everest shrugged "Dunno guess we'll have to wait till Silvex returns" she smiled

Midnight said "well then let's go get some food everyone" midnight tried to run but as soon as she tried she got pain in her side which made her stop in place

Rocky was at her side "Take it easy, here lean on me"

Midnight sighed "dam it guess I have to take it easy for the next few days while this heals it's hurts so fucking much" midnight leaned on Rocky as they walked to the lookout together

"Yep, like when Shredder stabbed Marshall he had to take it easy" Everest smiled

Midnight and Rocky entered the the lookout with Everest following them "I got shot not stabbed and I'm pregnant which means even more rest oooo God I'm going to be so bored"

"No you won't I'm here" Rocky grinned "Well today I'll be helping Ryder, but I'll make sure I come back to see you"

Midnight licked Rocky's muzzled then nuzzled his face "Thanks Rocky I will have Everest to talk to at lest"

"Yeah, not like I can help Ryder anyway" Everest smiled at Midnight "So you'll be stuck with me"

Midnight giggled "I don't mind being stuck with my best pup friend forever we can talk about girly stuff while they are gone and all that stuff girls talk to each other about"

"Well you ladies will be stuck with me aswell" Donnie said limping in behind them "I can't help with this ankle"

Midnight laughed "you mean you will be stuck with us listening to our girly talks I hope you can handle it Donnie" midnight with the help of Rocky went up to Ryder "could I have a lot of food please I'm eating for four"

"Donnie is a girl" Raph teased walking into the Lookout

"Oh sure like you're not Raph" Donnie rolled his eyes

Mikey laughed "Raph screams like a girl"

"Give it a rest guys!" Leo eyed them then turned to Midnight "How are you doing?"

Ryder had just put a big bowl of pup food in front of Midnight "I'm ok thanks for helping us out Leo I will be a lot better but after I eat all this food". Midnight got into eating the food "dam this stuff is good"

Mikey's tummy growled "Speaking of food I'm hungry" he pulled out a rotten piece of pizza and began eating it

Everest vomited on the floor

"DON"T EAT THAT!" A voice shouted behind Mikey

Mikey didn't listen or questioned who said it, and continued to stuff his mouth full of it, causing Everest to once again vomit "I can't watch this" she said turning her head away from Mikey

Midnight stopped eating and went over to Everest "it's ok let's you and me go to another room Rocky you want to come watch over us until you have to go help Ryder?"

A hand smacked Mikey's head quite hard.

"HEY! Watch it! Wait who was that?" Mikey turned around eyeing Raph

"Don't look at me" Raph rolled his eyes "If I hit you, you'd know about it"

There was sinster cackling. "Oh I dont know why you turtles are so immature..." The voice faded.

"I'm not immature..." Mikey smirked

"uh yes you are" Raph laughed

Donnie and Leo both sighed

Midnight, Everest and Rocky went into another room away from the turtles midnight bought her food with her as it was only the three of them now "so Everest am I going to get to meet this Jake person and see all this snow one day?"

"He would love to meet you aswell" Everest smiled "At least we can eat away from those turtles"

Midnight looked at the clock "hey it's also 750am are the boys poss to be back at 8am"?

"Yeah, I wonder what's taking them so long" Everest said somewhat worried

Midnight kept eating her food "I don't know but I'm sure they will be back soon Ryder needs them to help clean and fix the town"

"Hope so, I miss Marshall" Everest said will a tear in her eye

"They should be back soon" Rocky looked at a clock "It's almost 8am"

Midnight looked "yer it's like 759am so they should be back any minute now" Midnight looked at the clock "ok their we go 8am they should be back now, well that sounded like that well Everest we better go see them come on Rocky" midnight walked out of the room with Everest beside her

Everest stopped "I think I'm going for a walk, when Marshall is back tell him I've gone for a walk"

Midnight went with Everest for the walk "I'm not letting you go alone I'm coming Rocky you tell Marshall"

"Everest?" Silvex's voice sounded out. "We're home!"

Everest had already left the Lookout

"Huh, guess she's not around." Silvex licked Chase and Marshall's Cheek

"They went for a walk, if you hurry you may catch them" Ryder said walking up with Rocky

Midnight walked beside Everest "ok now I know something is up what's wrong Everest come on no more hiding it"

"I don't feel good is all" Everest sat under a tree down from the Lookout

"I'll go look for her Marshall, I'll be back to help with cleanup." Silvex flew off

Everest buckled over in pain

Midnight nudged her "EVEREST WHERE DOES IT HURT TELL ME"

Everest never said anything but held her stomach

Midnight knew what she meant "it's your pups Everest has your water broken at all"?

"No they're not due yet" Everest struggled to say

Midnight looked worried "They may not be due yet but if they want out they will come or it could just be them kicking"

"Something's wrong!" Everest cried

Midnight put her paw on Everest stomach it was really hot "we need to get you to Katie now" midnight touched Everest and teleported her to inside the lookout "KATIE HELP EVEREST NEEDS YOU NOW"

"Everest?" Silvex wandered through the woods.

Marshall ran over to Everest "Katie's... wait Everest? What's wrong? Midnight? What happened?"

"Ugh, where are they?" Silvex looked around

Everest screamed out clutching her stomach, Marshall activated his pup tag to call Silvex

To be continued


	12. The Unknown

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 12: The Unknown

Midnight looked at Marshall "We sat under a tree then she buckled over in pain and held her stomach" midnight suddenly started loss strength "I don't" midnight suddenly chucked up this time it had blood in it then midnight passed out

Ryder walked in with some pup treats which he dropped "What's going on in here?"

"My question exactly. Marshall? Everest?" Silvex looked at Marshall

"Something's wrong" Marshall felt Everest's head, it was hot

Ryder knelt besides Midnight

"What's wrong with them?" Rocky questioned worried

"Marshall, see if you can find out what's wrong with Everest, I'll call Shadex to help with midnight." Silvex said,

Suddenly a green aura appeared around midnight which broke then it happened again and again and again it kept going for about 20 times until it stopped

Midnight was still gasping for air as blood kept coming out her mouth "h...elp"

Silvex's puptag lit up as he telepathically talked to Shadex

"Silvex... Something's wrong..." Marshall replied with his head against Everest's chest

Everest opened her eyes and screamed

"Ugh, he's busy..." Silvex walked over and put his paws on Everest, both glowed red. Soon, Everest's pain was gone.

"I don't know what's wrong" Marshall replied tears falling down his cheeks "She's not losing the pups is she?"

Suddenly a lot of blood started to come out of midnights rear end very quickly

"Keep checking... Ugh! ... Her Marshall... I'll get to Midnight... Ah fuck!..." Silvex said, grunting in pain.

Midnight opened her eyes and screamed With in a flew minute their was a massive pool of blood around midnight

Silvex walked over to Midnight, and glowing white, began to scan her

Midnight broke down in tear "I have lost them I can feel it I have lost my pups"

Lady Penelope ran in with Virgil "We know what's going on with Midnight, Brains said pups are..." she paused seeing the blood around Midnight "Oh no we're too late"

Silvex vanished in a blur of blue and purple

Virgil looked at Midnight then at Everest "But what's going on with Everest?"

Casey suddenly walked through the doors carrying April "Help..." he fell to the ground as April rolled out of his arms "Shre...Shredder..."

Midnight was crying uncontrollably as she thought "that shot must have had something on it to make me lose my pups"midnight started to get mad "and I'm guessing it was one of Shredders people or even himself that shot me which made me lose my pups I'm going to KILL HIM"!

"Midnnnn...?" Everest tried to say but her body started shaking violently

"SILVEX!" Marshall yelled as loud as he could

Silvex was back instantly. "Yes Marshall?"

Marshall couldn't handle it, and ran out of the Lookout

Silvex walked over to Everest, and put his paws on her, and began to heal her

Midnight saw Everest and slowly made her way over and hugged her whispering in her ear "you will be alright Everest you have to be"

"Silvex? What's wrong with her? is she ok?" Chase asked concerned

"Oh boy, its pretty nasty, hold on." Silvex grew brighter and brighter

Rocky sat besides Midnight "But what's wrong with her Silvex?" he licked Midnight's cheek "I'm here for you Midnight"

"She's been injected with a much stronger dose of poison. Her Pups could die. Which is why I must do this!" With a roar, silvex flashed blue and white, and focused hard on Everest. After a minute, Everest was cured of it.

The power in the Lookout went out all but the TV screen, The Hood appeared on it

"Hello everyone" The Hood said laughing

Silvex was on his stomach now, panting, and glowing blue and white faintly still.

Midnight let go of Everest and hugged Rocky crying "my pups Rocky their gone" midnight started crying into Rockys fur

"Great I have everyone's attention" The Hood smirked "Silvex you have interfered with our plans for the last time"

"Yea...? How... So...?" Silvex asked

"Your new found Mate's will soon be history, along with everything else in Adventure Bay" The Hood showed a picture of Marshall running through the woods "You better hope someone gets to him before we do"

Silvex only fainted, as he glowed brighter.

"Go get that dalmatian, take this" The Hood handed some type of gun to a man dressed in black "If anyone gets in your way kill them" he turned back to the screen "Ryder everything you know will be destroyed"

Midnight suddenly disappeared and reappeared back in the lookout with Marshall "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND FUCKING SHREDDER YOU KILLED MY PUPS AND NOW IM COMING FOR YOU BOTH" Midnight started to let out a dark aura

Silvex only moaned in pain as light flooded the room. Everyone watched his body slowly disintegrate, and fade into nothing.

The Hood started to laugh uncontrollably "Thank you for taking the bomb inside the lookout, you see that is not Marshall"

A ticking noise started to echo out of what everyone thought was Marshall's butt

Midnight laughed and emptied the bomb "that was so shit if that's the best you got I will kill you and shredder no problem at all"

"Press the button" The Hood turned to the Shredder "Do it!"

The shredder hit a big red button, but nothing seemed to happen

Midnight laughed "your bomb is no more now which one of you wants to die first"

" _Lady P? It's John, I'm detecting a gigantic tsunami it's heading straight for Adventure Bay, but there was no Earthquake, it seems to have a mind of its own"_

The Hood laughed then the Screen went black

Midnight thought for a minute "a tsunami shit" midnight sighed "well they their is only one thing to do" midnight turned to Rocky "I'm sorry Rocky but I must safe this town and everyone in it you have been a great mate and if I don't live after this please find another love I want you to be happy" midnight licked Rockys face before she flew out of the lookouts doors and out to sea

As midnight flew out to sea, she couldn't see any tsunami

"Where is it come on where are you"? Midnight looked around

The tsunami had completely disappeared

As midnight was out at sea and couldn't see anything she turned back but as she did she started to feel dizzy and dropped out of the air and into the sea going right to the bottom Passed out

As midnight hit the ocean floor, she was swallowed up by a black Shadow.

Midnight thought to herself "is this it is this what dearth looks like am I dead"

"Not exactly..." A demonic voice rang out. Midnight found herself now back in the lookout.

" _Ryder? It's Marshall_ "

Ryder pulled up his pup pad "Marshall? Where are you?"

" _I.. I.. I... there's... it's... it's... a .. tr..."_ silence fell

"Marshall? Marshall?" Ryder tried to call him but received no answer

 **Somewhere in the Woods**

The turtles had gone out for a walk, when they had found Marshall sitting on a log, a man dressed in black appeared behind them

"Turtles!" The man roared opening his mouth and crickets flew out of his mouth towards Marshall

Upon hitting Marshall however, he turned into black dust.

"Leave Marshall alone" Leo said pulling his swords out, he ran at the man and sliced him, however the man turned into bugs and reappeared

"I got something for you" Mikey pulled out bug spray

The man looked worried

"Mikey? What in the world? Where did you get that?' Raph asked raising his eyebrow

The man vanished

"Guess you scared him off" Leo laughed

Mikey acted all tough "That's right! Don't mess with the Mikeystar!"

Marshall awoke inside... Silvex's room?

"Huh?" Marshall got up "Where am I?"

A whirring noise filled the room, and Silvex slowly materialized next to him. Once fully formed, he got up, groaning loudly. "Oowwww, my head..."

"Silvex? What? How? Where? Huh?" Marshall was utterly and completely confused

"I'll... I'll explain later... We have to get back to the lookout..." Silvex said, rubbing his head.

"No you have to rest" Marshall said scratching his ear "Something's in my ear? I hear buzzing?"

Silvex limped over and looked in Marshall's ear

"It's tickling me!" Marshall burst out laughing "Get it out!" he rolled on the floor "Stop it!"

Silvex pulled out ... A cricket. He threw it in the trash can, which burned the insect before extinguishing itself

"Midnight awoke in the lookout with Rocky standing over her "how did I get here"?

"You got back here thanks to me," the demonic voice spoke in the lookout.

Midnight slowly got up and leaned on Rocky "Who said that"?

"Not important. Don't go killing yourself next time." It rasped.

Midnight looked around "I will do what I want but now I'm back I can look at killing those that killed my pups"

* * *

 **Somewhere out to sea**

"If we can't get the paw patrol or turtles thanks to that annoying Silvex, perhaps we can take out the Thunderbirds?" The Shredder looked at the Hood who smirked "We should get that Midnight back, she would be a big help"

"Alright I have a plan" The Hood whispered something to the Shredder's ear

* * *

"Wait where's Marshall?" Skye asked looking at Midnight

Silvex and Marshall appeared in front of Ryder.

Midnight "their they are"

"Nevermind" Skye sighed

The turtles entered the Lookout

"Oh yeah! Mikeystar beat the pants off bugslegs" Mikey flexed his muscle's

Everyone just looked at him

Silvex would've made a joke out of it, but he was exhausted

"Bugslegs? Is that the best you can come up with?" Chase rolled his eyes then walked over to Silvex "You need to rest"

"Dude's just mad because I beat bugslegs with this!" Mikey pulled out bug spray

Leo slapped himself across his face

Midnight was still a bit dizzy "I think I will go have a lie down and just cry my self to sleep" midnight went into another room in the lookout closed the door and just balled her eyes out while lying down

Rocky went after her

Midnight opened the door let Rocky in the closed it again as she once again hugged him and cried into his fur "why why did I have to loss my pups for why me why"

Rocky cuddled up next to her "I don't know Midnight, but I'm here for you" he held her closely

Midnight just kept crying into Rocky's fur making it all wet

As midnight kept crying dark clouds gathered outside as it started to rain

Silvex leaned against Chase. "CHhhaaassseee... You need to... To connect it to the fugamiser... Then... Then it should be connected... To the glacapoogle..." Silvex said, not fully aware of what he was sayning

Mikey walked up to Silvex "What's the matter? Did I scare the big scawy bugslegs off and we didn't need help from the wittle pup?"

"Oh that's it!" Marshall charged at Mikey

"Wait... Your telling me... You have bug legs? But... Turtles don't have bug legs... Do they Chase?" He asked, looking at the Shepherd

Chase giggled then licked Silvex cheek "Just lay dow..." he was cut off

Marshall connected with Mikey sending them both flying out the lookout

"SOMEONE GET THIS PUP off me! He's tickling me!" Mikey cried as Marshall snapped his jaws at Mikey

Lady Penelope walked over and picked Marshall up and placed him on the ground, then walked over to Mikey and with all her might she landed a kick right between his legs connect her foot with his *cough*

"Chase... Anyone tell you... How beautiful... Your eyes are? They sooo... Goldy..." Silvex said to him

Lady Penelope walked in dragging Mikey behind her "Turtle darlings control your brother or next time I'll do more then this, and Silvex you should really rest"

"West? But... But Isn't... The north pole... North?" Silvex asked confused

"Silvex darling do I need to knock you out to get you to rest?" Lady Penelope questioned

"Touch him and I'll kill you" Chase growled

"Awwwww Chasey, your soooo... Sooo... Tasty..." Silvex said, licking Chase's fur.

"Great, the dog has officially lost it" Raph threw his hands in the air

Chase looked at Silvex in concern "Just rest, go to sleep" he licked Silvex's cheek

"Chase... That... Tickles!" Silvex laughed, then fainted

Ryder walked over with a blanket and put it over Silvex

"Marshall? Can we go for a walk?" Everest asked, Marshall nodded. They both left the Lookout

"Don't be..." Ryder sighed

Chase snuggled up next to Silvex

"Alright, Skye, Rubble and Zuma I guess we will go help the town the rest of you stay here" Ryder said leaving the lookout with the pups "And It's raining, come on pups we have a job to do"

Midnight looked at Rocky "go with them Rocky they will need you I will be fine and waiting for you to get back"

"No, I'll stay with you" Rocky smiled licking her cheek "Besides International Rescue will help them"

Midnight smiled and hugged Rocky more "I want to be a mum so bad and now the pups inside me are gone"

"Give your body time to recover, and we can try" Rocky laid besides her "But you really should rest, I'll stay right here with you"

Midnight sighed and lied down still hugging Rocky as she closed her eyes tears still dropped from them

The sun began to rise higher in the sky as the day was just beginning, Marshall and Everest were walking together, talking, as they were walking back to the lookout, then stopped

Everest licked Marshall's cheek "I'm so happy you're okay, so much has happened and I was worried I would lose you and our pups wouldn't have a father"

Marshall licked her cheek back "It's ok, I'm fine, even more so that you're with me. You don't have to worry, I love you and I will always be with you, till the end of time...I'm not going anywhere, ok Everest?"

"Thank You, I love you so much as well" Everest licked him back

Everest let go of Marshall, looked him straight into his eyes, then began to lick his cheek again, then licked his neck, and before Everest could continue

Marshall looked up at her "Everest, I know you don't mind making out with me in public, we even mated in public but I want to spend time with you, and just you can we go back to my pup house? it's nice and quiet, and no one can see us"

"Oh Marshall, you are just so cute...sure, we can go to your pup house." Everest giggled at him

Marshall smiled, liked her cheek and they went to his pup house.

They walked to his pup house, Marshall let her go in first then followed her and closed the door behind them, he laid down next to her then pulled his blanket over her and himself

Everest got up and laid on his white belly and chest, she wrapped her around him. Everest continued licking Marshall's neck, then licked up and down his chest, then his forelegs

"Evverest..." Marshall moaned as Everest continued to Cuddle Marshall, then suddenly They both rolled over and Marshall was now laying on top as he started cuddling her, he began licking her neck, then licked Everest's warm, soft, white belly and chest fur while also gently rubbing Everest's side.

While Marshall was licking and kissing her, Everest just continued smiling and moaned a few times while he licked her neck. Everest was just so happy Marshall was okay, she had been scared quite a few times that Marshall almost died. But she also knew that he was strong, cuz Marshall is a fighter, he never gives up. Marshall was the Perfect mate for her.

Both continued to lick and cuddle each other with passion for about 15 more minutes. Then when they let go, they just smiled at each other, kissed each other passionately one more time on the lips while still laying down, Everest wrapped her paws around him, holding him against her. Everest licked his neck again

"I love you Marshall" Everest smiled still licking his neck

"Evvvveresssttt..." Marshall moaned then licked her's back "I... love... you tooo... Your... making me..."

Everest giggled "Oh Marshall you know we shouldn't do it again" she tried to resist

"I know Silvex said it's too much strain on your body" Marshall licked her forehead

"I'm fine, we don't have to.. just being here with you is enough" Everest replied looking into his eyes

Before Marshall laid back down he leaned forward and planted several licks on her neck "I love you Everest" he said then laid down

"I love you to" Everest smiled laying besides him

They continued to lick and cuddle each other, until Marshall broke away he flipped Everest on her back then pull the blanks down

"Marshall? What are are you doing?" Everest asked as Marshall began to ever so gently rub her tummy with his paw right where the unborn pups were, Everest smiled

Marshall gave Everest's tummy a lick then continued to rub it "It's so exciting we're going to be parents soon" he said then leaned forward and licked her neck

"It's going to be great" Everest replied then licked his cheek

Marshall looked at his mate "Are you a little scared?"

"Yeah but it's a good scared" Everest smiled then licked his neck causing Marshall to moan once she finished she looked at him with a smile "You're going to be a great father Marshall, I'm lucky to have you"

"And you're going to be a great mother" Marshall moved his paw gently over her tummy "What will they think of me though?"

"What do you mean Marshall?" Everest asked, she looked into his eyes

Marshall sighed then sat besides her looking at her tummy "I'm with Silvex too, will the pups think I'm..." He was cut off

Everest pulled Marshall on top of her and licked his neck "I don't think anything different of you Marshall, so why would they? Besides having Silvex around would help us a lot, we can take turns in looking after the pups with him"

"I suppose you're right" Marshall looked at her tummy and moved his mouth over it "Hello little puppies, I'm your daddy" he said with a lick directly on top of the area where the pups are "Your mummy is the best ever!"

Everest giggled then yawned "I think mummy if going to get some shut eye"

"I'll wait for you to fall asleep" Marshall smiled laying besides her with one her his paws wrapped around her body

It wasn't long till Everest was sound asleep, Marshall pulled the blanket back over her and licked her cheek, he decided to let the mother to be rest, so Marshall left his pup house to find Midnight sitting in the grass in the rain "Hey Midnight, you alright?"

Midnight got up and turned around to see Marshall "I honestly don't know Marshall losing my pups maybe it's what the world had planned for me so that me and Rocky could have our own pups" midnight smiled

"Yeah maybe, mind if I sit with you for a bit?" Marshall asked trying to hid the grin which was rapidly spreading across his face

Midnight looked at him "Sure as long as you don't mind getting wet from the rain"

Marshall couldn't care less, he flashed Midnight the biggest smile and sat besides her, he sat there in silence as the rain soaked him but the smile never left his face

Midnight saw this on Marshall "o I can't tell what just happen I'm guessing you and Everest either just mated again or had something really great fun in your pup house"

Marshall giggled "We didn't mate, but yes something great did happen" he smiled and laid down on the grass then looked at Midnight "I can't imagine what it's like to lose your pups, and I'm sorry that happened to you"

Midnight lied down and rolled onto her back again "you have nothing to be sorry for Marshall they were not really mine any way since I got them from being rapped so yer anyway how is Everest and your pups going?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they were your pups" Marshall moved himself closer to her "But anyway it's great Rocky wants to start a family with you"

Midnight looked at him "you wouldn't get it Marshall but yes it's a great thing that Rocky wants to start a family with me and when he take me on our date tonight I'm going to ask him to mate with me I want to be a mother close to the time that Everest becomes one so that our pups can be around the same age"

"You better hope this rains stops then" Marshall giggled "If it's raining Rocky might get 'wet' and in-case no one has told you, he hates getting wet"

Midnight smiled then laughed "that's not a problem" as it suddenly just stopped raining everywhere but on her "I'm the one that made it rain so I control it"

"Wow that's amazing!" Marshall happily smiled he rolled over on his side "I wonder how Ryder is going cleaning the town up"

Midnight smiled "it is cool how I can control the weather and all that I'm still leaning my powers but so who knows what else I can do"

"It is pretty cool, Rocky's lucky to have a pup like you" Marshall said then looked up at the sky and sighed

"You really think so Marshall?" Midnight asked

Marshall nodded as his smile slowly faded away

Midnight noticed this "what's wrong Marshall come on you and Everest both have something troubling you both and neither of you will say what it is?"

"It's nothing" Marshall sighed

Midnight sighed "just tell me already god it's driving me nuts I want to help but I can't help if I don't know what's going on please Marshall tell me"

"It's just.. well I don't know how good of a father I'm going to be..." Marshall got up "Don't worry about it, I best go check on Silvex see how he's doing, can you keep an on Everest? And let me know when she wakes up?"

Midnight sighed "you will be fine Marshall? and sure I will, mind if I go into your pup house and lay down with her?"

"I'll be alright, and yeah that's fine Everest is resting though" Marshall smiled at Midnight "Thank you"

Midnight smiled and went to Marshall pup house she walked and saw Everest sleeping midnight lied down right next to her and watched over her

While midnight was lying next to Everest she thought out loud but just quietly "your so lucky Everest to have so many good friends to support and care for you"

Marshall watched Midnight go into his pups house then he walked around to Chase's he saw Chase sound asleep next to Silvex "Ugh" Marshall sighed and laid outside Chase's pup house

Marshall felt someone lay next to him and lick his cheek, Marshall just sighed again

"You alright Marshall?" Silvex spoke

"Oh hi Silvex" Marshall turned his head flashed a smile then laid his head on the ground "I'm ok" obviously he wasn't telling the truth

Silvex looked at him "Marshall, I should know when someone isn't telling me the truth."

"It's.. well I don't know how good of a father I'm going to be" Marshall felt a tear roll down his cheek "I mean, what will they think of us? You and me, Everest says it'll be fine but..." he placed his paws over his head

"It will be Fine Marshall. Your worrying too much" Silvex replied

Marshall lifted his head up and looked at Silvex then hugged him, Silvex returned the hug

"Silvex? Will you be.. be.. at the births?" Marshall questioned

Silvex smiled "Wouldnt miss it for the world,"

"Why did you come to the world for in the first place? Out of all of the other Paw Patrol's out there, why did you chose this one?" Marshall looked up at him

"Its not always my Choice to make Marshall. I go where I need to be, not where I want to be sometimes" Silvex replied

Midnight was still lying with Everest as midnight started to think out loud again "what if he doesn't want to mate with me tonight what if he never wants to what if I can't have pups anymore oooo all these things and I don't know how to answer them"

Little did Midnight know Everest had one her eyes open

Midnight then got up "I better go so I don't wake her up" midnight started to walk out of Marshalls pup house

"You know I'm not asleep right?" Everest giggled sitting up

Midnight stopped at the door and turned around "I woke you up I'm so sorry Everest I didn't mean to" I tear ran down Midnights face

"You never woke me up, I can't lay down very long I get cramps" Everest smiled at her

Marshall pushed Silvex to the ground and bombarded him with licks "Well I'm glad you came here, Everest wanted to know if you would help us look after the pups when their born"

"Of course Marshall. Your My Mate, and I feel that it is my duty to help you as much as I can, and if I can help raise your kids, then I would me more than happy to do so." Silvex smiled

Marshall replied by licking Silvex's stomach, then neck

Silvex moaned. "Marshall? Do you... Do you.."

"Do I what?" Marshall paused looking at him

Midnight then remembered and put her head out the door "HEY MARSHALL EVEREST IS AWAKE" then she turned back to Everest "he told me to tell him when you was awake" And that means you heard everything I said right"?

"I heard everything" Everest smiled at her

Midnight fell to the ground covered her face with her paws and cried

Everest got up off of Marshall's bed "It's ok Midnight" she said before hugging her

Midnight hugged Everest back "thank you for being an epic friend"

Silvex muted out Midnight's call. "Do you love me?"

Marshall blinked several times "Of course why?"

"So then... Would you... Umm... Would you like to... Mate?" Silvex asked

Midnight suddenly teleported Marshall to his pup house but Silvex Blocked Midnight's powers, Unfortunately

Marshall just looked at well nothing "I don't feel so well..." he muttered

"Are you okay Marshall?" Silvex asked him

Marshall swallowed hard, he promised himself he would only mate with Everest but Silvex was his mate too ( _Is is it right to mate with a male_?) he questioned himself

"You know Marshall, if there is something wrong, you can tell me. I promise i wont get mad at you for being honest." Silvex smiled

Marshall never replied he just threw himself into Silvex

Silvex hugged Marshall tightly

"Silvex I would love to mate with you, it's just can we ask Everest first? Because she should have a say in it" Marshall asked nervously

"Of course Marshall." Silvex gently licked his neck

Marshall moaned and licked Silvex's neck back

"Lets go see her, she's at your puphouse, yea?" Silvex asked

Midnight yelled out "MARSHALL EVEREST IS AWAKE!"

Marshall giggled at Midnight's call "I told her to call me when Everest's awake, guess she's up"

"well lets get going." Silvex smiled

Marshall nodded as they made their way around to Marshall's pup house

"Oh hi guys" Everest said sitting besides Midnight

Midnight only made eye connect with Marshall she never once looked at Silvex "Hi Marshall"

"Good evening Everest, and... Midnight..." Silvex said, slowing down when greeting Midnight.

Midnight "so Silvex what do you want to talk to me and Everest about hey?"

Silvex did not reply

Midnight frowned "Whatever then"

"What's up Silvex?" Everest asked looking at Marshall then Silvex

"Marshall wants to ask you something Everest." Silvex said

Everest looked at Marshall "Oh? What is it Marshall?"

"Can we talk in Private please? With just Silvex" Marshall asked licking her cheek

Everest looked at Midnight "Do you mind waiting out here?"

Midnight sighed "Even though I already know what his going to ask you Everest I will leave I need to go see if Rocky is awake yet" midnight teleported away, Midnight walked over to Rocky "hey Rocky you awake yet?"

Rocky mumbled something about being wet

Midnight giggled before licking his face and kissing him on the nose then she whispered in his ear "Wake up my love"

"Huh? Water? WHERE!?" Rocky jumped then saw Midnight looking down at him "Oh hi" he blushed

Midnight giggled "morning sleepy head have a nice dream about getting wet did you?" Midnight had a massive smile

Rocky blushed "Um.. err. no.."

Midnight licked all of Rocky's face "hey Rocky can I ask you something"?

"Sure, what is it?" Rocky asked her

Midnight sighed then looked Rocky in the eyes "I know it seems like it's to soon after what just happen but tonight I want you to mate with me please"

Rocky looked at her "Shouldn't you wait for your body to recover?"

"please Rocky I want to have pups around the same time as Everest so they can grow up together and be friends and be around the same age so please Rocky my body is ready" midnight hugged Rocky and licked the back of his neck

"We'll see what happens" Rocky giggled and licked her cheek

Midnight smiled and hugged Rocky more "thank you Rocky now about we get out of this room and go outside for a bit?"

"Sure, I think I'll see if Ryder needs my help" Rocky smiled then licked her forehead

Midnight smiled "sweet I can come to now that I'm not carrying pups inside me right now so let's go"

Rocky nodded then walked out, Midnight followed him

"Lets go in your pup house Marshall" Everest smiled as Silvex and Marshall followed her, she closed the door "What's going on? Silvex?"

"Well Everest. Marshall wanted to ask you something." Silvex said

Marshall licking Everest's cheek "Silvex wants to mate with me" he blurted out

Everest eyeballed Silvex "Marshall I know you're his mate just as much as you're mine, you should have all the rights to do what you wish together, but I don't really like the idea of you mating with Silvex" she frowned but then smiled "But in me saying that, I don't mind if Silvex is the one who mates with you, because it would be weird to think of your *Cough* insi..." she paused

Silvex looked at her "It will be fine Everest."

"Silvex promise me you won't let Marshall do it" Everest lowered her head "I don't want to sound rude or anything..."

Silvex looked confused "let Marshall what?"

Marshall giggled "I think she means she doesn't want me to do anything, she wants you to do mate with me"

Everest nodded "That's the only condition, if you don't like it Silvex then..." she was cut off by Marshall who bombarded her with licks "Marshall..." she giggled

"So only giving? okay then, as long as Marshall is fine by it?" Silvex asked

Marshall got off of Everest "I'm fine with it, it won't hurt will it?" his face turned bright red, Everest laughed

"Okay then," Silvex nodded. "So. ahhh, Marshall? maybe I can show you...?"

Marshall gulped "Show me? how?"

"Well, since no one needs me or you at the moment, We can go to my place for a bit..." Silvex looked at him

"Only if Everest can come" Marshall said licking her forehead "I don't want to leave her again, wait what about Chase?"

"You ask Everest If she wants to Come, Im sure Chase wont mind, Ill go ask him." With that, Silvex walked out the puphouse, and toward's Chase's.

Everest smiled "I'd love to come with you two" she licked his cheek causing him to giggle

Chase was sound asleep snoring his head off, which sounding like a chainsaw

'Chase, Wake up,' Chase heard gently in his mind.

"Huh?" Chase said opening one eye up

He saw Silvex. "Hey Chase, do you wanna come with me to my home? I... I'm bringing Marshall and Everest with me,"

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" Chase mumbled in a sleepy tone

"I can make you some food there if you'd like sleepyhead," Silvex giggled

Chase stood up gave himself a shook "Sounds nic..." he fell into Silvex and started snoring

Silvex laughed and lifted him onto his back and walked back to Marshall's puphouse. "He's perfectly fine with it."

"Is he snoring?" Everest asked giggling

"Yea, he is." Silvex smiled

Marshall giggled "Lets go then" he said licking Everest's cheek

Silvex closed his eyes and focused hard, and in a blinding flash of white, all four were teleported to Silvex's room in his pocket dimension.

Midnight and Rocky walked out of the lookout and down the hill towards the town "I can use my powers to help out now"

"Oh cool!" Rocky smiled then activated his pup tag "Ryder it's Rocky, do you need my help? I'm bringing Midn.." he was cut off as Thunderbird 2 flew over his head "Huh wonder where they're going" he said watching it fly towards Jake's Mountain

Midnight looked at Rocky with a look of worry "you should get onto Ryder and see what's going on"

"He's not answering me" Rocky said concerned

Midnight thought for a minute before turning to Rocky "what about Skye or Zuma or Rubble if you can't get on to them I will fly us up to were that thing was going"

Rocky tried to get intouch with the other pups but it was useless, The turtles walked passed them

Midnight looked at the turtles "hey were are you all going do you know where Ryder is o what's the use me on Rocky I will take us up to jakes whatever it is"

Leo stopped and looked at them "I think I heard Ryder say something about an avalanche?"

Midnight was now very worried "ok then that's it no time for flying" midnight teleported the turtles Rocky and herself to jakes mountain she was shocked at what she saw

"Woah... I wish we would get at least a WARNING before that happens" Mikey said vomiting in his mouth then eyeballed Midnight

Midnight was shocked just looking around at everything "it's not normally like this is it Rocky we have to find Ryder and the other quickly"

"No it's not, usually there's trees and Jake's cabin... What happened..." Rocky asked looking at what looked like a sea of white

Midnight looked at Rocky "hey Rocky can you use your pup tag to find Ryder or anyone?"

"No Midnight I can only communicate with it" Rocky frowned

Midnight sighed "dam hey look isn't that the big thing that flew over the top of us maybe we should go talk to them?"

"You mean the Thunderbirds?" Rocky questioned as Thunderbird 2 landed just in front of them

Midnight nodded "Yer whatever they are called looks like it has come to us"

Lady Penelope walked over and stood in front of Midnight and Rocky "Hello darlings, nice of you all to join us"

Midnight saw the look of worry on Rocky's face then turned to lady Penelope "Where are they? where are the others?"

"Well that's why International Rescue is here, John detected the Shredder up here when we arrived we found this" Lady Penelope said pointing to the snow

Alan and Virgil walked over

"Looks like the Shredder or the Hood is behind it" Virgil scratched his head "We don't know where Ryder, or the other pups are"

Midnight looked around "I can clear all of this snow very quickly and I believe I can smell Ryder under it so give me a minute" midnight closed her eyes and a minute later a lot of snow just disappeared which revealed Ryder and the pups Midnight then fell onto Rocky after it happen "dam that was hard"

"Come on boys lets see if they're alright" Lady Penelope said running towards Ryder, Virgil and Alan followed her

Midnight looked at Rocky "I hope they are ok"

"Let's go see" Rocky smiled following Lady Penelope

Midnight slowly walked but became to weak and fell into the snow

"Is she ok?" Raph asked kneeling besides Midnight

"Wow.. Raph's getting a soft side" Mikey teased

Rocky nudged Midnight's side "Midnight? You ok?"

Midnight smiled "I'm good just used to much power to quickly I will feel weak for a while but im good"

"You sure?" Rocky asked helping her stand "Wait what's that noise?"

" _Lady P there's a another avalanche heading towards your current location, I'm detecting some type of electromagnetic energy in it"_ John said through Lady Penelope's phone

Midnight stood with the help of Rocky "get everyone inside thunderbird 2 now" as everyone got onto thunderbird 2 Rocky and midnight were going slowly "we will not make it at this rate Rocky forgive me" midnight used her powers to throw Rocky onto thunderbird 2 and make it take off as the Avalanche came and took midnight

Before midnight passed out she sent a message to Everest where ever she was as Everest randomly heard a voice in her head "Everest help me"

Little did Midnight know Donnie had caught her and used his hard shell as a protection against the snow "It's going to be alright, I got you" he said wrapping his arms around her then turned as tight as he could into a ball

Rocky looked outside through Thunderbird 2's window "No! MIDNIGHT!" he screamed tears falling down his face

Midnight slowly came to freezing "Donnie hold on" midnight teleported herself and Donnie on bored thunderbird 2 "Hi everyone" midnight fell to the floor of thunderbird 2

Rocky has tears falling down his cheeks then he saw Midnight "Midnight!" he ran over to her "Are you ok?" he planted several licks on her cheeks then neck

Midnight smiled as Rocky licked her face "im ok Rocky just need to rest for a bit Rocky I will be fine for our date tonight" midnight licked Rocky back she looked at Rocky "are the others alright Rocky?"

"I don't know, they're in there" Rocky pointed to a small green door "They won't let me in"

Midnight was worried and licked Rocky's face "i'm sure everything is ok" Midnight looked at Rocky "Hey Rocky will we even be able to go on our date tonight with all this happening"?

"Hope so" rocky licked her cheek

Midnight smiled "so do I Rocky I so want it to happen"

Thunderbird 2 suddenly began to fall from the sky

Virgil's voice came through the speakers " _HOLD On we're going down!"_

To be continued


	13. Things That Are

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 13 Things That Are

* * *

 **At Silvex's Home**

On arriving Marshall once again felt funny "Oh my head..." he said almost vomiting

"Wow!" Everest's jaw dropped "This is amazing!"

Silvex beamed. "Its my home, and I strive for perfection. So Ill just drop off Chase onto the bed, and we can go and explore for a bit. Sounds good?"

Marshall fainted

"Marshall? are you ok?" Everest nudged his side

Silvex looked at him "Marshall? Hmmm, Might be that he isnt used to Dimensional jumps. It has weird side effects on mortal bodies."

Everest licked Marshall's cheek "But I feel fine, wait I know how to wake him up" she slowly turned Marshall on his back, then started to lick his belly

"STOP IT! AHHH!" Marshall screamed waking up almost instantly

Silvex giggled. "He was always a ticklish one, especially on the tummy."

"I'm not ticklish" Marshall said trying to sound tough

"Marshall. I was once your mate. Don't act like I don't know you." Silvex said,

Everest giggled "Don't make me prove your ticklish Marshall, or maybe I'll give Silvex to honors to prove it"

Marshall gulped "I..."

"Here, I remember having so much fun with this..." Silvex walked over, pulled a feather out of his wing, and tickled Marshall with it.

Marshall burst out laughing "Stop it! Ahhh! Nooo! Stop!" he yelled rolling around "No not that spot!..."

"Admit it Marshall you are ticklish" Everest tried to hold back her laughs

"I'm noooooot!" Marshall laughed so hard he was crying

"Say you love me and Everest. Say it!" Silvex said laughing.

"I.. I... I... Stop it! ahhh!..." Marshall tried to say between laughs "I... I... I... love.. love... Ahhhh!.. this.. is.. torture...!"

Silvex stopped for a second. "Go on, say it, or ill continue."

"I.. love... you two..." Marshall said catching his breath

Everest giggled "That's not what he told you to say Marshall"

Silvex grinned evily, and held up the feather in Marshall's face

"NOO! Don't do it!" Marshall looked worried "I... I... I.. I love you and Everest"

Silvex smiled and dropped the feather and hugged Marshall. "I love you too!"

Marshall got up and pushed Silvex to the ground, only to be pushed to the ground by Everest creating a pup pile

Chase woke up and stretched he paused upon seeing the pup pile "What's going on?"

"Chasey! Your awake," Silvex smiled

Chase rubbed sleep from his eyes "Kinda"

Silvex licked Marshall on the cheek and went over to the bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you wanna sleep some more?" Silvex asked Chase

Chase yawned, stretched then tackled Silvex in the bed

Silvex giggled. "Ill take that as a no?"

"I'm awake" Chase grinned before licking Silvex on his neck

Silvex moaned a little

Everest and Marshall jumped up on the bed

Marshall looked at Silvex, then laid down

Silvex looked back at Marshall. "Marshall? Would... No, Can I show you... How Males mate?"

"Sure" Marshall smiled at him "But how?"

"well... Everyone is watching us..." Silvex blushed.

Everest giggled "It's ok I won't watch"

"Chase?" SIlvex looked at him

"I'm not doing a threesome, noway" Chase laughed

"Okay then. Marshall?" Silvex said

Marshall licked Everest's forehead "Alright, now what?"

Silvex smiled "Same position as Everest when you mated with her,"

Marshall hesitated when he looked at Everest

"I promise ill take it slow and easy" Silvex replied

"It's not that" Marshall sighed "It's just... It'll feel weird.."

Silvex smiled at him "Itll feel good, trust me"

Everest turned around and looked at Marshall "It's alright Marshall, I really don't mind"

"You don't?" Marshall asked as a smile lit up on his face

"Of course not" Everest walked over and planted a lick on his forehead "Go for it, and maybe you can show me some new tricks" She laughed before turning around and walked over to Chase

Silvex smiled and waited

Marshall suddenly bombarded Silvex with licks, Silvex licked Marshall back

"So.. Silvex... What.. happens now?" Marshall asked nervously

"Well, Bend over in front of me..." Silvex said, A blush forming on his face

As Marshall did this a rather loud trumpet sound erupted from his butt knocking Silvex over

Silvex sighed. "Marshall, your such a party crasher,"

Everest turned around and burst out laughing "Yep that's my Marshall" she laughed "Maybe you need the toilet Marshall"

Silvex motioned towards the big Silver door door.

Marshall tried to hide his face, it was redder then his fire truck he literally ran through the doors as fast as he possibly could

"I'll go see if he's ok" Everest smiled running after him

"Wow..." Chase said holding his nose "Silvex do you have air freshener?"

Silvex smiled. "2,735,194 scents and counting."

Marshall ran into the special dog bathroom he had visited earlier.

"Marshall you alright?" Everest walked in behind him, to find Marshall sitting in a corner "What's wrong?" she asked walking up to him

"I ruined it" Marshall had a few tears falling from his eyes "He's probably angry at me"

"Oh Marshall" Everest sat besides him and hugged him "I'm sure Silvex won't be mad at you" she licked his forehead

Marshall sighed and hugged her tightly "Wouldn't you be mad if I did that with us?"

"Don't be silly, of course I wouldn't be angry I could never be angry or mad at you" Everest smiled still holding him "Do you want me to get Silvex?"

Marshall nodded

Everest walked back through the doors "Silvex, Marshall wants you he's upset"

Silvex had just sprayed a scent that smelled like a dense pine forest. "Okay," Silvex said as he flew into the bathroom.

Marshall was still in the bathroom's corner embarrassed

"Marshall? Dont be embarrassed, its just a natural thing, and besides, there's no way I could be mad at someone as cute as you" Silvex smiled

"Everest said the same thing... But I bet she would be mad" Marshall hid his face in the corner

"Marshall. Even the face of you Brings me out of any anger... Except... except..." Silvex sat down, tears began streaking down his face

Marshall lifted his head "Except what? Silvex?" he wiped the tears from Silvex's cheeks

"Except... Except..." Silvex sobbed and hugged Marshall tightly. "Except that one day I lost control..."

"What happened? Sometimes it's good to talk about it" Marshall licked Silvex cheek

"...Remember Shadex, and My scary Nightmare form?" SIlvex questioned

Marshall nodded "What about them?"

Silvex sighed. "One day, in my past home, where I had my Marshall and Chase, Shadex was kidnapped by a group called The Chaos Insurgency. They Tested on him, and... and killed him before i could rescue him. I lost it when I watched him die in my arms. I just... Snapped, and that was how I gained my nightmare form. I went on a huge killing spree around Adventure bay. I killed them all... All of the PAW Patrol... Even you and Chase... My mates, Who sacrificed themselves to knock me out of it, with the Help a close friend of mine... After that, i found out Shadex wasn't really dead, but it was too late... Everyone died, because I lost control of my dark side... I killed the Only family I ever had... I can't remember who my Biological parents were... I spent the next 50 years trying to kill myself. I did the most painful and gruesome ways to die. I even tried burning my body in the middle of a red giant star for an entire year... But i lived, I lived with the pain, knowing I was a monster... I still think I am kinda one... I never got close to anyone again after that, for fear I'd kill them in rage as well... and after another 50 years, I got back to helping anyone who needed it, but I was alone with my Brother, Shadex, for the rest of the 900 Years, until I stumbled upon your PAW Patrol Universe..." Silvex finished, still crying in Marshall's fur.

Marshall was a bit shocked at what he just heard, Marshall being the warmed kind hearted pup he is lifted Silvex face up knowing even Marshall couldn't take all that pain away, he smiled at him and without saying a single word Marshall pressed his lips as hard as he could against Silvex's lips

Silvex kissed back, tears still streaking down his face.

Marshall continued his kiss in attempt to ease Silvex's mind

Slowly, Silvex calmed down. "Oh Marshall... Forgive me for my past sins..." He whispered

"It was your past, I don't need to forgive you for that" Marshall smiled licking Silvex's neck "You have us back, with a bonus Everest's and my pups"

Silvex was still crying a little. "Even so, your not the one Marshall I want to apologize... He's dead." "J-j-just please, tell me you forgive me..."

"Of course I forgive you" Marshall smiled licking away the tears from Silvex's cheeks "And if your old Marshall was still alive he'd forgive you as well"

Silvex smiled and hugged Marshall. "T-thank you Marshall..."

Marshall hugged back "It's ok"

Silvex smiled and cried a bit more on Marshall's fur

* * *

 *****The Following is not suitable for children contains Marshall and Silvex mating scene*****

* * *

"Silvex?" Marshall let go of him and looked him his eyes

"...Yes marshall?" Silvex said

"I.. I.. know I'd never replace your Marshall, but..." Marshall stood to his paws "I'm ready" he smiled licking Silvex's cheek

"A-are you sure?" Silvex asked

Marshall nodded the wiped the remaining tears from Silvex's cheek

Silvex kissed Marshall on the lips. "Oh Marshall, I've missed your kind and compassionate personality."

Marshall returned the kiss

"So where shall we do it?" Silvex asked

"I don't care" Marshall smiled then licked Silvex cheek "Anywhere"

Silvex smiled. "Show me that butt of yours,"

Marshall turned around and moved his tail to the side

Silvex grinned and mounted Marshall. The dally could feel something warm

"It.. won't hurt will it?" Marshall asked nervously

"If I take it slowly, And if it does, I'll stop" Silvex replied

Marshall smiled "Silvex? Why didn't you tell us what happened to your old Chase and Marshall before?"

"Because... I was afraid I'd scare you, that I would make myself look like a monster..." Silvex frowned

"But it was in the past" Marshall replied then gulped "I.. I...I'm ready"

Slowly, Silvex pushed into Marshall, careful not to be too hard

Everest burst into the bathroom, her eyes almost popped out upon seeing the sight "Oh my... sorry... I shoulda knocked..."

Silvex didn't pay much attention. "M-marshall!" He moaned, for Marshall was a whole new level than Chase

"...Wow..." Marshall moaned not hearing Everest

Silvex slowly pushed in and out, enjoying the feeling he had missed a lot.

Everest smiled at her mate, although he was not mating with her Everest still smiled to see Marshall enjoying himself she decided to wait outside the bathroom

Silvex moaned more. "M-marshall... So... So... Goooood..."

For Marshall this felt very different then when he mated with Everest, neither the less it felt good (Is this what Everest felt?) he asked himself

Silvex only moaned more and went a little faster

"Sillvvexx..." Marshall let out a moan, feeling the pace quicken

Silvex panted and licked Marshall's neck

"Tha...that... tickles..." Marshall made a funny sound which was cross between a laugh and a moan

Silvex kept going on with his actions

"Ohhhh..." Marshall moaned as he felt something building in his *cough*

Silvex could feel himself reaching his climax. "M-m-marshall..."

Finally something splatted behind Marshall on the ground, he moaned at the same time

Silvex moaned out, and reached his climax, moaning loudly, his wings arching out.

"Wow!..." Marshall moaned looking up to see Silvex's wings above his head

Silvex panted, still inside Marshall before he pulled out after awhile

* * *

 **Scene finished**

* * *

Marshall fell to the cold bathroom floor, panting himself he rolled over and planted licks Silvex's neck "Why... did.. that... feel so.. so... amazing?" he asked trying to catch his breath

Everest walked into the bathroom "Silvex how did it go?" She asked curiously walking over to her mate who was panting on the floor

"He loved it, I can tell." Silvex licked Marshall back

"Silvex?" Marshall looked up at him "Your not a monster, so don't ever think you are one"

Silvex's smile faded. "But... You dont understand..."

Marshall titled his head "Why don't I understand? Silvex? is there something else?"

Everest sat besides Marshall "You're not a monster" she said to Silvex

"But I am. My dark side, I call him Dark Silvex. He controlled me that very day... I killed all of adventure bay. He tries to get me to do very terrible things. When Marshall was looking for a bandage for my wing, Dark Silvex tried to get me to rape him. If I let him take over my body again, I could possiably kill all those who are close to me. It... Its why I isolated myself for all those painfully long thousand years..." Silvex looked worried

"I trust you" Everest walked over to him "I trust you with my pups and with my mate, Silvex your no monster"

Marshall smiled finally being able to stand up "Everest is right, your past is your past, its gone, and besides you didn't need to rape me" he giggled licking Silvex's cheek

"Okay... If you say so..." silvex said, smiling a little

Chase walked in "Don't tell me you all did a threesome in the bathroom"

Silvex giggled. "Even if I may be Bisexual, I don't see how that could work, Nor do i find any interest in Everest. No offence,"

"None taken" Everest smiled resting her head on Marshall's shoulder

"Wait.. did you and Marshall..." Chase looked at the bathroom floor "That's gross you two mated in here? of all places?" he giggled

"Yes Chase. We did. Now then, Where would all of you like to go? Hungry?" Silvex asked

Everest tummy rumbled causing her face to turn red

"To the kitchen it is!" Silvex walked over to the door. Closed it, Glowed Silver, and reopened it. Instead of the bedroom, it led into the kitchen this time

"Wow! Awesome, I can see why Marshall and Chase love you Silvex" Everest giggled planting a lick to Marshall's cheek

"Well,, I know i am awesome. So place your orders, what do you want?" Silvex flew into the kitchen and sifted through the food stores

"Silvex?" Everest started to get light headed "Do you have anything for ... cramps?" she suddenly fell into Chase clutching her stomach

"Hold on, all my medical supplies are kept in the lab. Ill be right back." Silvex flew through the door, which led into some science lab now.

Chase felt weird feeling Everest up against him "You alright Everest?" he asked

"Everest?" Marshall pulled her off of Chase then sat down with her resting on him

"I'm ok... ow... just... these cramps hurt..." Everest replied closing her eyes "Ow...!"

Silvex returned with a White and red med-kit. "There should be some special pain-killers for your cramps. They have no harmful after-effects, and shouldn't affect your pups in the slightest."

"Thanks" Everest smiled snuggling into Marshall who looked worried

Silvex opened the med kit, and pulled out a bottle with a Blue health cross on it. He opened it, pulled out a green semi-transparent pill, closed the bottle, put it back in the kit, and closed it. "Just one pill should be the right amount. Its easy to swallow, plus, I just finished a new feature that makes it taste like your favorite food to avoid any yucky aftertaste."

"Thanks Silvex" Everest took the pill and swallowed it "how long does it take to work?" She asked

Silvex smiled "Instantly in most cases"

"How are feeling?" Marshall asked concerned

"Doesn't hurt anymore" Everest slowly stood to her paws leaning on Marshall

Chase licked Silvex's cheek "you always amaze me"

Silvex beamed. "If you wanna be amazed, we can take a tour of the lab once I grab something to eat. Would any of you like something while im at it?"

"Sure" Marshall smiled

"Is that a trick question?" Chase giggled

Silvex giggled as he opened the huge fridge and grabbed a huge block of Cheddar cheese. "What would you like?"

"Um got any liver cookies in there?" Everest asked

Silvex grabbed a jar of Liver cookies from a pantry. "Got em right here,"

"Mmmm my favourite" everest grinned causing Chase and Marshall to giggle "what? im eating for 3"

Silvex poured a bowl full of Liver treats, and put it down in front of Everest. He began to gnaw and chew on his big block of cheese.

Everest slammed her head into the bowl and began to eat faster then even Rubble does

"Wow she must be hungry" chase giggled "guys i have a question"

"Now we're all together how is this going to work? I mean with us and Everest" Chase asked looking concerned

Silvex looked at him "What do you mean Chase?"

Chase thought about how he could explain it better "well you 2 are going to be focused on Everest" he said feeling left out

Silvex chuckled. "Oh Chase, I would never forget my Police pup. Not in a thousand years. Never." Silvex walked over and kissed Chase on the lips

Chase kissed back, after a few moment he let go and hugged Silvex

"Mmmm, I love you Chase. Now, anything else? Anyone wanna eat something?" Silvex said, returning to his block of cheese and finishing it off

Everest suddenly got a head ache ( _EVEREST HELP!)_ she heard midnight call in her mind

"Everest?" Silvex looked at her

Everest didn't respond she just held her head, as she continued to hear Midnight's voice

"Everest are you ok?" Marshall nudged her

"Something's wrong" Everest opened her eyes, her head felt like something had hit her

Silvex looked concerned "Are you okay Everest?"

"No..." tears streamed down Everest's face "Something's wrong at home..."

"What?" Chase looked at her "What does she mean?"

Marshall shrugged holding Everest

Silvex looked into the orb. "Not good, we must return to Adventure bay." A portal opened behind Chase, leading to the lookout.

"My head.." Everest mumbled almost fainting

"Lean on me" Marshall said using his body to help her stand "Silvex can you help Everest?"

Silvex glowed white as he walked through the portal, the others following him. He saw a way to fix Everest's pain, and grinned a bit evilly at it. But that was his dark side showing the satisfaction of the method. "Lemme see her for a moment, I think i can cure it,"

Marshall helped Everest walk over to him, she sat down

Silvex put his paw on Everest's head, and cleared off the pain, while putting a power block on her body

* * *

 **At Jake's Mountain**

Thunderbird 2 continued to fall from the sky

Midnight couldnt do anything and just hugged Rocky she was worried

" _Hold on!"_ Virgil said through the speakers trying to level out Thunderbird 2 " _BRACE FOR IMPACT!"_

Midnight closed her eyes as thunderbird 2 suddenly stopped falling

A voice was heard through the speakers, it wasn't Virgil " _Do I have your attention?"_

"That sounds like" Parker was cut off

"The Hood" Lady Penelope frowned "What do you want?"

 _"It's not what I want, it's what I have, Ryder and those annoying pups"_ The Hood laughed

"But Ryder is here" Rocky said looking at the green door

" _You're wrong, that is not Ryder or the pups we switched them now if you ever want to see them alive again you will give us Everest"_ The hood said laughing

Lady Penelope raised her eyebrow "Everest is not here"

" _Then you die"_ As the hood said this an explosion in Thunderbird 2's bay exploded

Midnight used all the power she could find to shield everyone from the explosion she was able to shield everyone but herself as she was sent flying out of thinderbird 2 and into the snow she was knocked out by the explosion and was bleeding a lot

There were several pieces of metal stuck inside midnight and a pole was right though her left right leg which was still in their

Meanwhile Silvex, Chase, Marshall and Everest appeared on a little way from scene

"What are you doing to her?" Chase asked watching Silvex

"Clearing her headache. Simple to cure really,"

'This isn't right, She's close friends with Midnight,' 'Shut the fuck up you, I never liked that Bitch anyway!' Dark Silvex replied in his mind.

"Silvex?" Marshall looked at him "You ok?"

Silvex shook his head. Everest was clear of her headache now, but now there was no way Midnight could affect Everest with her powers. "I'm fine," Silvex replied, a mix of worry and harshness

Chase walked over to him "You're not ok, don't lie to us"

"Um guys?" Marshall pointed to smoke on the horizon

"We have to get going now, Everyone is in trouble with the Hood!" Silvex replied

Smoke rose high in the air from Thunderbird 2, which lay half way down a hill side

Ryder, the pups, turtles, Lady P, Parker Virgil and Alan were trapped inside, Midnight was nowhere to be seen, Midnight was losing a lot of blood and didnt have long to live

"We have to help them!" Everest yelled running towards the crash site

"Everest wait!" Marshall had a strange feeling, that something was about to happen "Wait!" he took off after her

A man dressed in black appeared out of nowhere right in front of Everest

Silvex immediately switched places with Everest. "You have five seconds to prove your on our side. And I'm not fooling around mister."

The man laughed he held his hands up in the air and a swarm of Crickets came out of the ground around Silvex

Silvex ignited himself, bursting into blue flames, the crickets burning with him. "Three seconds you bastard!"

"Silvex die!" The man yelled rising high in the air as millions of swarms of insect's started to engulf the area

Silvex flew into the air and began to breathe fire like a dragon, burning thousands upon thousands of insect's. "ME? DIE?! AHAHAHA! YOU COULD NEVER DREAM OF KILLING ME!"

The man smirked he saw Silvex distracted and created a gigantic Cricket which ran at Marshall, Chase and Everest

As the cricket was about to pounce, huge black jaws rose from the ground, and swallowed the entire cricket, crunching and cracking sounds could be heard as the jaws ate the cricket. When finished, the Jaws turned into a husky like Silvex, only with pitch black fur. "Your crickets are tasty, and also a very poor choice of attack!" Shadex yelled

Midnight went into shock as the amount of blood she had lost was massive

Marshall ran off "Midnight!" he yelled seeing Midnight laid on the snow which was now covered in blood "Silvex!"

"Kinda busy here!" Silvex said, burning more of the insects.

Tiger Claw had broken loose in the chaos, he saw his chance to kill Marshall and took it "MARSHALL!" he roared running towards Marshall who made it to Midnight "I will finally kill you mutt!"

Shadex was instantly in front of Marshall, and gave Tiger Claw a stare. A stare so badly, Tiger Claw was greatly scared of it. It was as if Shadex's eyes were from the very depths of hell, staring, hating, and terrorizing him.

The man kept creating more and more Cricket's, the more Silvex destroyed the more came "You won't win" he man laughed "Like you I am unkillable"

"Wanna make a bet?" Mikey replied out of nowhere with none other then a can of 'bug spray' in his hand "Silvex catch!" he threw it towards Silvex

Silvex caught the can, and crushed it inhaling the pesticide. He glew dark green and expelled fumes out of his mouth. It instanly killed any insects, and prevent new ones from appearing

The man was shocked "What? Turtles? How?"

"Yes! Bugslegs! I got more where that came from! Want some?" Mikey flexed his muscles then ran at the man

"Stupid little turtle you think 'bug spray' can harm me?" The man laughed

"FIRE!" Raph yelled near Thunderbird 2 as Alan pulled a trigger to a very large gun like object "Silvex catch!" Raph yelled to him as a green ball flew through the air

"It's a insect bomb" Mikey clapped his hands "Bugslegs gonna go BOOM!"

Silvex caught the Green ball, and with great force, threw it at the Man and hit him with it before he could even blink.

The man disappeared and bugs fell from the sky covering the snow in a blanket of black

"Yes!" Mikey cheered "Nice one Silvex!" he said doing a stupid dance

Tiger Claw was annoyed "Why does it always have to be dogs?" he roared at Shadex "Fight me without using your powers"

"I hate you. So no, i will not give you the honor of that." Tiger Claw began to sink into the ground into a inky black Shadow.

Tiger Claw pulled out a gun and shot it at a near by tree, a chain flew out of it he pushed a button and was pulled out of the shadow "This is not over! Those mutts will die! It looks like that Midnight is already dead" with that he vanished

"How wrong you are. How very wrong you are." Shadex said. And with that, He disappeared too.

Marshall was trying his best to save Midnight, but his actions were making no difference he was on the verge of passing out "I have to stay awake..." he said trying to stop the bleeding

Everest and Chase ran up behind him "Is she..." Everest had tears falling down her cheeks

"I.. can't... do it..." Marshall collapsed falling into Chase

Suddenly, Midnight glew Purple and Black, most of her fetal bleeding slowly healed.

"Marshall?" Chase nudged him trying to wake him up "Marshall speak to me buddy"

Everest stood besides Chase "Chase? is he ok?"

"I think so, he's exhausted" As Chase held onto Marshall Shredder's ninja's appeared around the pups

Silvex was finished killing off the last of the insects. Putting a strong power block on the man who summoned them, he flew towards Chase, Everest and Marshall and Midnight

Donnie and Raph jumped in front of the pups

"Lets smash some heads" Raph smirked at the ninja's

Donnie rolled his eyes "We're already out numbered can this get any worse?"

The ninja's pulled out laser guns on the group

"I had to ask!" Donnie sighed

Silvex smirked, and Emitted a large EMP wave, disabling the laser guns. The fizzled and exploded as they malfunctioned

"Now lets smash their heads" Raph charged at the Ninja's followed by Donnie "Party time!"

"Did someone say Party? What's a party with out MIKEY!?" Mikey laughed running passed the pups

Raph sighed hitting a ninja over the head

Marshall was still passed out, Everest began to worry "Chase something's wrong, he shouldn't be passed out for this long"

Silvex landed next to Everest. "Might have pushed himself a bit too far..."

A ninja approached Silvex from behind raising his sword in the air

"Leave some for me!" Leo yelled jumping in the way of the Ninja and blocking his attack "We got this Silvex, protect them"

Silvex nodded and turned back to Marshall and scanned him for anything wrong. "Yea, he's exhausted his body. Lets get him to safer ground."

Midnights breathing slowly got better as the metal that was inside her came out and the bleeding stopped she slowly came to and weakly said "what happened"

"Not much dude, we're just having a party with these Ninja's" Mikey laughed kicking a ninja out the way

Leo rolled his eyes "Get the pups out of here" he said to Silvex

Midnight "I will help myself I don't want help from someone who hates me and try's to turn friends against each other that's right I know" midnight teleported to Rocky gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Rocky I will see you soon" then teleported to a cave somewhere underground

Silvex's eyes pulsed darkly. "So be it,"

A group of elite Ninja's joined the fight

3 ran at the pups

Donnie got in the way and swung his staff at them knocking them all over "Instead of fighting with each other, get them out of here Silvex"

Silvex focused hard, and teleported all the pups back to the lookout, Midnight was in a large cave under the lookout

"What happened?" Marshall asked trying to sit up

"You passed out from exhaustion Marshall. Shadex healed Midnight, and She teleported away, I had to get you Everest and Chase to safety, Shredder's ninja's were attacking us." Silvex said

Marshall sat up with Chase and Everest's help "Oh, wait what about the turtles?"

"I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves" Everest smiled but her smile faded, she clutched her stomach "Not.. again..."

"Everest? Cramps again?" Silvex asked

Everest nodded "They're worse thi... ow... ow... this... time"

"I'll be right back, I'll go see if i can find some stronger stuff in my lab." Silvex disappeared in a flash of Silver

Chase and Marshall tried to keep Everest calm while Silvex was gone

"They.. hurt.." Everest cried clutching her stomach

Marshall looked worried "Please hurry Silvex"

After a few seconds, Silvex reappeared with a syringe. "This stuff is the strongest I've got without side-effects. It acts immediately, I should inject it into her Neck to avoid damaging the pups."

Marshall nodded as Everest turned her head

Midnight cried loudly "what use am I here why was I put on this world for I may as well end my life and just get it over and done with"

A woman dressed in light appeared behind Midnight "Hello Midnight"

Midnight turned around not caring who it was "if your here to kill me just get it over and done with I don't care anymore"

The woman walked over "I'm not here to kill you Midnight, my name is Natalie" she smiled sitting besides her "There is so much more to you then you realize"

Midnight cried still before looking at the woman "no there's not I'm useless ever since that fucking mutt Silvex came his been trying to turn Everest against me and I lost my pups so what else could happen to me my life sucks"

Silvex pushed the needle into Everest's head, and injected the pain relief. Slowly, the pains in her stomach faded

"Will I continue to get these cramps?" Everest asked worried

"Most likey, yes. However, I have a huge catalog of Pain relief, and ive haven't had the time to look through it more carefully. If i look, i should be able to find something that you can take daily to keep them at bay." Silvex said

"Lucky we have Silvex to help" Marshall replied licking Silvex's neck

Silvex smiled. 'Kill Midnight. She is going to take Marshall away from you, she already has tried. She'll convince Everest to grow too overprotective over him. She'll fight you for him!' Silvex shook the dark thoughts away 'Damn you Dark Silvex. I won't let you control me to bully Midnight.' he thought to himself

"Silvex?" Marshall looked at him as he helped Everest lay down on a pup cushion "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine. Its just, I want SHredder and the Hood done with, so I can relax. All this work to keep you all safe isn't easy." Silvex frowned

Natalie just smiled at Midnight "I have seen your future, it is beautiful, believe in yourself Midnight you have more power then you know, you have to believe in yourself if you ever want to discover that power"

"but how I have lost my" midnight suddenly chucked up on the ground and felt weird in her tummy "is it could it be one of the pups is still alive inside me" midnight put a paw on her tummy

Natalie placed her hand on Midnight's stomach "Actually you have 2 pups remaining, you only ever lost one"

Midnight was shocked at this "that's that is great I have to tell Everest and Rocky" midnight teleported to the lookout and just behind the group that was their as she started to walk over to Everest "Hey Everest I got some great news to tell you

'There she is. Now's your chance.' Silvex closed his eyes. He resisted Dark Silvex's urges

Natalie appeared before Silvex

Silvex opened his eyes. "Ah, its you again."

Midnight got closer and closer to the group until she was standing beside Everest

By now, Silvex was visibly struggling to contain Dark Silvex.

' _Don't let the darkness over power you Silvex, you know what will happen if it does'_ Natalie spoke through her mind ' _you can control it'_

Silvex grunted and shuddered, slightly glowing black

Midnight looked at Everest "Everest guess what" she was in a very happy mood

Everest never answered she was eyeing Silvex

Natalie put her hand on Silvex's head ' _I won't let you kill them Silvex, you can control this you have too'_

Midnight looked at Everest then Marshall then finally at Silvex

Silvex gasped as he turned around and lunged at Midnight. Before he could reach her, however, a Black crystal rose out of the ground quickly, and Struck Silvex, Piercing and destroying his heart. Blood flew everywhere as Silvex groaned in pain.

Midnight was scared now and just ran into Rocky's pup house and closed the door

Tiger Claw, and 5 Elite Ninja's appeared behind Silvex

Silvex was still bleeding, as his body slowly began to shut down. The crystal was very toxic. "You... Won't... Succeed... Dark Silvex..."

Midnight heard the ninja appear "I'm sure that mutt has everything under control"

Natalie rose above the ground as the Lookout filled with pure white energy "Dark Silvex I will not allow you to do this again" she sent a large light beam into Silvex's head

The beam reflected off of Silvex's forehead, and Into Chase's forehead. BY now, Silvex was dead.

Laughter was heard from Tiger Claw "Now's our chance! Get them!"

The Ninja's were fast and swift before anyone could do a single thing, Chase, Marshall and Everest were gone along with Tiger Claw and Ninja's

To be continued


	14. To Escape a Nightmare

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

Chapter 14: To Escape a Nightmare

Tiger Claw took Chase, Marshall and Everest to a cave under the ocean

Midnight suddenly ran out of Rockys pup house but she was to late "no Everest I couldn't protect you I'm sorry" she broke down crying "No I will not give up I will find them and being them back I will not give up" Midnight closed her eyes and started trying to find any sign of Everest's heart bet she tried several times to talk to Everest but Everytime she tried she felt a lot of pain "ok then Marshall can you hear me just talk in her head if you can hear me please Marshall?"

Marshall's nightmare was coming true, he woke up and found himself in a cage along with Chase but Everest wasn't there "Where is she?!" he yelled lashing out at a ninja standing guard "TELL ME!"

The Ninja stood silently as though he was a statue

"Your 'mate' is mine Marshall" Shredder smirked "When she gives birth those pups will also be mine, they will grow up with me as their father"

"MONSTER!" Marshall screamed "I'll kill you!"

Chase woke up to Marshall screaming "stop it buddy it won't help" he said trying to calm him

Marshall swung his paw at Chase hitting him across his head

Midnight tried to contact him again "Marshall Marshall can you hear me not say anything just think yes"

Marshall was to angry he didn't hear Midnight's call, the once peaceful dalmatian pup was filled with rage, this was a side noone had seen before

Chase's eyes pulsed Black for a second

"MARSHALL!" Midnight yelled

Black mist was exhaled from Chase, and floated over to Marshall, who inhaled it. He felt power surging through his veins 'Kill them... Kill them all...

Chase stood to his feet ignoring the pain in his head "Marshall calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Marshall yelled out now filled with rage, a rage so deadly he would kill anyone who got in his way

Chase was frightened

Crystal claws formed on Marshall's paws, shadowy wings formed on his back. 'Yeessssss... let no one stand in your way...'

"Marshall! Stop it!" Chase tried to calm him

Marshall turned around and swung at Chase knocking him against the cage doors, Chase gasped for air

'Kill shredder... make him pay for ruining your life...!' a voice said

Marshall held Chase up one of his claws started to pierce Chase's neck

"Mar..shall..." Tears fell from Chase's eyes as he felt the claw dig deeper into his skin

Midnight found Everest and teleported to her as she appeared she was invisible so no one could see her as she walked over to Everest "Everest can you can hear me"? Midnight whispered

Everest was laid on a table, with tubes stuck into her. It seemed somehow The Hood had found a way to speed up her pregnancy

'Noo... Not Chase... Shredder... he has your mate...!' the voice said inside Marshall 'They're hurting her... they're killing her... go freed her... do not let them stop you from saving her!

Marshall ignored it and continued to push the claw into Chase's neck, streams of blood began to flow down Marshall's claw, as Chase's life began to leave his body

'Marshall... Marshall STOP IT!' Marshall found himself pulling the claw out of Chase.

Chase's body dropped to the ground, he wasn't breathing

Midnight couldn't get Everest to respond to her so she put her paws on her "I will get you out of her" midnight teleported Everest back to the lookout "Everest Everest wake up"

Everest didn't respond she lay there motionless

Chase's body was prevented from shuting down, and kept from dying. "Marshall listen, you have to save everest, now! Use your powers to get to her, quickly!"  
"I... don't know where she is..." Marshall cried looking down at Chase "What have I done?"

Marshall could feel Everest's heartbeat, and knew where she was. 'Just Go! Don't worry about it, get Everest, take Chase with you, and teleport back to the lookout. MOVE!'

Midnight put her two front paws onto Everest "your more important then me" midnight channeled a massive amount of power into Everest stopping what the hood had done to her and making her body go back to how it was including the pups before the hood did anything to her after a while it was like nothing had happen to Everest as midnight fell to the ground and started bleeding out of her mouth

Unknown to Midnight, the Power block stopped some of her efforts, and the reversal of Everest's pregnancy was cancelled out.

Midnight had used every single last bit of power inside her to try and help Everest as Midnights heart gave out she stopped breathing

A Collar around Everest's neck began to flash, she disappeared before Midnight's eyes and back to the Hood, she appeared inside a tube where Midnight nor Silvex could sense her

Marshall could sense Everest's hearbeat but he suddenly froze, so many thoughts running through his mind he didn't know what to do "Wha..what do ... I do...?"

"Die!" The Hood's voice said in a speaker as the cage he and Case were in began to rapidly fill with water, Marshall was still frozen unable to move

Both Chase and Marshall were teleported to a random room, which was the room where Everest was. 'Woah, didnt see her there. Now's your Chance Marshall!'

Marshall looked at the tube which was holding Everest, it was filled with some type of blue/purple liquid

'Focus on the glass, and imagine it breaking to shards,'

Marshall nodded but 4 ninja's came racing into the room with guns that disable anyone with powers

with Midnight's last bit of strength midnight wrote a letter to Rocky before passing out for good or was it

Natalie appeared before Midnight

'Just proceed, Imagine them dead and gone, quickly!'

"Kill him" The Hood's voice said again through the speakers "Do it!"

Marshall turned and looked at the ninja's with rage in his eyes, The ninja's were dead before they could even blink.

Everest woke up and saw Marshall, she was shocked at the way he looked, she tried to open her mouth to say something but the liquid surrounded her was concrete she couldn't move

'Now, image the glass breaking, and having Everest by your side again,' Chase teleported next to Marshall in a flash of black.

No matter how hard Marshall tried to imagine it he just couldn't focus

'Focus on how much you love her, and that you want her and Chase back at the lookout, which is a safe place. Comon, you can do it!'

"I can't!" Marshall cried "I can't do it!"

'Oh fine!' The glass shattered into pieces and Everest fell out onto the ground, before Marshall.

"Everest?" Marshall nudged her "Please? Wake up" he looked down at her stomach and noticed her stomach was enlarged "Huh? What?"

Marshall, Chase, and Everest were teleported to the lookout. Shadex was with them when they arrived.

"Obviously," Shadex said while sucking the powers out of Marshall, "Ya'll no good and prison busts!"

Everest opened her eyes to see Shadex "Whhhhere am I?" she asked looking around, she saw Chase unconscious on the ground, but 2 pups were missing "Whhhhere's? Silllvexx? and Mid..mid..." she violently vomited

Shadex healed Chase's wounds. "One, you're back at the lookout. Two, Silvex is not here right now," Shadex pointed at Silvex's corpse. The crystal was gone, and he was glowing silver faintly. "And three, Midnight isn't my concern anymore."

"But.. wha..what.. happened...?" Everest asked trying to stand up

"Silvex died. He'll be back soon. Im sure a certian lightbulb will take care of Midnight. Oh, and your pregnacy was sped up. Not sure how close you are to labor now." Shadex said

"Whhat about Marshall? and and.. and.. Chase?" Everest vomited again she brought up some of that liquid that was in the tube with her

"Chase will be fine. He'll feel a bit sick for awhile though. Marshall is right over there." He pointed to Marshall.

Suddenly a white pup appeared "what the hell Shadex"

"Hmm?" Shadex looked at it

"O so what I come and you have nothing to say that's normal now was it you or your brother that summoned me here?" the pup asked

"Neither of us, now run along, you have other places to be "Don't make me force you out of this universe." Shadex smirked

Natalie appeared in a flash of light, she coughed "Stop fighting or I'll force you all out"

Shadex rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try bitch."

Suddenly, Silvex's body burst into white flames, and glowed so bright, it blinded everyone

Natalie giggled then walked over to Everest "You are now 1 and a half months pregnant Everest"

"Huh...?" Everest fainted

After awhile, Silvex stood up, his fatal wound completely gone. "God, how do Time Lords deal with this regeneration... cycle?"

"I could ask the 'Doctor' if you want" Natalie said with a grin

"I know why I was bought here" max walked over to the. Odd of Midnight and put his paws on her "dam it it has to be done" max put life into Midnight but at a cost her pups where now gone as max couldn't save the pups as they had been without oxygen for to long inside midnight then he turned to Everest, Shadex and Natalie "I was able to being midnight back but not her pups she lost them both now I can take back what happen to Everest as well but I need her to say yes to it and hey Silvex long time no see"

"Please... Do?" Silvex looked at Max.

"You... you... YOU BASTARD! GET OUT OF HERE!" In an instant, Max disintegrated, and was forced out of the universe. Silvex then sealed the barrier with a Power Block.

"Silvex, now i cant get back to where i need to be!" Shadex groaned.

Natalie rolled her eyes "Nice going, I can't leave either"

"Tell me about. Silvex, Just because your a Gatekeeper, does not mean you can abuse these powers. Then again, I warned Max never to let himself into Silvex's line of sight again." Shadex said

"Um?" Chase sat up "Hello?"

Midnight woke up and right away looked at Silvex and Shadex "Fuck you Silvex" midnight teleported back to her cave under the lookout

Silvex glared at where midnight once sat. then sighed. "I really am a monster..."

"No you're not" a voice said at the Lookout doors

"Silvex? NO DON'T!" Both Silvex and Shadex disapeared in a flash of grey. The block on Everest was gone,and The power seal on the barrier of the universe disapeared as well.

Everest's collar once again flashed then she vanished, she then reappeared on none other then Tracy Island, home of the Thunderbirds

"Hello Ev ev ev..ev... pup" Brains said walking over to her "I hacked that collar ar.. ar.. ar.. on your neck, when the Shred.. Shr... bad guy tried to teleport you, you appeared here"

Meanwhile back in the Lookout, Marshall began to feel Dizzy, and his vision blurred "Silvex... Evers...?" Was the last thing he said before falling to the ground

Marshall's vision blackened. Then he could see again. He could see inside Silvex's room at his home. There on the bed was Silvex, who was sobbing and crying. Shadex was sitting next to him, trying to cheer the husky up.

"Comon Silvex, its not-"

"No! I'm a monster Shadex! I have no excuse for how I've acted! I should've never gone there... I'm a monster..."

Shadex sighed sadly and keep trying to cheer Silvex up. Marshall could see that Silvex was sickly thin, his ribs and spine were easily visible.

Marshall tried to call out to Silvex "you're not a monster!" He yelled, but no matter how hard or loud he yelled Silvex couldn't hear or see him

The last thing Marshall could see before the vision faded was Silvex stabbing himself with several daggers"NOOO don't!" Marshall screamed has his vision once against turned black

Out of nowhere a burst of energy hit shadex

Shadex thought hard. "Silvex please! They need your help!"

"Nobody needs a monster. All i do is kill and destory anyone close to me" Silvex said,

"God damn it Silvex... REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE TO MARSHALL!?"

Silvex stopped sobbing and looked at Shadex.

Marshall opened his eyes to see Everest looking down at him "wake up pussy" everest said in a half evil force "i dont even know why I'm you mate, your gay, stupid and your an idiot i hate you!" She yelled at him

"Everest? Whats gotten into you?" Chase asked but everest just laughed at him

Marshall broke down in tears his heart shattered, after what he saw with silvex and now this

"You know what? I hate this place im joining the shr..." before everest could continue Natalie knocked her out

"Im sorry marshall i had no choice but to freeze her in time it was the only way.." Natalie said removing her hand from Everests head

"She.. she..." Marshall ran out of the lookout with his heart broken

"I hope silvex receives my message Marshall needs him" natalie frowned

"Your message?" Chase asked "what message?"

" never mind Chase" Natalie looked at Everest who's head was surrounded by light

The turtles had finished off every last ninja but resulting in Donnie and Mikey being injuried, shredder appeared inside of thunderbird 2 where he kidnaps ryder, rocky skye rubble and zuma

Marshall was walking along the docks when tiger claw came out of the water

"Kill me" marshall begged him "just kill me"

"With pleasure" tiger claw was about to strike but shredder called him "i have captured the paw patrol get back to our base now" the shredder laughed

"Master shredder i have marshall" tiger claw replied picking marshall up who was broken

Ryder overhead tiger claw and secretly activates his pup pad so silvex can hear shredder

"Fine kill Marshall, hes useless to me anyway soon his mate will be mine along with his pups, we have the paw patrol so kill that Dalmatian"

Little did shredder know silvex and shadex heard everything

A violent explosion erupted over Adventure bay. Tiger claw looks up to see Silvex, flying at him faster than anyone had ever seen. HE crashes into Tiger claw and stares down at him with dark eyes.

"I may be a monster, But I will not break my Promise to my MARSHALL!"

Before Tigerclaw could do anything, Silvex lunged and bit down on his throat, HARD.

With the last of tiger claws strength he kicked marshall hard across his face knocking him into the bay

Marshall let himself sink to the bottom

"Midnight get in here now!" Natalie yelled causing the lookout to shake

Silvex then Ripped off Tiger claw's Head, and ignited his Body with blue flames. HE then dove into the water and Swan out of the water with his teeth firmly gripping his Collar. Once on the sand, he looked at Marshall, and healed any wounds he had.

"Marshall? Marshall, wake up!"

Midnight suddenly appeared at inside the lookout in front of Everest her fur all wet from crying "What do you need me for"?

Marshall didnt want to wake up he refused too he'd lost one of his mates

"Marshall! LISTEN TO ME! I'm right here! Im alive! And I will do anything to help you! Just please, Tell me! What do you need?!" Silvex asked

"Midnight i need you to keep everest alive, i froze her in time to stop this liquid from completely taking over but it has effects that will stop her heart you need to keep it beating until silvex gets here" natalie replied worries

Marshall thought he heard Silvex's voice but his heart was shattered, finally he opened his eyes

Midnight looked at Everest she could feel that something had changed and darkness came from inside Everest "I can stop it and revise everything the hood did to her but it would leave me very weak"

"No only silvex can remove it" Natalie shook her head "you need to keep her alive till he gets here or she'll die along with her pups"

Midnight looked down and cried hearing the word "pups" then looked up at Everest with tears running down her face "ok I will do my best"

Midnight walked over to Everest and started using her powers to keep her alive she surrounded Everest's heart with a shield so the stuff inside her couldn't get to it "come Everest you have way to much to live for"

"Silvex?" Marshall said while coughigf bringing up water "whhhhat? Hhoow?" Tears fell from Marshall's eyes "Why didn't you let him kill me!?" Marshall rolled over so his head was in the sand

"Because I made a Promise to you Marshall! I promised I would not let anything happen to you, or Everest! And I don't plan to break it anytime soon."

Marshall broke down crying loudly "she hates me..."

"She doesn't! Its that liquid she was kept in at Shredders place, remember? When Shadex told you to use dark powers to free her? Do you remember that?"

Marshall nodded he lifted his head up and hugged silvex tightly "The things she said..." he cried

"That's not the real Everest. I can fix it. I can cure her. The real Everest is still there. Lets go," Silvex teleported to the Lookout, Shadex teleported next to him.

Midnight was trying her hardest to stop the stuff inside Everest from getting to her heart but it was getting hard "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for"

"Silvex there you are" Natalie sighed relieved "I need your help, I placed Everest in a time spell its frozen her in time"

"Its that liquid, isn't it?" Silvex asked, approaching Everest, ignoring Midnight.

"But the spell will kill her" natalie looked worried "Yes its the liquid she was in, its effected her like a disease" natalie frowned "we still need to get it out of her" natalie knelt besides midnight and everest

Silvex looked closely at Everest. "I can minimize its effects, so it won't be able to kill her, but she's retain some of that rudeness of hers. I can create an Anti-gen to clear her system of it, but i need a sample of this liquid first. Shadex, gimme a hand here,'

Both pups put their paws on Everest and glowed their color, Silvex Silver, and Shadex Black. Soon, The liquid was no longer fatal, and could not get into Everest's heart.

Midnight was doing her best "Natalie I don't think I can hold it much longer" Midnights paws started to burn

"Easy Midnight, You're okay now," Silvex said

Shadex zapped her lightly with a tiny bolt of green static electricity. Everest then vomited up some of the liquid, Silvex lifting up a mild sized blob of it, and putting it into a flask he created, and sealed it in. "And there's our sample,"

Midnight sighed "well then I can see I'm no longer needed here then I'm off back to my cave"

"Midnight wait" Natalie called out "they have Ryder and the pups your virtual to there freedom"

Marshall was still crying he ran into a corner and sobbed

Midnight heard that as she disappeared and right away came back "what did you just say"?"

You know what i said, i dont like repeating myself" natalie sighed

Silvex walked over and Hugged Marshall. "I promised Marshall, and i still do promise you, Everything will be alright. I will go and save Ryder and the others."

Marshall looked up at silvex and hugged back tears soaking silvex's fur

Silvex tightly hugged Marshall.

Midnight "that means they have Rocky if they hurt him they will pay "midnight teleported to the shredders base and started running though it any ninja that got in her way died

"I cant do this" marshall blurted out

Natalie again sighed and teleported midnight back to the Lookout

Midnight was not happy "why the hell did you do that I need to find Rocky I'm not leaving my mate again I won't let them hurt him"!

"Midnight you will be killed if you go in there alone im a time traveler remember? Ive seen your future" natalie knelt down "wait until everest is safe then you and silvex will save then together"

Midnight sighed "it's impossible to work with someone who hates me so much"

"I dont care!" Natalie yelled cauing the lookout to shake "if you go you will die" she rolled her eyes "besides right now your best friend everest needs help"

"I don't hate you Midnight, but my dark side thinks otherwise. Anyways, I'll be right back, ill try to create a Anti-gen for Everest as fast as I can. Shadex will stay behind."

Silvex kissed Marshall on the forehead, and dissapeared.

Natalie suddenly got pain in her head she dropped to the ground "shadex, midnight you need to... ow... go to Jake's the turtles... and thunderbirds..."

Shadex nodded and Teleported next to Leo.

Leo was helping Donnie walk when the ground opened up

"Donnie! Hold on" Leo yelled holding his brothers hand both turtles were hanging over the edge of the hole created by the hood

Midnight teleported and right away lifted leo and donnie next to her "You two ok"?

The hole in the ground continued to grow in width and length

Donnie passed out he has been stabbed in his side which cracked his shell

"No my brother needs help" Leo replied laying Donnie on the ground

Shadex put his paws on Donnie and began to heal his cracked turtle

"We were separated from Mikey and raph i don't know where they are or what happened to them" Leo watched shadex

"Now he might feel, queasy for a bit, but he'll be fine. I'll go look for Mikey and Raph." Shadex flew off, looking for the other two turtles

"Midnight you have to help international rescue" leo pointed to thunderbird 1 which was stuck in snow

Midnight "ok

Mikey and raph we being attacked over and over by a group of ninjas wi th mikey injured raph was jab ng trouble protecting him

Shadex landed and immediately pulled out a wicked nasty jagged sword and helped Raph attack the ninjas

"Yo thanks man" Raph smiled then kicked a ninja across its face

"Raph are the pizzas here yet?" Mikey asked confused

Raph rolled his eyes

Shadex chuckled and continued to violently attack more of the ninja's

2Ninja's pinned Raph to the ground, as 2 others ran at Mikey

"hi dudes are you here to delivery the pizza's?" Mikey asked laying on the ground

Midnight flew over to thunderbird 1 and used her powers to lift it up out of the snow

'Thank you" Gordon yelled out waving at Midnight

A black figured went ot attack Alan from the back who was doing some repairs on Thunderbird 2

Midnight smashed the dark figure into a tree and held him their

Midnight "Who are you tell me right now"

"That's it!" Shadex cried as his sword turned into a fearsome looking scythe, and slashed the two ninja's holding dow Raph, turning them into Black shadowy goo.

"You're next!" He roared and charged at the ninja's heading for Mikey.

The 2 Ninja's ran faster at Mikey before throwing their swords at him

"Pizza's arrived! YES!" Mikey clapped his hands and tried to stand up but got pain in his head where he had been stuck by a sword's handle

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled pushing the ninja's off of himself "Mikey! That's not pizza!"

Shadex Struck the two ninja's swiftly, turning them into black Shadowy goo as well. "You bastards are practically throwing your lives away! What is the matter with you?"

"Dude why did you kill the pizza delivery boys?" Mikey sighed as the swords were still flying through the air towards him "Yes! Come to me my loving pizza! I'll eat you both!"

Raph slapped his own head "MIKEY! Move! Those are swords not pizza's you idiot!"

Shadex Stopped the Swords and destroyed them in a flash of Purple

"DUDE! Why you doing this?! My pizza's! NO!" Mikey frowned at Shadex then clutched his head

Shadex rolled his eyes and created a hot cheese pizza in a box in front of Mikey. "Happy now?"

"Don't encourage him" Raph sighed "He eats to much pizza as is it" a ninja ran at Raph from behind "Don't you guys ever give up?!" Raph throw his hands in the air "Seriously! I'm getting tired of you guys! Hey pup what ever your name is, please just finished these guys before I die of boredom" he said kicking the ninja

"The Name is Shadex, and if you think he's bad, you should see my brother. He's worse, he just doesn't show it," Shadex materialized a black dagger and threw it at the ninja with great accuracy, slicing through his body and Heart.

Raph scratched his head "Well I'm pissed off, tired and these Ninja's are doing my head in!" he yelled running at another ninja "Oh would you mind helping my brother over there? He was hit on the head and now he's acting weird, well he's weird anyway..." he chuckled

Shadex nodded and floated over to Mikey. "You know, You and I have some things in common, I should know," He yelled to Raph. "Maybe we can hang out some time?"

"You're kidding right?" Raph rolled his eyes "Why would I want to hang out with you? I have enough trouble trying to understand my brothers' he chuckled then kicked a ninja in his *cough*

"Your Brothers are just as hard to understand from my point of view as to your point of view," Shadex said, slicing another Ninja's head off and licking the blood of the Scythe

Raph chuckled "You're telling me! And I live with them!" he laughed once again kicking the ninja in his *cough* "Lets play a game" he looked down at the ninja who had tears falling from his eyes "it's called how long can your nuts last against my foot?"

"That must be a headache, but then again, I have to put up with my Brother, who thinks its a good idea to prank me all the time, He once tricked me into drinking a potion that made me say Fuck every-time i spoke!... although that was a bit funny,"Shadex laughed

Raph turned to Shadex "I have a better game it's called how long can you last against Shadex?" he picked the ninja up then kicked him in the air towards Shadex

Shadex caught the ninja and began to stare into his eyes, vision of many horrifying things flashed in the ninja's mind. He began screaming, and wet himself, crying out for his mother

"Awww cry baby!" Raph chuckled "Hey Shadex I can't believe I'm saying this but we don't make a bad team" he said running towards another ninja

Shadex chuckled. "I couldn't agree more!" He said, leaving the ninja to cry hysterically and curl up into a ball, Shadex flew towards the Ninja Raph was Charging at invisible. He reappeared behind the Ninja and tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Knock knock," He asked innocently.

The ninja turned around to see Shadex and jumped upon seeing him

"'Who's there?'" Shadex imitated the Ninja ina girly voice. "Turtle. 'Turtle Who?' Turtle FIST!" Shadex yelled, and pointed behind the ninja, who whipped around to see what Shadex was pointing at.

"Got ya!" Raph said as his fist connected with the Ninja's face, the ninja fell towards Shadex "Your turn"S

Shadex Chuckled, and hardening his fist into iron, Hit the Ninja's face hard, causing several teeth to fall out his face, and be blacked out as he fell to the ground. Shadex laughed loudly. "This is the most fun i've had in ages!"

"Likewise" Raph said with a smirk "These guys are idiots I swear"

"Raph want some pizza?" Mikey asked trying not to pass out "I think I ate to much, did you hit me over my head?"

Raph slapped his own head "On second thought's Mikey's an idiot"

Shadex looked at Mikey, scanned him, and turned to Raph. "My Diagnosis? A Complete Dumb-ass. No known cure for the idiot."

"Hey! I agree with that comment" Mikey laughed "Wait what?"

Raph chuckled "Just lay down Mikey, we'll handle these guys"

"Yep. Definatly a complete Dumb-ass," Shadex cackled as he spotted another Ninja coming towards them. "I have an idea, Show me your sai's Raph."

 **Meanwhile with Midnight**

Midnight looked at the figure "im not letting you go until you tell me who you are or I could just kill you?"

The figure laughed at Midnight "Kill me then and you'll regret it"

Midnight still had the dark figure up against a tree "tell me who you are?"

"Get your paws off of me!" The figure said pulling a small dagger out of his pocket

Midnight suddenly had massive pain in her head as her powers all stopped and the dark figure was set free as midnight held her head "ow ow ow ow ow what the hell is happening?"

The figure burst out laughing "I can crush your head without touching you" he said with a smirk

Midnight stood up "no I wont give up I will get him back" power began to surround Midnight "you will not kill me"! Midnight made a sphere and trapped the person inside it "you can stay in there"

Lady Penelope ran over to Midnight "Midnight darling Parker is having a little problem with some ninja's mind giving him a hand?" she asked pointing over to Parker who was surrounded

Midnight looked at Lady Penelope "can you make sure that nothing gets out of this sphere please" midnight then flew off towards Parker getting there and killing all the ninja that surrounded him

Midnight walked up the Parker "you ok Parker?"

Parker nodded "I'm fantastic I haven't had a work like that in ages!" he said wiping sweat from his forehead "Thank you for your assistance though"

 **Back with Raph and Silvex**

Raph pulled his Sai's out and showed Shadex "What are you thinking?"

Shadex glowed purple, and soon, Raph's sai's were crackling with dark purple energy. "Give em' a go Raph!" Shadex chuckled and grinned evilly

"Awesome!" Raph smirked and ran at a ninja who was trying to be ever so quiet walking up behind Mikey "HEY! You! No one touches my brother other then me!"

AS Raph struck the ninja, the ninja was shocked by Dark purple electricity, he cried out in pain as he feel to the ground and wet himself.

Shadex chuckled and walked over and kicked the ninja into the tree, right on his *cough*. "If ya order now, Ill throw in a second beating, ABSOLUTELY FREE!" Shadex yelled out in a mocking tone.

The ninja shook his head tears fell down his face

"I got this!" Raph walked up with a stick and WACKED the ninja right in his *Cough* "There!"

Shadex yelled out in victory. "Is that the last of these idiots?"

Out of nowhere a Ninja hit Mikey over his head knocking him unconscious

Raph felt fire in his eyes "NOONE and I mean NOONE Hits Mikey apart from me!" he ran at the ninja who dropped his weapon and tried to run

Shadex Growled, and Froze the ninja's feet in place. "Enjoy your time with Raph! I'm sure he'll make you feel like you never had before!" he cackled

The ninja looked at Raph before he could blink Raph smashed into him

"Hey I told you not to touch my brother! So what did you do? YOU TOUCHED HIM!" Raph looked at the Ninja who pee'd himself "I have an idea, a new game, do you know what it's called?"

The ninja shook his head

Raph smirked "It's called how far can Raph kick your butt!" he stood up and forced the ninja to his feet, then with all his might he kicked the Ninja's butt which sent him flying in a snow pile "I have another game in mine, it involves Shadex and hm Oh yeah! Out of space"

Shadex laughed and charged into the ninja into the snow pile. And with a CRASH!, the ninja was sent flying into the sky, and into outer space

Mikey opened his eyes to see the ninja flying high in the sky "What? Ninja's can fly?" he asked trying to sit up but clutched his head, he looked around him seeing ninja's lying on the ground "You guys had a party? WITH OUT ME?!"

"Don't look at me, you were too busy worrying for your pizza. Oh, and you have a very severe Disease." Shadex smirked

"I say again, YOU HAD A PARTY WITH OUT ME!" Mikey ignored the disease part

Raph rolled his eyes "Well maybe if you weren't too busy worrying about pizza and sleeping! we would've left some for you" he chuckled then helped Mikey stand up

"Okay you two, lets get back to safety," Shadex said, Helping Mikey as well

"Where's Donnie and Leo?" Mikey asked leaning on Raph's shoulder

"They should be somewhere safe, I helped them before I came looking for you two" Shadex replied

Mikey eyed Shadex "Before you stole the party you mean"

"Mikey if you didn't have a sore head I would so slap you!" Raph said rolling his eyes

"Trust me Mikey, There's more fun to have later" Shadex smirked

Mikey suddenly collapsed

"Woha! Are you alright?" Shadex asked concerned

"My head ow..." Mikey showed Shadex his head, a rather large lump could be seen

"Here, I got this," Shadex glowed gray, and soon, the lump faded away. "Better?"

Mikey stood up "Thanks dude"

"Now, which way are Leo Donnie? and the thunderbirds?" Raph questioned looking at the area which was covered in snow

Shadex walked ahead. "Follow me, the thunderbirds are this ways," The black husky lead them back to Thunderbird 2

Midnight had one thing on her mind which she couldn't stop thinking about "where are you Rocky I hope your ok" a tear fell from her eyes, she teleported herself to the lookout from the snow as she went into Rockys puphouse midnight closed her eyes and thought very hard about Rocky as she did Midnights eyes glowed white and suddenly Rocky was next to her in his puphouse "ROCKY"! Midnight hugged him

 **Meanwhile, in Silvex's Lab...**

"Hmmm," the Husky was analyzing the sample he had from Everest. "Results shows ability to completely change personality permanently! It'll take me two weeks to get the Anti-gen ready! Oh god, where in the world does the hood create this stuff?!" Silvex mumbled as he flew around the lab, grabbing various chemicals and compounds

To be continued


	15. Shocking SURPRISE

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

Chapter 15: Shocking **SURPRISE**

It had been 2 weeks since Silvex took Everest, adventure bay was slowly returning to normal the thunderbirds, turtles, shadex and midnight worked together to restore buildings which collapsed, there had been no sign of the Shredder or the Hood nor any news on Ryder and the pups, every night Marshall would sit on the cliffs behind the lookout awaiting the rreturn of everest and Silvex hoping he had cured her

Meanwhile at silvex's home...

"SIT DOWN EVEREST!" Silvex yelled, running after Everest. She had been very troublesome the past two weeks, and Silvex found it annoying. She was now roughly one week away from labor. Today, he had finished the final touches on the Anti-gen, and just needed Everest to sit still so he could inject it into her body.

"Don't tell me to sit down!" Everest replied trying to shake off cramps which had been getting worse "im tired of this stupid place"

Silvex sighed and at last, managed to get enough focus to freeze her for a few seconds, which was enough time as he Swiftly, but carefully stuck the needle into her neck and injected the Orange fluid.

Everest felt light headed afterwards and collapsed falling into silvex

"You're okay, I've got you," Silvex hugged and kept Everest comfty

Everest finally came too "silvex? Where am i?" She asked not remembering anything from the past 2 weeks

"Well, you had something Nasty in your systems, and it changed you entirely, and almost permanently. However, i was able to reverse the effects. You're as right as rain now... Except your around one week away from labor.

Everests eyes almost popped out "i'm what!?"

"Nevermind, whats more important, is that you need to get back to Marshall. You left him heartbroken last time you spoke to him."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Everest again felt light headed

"Let's just get you Home. Marshall misses you." With that, Silvex teleported right next to Marshall

Back at the lookout midnight was lying down with Rocky with a sickness bag right next to her she had been getting a lot worse morning sickness then she had when she was last pregnant she was now 2 weeks pregnant with her and Rocky's pups she spent every bit of free time with Rocky as she hugged him "I love you so much Rocky"

Rocky smiled and gave midnight a lick to her forehead "i love you too"

Midnight was more and feeling weak a lot more as well so she rested a lot more as well and she got cramps a lot she was in pain everyday for at lest 13 hours a day "ow dam cramps and morning sickness why is it worse this time around"?

Marshall was once again sitting on the cliffs, watching the sunset it had been a long day for everyone. Rocky spent his entire day with Midnight, while Marshall had been taking care of Katie, April and Casey. He decided to go for a walk when he saw a flash behind him

Silvex was Tightly hugging Everest when Marshall saw them.

"Can't be them" Marshall said to himself, he'd often thought he saw Silvex and Everest but turned out to be his imagination

"Hey buddy" Rubble said walking up behind then "Um Marshall? You do know that's Silvex and Everest over there right?"

Marshall shook his head "No, I'm not falling for those stupid visions again" he said walking towards Rocky's puphouse to check on Midnight

"But Marshall..." Rubble grabbed Marshall's head and turned it "It's really them... look..."

Silvex waved to Marshall. "MARSHALL! WE'RE BACK! AND EVEREST IS OKAY AGAIN!"

"yeah right..." Marshall continued walking towards Rocky's puphouse

Rocky saw Marshall approaching but also saw Silvex and Everest "Midnight am I seeing things?"

Silvex teleported right in front of Marshall and leaned in, and kissed him on the lips deeply

"Is.. it really.. you?" Marshall asked not knowing whether or not the kiss was real

Midnight looked up the best she could "it's Everest she is back" midnight stood up even with the pain she was in and slowly started to walk over to Everest

Silvex Deepened the kiss and his wings wrapped around Marshall. "Yes love, I am real this time."

Marshall kissed back closing his eyes, a few moments later he looked at Silvex "How is Everest? Does.. she .. she.. still ... hate me?"

"No Marshall. I gave her the Anti-gen. She's back to her normal Self." Silvex smiled

Everest decided to lay down, she was still feeling light headed and her stomach was much bigger then Midnight's

Midnight walked up to Everest with the help of Rocky "Hey Everest welcome back how do you feel?"

"Midnight! good to see you" Everest smiled still laying down "I'm ok I guess? I don't remember anything that happened... oh no... Marshall..." she managed to get to her paws and made her way over to Silvex and Marshall only to fall into Silvex

"Everest, I think... I think it would be best if you said sorry to Marshall." Silvex said to her

Midnight looked at Everest and her stomach "wow that's good to hear and you will soon become a mum Everest just like I will soon as well" midnight lied down on the grass

Silvex looked over at Midnight. "Midnight, you shouldn't be that far into your pregnancy by now. Have you been doing something?" He asked in suspicion.

Midnight looked at Silvex "no I haven't I have had to stop using my powers unless I had to because I have been feeling so weak and sick as of late"

Everest ignored Midnight and looked at Marshall still leaning on Silvex "Marshall I don't remember anything I said or did to you, but I'm sorry I could never hurt you Marshall I love you too much for that" she closed her eyes expecting Marshall to not forgive her, but instead she was greeted by the warmth of his lips, she kissed back

"I'm so glad your back!" Marshall pressed his lips against hers harder, finally he stopped "I missed you, the both of you" he looked up at Silvex

"As am I Marshall. I have the Anti-gen Recipe with me in case it happens again." He turned to Midnight. "Even if you have not used your powers, they can still have a passive effect on you. A power block on yourself can stop it, and it doesn't stop you from using it on others."

Midnight looked at Silvex "it's ok Silvex I can deal with it and I don't know why but I feel a lot more pregnant then just 2 weeks I feel more about 7 weeks the pain as been getting so bad lately I don't know what to do"

Everest suddenly fell completely into Silvex clutching her stomach, she'd been getting false labor pains but they were getting worse each day

"Everest? Is it the cramps again? Now that your back to normal, maybe you can take the meds I gave you, but instead, 'Refused' now?" Silvex questioned her

"I'll t.. take them.. " Everest said leaning against Silvex's side

Silvex made a Black bottle with a bright red Cross appear, and got out two pink pills. "I made these while producing the Anti-gen, they should not only relieve all the pains, but they won't act if you go into labor, so the false labor events wont give off false alarms. Now open wide, Ill put em' in for ya,"

Everest opened her mouth, feeling like a complete baby in doing so, she waiting for Silvex to say 'now say ahh'

Midnight got back up and started walking back to Rocky's puphouse with the help of Rocky "dam it hurts" midnight walked and every now and then she would put her paw on her belly

Silvex snicker, but didn't say anything and dropped the two pills into her mouth

Everest swallowed and within moments the pain was gone, still feeling exhausted she snuggled herself into Silvex

"Silvex thank you for taking care of her" Marshall smiled then licked his cheek

"One, She's your mate Marshall, and I want you happy, so take care of her, I will. And besides, the entire PAW Patrol was my Family once. You think I can forget so easily?" Silvex questioned

"Well we're your family again" Chase smiled walking out of the Lookout

Midnight just before entering Rocky's puphouse turned around and looked at Silvex "Silvex any chance I could talk to you for a minute please after your done"

Silvex beamed with joy. "You... Do you think... I'm a... a...?" he nodded at Midnight.

Chase ran at Silvex but quickly stopped himself seeing Everest resting again his side "Hi Silvex" he smiled

"Hello again Chase. Now ill be back, I got to go see Midnight for a sec," Silvex kissed Chase on the lips, and walked towards Rocky's puphouse

Marshall and Chase quickly helped Everest sit down before she fell down

Midnight saw Silvex walking towards her "Hey Silvex thank you for coming to talk to me"

"Do you guys want me to leave you?" Rocky asked feeling rather awkward

Midnight "no you need to hear this Rocky"

Silvex sat and waited

Rocky raised his eyebrow "I do? Why? never mind" he sat down

Midnight looked at Silvex "I don't know what is happening with my pregnancy I know I shouldn't feel this pregnant at 2 weeks so Silvex why do I feel 7 weeks pregnant and all these other things"

"Well all I can say is that Since you possess powers, just housing them in your body has passively sped up your pregnancy. But for the increased pain, well, your body has been through a lot, and bearing pups doesn't exactly relieve it of stress. You need to be careful, or your pups could have birth defects that will physically disable them for life." Silvex warned

Midnight was shocked at this "so my powers are doing this to me so what the development of my pups would have been sped up as well would they of?"

"Yes of course they should... But, your body isn't affected, so you need the nurtients faster, and at a much larger scale, as well as your body investing a lot more energy into it, so it rarely has the energy to relive you of pain" Silvex replied

Midnight looked at him "so that's why I'm always wanting more and more food to eat ok them and last thing I saw you gave Everest something for her pain can you give me something for mine please?"

Silvex pulled out the same bottle and Gave Midnight two pink pills. "These should work for you as well."

Midnight took the two pink pills as her pain went away quickly "wow those pills are cool thanks Silvex now I want food Rocky how much of that big bag of pup food you took do we have left for me"?

Meanwhile, Lady Penelope walked over to Chase, Marshall and Everest "Ah so our other mother to be is back" She smiled "Hello Everest darling"

"Hi Lady P" Chase looked up at her "How's the cleaning going?"

Lady Penelope had taken over Ryder's job, for the 2 weeks she had been running things at the Lookout

"Well we finished fixing City Hall, I believe Thunderbird 2, is still at Farmer Yumi's fixing her barn" Lady Penelope replied "With Shadex and the Turtles we've managed to just about fix everything" she smiled "Speaking of Shadex? Where did he hop off to?"

Raph and Shadex had become fast friends since they met, and now, they were both sneaking up on Lady P. Shadex had turned Raph invisable, and made him look like some demon. Raph slowly snuck up on Lady P, and Tapped her on the shoulder, as Shadex decloaked Raph.

Silvex smiled and walked out of the puphouse to witness Shadex and Raph scaring Lady P.

Lady Penelope spun around so fast and smacked him across his face Raph never saw what happened "Oh I'm sorry Raph darling, how many time's are you and Shadex going to try to get me?" she laughed helping Raph to his feet

"ONE DAY LADY P! ONE DAY!" Shadex said, Lifting Raph onto his feet by himself and gave him a fistbump

Raph rolled his eyes "We'll get you, don't you worry about that" he said wiping his face

Lady Penelope chuckled "I must say you two are getting better, however if you want to scare me you'll have to do much better then that" she laughed then walked off into the Lookout

Midnight started to eat out of a big bag of pup food "o God I'm so hungry I think I could finish this half bag off"

Shadex changed Raph back to Normal, as Silvex walked over. "About time you showed up Silvex? Were you up to naughty stuff with Everest?"

Shadex was hit with a frying pan hard, sending him to the ground.

"No, I did not, Pancakes."

"Excuse me?" Everest raised her eyebrow at Shadex "Just what is that suppose to mean?"

Silvex looked at her "Everest, Shadex is just like that. Ill tell you now, I find no romantical, or Sexual attraction for you. In fact, I'm mostly Homosexual. I rarely go after Females."

Mikey and Donnie walked up

"That means your safe Mikey" Donnie chuckled

"Huh?" Mikey was exhausted "Safe? Good."

Silvex chuckled while Shadex got up. "Okay fine Silvex! Geez, no need to be so harsh..."

Suddenly midnight tripped over something in the bag of dog food which was mostly empty now as she tripped herself and the bag rolled out of Rocky's puphouse and started rolling down the hill "rrrrrrrr help"

"Look a run around house" Raph smirked laughing

Shadex laughed. "Good one Raph!"

Leo thought he was seeing things when the bag rolled by him "Wow... I need my eyes checked"

"HELP ME SOMEONE" Came from inside the bag

Silvex stopped the bag and lifted it next to him and pulled it off Midnight

Midnight was dizzy as could be and chucked up on the ground before lying down "thank you Silvex"

"You ok Midnight?" Leo asked walking over to her

Midnight looked at Leo "hey Leo how come their are eight of you?"

Leo giggled "Here let me help you" he gently picked her up "Wow you're getting heavy"

"Nah Leo you're just getting weak" Raph chuckled

Midnight smiled "well I am pregnant remember Leo"

"And here I was thinking you just got fat." Raph rolled his eyes

Shadex snickered

Midnight looked at both Raph and Shadex "o I can't if I could I would so slap you both right now"

"HEY! That's Silvex's job!"

Midnight looked at Silvex "Silvex would you mind please"?

"No allow me" Donnie walked up behind Raph and slapped his head

Raph spun around "Donnie! You are so going to regret that!"

Shadex Growled, and Slapped Donnie back with his wing

"Shadex. Just, don't do anything you would regret."

"Yea, whatever! No one slaps my bro!"

Midnight looked at Leo "Leo please take me to Rocky's puphouse please"

Leo nodded

Thunderbird 2 broke the 'slapping' as Virgil landed it just down from the Lookout

Donnie rubbed his head "I'm going to get you back Raph, you'll see"

"Oh yeah? I might just tell April about your crush on her" Raph smirked causing Donnie to blush

Shadex grinned, Silvex sighed and licked Chase's Cheek

"Silvex your brother is worse then Casey" Leo sighed gently placing Midnight in Rocky's puphouse "I thought Raph couldn't get any worse"

As Leo put midnight down at the door to Rocky's puphouse Midnight slowly walked in turned around and lied down and closed her eyes as she nuzzled Rocky's face and snuggled against Rocky's fur and fell asleep with Rocky

"Tell me about it," Silvex sighed and hugged Chase. "I missed you my shepherd," He whispered into Chase's ear

Chase tackled Silvex to the ground and began to lick his neck rapidly

Silvex giggled and returned the Licks "So who's up for Saving Ryder and the others?"

Raph face palmed himself "Get a room first would ya's?"

Shadex grumbled in agreement, a bit jealous he did not have a mate of his own

"We may be able to help you with that Silvex" Virgin said walking over

"You mean getting them a room?" Raph asked with a touch of sarcasm

Virgil rolled his eyes and sighed

Shadex snickered.

"Yes, that would be nice. Where is Shredder keeping them?" Silvex asked

"My brother John, in Thunderbird 5 finally detected the Shredder and the Hood's new base, they are holding Ryder and the pups beneath the water" Vigil showed Silvex a map

Silvex Scanned the Map. "Alright, I know where they are, they had Chase, Marshall, and Everest there, and that where they sped up Everest's Pregnancy. I can preform a Mass teleport... Who's coming with me?"

"No offense dude I'm going to bed" Mikey sighed walking into the Lookout

"I hear that Mikey" Raph followed him

Donnie and Leo nodded "We'll come"

"Can I?" Chase asked looking at Silvex

Silvex had a concerned look. "Are you sure Chase? It'll be dangerous..."

"I missed you for 2 weeks" Chase felt his eyes begin to tear up "I don't want to be away from you again"

"Okay, just stick close to Donnie or Leo, okay?" Silvex said licking his cheek

Chase nodded

"Silvex just don't crush on me" Donnie chuckled "I know I'm irritable"

"Oh god..." Leo rolled his eyes

Silvex focused hard, and He, Shadex, Chase, Leo, and Donnie appeared in an empty room in Shredder's lair

"You lead the way Silvex" Leo nodded at him "Virgil gave you the map"

Silvex reached out and detected Ryder's pup pad, and walked towards it

"Wait" Donnie pointed to trip wires in front of Silvex "don't touch them or it may trigger an alarm"

"Um..." Chase paused with one his paws pressed against a wire

Silvex fizzled our the alarms silently. "They shouldn't be much of a bother now," he whispered as he cut the rest of the inactive wires

Chase felt embarrassed and hide behind Shadex

Donnie looked at a power pipe above their heads "By the looks of that pipe, I'd say that where ever they're holding Ryder and the pups it's protected"

Silvex and Shadex looked at it closely.

"I think, this was like the time they tried to trap me in that bubble thing Silvex, soooo..."

"Yes, a teleport via Void should work. However, theyll need void necklaces."

Shadex nodded, and soon had a bunch of black orb necklaces in his paw. "Stand back, if you get sucked into the void, you'll die instantly." Shadex said

Donnie, Chase, and Leo stood out the way

A portal opened into an inky black space, Silvex and Shadex went through, and in this Space, another Portal opened, a fair distance away from Ryder and the others inside the pipe

"Nice of you both to join the party" A blue Poodle spoke in front of them

"Natalie?" Silvex asked

She nodded with a smile

"And the others?" Silvex said

Natalie lifted her paw and pointed "I can't get them out" she said looking at Ryder and the pups who seemed to be asleep "Be careful they've been put in some type of sleep"

"Hmmmm, Okay, put these necklaces on everyone, including yourself," Silvex passed out some of the void necklaces

"Alright thank you, Silvex, Shadex you have to work fast I can't keep this form much longer" Natalie frowned feeling the effects of her natural form

Silvex nodded, and everyone had a necklace on, expect Shadex and Silvex, who didnt need one. Silvex levitated all the sleeping pups and human through the void and onto the floor in front of Leo and Donnie.

"Lets go Natalie," Silvex said, floating through the void with Shadex

Natalie was unable to keep her natural form her body began to glow, a bright light erupted from her almost blinding Silvex and Shadex

Silvex pulled her throught the void, and into the real world, closing off the portals. "Okay... That was close..

"Thanks" Natalie replied returning to her human form "Now lets get out of here before they..." she was cut off

"They already know" As Donnie said this an Alarm sounded

Intruder's ALERT, Intruder's ALERT

"No worries, we have what we came for," Silvex said. He and Shadex glowed gray, and everyone dissapeared in a flash of Silver They reappeared in the Lookout.

Natalie walked over to Ryder, she placed her hand on his head "I don't know what the hell they did to them, but this is a deep sleep"

"I have an awakening mixture at my lab, I'll be right back." Silvex teleported away.

Chase nudged his owners cheek "Please be ok Ryder" he was joined by Marshall

Silvex reappeared with a flask full of cyan liquid. "This should do the trick! Enough doses for Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and Ryder."

Marshall and Chase stood out the way, Lady Penelope and Donnie watched closely

"I find this very exciting" Lady Penelope said

Silvex rolled his eyes and poured an equal amount in each of the sleeping Pups/human's mouths. "It should take a few minutes to work..." Silvex said as he made the bow empty flask disappear

Ryder was the first to wake up  
"You did it!" Both Marshall and Chase bombarded Silvex with licks at the same time

Silvex blushed madly. "Guys... Your... Your... Oh sweet Luna..."

Chase forced Silvex on his back and started licking his lower area while Marshall licked his neck and chest

"Oh my god..." Silvex moaned.

They continued to bombard Silvex until they realized, they both hard a hard *cough*

Silvex could not have been more happy, AND embarrassed.

Coughs were heard from behind them, Chase and Marshall stopped licking Silvex to see Ryder eyeballing them

Silvex giggled. "You guys need to learn self control."

"Yes, they do please teach them" Ryder said sitting up "So what happened?"

"I really don't wanna explain, I'm a bit tired, and its time for me to recharge again. Lady P.? How long till moonrise?" Silvex asked

Natalie looked at Silvex she waved her hand and a small moon but just as bright as the normal on appeared in front of Silvex "How's that?"

Silvex frowned. "Sorry dear, I need the real moon, not an artificial one."

"How's that one then?" Natalie winked at Silvex as the real moon began to rise over the horizon

"That'll do," silvex walked into the moonlight, spread his wings out, and glowed silver as he began to recharge his energy stores

Everest wobbled over to Silvex "Sorry if said anything bad to you while I was with you at your home"

"It's fine Everest dear, Shadex is much worse," he said, eyes closed

Marshall walked over and sat besides Everest who laid down on the grass, and watched the moon rise "I missed both of you" he said as a tear fell from the corner of his eye

"It's alright Marshall. We're back now, and this time, Shredder will keep his hands off of everyone, or he's dead." Silvex replied

Everest snuggled up besides Marshall "When's my due date?"

"I don't know, shouldn't be too far away" Marshall licked her cheek

"I.. I'm scared" Everest replied watching Silvex

"Do not worry Everest. I am here in case things go wrong." Silvex said,

Everest sighed "But you won't always be here, you'll be off doing gate keeper stuff whatever it's called"

Marshall also knew a day would come when Silvex would most likely leave as well, he dreaded that day

Silvex looked at them "True, I have my duties. But I've never had a base dimension, a place where I can rest, and where my family lives. My home isn't a place for more than me and Shadex, so, this universe is my home now. When I'm not busy, I stay here now."

"You mean you'll stay here? with us?" Marshall questioned as a smile grew on his face "What about Shadex?"

"He doesn't mind. He goes where I go." Silvex replied

Ryder walked over to Silvex "Thank you for saving us Silvex, we are forever in your debt"

Silvex beamed as he finished recharging. "No problem Ryder."

"So, I hear Everest is almost due?" Ryder asked kneeling besides Everest who had fallen asleep

Silvex looked at him "Yes, in about a week, but she could go into labor at any moment. Better be ready for it,"

"I don't know how good of a father I'm going to be" Marshall sighed laying his head on the grass

"You'll be fine Marshall. Uncle Silvex will help you out," silvex grinned

Marshall smiled then licked Silvex cheek and rested his head on his shoulder "Won't it be weird? One of your mates having pups?"

"Marshall, I have seen so much in my life, it takes the inhumane to make me feel weired out. It'll be fine. You and Everest, and Chase too, are all that matters now," Silvex smiled

Ryder gave Silvex a pat on his head "I couldn't be more honored having you around Silvex"

"Awwwww, its nothing, really Ryder," Silvex grinned

"Yes it is!" Rubble smiled running over "You're awesome!"

Zuma followed by Skye then Chase walked over

"Well, I don't like bragging, I may be a powerful being, but I don't make myself any better than any of you. I only believe that everyone is treated fairly." Silvex smiled

"So you're a member of us now?" Skye asked eyeballing Chase

Silvex could see something was up. "Yes, I am proud to be a member of this PAW Patrol."

"This Paw Patrol? How many other's have you been a member of?" Skye asked still looking at Chase which was started to creep him out

"One other PAW Patrol... But... But... But I destroyed them... I didn't mean it..." Silvex sighed sadly

Skye was now eyeballing Silvex "So we're suppose to tru..." she was cut off by Marshall who got in front of her growling

"Shut up Skye!" Marshall growled showing his teeth

"No!" Skye growled back at him "Why should I stand by and watch HIM be allo..." before she could finish her sentence Marshall was on her

Silvex pulled Marshall off. "Enough! Let us hear Skye out!"

Skye stood to her paws "Why should he be allowed in, after what he did to his 'other' Paw Patrol?"

"What he did? you mean saving Ryder and the rest of you?" Chase was now on the defensive

"SO! What's to stop him from doing it to us?" Skye growled at him

Silvex cringed, but stood his ground and continued to listen.

"He killed another Paw Patrol?! Doesn't that bother any of you?!" Skye yelled at them "SERIOUSLY! Marshall are you a complete idiot? and gonna let YOUR pups be around him?!" she narrowed her eyes at Marshall "You will be a useless father! What happens if he attacks Everest?! or Your pups?!"

Marshall was on the edge of losing it

Silvex stepped in front of Skye. "Skye. Please. Why are you acting like this? We can talk privately if you want."

Marshall broke down and burst out crying, he pushed Silvex, then Skye out the way and ran towards the Bay

Silvex ran after Marshall

Marshall mumbled something to himself before flopping on the sand

"Marshall? Hey!" Silvex stopped next to him. "What's wrong Marshall?"

All the noise had woken midnight up as she felt a lot of pain in her belly she looked down only to see that her belly was now nearly the same size as Everest's "what what the hell happen"?

Marshall threw himself into Silvex and burst out crying

Silvex hugged him tightly. "I'm here now, I'm here for you."

"Oh Silvex... Why... does Skye... Skye..." Marshall sobbed

"Envy Marshall. She Envy's me. It's a natural response." Silvex said,

"But why?" Marshall asked separating from the hug

"She evnys me because she must like Chase as in love him. However, it must be hard to see her crush with me, so she took it out on you and me" Silvex looked at him

Marshall wiped his tears away "She said I'll be a useless father.."

"She is wrong Marshall. If anything, anger clouds the mind, and makes the person say things they don't mean. And if she did mean that... The i suppose you and I will have fun proving her wrong." Silvex kissed Marshall deeply.

Marshall returned the kiss he closed his eyes

Midnight noticed Rocky still asleep so she left his puphouse and went to walk to the lookout but stopped outside when she saw everyone "RYDER They saved you and the others"?

"Yeah 'they' did" Skye said in a sarcastic tone

Midnight looked at Skye while holding her belly with one of her paws "is something wrong Skye?"

"Nothing" Skye ran into the Lookout

Midnight looked at Ryder and the others "is she alright did I do something wrong?"

Silvex smiled and pulled off after awhile. "she'll be a bit bothersome for a few weeks at the most, but I promise you. I will be there for you"

"Thank you Silvex" Marshall smiled as he licked Silvex's neck

"Come now, lets get back to the lookout before Shredders poison loving ninjas throw themselves at us to die again." Silvex lifted Marshall onto his back and walked back to the lookout.

Marshall snuggled into Silvex's back and closed his eyes, before they made it back Silvex could hear snoring

Silvex giggled as he arrived

"Welcome back Silvex, and no Midnight it wasn't you" Ryder said kneeling down giving her an ear scratch "Where's Marshall?"

The ear scratch bought a smile to Midnights face

"On my back, snoring." Silvex smiled

Ryder giggled "Trust Marshall to come back asleep"

Silvex smiled

"I think everyone should get some rest, Silvex do you mind staying with Marshall and Everest for tonight?" Ryder asked before he gave Midnight a kiss on her head

"Sure, if that's okay with you Chase?" Silvex looked at him

Midnight looked at Ryder after he gave her a kiss on her head "thanks for that Ryder hey where is Katie?"

"In Thunderbird 2" Gordon said walking over

Midnight looked at Gordon "is she awake?"

"Yes, but she's not feeling the best" Gordon knelt down "Would you like me to take you to her?"

Midnight nodded "yes please Gordon"

Gordon knelt down and picked Midnight up, and carried her into Thunderbird 2 then into a small room where Katie was

Midnight looked at Katie "Katie it's been so long it's good to see you again how are you"?

"Hi Midnight, nice to see you" Katie smiled trying to sit up "I'm alright, just got a few broken ribs"

 **Outside the lookout**

Ryder stood up "Chase can stay with you all, you can sleep in the spare room tonight next to mine so we can keep a close eye on Everest"

Silvex nodded. "Okay then," Silvex walked into the lookout behind Ryder

Ryder went back and picked Everest up "Alright this way" he lead Silvex, and Chase into a room next to his and placed Everest on a double bed

Silvex laid Marshall next to her. "All good, thanks Ryder."

"Good night pups" Ryder dimmed the lights and closed the door behind him

Chase laid on the bed on the other side of Everest., who was moaning in her sleep

Silvex sat next to Chase. "Do you realize if you and Marshall continued what you two did earlier, I would've forced the both of you into a Three way?" He asked

"Eww with him?" Chase giggled looking at Marshall

"Um, both of you were giving me the best time I've had in a thousand years!" Silvex giggled

Marshall heard what Silvex said and opened his eyes, Silvex didn't notice

"Still, that's just... no... not with Marshall..." Chase replied almost vomiting in his mouth

Marshall pounced on Silvex carefully not to wake Everest

Silvex squeaked in surprise quietly. "Hey Marshall, how are ya feeling,?

"I'm ok" Marshall smiled then licked Silvex cheek

Chase rolled his eyes and licked Silvex's other side

Silvex moaned. "Oh guys... I love you so much,"

"Hey Marshall you know, what Skye said she's only jealous because I'm with Silvex" Chase said as he continued to lick Silvex

Silvex didn't hear Chase, he was too busy enjoying the moment.

The moment was broken by Everest, she started to moan extremely loudly

"Uh oh," Silvex replied

Something 'wet' was in the bed surrounding her body

"Her water has broken! She's going into labor! Chase, get Ryder, quickly!" Silvex proceeded to lift Everest onto his back, she moaned

Chase nodded and ran out of the room

To be continued


	16. New Beginnings

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

 **Chapter 16: New Beginnings**

In thunderbird 2, Midnight smiled as Gordon placed her next to Katie midnight walked and licked Katie's face "I'm happy your alright" midnight suddenly fell to the ground as she had massive pain in her belly "owowowowowowowowowowowow God OW KATIE HELP ME"

Midnight inside thunderbird 2 was holding her belly with both front paws "o god what the hell is happening"? Suddenly the floor around midnight was wet

* * *

Marshall started to panic, Everest's moans were getting worse

"Remain calm Marshall, I'm here for you and her, now stay next to me, Everest will need you." Silvex walked out of the room.

Marshall followed him, closely behind

"Silvex? What's going on?" Ryder asked walking up with Chase

"She's in labor, and we need to hurry!" Silvex said still walking slowly

"Bring her to Thunderbird 2" Lady Penelope replied walking over "We can deliver her pups there"

Silvex nodded and followed Lady P. To Thunderbird 2, Marshall and Chase followed

Upon arriving in Thunderbird 2, they could hear Midnight moaning in a small room

"Bring Everest in here" Virgil pointed to another door "This room is sound proof"

Silvex nodded and walked into the room Virgil pointed to

Lady Penelope followed with some blankets, Everest continued to moan, her moans weren't as loud as Midnight however she was trying to stop herself from moaning

"Put her on the bed Silvex" Lady Penelope turned to Chase "Sorry Chase darling you'll have to wait outside"

Chase nodded and closed the door behind him

Silvex levitated her onto the bed, while keeping a close eye on midnight.

* * *

Natalie appeared before Midnight "I'm stopping this right now, you're not ready Midnight neither are your pups they will die if they come out now"

Midnight looked at her "then stop it please it hurts"

' _Silvex you need to stop Midnight from giving birth, if she gives birth right now her pups along with her will die_ ' Natalie spoke through her mind

"I'll be right back!" Silvex shouted, and teleported to Midnight and put his paws on her. 'Steady, steady,' he thought as he began to reverse Midnights Pregnancy to two weeks into it

Natalie sighed relieved "Under no circumstances can we allow her to give birth early, I have seen the future as you know and... the results..." she again sighed

Silvex nodded and placed a small power block on midnight, so now, the Pups would develop at a regular rate. Silvex finished and quickly teleported back to Everest

Midnight cried "Dam it dam it all" midnight ran out of thunderbird 2 crying

Midnight was at the cliffs just looking out at the sea

"Midnight? What's wrong?" Rocky asked walking over to her

Midnight looked at Rocky " Everest has gone into labour inside thunderbird 2 I went into Labour and Silvex was told to stop it"

Rocky hugged her "I'm sure it was for the best" he licked her cheek "I'm here for you Midnight"

Midnight hugged Rocky as suddenly midnight felt pain and slipped off the cliff "ROCKY"

Natalie teleported her to Rocky's side "I got you Midnight" she said patting her head

Midnight still was in pain

Midnight suddenly lost control of everything "rrrrrr what the hell" Midnights eyes turned red as she suddenly had fire surrounding her "help" midnight then pointed her paw at Rocky right away smashing him into a tree then disappeared into the forest, there was a loud boom from the forest as the forest was now on fire

* * *

 **Back With Everest**

Lady Penelope had delivered babies before but never pups "We need Katie" she frowned

Silvex didn't argue. He healed Katie, and teleported her into the room.

Katie looked at Lady Penelope "I'll take over from here" she replied then quickly went and examined Everest "Wow, how long ago did her water's break?"

"About... 10 minutes," Silvex replied.  
"I see, Ryder I need a bucket of water" Katie said placing a few towels beneath Everest "Well she's almost ready, she must have already been in labor for sometime by the looks of things"

Ryder nodded and got a bucket and filled it up with the sink in the room

Silvex stood alert and ready in case things went wrong

Everest couldn't hold back the moans, she screamed then her body started to push

"Everest you need to focus" Katie looked at Marshall "Marshall get up on the bed with her"

Marshall froze looked at Everest and hearing her in-pain froze him in place but Silvex lifted Marshall to where he needed to be

Ryder stood on the other side of Everest

"Everest push!" Katie told Everest

Everest pushed, then pushed again and moaned and the same time

Katie examined Everest while she was pushing "Oh uh..." She said seeing the back-end of a pup "The first pup is backwards"

"What does that mean?" Ryder asked concerned

Katie sighed "It means it the pup isn't turned around, instead of coming up frontward's it's coming out bum first which is dangerous there's a chance it could suffocate"

Silvex closed his eyes, and faintly glowed green. "Proceed, it won't suffocate."

Katie nodded "Everest alright I need you to push, when I say so, can you do that?" she questioned getting a towel ready

Everest nodded

"PUSH!" Katie said adjusting a towel

Everest pushed so hard she almost passed out

"Good girl, but you have to push again" Katie wiped sweat from Everest's forehead

Everest shook her head "I... I... I... can't..."

Silvex gave Everest a little pip of energy while Marshall held onto one her paws

"Now Everest! push!" Katie said holding the towel ready

Everest pushed and screamed at the same time

"Again! Come on Everest you can do this" Katie encouraged her

Everest nodded and once again pushed several times, a few seconds later cries of a new born pup were heard

Katie quickly caught the pup "Ryder come here" She ordered handing the pup to him, he wrapped it in a towel and blanket "Ok Everest you have to push again"

Everest swallowed, then pushed and pushed again "I... I.." She suddenly fainted

Silvex jolted Everest awake and gave her another pip of energy. "Don't you dare give up Everest!"

"Thank you Silvex" Katie got another towel ready "Everest you got to push again, it's almost here, NOW!"

Everest once again pushed and pushed again but she stopped

"No, Everest you can't stop, push again" Katie could see the head of the pup

Everest did what she was told and pushed while breathing heavily, moments later more cries were heard

"Good girl" Katie grabbed the pup and gave it to Lady Penelope "2 healthy pups well done Everest"

Everest suddenly got the urge to pushed again

"What the?!" Katie spun around and examined Everest "Why is she pushing again?"

Silvex glowed silver. "Not done yet! She's got 2 more! Keep at it Everest!" Silvex said, giving her another pip of energy

"2 more?" Katie shook her head and looked at Everest who already looked wiped out "Alright, Everest push!"

Everest screamed loudly "It... hurts..." she said pushing at the same time

"I know it does hunni but you have to do this" Katie smiled getting another towel ready as Virgil walked in "Nice timing Virgil, come here quickly" she turned back to Everest "PUSH!"

Everest pushed as tears began to fall from her eyes, she pushed again and then more cries were heard

Katie quickly gave the newborn pup to Virgil "Keep them warm" she turned her attention back to Everest and noticed something odd "Something's not right"

"What is it?" Silvex yelled out, focusing on having his powers ready for anything.

"She's losing too much blood" Katie said as Everest once again pushed "No Everest stop, you'll bleed to death!"

Silvex focused hard, and began to stop the bleeding. "Come on Everest! One more..."

"You can do it!" Marshall licked her cheek giving her the courage she needed

"One last push!" Katie got a towel ready "When I say ok Everest?"

Everest nodded breathing heavily

"NOW!" Katie said holding a towel "Everest... PUSH!"

With every last bit of strength Everest had left, she pushed almost passing out in the process, seconds later more cries echo'd through the room, almost straight after Everest began to lose consciousness

Silvex made sure she was okay as she fell unconscious, then sighed, and powered down

Katie looked at the pup in her arms "It's a girl" The girl was small, she had long fur like Everest's and one spot on her back which looked like a moon

"Another girl here" Virgil replied looking at his, she was a lot bigger then the first one she had short fur with a few black spots under her belly and one on her head

"Boy" Ryder said holding his pup tightly, the male was smaller then all 3 girls he seemed to be weaker, he looked a lot like Everest

Lady Penelope looked at hers "Girl" this one was roughly the same size as Virgil's with similar markings to Marshall

"Congratulations Marshall, your a father of 3 girls and 1 boy" Katie smiled

Marshall went to say something but fainted, then fell off the bed

Silvex caught him. "Oh Marshall, what am I ever gonna do with you?"

"Silvex can you stay here with Everest? I need to take the pups into another room, to examine them" Katie asked

Silvex nodded and laid Marshall next to Everest. "But I'll be watching you closely."

Katie nodded walked out followed by Ryder, Virgil and Lady Penelope

Everest started to wake up, she tried to sit up but had no strength

"Easy Everest, you just gave birth to four Pups." Silvex warned

Katie walked back in "Silvex can you give her something for the pain?" she asked standing at the door

Silvex had his bottle of pain pills with him, and gave Everest one of the pink pills

* * *

Midnight was in the middle of the fire she was letting off massive amounts of power and shooting it into the sky as beams of light as she yelled out in pain "RRRRRR SOMEONE HELP ME"

Katie left and closed the door, Natalie appeared in front of Silvex "Midnight is having 'issues'" she said to him "Go, I'll watch over them"

Silvex looked at her "Promise?"

Natalie nodded "of course"

The massive amount of power midnight was letting out started an earthquake

Silvex disappeared, and reappeared above the Forrest. "This ends, NOW." He powered up, and regained all the energy he had when he was helping Everest. He raised his paws, and the fire was instantly put out, and the earthquake neutralized. Midnight was then lifted into the air, and floated in front of Silvex. "Explain your actions." He said in a calm tone

Midnigh'ts eyes were still red "I can't control my powers help" midnight was still letting off massive amounts of powers "Please Silvex help me somehow"

Silvex sighed. "Forgiveth us," he said. Slowly, he began to suck Midnight's power out of her, and soon, she was just a normal pup. He created a black Crystal, and sealed her powers in it. He lowered midnight back down to the ground.

Midnight passed out

Natalie's voice echo'd in Silvex's mind ' _Silvex! if you can hear me one of the female pups heart rate is rapidly decreasing, I need you here and fast_ '

Silvex teleported midnight next to Rocky, and teleported to Natalie, still in his powered up form

* * *

 **Back in Thunderbird 2**

"Her heart is weak" Katie frowned holding a small oxygen mask over the new born pups face

Silvex closed his eyes, and slowly began strengthening her heart

Katie sighed relieved "Thank you"

Ryder walked over holding the small male "Marshall and Everest wanted to name a male after you, so say hello to Silvex Jr" he smiled kneeling down

Silvex smiled. "He's beautiful," he said, gently licking the small pup carefully as he powered down, the black Crystal on his collar now

Ryder wrapped the tiny pup back in a blanket "Can you check on Everest?"

Silvex nodded and teleported into Everest's room

"Silvex?" Marshall said siting on the bed next to Everest, who was looking pale

"Yes Marshall? I'm right here for you." Silvex replied

Marshall burst out in tears

Silvex hugged him tightly. "I'm right here for you Marshall"

"I.. I.. can't believe it..." Marshall said between sobs

"Believe what?" Silvex questioned

"I'm.. I'm.. a father!" Marshall hugged Silvex and licked his neck

Silvex moaned a bit. "Yes you are Marshall. Congratulations!" Silvex returned the licks

Marshall continued to lick Silvex neck while still crying, but crying tears of joy

Silvex moaned more, but happily enjoyed the moment

Marshall pushed Silvex over then laid across his stomach

Silvex smiled, "so now what Marshall?"

"I want to see my pups, but I don't want to leave Everest" Marshall replied licking Silvex's cheek

"You'll see them soon Marshall. Let's stay here, Everest needs you" Silvex smiled

Marshall nodded and remained laying on Silvex "Will Everest be ok?" he asked while licking Silvex on his neck

"She'll be fine..." Silvex said, falling asleep

Roughly 20 minutes later after, both Marshall and Silvex were woken up by Everest

"Ow.." Everest cried, she tried to sit up but got bombarded with pain "It... hurts.." she clutched her stomach

Marshall opened his eyes to see Everest laying in a pool of blood "Silvex! Something's wrong!"

"...Marsh..." Everest tried to say but suddenly found she had no strength

When Everest gave birth it had split a very deep and nasty cut inside, which was gashing out blood

Silvex scanned her. "Internal bleeding, let me heal her," Silvex put his paws on Everest, but was only able to reduce the cut to a small, minor one.

"Sil..." Everest tried to speak but again she didn't have the strength

"Easy now Everest, your body will heal the rest by itself, Ill give you some pain relief for the pain." Silvex's backpack appeared, and he went through it, and pulled out a Syringe with a neon green liquid inside

Marshall licked Everest's forehead, which felt hot "You'll be alright, we'll all take care of you" he nodded at Silvex to give her the pain relief

Silvex stuck the needle into her neck and injected the fluid into her. After he finished and put the needle away, he checked Everest over for any other problems

"Any issues in here?" Ryder asked entering the room carrying Silvex jr

"Nope! With me around, Issues aren't gonna happen," Silvex beamed seeing Ryder with Silvex jr

Ryder walked over "That's great news, how she doing?" he asked giving Silvex Jr a small bottle since Everest was too weak to feed them

"She did have a massive cut inside her, but I've taken care of it. However , she needs to be extra careful for now." Silvex warned

"Well, as long as you remain in here with them, anyway Silvex would you like to hold him?" Ryder smiled watching Marshall comfort Everest

Silvex nodded with a grin.

Ryder carefully gave the small pup to Silvex "Careful with him, he's the smallest and weakest"

Silvex carefully held Silvex Jr in his levitational grasp, and cuddled him closely, but carefully. "Welcome to the world Silvex Jr. Your lucky to be named after me,"

Marshall licked Silvex on his cheek "Naww hes adorable!"

Silvex nodded

"C..c..ca..." Everest tried to speak but couldn't, she couldn't see him properly

Silvex smiled, and brought over Silvex Jr to Everest so she could see him

"He looks like you" Marshall said to Everest then licked her forehead "Silvex thank you for being here"

"Of course, anything for Our Marshall" Silvex smiled

Everest soon drifted off to sleep

"She looks so peaceful" Marshall licked Silvex's cheek

Ryder nodded in agreement "I better get Silvex Jr. back to Katie, I'll bring the others in later" he looked at Marshall "Have you thought of names for your girls?"

"Noo..." Marshall shook his head "I.. want to wait till Everest is better so we can name them together"

"Good idea Marshall" Ryder said walking over to Silvex

Silvex nodded and carefully handed Silvex jr into Ryder's arms

"Silvex do you mind staying with Everest during the next few days?" Ryder asked wrapping Silvex Jr. in a blanket "Oh and there's someone who wants to see you Silvex"

Chase walked in behind Ryder

Silvex smiled seeing Chase. "Sure, But only I if have Chase with me."

"Very well" Ryder looked at Chase

"Ryder sir can I see him?" Chase asked as Ryder nodded and carefully knelt down showing him Silvex Jr "Aw! He's so cute!"

Ryder giggled and stood up then quietly closed the door behind him

Chase jumped up next to Silvex "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Im glad to see you again love," Silvex kissed Chase deeply

Chase blushed then returned the kiss, once he separated he looked at Everest "She looks pale"

"Probably from losing too much blood" Katie smiled entering Everest's room

Silvex looked at Everest "she'll be fine with me around."

Katie smiled and walked over with some medical gear "Mind if I check her stat's? Or have you already done that Silvex?" she asked

"Go ahead, no harm in that," Silvex replied

Katie nodded and began to check Everest over, pulling out a number of different medical gear around 5 minutes later she paused

"Katie? What is it?" Marshall asked concerned

"I know why she's so weak" Katie replied feeling Everest's pulse "She's lost way to much blood, she'll need a blood transfusion"

"What type of blood do we need?" Silvex asked

Katie frowned then wrote something down on a note pad "That's thing Silvex, I don't know any pup in or near Adventure Bay with her blood type, if she doesn't get blood she'll get weaker"

"Tell me what the blood type is anyway." Silvex asked again

"She's DEA 1.1 Positive, but all of the Paw Patrol are Negative" Katie frowned

"DEA 1.1 Positive?" Silvex disappeared, then reappeared shortly after, looking through some papers. "I'm not Positive, BUT Shadex is..."

"Shadex is the same type?" Katie raised her eye brow

"Yes, Strangely." Silvex said,

"Then please hurry, i need the blood as soon as possible" Katie replied connecting everest to a drip

Silvex 's puptag lit up as he telepathically called Shadex

* * *

 **With Midnight**

Midnight lied under the sign feeling hungry and needing water her body was feeling weak and adding that she still had pups inside of her meant her body had to give them food which made midnight even weaker "ow why am I doing this only one pup cares about me I should go back to him shouldnt I"? Midnight asked herself she stood up as best she could as shredder appeared behind her

"I care about you Midnight" Shredder said with a smirk "Come back with me"

Midnight turned around to see Shredder standing their "I wont" midnight fell to the ground too weak to stand or do anything to get away from shredder

Natalie appeared as her pup form in front of Midnight "Shredder didn't you get a warning from Silvex? If not then I'll give you one, set foot in the town again and I'll destroy you myself!" she sent a light beam at Shredder knocking him down "It's ok Midnight I'm here, and aren't you forgetting your friend Everest?" she teleported Midnight and herself outside Everest's room

Midnight was passed out, so Natalie took her in another room next to Everest's and placed her on a bed, but Midnight wasnt doing well her body was in need of food and water as she started to burn up

Donnie walked into Midnight's room with a drip "We should put her on a drip, to get fluids into her"

"I agree, I'll see if Katie's free" Natalie walked out

"Midnight?" Rocky asked opening her door up "You awake?"

Midnight moaned and slowly opened her eyes "Rocky is that you?"

"Yeah" Rocky jumped up besides her "How you feeling? Oh have you gone in to see Everest yet? I heard she had 4 pups"

Midnight sighed "no I havent wait 4 pups I thought she only had 2 inside her? and im way to weak to walk right now im so sorry Rocky" midnight cried

Rocky licked her cheek "It's alright, and yeah everyone thought she only had 2, guess the other 2 must have been hiding" he giggled

Midnight sighed again then licked Rockys face "so your not mad at me for smashing you into a tree and could you please get Katie for me I would like to know how our pups ate inside of me"?

"Of course I'm not mad" Rocky smiled laying besides her "Katie's in with Everest, doing a check up once she's finished I think she's coming here"

* * *

 **Back with Everest**

"After this i have to check on midnight" Katie said again taking Everest's pulse which was weaker "shes getting weaker"

Shadex appeared next to Silvex. "Yo, Im here,"

"Shadex? What are you like with needles?" Katie curiously asked

"Oh he's fine, he's ready." Silvex smiled

"So you need my blood then? Okay then, no time to waste!" Shadex replied

"Alright, Silvex I need you to keep and eye on Everest, and Shadex let's get that blood" Katie pulled out a few needles

Silvex nodded and flew over to Everest. Shadex nodded at Katie

Katie pressed the needle into Shadex and took enough blood "How's Everest doing Silvex?"

"She's doing fine, Just hang in there girl," Silvex replied keeping an eye on Everest

Everest started to find it difficult to breathe

"Hurry Katie, she's struggling to breathe..." Silvex did his best to calm her down

"Alright that will be enough, Silvex can you keep her stable?" Katie pulling the needle out of Shadex

Silvex nodded and focused on Everest hard.

Out of nowhere Everest woke up and tried to move "W..." she tried to speak

"Hold Still Everest," Silvex froze her for a moment

"There all done" Katie said wiping sweat from her head "this should help her feel better" she ejected the blood slowly into Everest, once finished she removed the needle

Marshall rested his head on Silvex

Silvex licked Marshall's neck

Marshall smiled as chase licked Silvex from the other side

* * *

Midnight suddenly had trouble breathing normally

Natalie placed her paw on Midnight and used her power to help her breathe "slow breaths midnight"

Katie giggled and left the room she and walked into Midnight's room, and began to check her over

Midnight saw Katie "Katie please help me"

"Alright Midnight, you have an infection I'll have to give you some antibiotic's can you stay still for me?" Katie asked patting her head

* * *

Silvex moaned. "Guuyss..."

"Hm?" Chase smirked as he continued to lick Silvex

Silvex moaned more

Marshall looked at Silvex giving him the 'I have an idea' look

Silvex blushed from the look Marshall was giving him "W-w-what are you up to Marshall?

"nothing.." Marshall giggled to himself

Silvex blushed more

Marshall licked Everest cheek then turned to Silvex "I got to repay you for helping Everest, and I have an idea how" he said with a smirk

"Uh oh... watch out Silvex" Chase warned giggling

Silvex blushed even more.

Without warning Marshall pounced at Silvex, causing him to fall off the bed "Oops..." Marshall blushed as he slipped on the blanks and tumbled down landing on Silvex

Silvex giggled loudly

"Sorry Silvex" Marshall blushed

"You two good down there?" Chase asked peeping over the side of the bed

Silvex moaned loudly

Marshall got off of Silvex "Sorry about that, I slipped"

Chase laughed, causing Everest to moan "Sorry Everest"

"Is she ok?" Marshall asked looking up at Chase who nodded

Silvex blushed a deep red

Raph and Leo walked into Everest's room to see Marshall on the floor with Silvex

"Wow... When I said get a room I didn't mean literally" Raph shook his head frowning

Leo rolled his eyes as Shadex chuckled

"How is everything?" Leo asked placing some flowers on a table next to Everest

Raph slapped his own face "Really Leo? Flowers?"

"Yes flowers, got a problem with that Raph?" Leo lifted his hand and slapped Raph's head

"HEY!" Raph slapped Leo's back

"You slap like a girl Raph" Leo chuckled at him

Raph raised his eyebrow "Calling me a girl huh?"

"Yep." Leo winked at him

"Um can you guys keep it down?" Chase rolled his eyes

Silvex sighed and kissed Marshall

Marshall returned the kiss then pushed Silvex to the ground and lay on his stomach

Raph rolled his eyes "Even in a room filled with err... pups and turtles? they still do it..."

Silvex payed no heed and deepened the kiss

Marshall closed his eyes and kissed back

"I can't watch" Raph placed his hands over his eyes "seriously"

Silvex moaned loudly

"Dude if you're doing that on purpose Silvex I'll smack your butt... wait no... he might like that" Raph rolled his eyes

Silvex laughed. "Jealous much Raph?"

"I'm not jealous!" Raph rolled his eyes

"Yeah you are" Marshall giggled looking over at Raph

"Don't make me kick your butt pip squeak" Raph smirked at Marshall

"You are Jealous Raph! I can see it in your eyes," Silvex said.

Raph threw his hands in the air "Whatever!" he said walking out he bumped into Lady Penelope who burst through the doors  
"Silvex!" Lady Penelope replied catching her breath "One of.. the pups.."

Silvex raised an eyebrow

"One of my pups are what?" Marshall asked concerned

"The pup with a weak heart" Lady Penelope stood up "Her heart is failing"

"Well then lead the way Lady P." Silvex got up and followed her

To be continued


	17. Dangerous grounds

**Chapter Notice**

 **Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

 **Midnight:** Lines by lovepawpatrol

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Dangerous grounds**

Donnie walked into Midnight's room with some food "Who's hungry?"

Midnight right away looked at donnie "MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME"

Katie giggled "Alright Midnight just be careful you don't rip the drip out, I'm going to go check on Everest's pups"

Midnight looked at Katie "can you check mine first please Katie I want to know if they are ok or not"

"Of course Midnight" Katie smiled "I'll run some tests on you, a bit later right now Midnight, you need to rest"

Midnight looked at Katie "before I fell asleep can you please tell me how Everest is after having 4 pups"? Midnight had finished eating the food Donnie bought in

"She's weak, but a few days and she should be fine" Katie smiled "It's the pups I'm worried about"

Midnight had a worried look on her face "im sure Silvex can help them anyway" midnight closed her eyes and went to sleep

"Hope so" Katie pulled a blanket over Midnight

* * *

Lady Penelope lead Silvex out of Everest's room, and into the Bay of Thunderbird 2, Ryder was holding the pup with an oxygen mask on her face

"I can give her heart Strength," Silvex said

Ryder walked over to Silvex with a worried look on his face "She's really weak"

Silvex looked at her closely as he powered up.

Ryder knelt down to Silvex's level "How's Marshall and Everest doing?" he said holding the oxygen mask on the pups face

"They're doing well," Silvex said, beginning to form an energy bond with the pup

"Silvex? You can help that pup right?" Virgil asked holding another female pup

Silvex nodded as he glowed Silver, the pup did as well. Slowly, she began to recover. Silvex had an idea in his mind. "What about all the pups?"

"That girl and Silvex Jr are the weakest, the other two girls are in good health" Lady Penelope replied looking at Ryder

"I need to ask Everest and Marshall something, be back in a flash." He teleported to Everest's room. "Everest? Marshall?"

Marshall looked at Silvex "Whats up?"

Everest attempted to sit up but she couldn't

"Silvex jr and one of the girls have weak hearts. They will not live to see tomorrow. I can see death upon their faces." Silvex looked at them

"You can help them right?" Marshall asked forcing Everest to lay back down

"There is only one way. Their hearts are weak, but this option will fix that. Within my powers as a Gatekeeper, I can take away, and give power. I can give Silvex jr and your daughter power abilities with enough strength to keep their hearts strong as well. However, they will have to live with having powers for the rest of their mortal lives, or their hearts will fail again. This ability of mine, i call, 'Blessing of the Gatekeeper'. What their powers will specialize, is unknown, and how they'll gain energy is unknown too. However, I must ask your permission. You and Everest's" Silvex explained

Everest was to weak and tired to speak

"You would do that?" Marshall asked as he licked Everest's forehead

Silvex nodded "Yes, I will if you want, Now hurry, There isn't much time to decide."

Marshall looked at Everest who had a tear falling from a corner of her eye, she nodded

"Do it" Marshall licked the tear from Everest's cheek

Silvex teleported back to Ryder. "I'm back, and get ready, this is gonna be awesome,"

"Awesome? what are you going to do?" Ryder asked carrying the girl over, Virgil brought Silvex Jr over

Silvex extended two Silvery wires from his Chest, and they connected to the pups. "I'm going to give them their own powers, its the only way they'll survive."

"You mean they'll be like you?" Virgil questioned

"Not exactly, but similar." Silvex powered up, Shadex arrived with a platinum Briefcase. He opened it, and the seven Chaos Emeralds began to float around Silvex as the pups levitated around him as well.

Leo walked out with Everest in his arms "She wanted to come see"

Silvex nodded. "Stand back!"

Everyone stood back, Chase and Marshall stood at the door way

Silvex burst with lights as Orbs of special power channeled through the connection wires, and into the small pups, their fur softly glowing neon rainbow

The lights of Thunderbird 2, and Adventure bay were flickering, Silvex focused hard, and did the procedure with the up-most care. Soon, it was done. The pups were levitated into Ryder's arms, their fur faintly glowing neon rainbow. Silvex cut off the connection wires, and fell to the ground, the seven emeralds stopped glowing and fell to the ground around him

Everest literally jumped out of Leo's arms only to fall to the ground infront of him "S..." she tried to speak but couldn't

Silvex did not move for awhile

Thunderbird 2 suddenly lost power, everything went dim

"GET THEM!" A voice echo'd through the ship

"GET LOST, YOU BASTARDS!" Shadex roared as he could see very well in the dark, and Attacked anyone unfamiliar

"Shadex" A voice said behind Leo, something knocked Leo out then Grabbed Everest by her scruff of her neck "Move and she dies"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Marshall ran at a figure holding Everest and connected with it

Laughter erupted from the figure "Stupid mutt"

"No, you have it all wrong Dumb ass," Shadex instantly had Everest in his Grasp. "Now leave, or I unleash the Hounds from the dark!"

"Really Shadex I have it wrong?" The voice laughed "Unleash them see where it gets you" the figure pressed a button and an high pitched noise was heard all the pups ears hurt and they dropped to the ground "Last time I checked dogs have a higher hearing then us humans correct?"

"But not turtles!" Raph roared slamming into the figure HARD knocking it to the ground

Shadex cackled. "YOU THINK I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING?! YOU MUST BE WORSE THAN MIKEY!"

Raph laughed and smacked the figure across it's face but was thrown into a wall

The figure stood up "Now I have aids" he laughed "I'm only a distraction"

Shadex could see this was going to get out of hand, So slithering through the darkness, He picked up all seven emeralds, and glowing a purpleish black, he mass teleported All of the PAW Patrol, Thunderbirds, Turtles, and the newborn pups to Silvex's Pocket Dimension.

"Where the hell are we?" Raph said getting to his feet "Damn it! I wanted to smash that guy!"

They were all in Silvex's big room, Chase, Marshall, Everest, and the newborn pups all close to Silvex, who was on the bed. "Welcome, to Mine and Silvex's home."

"Oh dude this is where you live? AWESOME" Mikey questioned "Wait what? I was in the Lookout enjoying PIZZA!"

Shadex rolled his eyes as Silvex slowly woke up "Oww, my head..."

"Silvex? you ok?" Marshall asked nudging him

"I'm fine, Are they all alive and well? And-" Silvex's puptag lit up as Shadex telepathically told him everything that happened

Silvex Jr, snuggled up against Raph who found it creepy "Oh god I hope this one doesn't have a personality like Silvex" he said rolling his eyes

"Everest?" Marshall said walking over to her, she wasn't breathing

Silvex scanned her for anything wrong while pulling Silvex jr off of raph

"What's wrong with her?" Marshall asked tears fell down his face

"Nothing, I've got her breathing again." Silvex said as Everest began to wake up

Everest opened her eyes to see Silvex looking at her "Wh..wh...where... Am.. I?" she blurted out trying to stand up

"Easy Everest, your still tired from the birth of your pups," He turned to address everyone. "Shadex brought you all here because someone was trying to nab Everest and the pups again. We're safe here,"

"Who?" Scott asked raising his eyebrow

"YEAH! who?! Because when we get back I'm so kicking their ass! They took me away from my Pizza!" Mikey sat on the floor folding his arms "I was enjoying it too!"

Raph rolled his eyes "Will you just shut up about your pizza? or I'll give you something to cry for!"

One of the female pups snuggled up against Silvex's legs

"I bet you anything it was someone sent by Shredder," Silvex said, snuggling close with the female pup

Raph sighed "Well at least that's a female pup, so I guess its safe" he stated

"Raph shut it!" Leo slapped his head

Silvex sighed and continued to cuddle her

"The next time you say something about Silvex, I'll mate with him in front of you Raph" Marshall quickly put his paw over his mouth and turned bright red

"Proud, aren't we Marshall?" Silvex snickered

Marshall's face continued to turn red "Errr..."

"Of course he is proud!" Chase nudged Marshall's side "Hell if it's to freak Raph out I'll do a threesome"

Silvex blushed madly.

"That's just gross..." Raph felt sick in his stomach

"Come here Raph!" Rubble ran at him blowing him kisses "Just one kiss"

Raph ran away "Get away from me!"

Marshall looked at Silvex then his daughter who was still snuggling up against Silvex "Chase that would be a bit hard with my pups here"

"I...I could fix that..." Silvex smiled

"Please don't..." Raph begged Silvex

Silvex carefully teleported the newborn pups to a safe place, with Shadex to watch over them. "Better, my mates?"

"We're all still here..." Raph said standing behind Ryder

Skye was eyeballing Silvex, she mumbled something under her breath

Silvex held back his anger, and teleported everyone to the kitchen except himself, Chase, Marshall, and Everest

"Will Skye ever get over it?" Chase questioned before licking Silvex's cheek

"Eventually, she will." Silvex licked him back

Everest looked up at Marshall

"Silvex can you help her sit up?" Marshall asked planting a lick on Everest's forehead

Silvex walked over and helped Everest sit up

Chase put a pillow behind her "Um Silvex why did you keep her here?"

"Because she's my mate" Marshall snapped at Chase

Silvex sighed. "She just cant be left alone, it's best if she stays with us, and i'm sure she wont watch, and if she does... well, she might like the show. Besides, are you two proud to be my mates?"

"Why can't she be left alone?" Chase questioned completely forgetting about she just gave birth

Marshall growled at Chase

Silvex sighed more. "Chase, please dont make this hard on me... pleeaase? She's just given birth to four pups Chase. Four pups. Please, just don't mind her,"

"Oh right, sorry I forgot" Chase looked at Marshall "Sorry about that buddy, my mind went blank"

"That's ok Chase" Marshall licked Everest's forehead then Silvex's neck

Silvex moaned. "So we're good to go?"

"Hang on... you want me to a threesome with Marshall?" Chase paused "That's.. just... Ew."

"Oh come on I'm not that bad" Marshall said with a grin

Silvex's face fell

"Fine you miss out" Marshall pushed Silvex on the bed carefully not to knock Everest over "Everest when you're better we c..."

"I don't want to know Marshall. what you do with Everest" Chase giggled before winking at Silvex

Silvex smiled a little

Marshall looked at Everest and noticed she seemed like she was in pain "Silvex? Before we do anything, can you give her something?"

Silvex nodded, and got his bottle of pain pills. "Now, drowsy, or non-drowsy?" He asked

"Non drowsy" Marshall said that the same time Chase said "Drowsy" they eyeballed each other

Silvex looked at Everest "Hmmmmmmm, Everest?"

Everest shrugged, she was to tired to care

"Drowsy it is. She needs her rest." Silvex Levitated two dark blue pills into her mouth

Everest swallowed them, almost instantly fell asleep

Silvex watched her fall asleep. "Nows she good. Now where are we?"

Marshall was day dreaming, he was looking at Silvex

Silvex licked Chase

Chase licked him back "Marshall is something wrong?"

"Huh? No why?" Marshall replied still day dreaming, he laid down besides Everest

Silvex looked at Marshall. "You sure?"

Marshall felt a tear begin to form in his eye, he quickly wiped it away "I'm ok"

"No, your not Marshall. Don't lie to me" Silvex raised his eyebrow

"I told you I'm ok" Marshall was thinking about what Skye had said before Everest went into labor ( _Maybe she's right)_ he thought to himself

Silvex looked at him "You'll be a good father Marshall. Stop thinking about Skye's words."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" Marshall asked him then laid his head on the bed next to Everest

"Marshall, it isn't hard to look into your beautiful eyes and see what you're thinking about." Silvex replied

Chase licked Silvex's cheek "Silvex is right, ignore Skye"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have ..." Marshall sighed

Silvex looked at Marshall "Have what Marshall?"

Marshall shook his head "Don't worry"

"Silvex we have to cheer him up" Chase whispered something into Silvex ear

"Marshall please, tell me what's wrong. I can help you, or maybe..." He smiled with an idea

Marshall looked at him "Or maybe what?"

Silvex walked over and Kissed Marshall deeply

At first Marshall tried to pull away but instead he kissed back

Silvex began licking his neck

Marshall moaned while mumbling something to himself about Skye

Silvex began to go down lower... lower...

"Wh...what... are you.. doing..?" Marshall asked as Chase giggled

Silvex giggled and went even lower, reaching a certain spot

Marshall squirmed "Silv..." he let out a moan

Silvex giggled and continued to lick

Chase sat on the bed and thought about joining in but for him it would seem odd, Marshall's his best friend not his mate

"Chase, you can join, you don't have to interact with Marshall in anyway..." Silvex said, shaking his butt teasingly

Chase rolled his eyes "Yeah but still seems weird"

"You calling me weird?" Marshall raised his eyebrow

"No buddy..." Chase swallowed hard looking at Silvex's butt

Silvex giggled and continued licking Marshall's *cough*

Everest mumbled something in her sleep regarding Chase, the only clear words were 'Chase' and 'do it'

Silvex only continued to shake his rear end invitingly at the Shepherd

"You're such a tease" Chase giggled before pulling a blanket over Everest "Are you bothered about doing it near her?" he asked looking at Everest

"No, not really," Silvex said, continuing his licking

"What if she wakes up?" Chase said noticing Everest flinching in her sleep

Silvex giggled. "There's no way she'll wake up quickly after those pills. She'll be fine"

"Fine I'll join in" Chase smiled at Silvex

Marshall looked at Everest "Can you promise to keep an eye on her though?"

"Yes Marshall," Silvex said smiling

Marshall licked Silvex neck, Chase walked over and licked his cheek

Silvex moaned happily

"I love you Silvex" Chase smiled while licking his neck

"I love you too Chase," Silvex replied,

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

Midnight asked "Where the hell are we? does anyone know?"

"Dude don't ask me, but this place better have pizza!" Mikey frowned putting his hands on his hips

Donnie rolled his eyes "Silvex and Shadex's home"

Midnight chucked up on the ground "there, feel much better now"

"Wow, this is so stupid! We have 3 males about to get it on, and now a pup throwing up! Gee can this get any weirder?!" Raph yelled throwing his hands in the air

Midnight looked at Raph "shut up and deal with it I don't want anything to do with Silvex or his house I know their is only one pup who really cares for me here and I made the choose to try and run away from everything" she can to a corner in the Kitchen

Skye was sitting in the same corner

Rocky approached her "Skye are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" Skye snapped at him "Just leave me alone Rocky, don't you have your mate to go to?"

"Skye that's enough" Ryder said walking over

"NO! It's not enough!" Skye yelled "I can't sit around, while Chase and Marshall are mate's with Silvex! You know what he did to the other Paw patrol!"

Ryder shook his head "But that was the past Skye"

"I DON'T CARE!" Skye growled at him

Midnight moved away from Skye and went to a different corner

"Got a problem with me Midnight?" Skye asked filled with rage

Midnight didn't respond

Skye growled "What you're too good to talk to me is that it? You're mate's with Rocky so you're too good?"

Midnight turned and looked at Skye "No I just can't get mad because it's not good for my Pregnancy if I get mad it puts stress on my body which in turn could kill the pups inside me so yer"

"Hey Skye you and I could be great friends" Raph laughed, Skye eyeballed him

Mikey saw the tension between everyone "SO? who wants Pizza?!" he said showing them all a pizza

"I'm not hungry!" Skye snapped at him, she mumbled something about Midnight

Midnight went into the corner she was walking to and just lied down nearly forgetting about Skye

Skye growled at Midnight for ignoring her

Midnight just sighed and started thinking about things completely forgetting about what had just happened with Skye

"She sighed at me!" Skye growled "You're just as bad as Marshall! being mate's with Silvex! After what he did! He'll probably kill your pups too!"

Midnight stood up and turned to look at Skye "And what would you know Skye really you think I'm as bad as Marshall just because the one you wants to be with is with Silvex instead? doesn't mean you can be a asshole to everyone I don't want to fight you Skye because I'm pregnant I don't want to risk losing Rockys and my pups and when my Pups are born Silvex is not going anywhere near them"

"He won't need to, we'll all be dead by then" Skye said with a touch of sarcasm

Midnight turned away again and just shock her head before lying back down with another sigh "Rocky come over here I want cuddles"

Rocky went to walk over but Skye got in his way "Please move"

"No." Skye said eyeing him

Midnight sighed again and got up turning to Skye "You and I are going to have a problem Skye if you don't let my mate pass" midnight growled at Skye

"Dude Skye relax" Mikey said taking a bite of his pizza

Skye eyeballed Midnight "How about no?" she said still standing in Rocky's way

Donnie rolled his eyes and picked Skye up

"PUT ME DOWN!" Skye scratched him then jumped off and fell right into Rocky knocking him into a wall

Midnight looked at Ryder "can't you control Skye she is your pup after all Ryder and Skye I don't want to fight but if I have to I will and since I'm pregnant I will fright 100x more harder then what I do" midnight went to walk to Rocky

"Skye if you don't calm dow..." Ryder was cut off

"CALM DOWN?!" Skye growled "How can I calm down?! You accepted that monster into the paw patrol!"

"He's not a monster" Rocky said licking Midnight's cheek

Skye hit Rocky across his face

Midnight hit Skye across the face then pushed her into the table "How dare you how dare you hit one of your own friends Skye right now if anyone is a monster its you!"

Skye kicked Midnight of off her "I'm not a monster!" she yelled at Midnight

Natalie froze Skye in place "Woah calm down, you need to get over the fact Chase is with Silvex"

"Yeah and they're probably mating as we speak" Raph smirked making Skye's fill with rage

Midnight yelped when Skye kicked her since it was right in the belly were her pups were midnight put a paw on her belly then fell to the ground "Rocky"

"You're ok" Rocky licked Midnight's forehead

"Put me down!" Skye yelled at Natalie who shook her head "NOW!"

Midnight slowly got up and walked over to a corner as she lied down and put two paws on her belly area "ow dam it Rocky come here please I need cuddles"

"No Skye you need to relax" Natalie replied before sending a message to Silvex ' _Ugh Silvex you need to talk to Skye, she's going to do something she'll regret"_

Silvex frowned. "Sorry my mates, Skye is acting up, I need to go talk to Ryder," Silvex teleported into the kitchen

"Great, thanks now he's here" Skye rolled her eyes while still stuck in Natalie's spell "Get lost Silvex, go back to Marshall and Chase"

"No. Ryder, I wish to speak to you about Skye." Silvex said,

Skye growled at him "I hope Midnight loses her..." she was shut up by Natalie who made socks appear in her mouth

Ryder nodded "Alright Silvex"

Natalie remained with Skye while keeping an eye on Midnight, Shadex was busy making everyone food.

Midnight then got up and walked over to Natalie "Natalie can you please teleport me and Rocky to my cave so I don't have to be around this bitch because if she says one more thing about me rocky or our pups I may end up hurting her or even killing her so please and then I want to ask you something else when it's just the two of us"

"I'm sorry I have no power to teleport from this dimension, only Silvex and Shadex can" Natalie replied keeping Skye frozen

Midnight sighed "That sucks I don't want to be here at all I would rather be in my cave with Rocky away from all this shit, so I have to stay here and just do nothing great so much fun in that case Natalie can I talk to you in a corner please"

"Sure Midnight" Natalie looked at her "I have a better idea, come here for a second"

Midnight went and stood next to Natalie

Silvex lead Ryder through the door, and into the laboratory

Ryder followed Silvex "I have no idea what's got into her lately"

Silvex closed the doors, and he grabbed a vial of an orange-red liquid and looked at it closely as he began to speak. "Ryder, The issue with Skye is going to grow worse. She is envious at me for Taking Chase, because she wanted Chase to be her mate, but Chase didn't see Skye in the same way."

To be continued


	18. Who we Are

**Silvex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Who we Are**

Ryder was still talking to Silvex regarding Skye

"Yes I'm aware of that" Ryder frowned "Even if I punish her she'll probably keep going"

"Which is why I will be happy to offer a unique punishment, if you'd like" Silvex requested

Ryder looked at him "And what punishment might that be?"

"I have several methods, but i think three of these methods will be effective" Silvex said,

"I'm listening" Ryder replied slightly concerned

"Method one. The vial I hold in my hand holds a special parasite called a Neurax worm. This parasite has the ability to manipulate it's host for its own needs and comforts, by attaching to the brain, and penetrating the frontal lode with its wires. I've genetically modified it, so instead, I use it to control the host, and eliminated its ability to spread. I could use this to control Skye, and she will only watch as I tell the worm to Act like Skye, but will ignore Chase and Me and Marshall's affair thing, and will also show no signs of any romantically interest in anyone else." Silvex explained

Ryder raised his eyebrow at the thought of a parasite being in Skye's brain "Is that safe?" he questioned

"Don't worry, IT can't mutate, and no lethal genes are in it. She'll be fine, but you can hear the other two methods if you want." Silvex said

"Alright let's hear them" Ryder smiled "Oh Silvex how's Everest doing? and her pups?"

Silvex looked at him "Everest is Fine, and her pups are safe, and asleep. Shadex is keeping an eye on them, he's at the kitchen now to fix everyone some food while he prepares some formula for the pups. Method two. You take her off of rescue duty, and when i go off on my Gatekeeper duties, she comes with me. THink of it as a learning experiance, as i visit alot of places, and she'll see a lot, and learn much more than she ever will in her life. Of course, I will make sure she's safe and alive when she's with me."

Natalie closed her eyes and everyone in the kitchen froze "Alright there, when I unfreeze them not even 1 second will have passed, so what's up?"

Midnight looked at her "I know what Skye was going to say she hopes I loss the pups but I won't lose them will I Natalie you can see the future right"

However, everyone unfroze, and Shadex had a very angry expression. "Excuse me? You may be a time travler, but you do not have permission to do that kind of mojo in MY House!"

"Sorry about that Shadex" Natalie turned to Midnight "I can see the future yes, but what I see I cannot share it, even I have rules which I must follow"

Ryder sat down on a chair "Well, what happens if we need her while she's gone?, but that sounds like a good idea" He sighed "Is Everest still too weak to feed her pups?"

"Hmmm, I can think of a solution to that, but for later. Everest is asleep, and needs her rest. Its best if we let her have that, she'll be normal once she gets her rest." Silvex replied

Ryder nodded in agreement "Ok Silvex, I'll leave Skye's punishment in your paws"

"Okay then Ryder. You may go back to the kitchen" Silvex said "SHADEX! STOP GIVING NATALIE A HARD TIME! NOW COME HERE!"

Shadex grumbled as he flew into the lab

Ryder walked into the kitchen as Shadex flew passed him

Midnight sighed "well then" midnight whispered in Natalie's ear "can you somehow speed up my pregnancy then please I don't want to wait another 8 weeks"

"Midnight as a time traveler I don't have those powers, I can't do the stuff Silvex and Shadex can, my power comes from time and space unlike them" Natalie frowned

Silvex popped his head into the Kitchen. "No Midnight, you may not have you're pregnancy sped up." With that, he closed the doors.

Midnight thought to herself "max was right about him"

Loud arguing, and conversation could be heard from the Lab

Mikey coughed trying to change the subject "Who wants some pi..." he was shut up by Raph

"Will you shut up about Pizza!" Raph slapped the back of Mikey's head

Silvex and Shadex emerged a minute later. "ME and Shadex have been talking, and we have decided the punishment for Skye for her behavior towards Marshall.

Natalie kept Skye frozen

"We're listening" Ryder said turning to them

"I'm not listening" Raph rolled his eyes

Midnight just sat in a corner and thought "you were right big bother they are such assholes they won't let anything happen they they can't control"

Shadex glared at Midnight

"We have decided that Skye will be handed a unique punishment, if Ryder approves. Ryder, remember Method one?" Silvex asked

"I do" Ryder nodded

"Um darling's where might I find the bathroom?" Lady Penelope asked interrupting them

The door opened, leading into a regular bathroom,

Parker laughed "Milady has such great timing" he coughed "Continue"

"So Ryder?" Silvex looked at him

"You decided method one?" Ryder asked

Skye spat the socks out "Hello I'm right here, I can hear you"

Silvex and Shadex nodded

"Very well" Ryder said with a nod

"Wait you're letting them monster's decide my punishment?!" Skye yelled at Ryder

Shadex Cackled

Midnight felt she still had power inside and smiled and thought to herself "so what big bother said is true I better not let him take the rest of my power if he was telling the true then he won't think before doing it

Raph approached Skye who was frozen in mid-air "I can show you what a monster really looks like" he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice "And I'll warn you it's far worse then Silvex and Shadex" he winked at Skye

Silvex turned to Ryder "So Ryder? Do you approve of Method one? You can tell us to stop it at anytime."

"What's method one!" Skye asked eyeballing Raph

Ryder thought for a moment "I agree"

Midnight walked over and hugged Rocky as well as lick his face and whispered in his ear "hey Rocky how about when we get back we go into my cave or your puphouse and we mate again"

"Sorry to interrupt you Midnight, but in-case you dont understand no one can leave this place without Silvex or Shadex" Natalie hated repeating herself "Do not make me repeat myself again"

Midnight looked at her "I did say when we get back"

"Shadex, The Vial please." Shadex nodded and handed Silvex the vial of orange-red liquid.

Natalie lowered Skye to the ground, but she remained frozen unable to move

Silvex approached Skye. "This will only give you a headache for a few seconds."

"Don't come near me!" Skye growled but she couldn't move

Silvex sighed and Poured the liquid in Skye's ear.

Natalie unfroze Skye but stood alert

Skye instantly fell into Silvex

Silvex caught Skye, then Stood her up as she came to. "Can you hear me now Skye?"

"Huh? Silvex? Ow, why does my head hurt?" Skye asked touching her head

Silvex now had an orange Crystal on his collar, next to the black crystal that had Midnight's powers. "You passed out, but you're fine now." His eyes glowed Orange for a second. "Do you love Chase?"

"What no? Why would I love him?" Skye asked a little confused

Silvex smiled. "And your job? What is your job?"

"What's going on? You know what my job is, you're still a member of our Paw Patrol, aren't you?" Skye asked feeling light headed

"Just making sure you remember everything, we dont want you to have amnesia, right?" Silvex smiled

Skye nodded "Wait where are we?"

"My Home Skye. Shredder invaded, but the threat should be gone now. Once everyone is ready, we will head back." Silvex answered

Midnight thought to herself "thank god"

"Wait what about Everest and her pups?" Skye asked concerned "Where is she? And Chase and Marshall?"

"In my room, The pups will be fine. Now Ill be back," Silvex teleported into his room. "I'm back, Skye is not a problem anymore."

"Hi Silvex" Everest said fully awake

"Oh good your awake Everest! Hang on," Silvex disappeared, then reappeared with all four of Everest's pups

The pups instantly snuggled up into their mother apart from the female Silvex had given powers to, she snuggled up against Silvex

"Guess she likes you" Everest smiled licking Silvex Jr

Silvex smiled and licked the female pup. "Alright, Its safe now, lets head back," Shadex said

Chase and Marshall nodded, but Natalie appeared "Silvex, I'm not suppose to tell you but something has happened in the Lookout"

"What happened?" Silvex asked

"While we were gone, Shredder and the Hood have taken over the Lookout, along with Thunderbird 1, 2, and 3" Natalie suddenly got a pain in her head and fell on the bed

"Shadex will handle it, He's good at this stuff." Silvex smiled

Shadex teleported to the lookout, With the Chaos emeralds

"Welcome back Shadex" The hood smirked

"Hello. This is not your base. Get out while you can." Shadex growled

The Hood laughed "I beg to differ"

Shadex glowed darkly, so did the emerlads

"While you were gone, I had a chance to create a little gift for you" The Hood smirked "You see where your standing?"

There was a blue circle around Shadex

"If you are to use any type of Power, this machine here gets activated" The Hood pointed to a small machine next to the elevator

"Lovely, sounds fun! What does it do?" Shadex grinned

"Oh that's simple" The Shredder replied walking in the Lookout doors "It drains your power"

Shadex laughed "Drain? Drain MY Powers? Oh please, in your dreams,"

"Try it and found out" The Hood smirked at him "We have other places we need to be" he walked out

"Oh and also that circle, you try to use your powers to escape from that circle and it will blast you with an equal amount of power, then the machine activates, Have fun" The Shredder laughed as 20 of his elite Ninja's surrounded the circle , the Shredder went out with The Hood and took off in Thunderbird 2

Shadex smirked as he powered up

The ninja's waited for Shadex to make the first move as the machine began to power up

Shadex kept on surging power into the machine

Back in Silvex's room Everest started to feel weak and without warning she passed out falling into Silvex

"Everest? Hmmm, still tried I guess" Silvex said catching her

"She ok?" Chase asked as a female pup licked his paw

"Yea, she's still exhausted," Silvex replied

Soon, the machine had trouble storing all the energy Shadex was creating.

The ninjas stood ground waiting for their time to attack, as The machines alarn sounded

Power overload, power overload, self destruct activated, Shadex cackled, and with the seven emeralds, teleported the machine into thunderbird 2, right next to shredder, The shredder opened the bay doors and the machine fell towards the sea

The ninjas still waited to attack, Shadex flew out with his Scythe, and with lightning speed, sliced each and every ninjas head off.

One ninja survived and tried to attack Shadex from behind

Midnight sighed and just walked away from Natalie "when I get out of here I know what I'm doing and I will not be stopped" midnight thought to herself as she went over and hugged Rocky as well as licking his face, Rocky returned the lick

Shadex avoided the ninja's attack

The ninja chuckled and swung it's sword at him, but a dart hit the Ninja and it fell to the ground

"I got you're back" A man said standing at the Doorway

Shadex turned around "Thanks, who are you?"

"I'm John from International Rescue, I lost contact with my brother's so I came to see what was happening" John replied putting his dart gun away "I borrowed Lady P's car, hope she doesn't mind"

"I'm sure she won't. Now I'll teleport everyone back, one second..." Shadex replied

John nodded

Shadex, with the Chaos emeralds, teleported everyone, except Silvex, Marshall, Chase, Everest, her Pups, and Midnight into the lookout after he made sure there were no traps, and no ninjas left over

Shadex approached Ryder. "Ryder, I need to talk to you."

"What in the world did they do to the Lookout" Ryder turned around "What's up Shadex?"

"When me and Silvex were discussing Skye punishment, he brought up that he found Midnight's back story a bit... Odd... And wishes to keep her at his dimension until he sorts it out." Shadex said,

Ryder nodded "That's fine with me"

"Natalie? Where are you?" Shadex asked

Natalie appeared behind him "Right here"

"Silvex wishes for you to stay with him a bit longer. He's concerned about midnight." Shadex replied

"Would you mind teleporting me back then?" Natalie chuckled

Shadex nodded and teleported Natalie next to Midnight

Midnight was mad as hell when Natalie appeared "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON NATALIE"

"Well, I would tell you but as you know I'm not allowed to say anything about the future, however I believe it's to do with your back story" Natalie transformed into her regular self, which the Poodle form

Midnight sighed "fine if they want to know my past then I will tell them get them here right now"

Natalie rolled her eyes

Silvex appeared. "Midnight, you have been causing trouble for the PAW Patrol, and what's more, I've sensed you have a connection with someone. Don't worry, I reinforced the barrier, so you won't be talking to anyone soon,"

Midnight sighed "Fine so what my big brother is max he saved me when I was little helped me with my powers and sent me to this world me and max are close not blood brother and sister but yer so what else you want to know"

"Aha, so the truth comes out. Now, why are you here?" Silvex asked

"He sent me here because I couldn't stay in his world" Midnight said

Silvex looked at her "Why was that? And why this world?"

"Because his world was taking my powers and I dont know why this world"

Silvex thought for a moment. Then he disappeared, and reappeared next to Ryder

"Silvex?" Ryder looked at him

"Ryder, I'm afraid Midnight will be sent away. She may never return here." Silvex said to him

Ryder lifted his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I've investigated into her past story. She really shouldn't be here. I will send her to a different universe, with a different PAW Patrol. I'm sorry Ryder, me and Shadex agreed upon it" Silvex explained

"And what of Rocky and his pups which she was carrying?" Ryder asked "Also what about Natalie?"

"She will still carry them, and Rocky will have to make due. Natalie is still with us Ryder. With all respect, you have no say about this matter. Im sorry." Silvex said,

Ryder nodded then flashed him a smile "I understand, don't worry I'm not mad"

Silvex nodded and dissapeared

Silvex reappeared near Midnight "I have decided to send you elsewhere. Good luck in life midnight." Before anything could be said, midnight was teleported away to a random PAW Patrol universe

Everest was still unconscious on Silvex's bed, her pups were sound asleep next to Marshall and Chase

Silvex appeared in the bedroom. "Everyone okay?"

"Everest is still unconscious" Marshall said at the same time Chase said "no"

"What's the matter?" Silvex asked

"This pup is asleep on my paw... and it's gone numb..." Chase replied as a tear fell from the corner of his eye "I can't feel my paw"

Silvex smiled and gently lifted the pup off his paw and laid it with the others. "Your fine Chase."

Chase began to lick his paw "I didn't want to move the little pup"

Silvex nodded. "So I'm ready to take you all back to the lookout... Unless you want to stay here for now"

"Can we stay here till Everest wakes up?" Marshall asked licking Silvex's cheek "We still need names for our girls"

"I have pup pup boogie 3 if you get bored." Silvex smiled

"Wait you have a pup pup boogie? And you never told me this before?" Marshall stood up excited then tripped over a pillow and fell off the bed

Silvex giglged "Yes! I have early access to the third game. You wanna play it while I tend to Everest?"

"Is that even a question?" Chase laughed as Marshall jumped back on the bed

Silvex made the game pads appear, and a large screen TV appeared and floated in front of the game pads

Chase cheered "Yes! You're going down Marshall!"

Marshall giggled then licked Everest's forehead she moaned

"You boys have fun, I'll take care of Everest and the Pups." Silvex flew over and kissed Marshall on the cheek

Marshall kissed him back as Everest started to wake up

"Hey Everest, how are you feeling?" Silvex asked walking up to her

"Sore" Everest replied forcing herself to sit up, carefully without waking her pups up

"You'll be okay," Silvex sat next to her

Everest rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you for being there for us"

"You're welcome. My pleasure" Silvex smiled

"Silvex, our pups with powers can you help them control it?" Everest asked yawning

Silvex looked at her "I will train them the best I can. No worries."

Everest smiled, she felt sore "Thanks, um do you have anything for pain?"

Silvex gave her one of the pink pills

Everest took the pill but because she was still weak she had issues swallowing it

Silvex handed her a bowl of water. "Try this,"

"Thanks" Everest swallowed the pill with ease, she once again rested her head on Silvex's shoulder "Is it normal, to feel so weak after giving birth?"

"Yes, but you'll regain strength soon," Silvex replied to her

"How soon? because I have 4 pups to take care of, and Marshall will probably be out on missions" Everest sighed "I don't know if I can do this"

"I will help you Everest." Silvex smiled

Everest sighed "I haven't even thought of names for the girls" she began to get stressed out

"Calm down, I will help you," Silvex looked at her

"How? You have other duties, you can't be with me all the time..." Everest felt light headed

"I'll do my best Everest, now, how does Luna for the girl pup with powers sound?" Silvex asked smiling

Everest thought for a moment "Luna? That sounds nice, I.. I.. I.. like it" she almost collapsed

"Easy Everest, take it slowly," Silvex licked Everest's forehead.

Everest smiled and snuggled up against him, her pups all cuddled around Silvex as well "They like you"

Silvex beamed, tail wagging hard. "Never had children of my own,"

"Well in a way you're like their 2nd father, since you're mates with Marshall" Everest smiled at him

Silvex smiled more and gently licked the Pups.

"Luna, Siren, Holly and Silvex Jr" Everest smiled with her head still resting on Silvex "That's what I want to call them, do you think Marshall would agree?"

"I think they're great names. He'll love em," Silvex smiled at her

"Silvex?" Everest's face turned red

"Yes Everest?" Silvex looked at her

Everest blushed embarrassed "I need a pee, but I can't walk there"

"That's alright, I'll carry you to the pup bathroom." "BOYS!" He called out to Chase and Marshall

Chase and Marshall jumped on the bed "Yes?" they both said at the same time

"Watch the Pups, I'm taking Everest to the bathroom." Silvex said to them

"But I was winning at pup pup boogie" Marshall frowned

"Like hell you were!" Chase smirked at him "You always mess up with that tail spin"

Marshall rolled his eyes

"BEHAVE." Silvex said sternly as he lifted Everest onto his back and walked out the door, and into the pup bathroom.

"Sorry Silvex, it's so embarrassing, I just don't have any energy" Everest sighed

Silvex smiled "It's okay Everest. I have seen so much in my life, it really doesn't bother me at all."

"A pup with so much power, and you're carrying me to the toilet" Everest giggled

"So?" Silvex said, arriving at a urinary stall

Everest gave Silvex a lick on his back, then attempted to get off but almost fell

"I got you," silvex gently lifted her onto the ground. "Do you need help?"

Everest blushed and nodded "I can't stand" she said falling into him

Silvex helped her stand, and got her into position. "Your good to go I'll look away," he said, turning his head

"Thank you Silvex" Everest replied doing her business, a few moments later she was done "Fini... fins... ACHOO!" She sneezed falling over

Silvex laughed and lifted her onto his back. "Take it easy, I got you,"

Everest smiled "I hope Marshall likes the names"

"He will. Trust me," silvex said, walking back into the bedroom

"How did it go?" Chase asked as Silvex Jr bit his paw "Ouch"

"You okay Chase?" Silvex asked as he jumped into the bed, lifting Everest onto a pillow, and gently pulled Silvex Jr away from him

Chase giggled licking his paw "I'm ok, little thing has sharp teeth"

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek then Everest's forehead "Thanks for taking her to the bathroom"

"Not a problem." He said, licking Silvex Jr

"Marshall? How do you like, Luna, Siren and Holly for our girls?" Everest asked resting her head on the pillow

Marshall smiled then licked her forehead again "They're beautiful!"

"Told ya he'd like em," Silvex said, and kissed Chase

"Wait she told you?" Marshall raised his eyebrow "You knew what names she wanted?" he said with a smirk

Silvex giggled "Yea, she told me while you and Chase were busy with pup pup boogie."

"I'll have to get you back for knowing first" Marshall winked at him

Everest giggled but coughed

Silvex giggled too. "Mmmm, I would like that... You okay Everest?"

"I think I'm coming down with something" Everest said her voice sounding a bit hoarse

Silvex got up and examined her. "Hmmmm..."

"Is she alright?" Marshall asked giving Luna a tummy rub

Silvex looked at Everest "Minor puppy cold. Should be expected, she's still recovering from labor. I think it's best if we let it run its course."

"What if I give it to the pups?" Everest asked worried

"A special feature of my house is The Quarantine Effect. Diseases and Illnesses can't transmit in my dimension. They'll be fine." Silvex smiled

Without thinking Everest lifted her head and licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex blushed. "Um, Everest?"

"Sorry" Everest was blushing worse then Silvex was

"It's fine Everest. Natural response." Silvex said, licking Luna now

Luna bit Silvex on his nose

Silvex giggled. "Luna dear, that tickles!"

Holly saw what her sister was doing and thought she'd join in, and bit down on Silvex's tail

Silvex laughed

Siren joined in as well and helped her sister Holly munch into Silvex's tail

Everest giggled

"Don't worry, they can't do much harm to me. I'd be glad to be their new chew toy," Silvex said, laughing.

"You're really good with them" Chase said as Silvex Jr once again bit his paw "Seriously Everest what is with this one and my paw?"

Silvex kept laughing

Marshall gently took Silvex Jr away from Chase, only for him to get wee'd on, Marshall's face turned red

Silvex was still laughing from the chewing on

Holly and Siren bit down harder making Silvex laugh harder

Luna did something unexpected she teleported herself onto Silvex back

"Wait did she just..." Marshall looked at Luna

"Hmmmm, this may happen often. Don't worry, she very young, so her powers are weak." Silvex said

Everest sighed "How am I going to look after them when they can teleport? And I can't even walk"

"I'll come up with a way to fix that, but right now, I'm in the mood for a nap." Silvex yawned

Marshall had already beaten Silvex, and was loudly snoring

Silvex chuckled. "Yep, that's Marshall for ya."

Everest sneezed almost knocked herself out of bed, Chase giggled and yawned

Silvex hummed a soft tune, putting the Pups to sleep.

Chase fell asleep with the tune, but Everest remained awake she could feel the pain returning

Silvex noticed this. "I can give you more pain meds to help you sleep Everest."

Everest nodded

Silvex gave her some dark blue pills. "They should help you sleep," Silvex said drifting off.

Everest took the pills and snuggled up besides Marshall, soon the room was filled with snoring

To be continued


	19. Enemy Within

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Enemy Within**

A few hours later Everest was the first to wake up, everyone else was still asleep, her pups were snuggled up next to Chase and Marshall and they were snuggled up to Silvex

"Naw they're so cute" Everest said quietly "Ugh I need the toilet.." she gave Marshall a lick on his forehead then slowly stood to her paws ignoring the pain which rapidly spreading through her lower body

Now standing she tried to get off the bed but fell off the edge "Ow.." she loudly yelped when she hit the floor, and got a sharp pain in her stomach

Silvex woke up instantly. "Everest? are you alright?"

Everest shook her head while clutching her stomach

Silvex carefully got up and hopped down. "Do you want some pain relief?"

"It.. hurts.." Everest replied while nodding

Silvex walked out the door, and brought back a syringe with clear fluid. "This is the strongest stuff i've got, but you might feel a bit unsteady."

Everest nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes

Silvex pushed the needle in her neck and injected the fluid into her

"Everest?" Marshall woke up noticing she wasn't on the bed and neither was Silvex "Where are you two?"

"We're over here, giving her pain relief." Silvex replied

Marshall gently lifted Luna off of him and jumped off the bed "Everest you ok?"

Everest shook her head

"Silvex what's wrong with her?" Marshall asked licking her forehead

Silvex looked at her "She was in pain, but it should fade away now that's she's gotten the pain relief i gave her,"

"Thanks for taking care of her Silvex" Marshall licked his cheek

Everest attempted to stand up but fell straight back down, Silvex lifted her back onto the bed, Marshall jumped up behind him

"What's going on?" Chase asked trying to keep his eyes open

"Nothing, Everest just needed her pain relief," Silvex replied

"Oh" Chase instantly fell asleep again

Marshall giggled "Anyone would think he's the one who gave birth"

Silvex chuckled

Everest coughed and laid herself down on the bed "I feel terrible" she mumbled

Marshall placed his paw on her forehead "Silvex she's burning up with a fever"

"Hmmm, I think i have a fever reducer in my lab." Silvex replied

"You got everything in that lab" Marshall giggled then planted a lick on Everest's cheek

Everest sighed then rolled over

"Well, I didn't waste all those years, I found a cure for almost everything" Silvex smiled

"That's amazing" Everest said sitting up but fell into Silvex "Why does your face look like a pumpkin?"

"I'll go get it," silvex flew off out the door

Everest looked at her pups "Hey where did these pups come from? Are they Chase's? Did Chase give birth to them?"

"You need to lay down" Marshall giggled forcing her down

"Marshall? Where are we?" Everest asked confused

Marshall placed his paw on he head again "You're really burning up"

"Burning up? You mean like a rocket?" Everest smirked trying to sit up

There were crashing noises and the sound of rummaging from the door

"I think someone's knocking at the door I'll go see" Everest forced herself to her paws before Marshall could do anything she fell off the bed

Silvex entered, various chemicals all over his fur, holding a light blue vial

"Oh hey Silvex when did you get here?" Everest asked laying on her back on the floor "Why are you on the roof?"

Silvex sighed. "Have her drink this," he said, handing Marshall the vial of light blue liquid

Marshall took it and went to give it to Everest but she pushed it away

"I'm not thirsty" Everest replied attempted to stand up only to fall down

"Um Silvex? Can you hold her still?" Marshall asked as Everest eyeballed him

Silvex pounced on Everest and held her down

Marshall forced her mouth open then poured it in her mouth but Everest spat it at him "Well that didn't work"

Silvex made another vial of the stuff appear, then poured it into a syringe. "It'll have to be injected then"

"Why? I'm fine" Everest tried to push Silvex off

Marshall sighed and felt her head "You're not fine, you're burning up still"

Silvex pushed the needle in, and injected the fluid into her neck

"I..I..I..." Everest passed out

"Is the fever something to do with her puppy cold?" Marshall asked then licked Silvex's neck

Silvex looked at him "She'll be fine, I think it'll clear up now,"

"Well I still got to pay you back for knowing the names of our pups" Marshall said with a smirk

Silvex blushed

"First can you put her on the bed with our pups?" Marshall asked scratching his ear

Silvex lifted her back onto the bed

Marshall pounced onto Silvex and forced him to lay down as Luna woke up at looked over at them

Silvex moaned loudly

Luna did something completely unexpected she looked at Marshall and somehow he thrown off the bed

Marshall yelped landing on the floor "What...? Um Silvex?"

"Fascinating, her powers are stronger than expected..." Silvex said shocked

"Yeah a little help tho? I'm stuck" Marshall sighed with his head on the floor and butt sticking in the air

Silvex had a nose bleed as he lifted Marshall back onto the bed

"Thanks..." Marshall blushed as Luna once again looked at him "Un oh..." he was again thrown off the bed, Luna's eyes lit up and she tried to giggle

"Luna dear, could you maybe stop that please?" Silvex asked as he brought Marshall over again

Luna looked at Silvex and gave him an innocent look

"Great, I'm going to be her training dummy" Marshall sighed "She thinks its funny to throw daddy across the room"

Silvex giggled. "She'll practice with me once she's older, but you'll have to make due for now Marshall,"

"Gee thanks Silvex" Marshall giggled before tackling him to the bed "I'll throw you across the room see if you like it" he said with a smirk

Silvex giggled

Luna looked at Marshall again

"Uh oh..." Marshall gulped but Silvex stood in front of him

Luna then looked at Silvex but nothing happened so she started to cry, Silvex bent down and licked her face

Marshall smiled "She likes you" as he said that Chase woke up, stretched then accidentally kicked Marshall on the floor "WHAT IS IT AND ME BEING THROWN OFF THE BED?!" he mumbled to himself

Silvex laughed. "Oh don't mind it Marshall. I love you,"

"At least someone does" Marshall laid on the floor and sighed

Silvex lifted him back onto the bed and kissed him

Marshall kissed him back then licked his neck

"Sorry buddy didn't see you there" Chase giggled as Luna turned her attention to him "Why is Luna looki... AHHHHHH!" he was thrown onto the floor "Looking at me like that"

"Hehehe!" Silvex laughed

Chase jumped on the bed "I don't think that was your smartest move Silvex, giving new born's powers" he giggled

"You have no idea how many times she's done that to me Chase" Marshall replied then licked Silvex's neck again

"Done what?" Everest asked opening her eyes up

Silvex moaned more

"Luna's found a new game, it's called throwing us off the bed" Chase laughed as Luna then looked at Everest

"Uh oh" Both Chase and Marshall said together

"I'm sorry Everest," Silvex replied

Everest sat up "For what?" she asked confused

Before anyone could say or do anything Everest was thrown off the bed hitting the floor right on her stomach "Ow.." she moaned

Silvex flew over to her. "Are you okay Everest?"

Everest shook her head, as something warm dribbled down her back leg

"She's bleeding!" Marshall yelled looking down from the bed

Silvex quickly stopped the bleeding.

Everest looked at Silvex "Something doesn't feel right..." the cut inside her Silvex healed had opened up worse then before, she felt her strength leaving her body as she began to lose consciousness

Silvex walked over to Everest and Scanned her. "Oh no, its that cut again..."

"You can fix it right?" Marshall asked jumping off the bed "Everest?" he said nudging her but she struggled to keep her eyes open

Silvex focused hard. "Yes, but it'll be a slow healing process..."

Chase peeped his head over the edge of the bed "Will she be alright?" he asked almost falling off

"Of course!" Silvex said, Powering up.

"ow!" Chase yelped as Silvex Jr bit his tail "How long is it going to take? I have a feeling Uncle Chase is about to be her puppies new chew toy"

Silvex giggled as Everest glowed light blue. "The cut will heal faster than normal, but it wont heal instantly. So don't try anything big for now"

Everest went to speak but fell unconscious, Silvex lifted her onto the bed and tucked her in

Siren and Holly went to jump on Everest but was stopped by Marshall "Sorry no jumping on your mummy"

The two girls turned their attention to Silvex

"Uh oh Silvex" Chase giggled as Silvex Jr was still chewing on his tail

Silvex pulled Silvex Jr off chase. "I guess I'll make a good play toy?"

"You make a good play toy just not for them" Chase said winking at Silvex

Silvex blushed at that

Marshall suddenly jumped when Siren decided his ear looked like a good thing to bite "Um do you have any puppy toys?" he asked with Siren hanging off his ear

Silvex made a few chew toys appear. "Always,"

"Siren please let go of daddy's ear" Marshall said trying to pull her off but the more he pulled the harder she held on "Chase? Silvex a little help?"

Silvex used his powers to get Siren to let go of Marshall's ear, Siren started to cry very loudly

Silvex walked over and licked Siren gently. "You can chew on my ear dearest,"

Siren smiled but instead of chewing his ear she snuggled up against him and licked his paw

"Nawww!" Both Marshall and Chase said together

Silvex beamed and licked her some more

" _Silvex? Can you hear me?"_ Natalie asked in her mind from his kitchen

"Oh god, I forgot about you Natalie!" Silvex said, teleporting her into the room

Natalie instantly fell to the ground "Silvex there's something you have too see... and ow.. my head" she just had a vision of the near future

"Natalie? are you alright?" Silvex jumped down and walked up to her

"I must show... ow... you something... but it may kill me... oh god..." Natalie clutched her head

Silvex look at her "What can I do? IS there anything I can do for you?"

"Stop this future..." Natalie's body raised above Silvex she glowed white and the room began to change only Silvex could see it

The room gave way to future Adventure Bay, everything was different the streets were filled with ninja's and The Hood's men, where the Lookout once stood was another tall building which had - The Foot Clan on the side, in a prison was the Paw patrol members, Everest's pups Luna and Silvex Jr was forced to join the Shredder

"You must stop this!" Natalie screamed as the room returned to normal, she dropped to the floor barely breathing "Silvex.."

"This must not happen!" Silvex walked up to Natalie. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

Natalie looked at Silvex "You have to stop it! and my powers are not like yours, I can't heal myself like you can"

"But my powers are very flexible, do you want me to heal you?" Silvex asked

"I'm not sure if you can heal me" Natalie replied holding her head "You see I just showed you the future which I'm not suppose to do, it results in me being weakened"

Silvex whined. "But surely, there must be a way..."

"You can try" Natalie forced out a smile "ow!..."

Silvex formed a connection with Natalie and powered up once more

"Silvex?" Marshall looked over the bed "What's going on?" he asked seeing Natalie laying on the floor

Silvex slowly gave Natalie some strength. "Natalie told me something concerning. We must get back to adventure bay. Hopefully, Shadex kept them safe while we have been gone,"

"Silvex I'm sorry I can't tell you how it happens" Natalie said forcing herself to sit up "You must protect Everest and her pups, do not let Silvex Jr nor Luna fall in the Shredder and Hoods hands"

Silvex looked at her "He'll die before he lays a finger on them!"

"What did she say about our pups?" Everest asked fully awake and noone noticed

"It's a bad future, we're going back to the lookout. Everest, are you alright?" Silvex turned around

Everest frowned "If anyone tries to take my pups I'll... I'll.. I'l..." she collapsed

Silvex caught her before she hit the floor. "Trust me, I won't let anyone harm your pups. Alright, Chase? Marshall? Natalie? Are you ready to go?"

They all nodded, Chase and Marshall stayed close to the pups, Silvex glowed bright, and in a flash, they teleported to the lookout

"Welcome back" Ryder smiled standing in front of them, Natalie and Everest both looked weak "What happened? are they alright?"

"They're fine. We're all fine. We're back now, sorry for being away so long," Silvex replied

"Alright well if you want you can take Everest and her pups in my room, I've been sleeping out here to keep guard" Ryder said opening his room door

Silvex carried Everest and her Pups into the room. Then, he set up a motion sensor under the bed in case something happened. He walked out, closing the door

"Can I stay with Everest?" Marshall asked worried "I don't want to leave her alone"

"Sure love," Silvex smiled

Marshall kissed Silvex on his lips "Thanks"

Silvex nodded

Natalie sensed something "Silvex something's doesn't feel right.." she stood up but instantly fell to the floor

"Natalie? What's wrong?" Silvex asked her

"There's.. there's.. a bomb?" Natalie replied holding her head "I don't know where, but its somewhere in Adventure Bay, and it's a big one"

Silvex nodded. "Let's go find it!

"Yo dudes" Raph said walking in with Shadex "you took your sweet time"

"Whatever! Let's go Shadex," Silvex took off, flying in the air.

"I have no idea what the hell you said," Shadex said as he followed

Natalie appeared next to them as her pure energy form "i can lead you to the bomb but in this form it will drain my powers"

"You've done enough for us, don't risk your life. We can stop this,"

"How many times have you both risked your life? While i have done nothing" natalie replied

"We don't have lives, should we die,we'll just regenerate, and continue living on," Silvex said

"At least you have a life, and a time to die. Don't waste it," Shadex said,

Silvex and Shadex flew around adventure bay, looking for the bomb

Natalie got an idea "Wait, silvex in this form i can give you something that wikl allow you to see energy from different beings as well as objects such as a bomb"

"Okay then," Silvex nodded

"Silvex give me your paw" natalie said floating next to him

Silvex stuck his paw out

Natalie took hold of it and closed her eyes, and a white diamond shape appeared on silvex's forehead "you should be able to now see anything giving off energy" she started to fade

"Natalie!" Silvex called out worried

"Go silvex find that bomb, i cant hold this form any longer! Ugh my head..." Natalie completely disappeared

Silvex had a worried look, but flew off, looking for the bomb

The bomb sat beneath Katie's it was big enough to wipe out adventure bay, katie was bathing Cali she has no idea what was about to happen..

The countdown read 30 seconds

"Whats going on?" Katie questioned Silvex shocked to see them

They didn't speak, Both dissapeared, the bomb with them. The teleported into Shredders underwater base.

"We brought a present!" Shadex said as the dropped the bomb right next to shredder, and dissapeared.

A massive explosion erupted from shredders base so big it sent a shock wave towards adventure bay

Silvex instantly stopped it

Something flew towards them "Look out!" Natalie yelled in their minds

"What? Where?"

"Above you!" Natalie's voice was weak

Silvex and Shadex looked up

"You cant see it, use the energy detector i gave you" natatlie yelked out to them

As an invisable heat sinking missile headed towards them

"Wait for it..." Shadex said. Just as it was about to hit them, the two opened a small black hole, and the missile was sucked in and disintegrated. They closed it off once it was gone.

Ryder went to check on Everest and her pups he walked in his room to find it empty "huh? I didnt see them leave" he said to himself scratching his head

Silvex and Shadex flew back to the lookout, Ryder came out of his room scratching his head

"What is it?" Donnie asked looking at him

"Did Marshall and Everest take the pups out?" Ryder questioned concerned

"I never saw them, i thought Everest was to weak to go anywhere" Donnie looked at him as silvex and shadex entered

Ryder looked worried

"Ryder? What happened?" Silvex asked

"Thats the thing i dont know, no one knows" Ryder said getting worried

Silvex went into Ryder's room and checked the motion sensor

"Silvex?" Leo walked in behind him "where are they?"

"Someone took them, damnit!"

Natalie came running in but collapsed on the floor

"What is it Natalie!?"

"The hood has them.." Natalie looked at them

"Damnit! Where are they!"

"Ugh... my head... silvex ... Marshall i dont sense him..."

Silvex eyes blackened

"I know where they are" Mikey said walking in "I saw a man with them getting in a van"

"Where's the van then?"

Mikey shrugged "I dunno, I saw it near that place with the big bell"

Silvex took off faster than ever, now flying over town hall

The Hood was driving as fast as he could, he had Everest and her pups in a cage, she was unconscious and Marshall was tied up outside of the cage, he had a head wound which as gashing out blood, he was barely breathing

"My plan is almost complete!" The hood smirked passing the 'welcome to adventure bay" sign

Silvex growled. The van's engine died immediately.

"What?!" The Hood shouted trying to start the van "Fine, I know Shredder wanted them all alive but I'll kill the father then bring the rest to him" he picked Marshall up, his paws bound together

The Hood was tackled to the ground by Silvex, who's fur was black now."I have had it, with you. Now you die!"

The Hood smirked and pressed a button, Marshall was instantly shocked by electricity

The electricity then stopped. "You didn't think I would have put a shield spell on my mate, now would you, you dumbass. I hope you burn in hell!" Silvex lunged forth, and bit off his frontal lobe, blood spewed everywhere.

"Silv.." Marshall moaned opening his eyes, his paws still bound

Silvex turned around and untied Marshall and healed his wounds. "I'm so sorry Marshall, I've failed you,"

Marshall cried and threw himself into Silvex

Silvex cried as he hugged Marshall tightly.

"It's not your fault, the Hood... he discovered how to teleport and teleported us... he said he was going to kill me" Marshall cried

Silvex hugged tighter

"You have to help Everest, the Hood he.. he.. he.. was going to take her and the pups away from me... he know's Luna and Silvex Jr has powers and told Shredder" Marshall said tears still falling from his eyes

"I am a very powerful being, and by God, he will die if he lays a finger on any of them," Silvex replied

Marshall licked his cheek then walked over to the cage to open it, but he was instantly thrown backwards into Silvex by something unknown surrounding the cage

Silvex sent a power spear of energy at the cage, the spear destroyed whatever was protecting it

Marshall stood to his paws and tried to open the cage but it wouldn't open "Damn it!" He yelled kicked the cage over and over until his paw began to hurt

"Allow me Marshall," Silvex walked over and glared at the lock. A second later, it cracked and fell apart

"I'm useless" Marshall fell to the van floor outside the cage "I couldn't even open it"

"Marshall, your not useless." Silvex said as he got Everest and the Pups out. "Your a fire pup, your a medic pup. You handle the fires and make sure everyone is okay. You call that being useless?"

"I.. I.." Marshall burst out in tears

Silvex sighed. "Marshall, please don't cry. I am here for you"

"I can't protect them, what use is a father who can't protect his pups or mate?" Marshall questioned

"Marshall, its not your fault. Shredder and the Hood had an unfair advantage. But now the hood is dead, and Shredder is next, so don't you worry your pretty face my dally. Everything will be alright."

Marshall kissed silvex om his lips so hard he almost knocked him over

Silvex giggled and returned the kiss. "Let's go home now,"

Marshall nodded and hugged silvex

Silvex smiled, and He, Marshall, Everest, and the Pups teleported back to the lookout. But not before silvex burned the body of the Hood.

"Silvex can you check everest?" Marshall asked

Silvex looked over Everest carefully

"Is she ok?" Marshall asked almost falling asleep

"She's fine," silvex said.

"Why do i feel so tired?" Marshall struggled to keep his eyes open

"Tired maybe. Sleep Marshall, I will watch over you,"

Little did silvex know the Hood had done something to Marshall, if he were to sleep he wouldnt wake up

"Alright" Marshall smiled closing his eyes

Shadex appeared. "Silvex, don't let him sleep!"

Silvex focused hard on Marshall, and now, he found it hard to keep his eyes closed.

"Huh?" Marshall said looking at silvex and shadex

"The hood did something to you, and if you fall asleep, you won't ever wake up. Granted, we could wake you up no problem, but i think it's better we dont go through all that," Shadex said.

"Let me scan for whatever is causing this," Silvex said, stepping forward.

Marshall had a worried look on his face

Silvex scanned Marshall for several minutes before Marshall felt a burning sensation sensation n his head. Then it was gone as Silvex held a red rudy microchip is His paw. "Anti-brain wave chip, set to activate when subject enters dormant mode, or falls asleep in similar words. Results in brain death."

Marshall hugged Silvex "im scared to sleep now"

"Your fine now." Silvex licked Marshall's neck,

Marshall licked his back

Silvex shuddered a bit. "Do you want me to cuddle you to sleep?"

Marshall nodded "wait he didn't put something in their brains did he?" He asked worrying

"No, Shadex double checked them." The black husky nodded

Marshall sighed relieved and cuddled into silvex

Silvex wrapped his wings around Marshall and kissed his forehead as he hummed a tune quietly

It wasnt long til marshall started drifting off but Siren started to cry

Silvex brought her over and licked her. "Mmmm Siren. What's up my dear?"

"Maybe shes hungry" Katie smiled walking in with some bottles "since everest is asleep, silvex and shadex would you like to feed her?"

Silvex nodded.

"No thanks, I'm bored. I'm off to find Raph," Shadex said, floating out the door.

Katie giggled and brought a bottle over to silvex, siren continued to cry

"Here you go Silvex" Katie gave the bottle to him then went to check on Everest "Now she can't have much because she's still a newborn"

Silvex nodded and began to feed Siren

"What happened?" Everest asked sitting up with Katie's help

"Not much," Silvex said

"Silvex! you saved them!" Ryder walked in with Chase "How did the Hood get them without anyone seeing?"

"I dont know, but the Hood is dead now. and if he's not, well ill just kill him again. Im growing sick and tired of Him and shredder both." Silvex replied

Ryder nodded in agreement "Katie how's Everest?"

"She'll need more rest, giving birth to 4 pups has taken its toll on her body but she'll be fine" Katie smiled "As for her pups they're all in good health"

"Thanks to Silvex" Chase said sitting on the floor

Silvex smiled. "no problem."

Siren finished off her bottle but once again began to cry, Silvex put the bottle down and licked her, snuggled with her

Marshall woke up after hearing Siren cry "I don't feel so good.." he said before falling off the bed

"Marshall?" Ryder knelt down and felt his head "He feels extremely hot"

Silvex lifted Marshall onto the bed and Scanned him. "A fever, and I'm fresh out of Fever meds at my lab,"

Katie walked over with a bowl of water and a towel, she wet the towel and placed it over Marshall's head, Chase suddenly dropped to the ground

"He's got a fever too" Ryder said feeling Chase's forehead

Leo came in carrying Skye and Rocky "It's not just Chase and Marshall, it's all of them"

Mikey brought in Rubble "Dude what's going on why are all the pups ill?"

"Ugh, what in the name of...?" Silvex looked at them

"Where's Zuma?" Ryder asked then pulled out his pup pad "Zuma, it's Ryder where are you?"

"Wyder? I.. I... feel tewwible..." Zuma replied in a weak voice

"I know pup but where are you?" Ryder asked as a splash sound was heard through his pup pad he then lost contact with him "Zuma!"

To be continued


	20. Matter of Circumstance

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Matter of Circumstance  
**

Silvex focused, and teleported Zuma in front of him

"Zuma!" Ryder knelt down and started to panic when he didn't find a pulse "He's not breathing!"

SIlvex whined. "What in the name of the tenth doctor?"

"Silvex.." Natalie ran through the doors in her normal form only to collapse on the floor "I know what's causing it.."

"What is it?" Silvex asked

Natalie stood to her paws "It's an airborne virus only effecting pups, why its not effecting you and me or Shade I don't know"

"If we don't do something soon, because Everest is already weak from giving birth she's going to die, along with her pups Holly and Siren, Silvex Jr. and Luna are fine though which is odd" Katie said placing wet towels on all their heads

"An Airborne Virus... Hmmm..." Silvex dissapeared

Natalie put her paws on Zuma's head, she glowed white as did Zuma "It's ok Ryder he's alive, but I can't heal like Silvex can I've only stabilized him"

A ninja appeared behind Ryder "Enjoying the little present my Master Shredder left in the Lookout for your pups Ryder? There is no cure for it" the ninja laughed then pulled his sword out and ran at Katie

"I don't think so! Knuckle head!" Raph yelled jumping in front of Katie with Shadex

Shadex cackled as he hit the ninja with a dark purple frying pan in the face, knocking him out.

"Dude nice wipe out! But you coulda let me have some fun with him" Raph raised his eyebrow at Shadex "I wanted to do some smashing!"

"Well he's yours now. Silvex went off to find something." Shadex replied

Raph eyeballed Shadex "He's unconscious! Where's the fun in beating up an unconscious ninja?"

Shadex had a light, unnoticeable blush. "He won't stay knock out for long, so there!"

"Don't so there me!" Raph threw his hands in the air

"Um guys?" Leo pointed out the room "Looks like you got your wish Raph because the Lookout is surrounded"

"YES! A party!" Raph cheered "You in Shadex?"

"Of course!" Shadex grinned

"Let's go smash some ninja's!" Raph said running out of the room then then Lookout

Leo, Donnie and Mikey followed him, they stopped to see Lady Penelope kicking a Ninja across it's face

"You boys didn't think I'd let you get all the fun now did you?" Lady Penelope chuckled

Shadex laughed and joined them.

Silvex appeared with a large vial of light green fluid.

"Silvex thank goodness, Everest is barely breathing" Katie said feeling her pulse

"Shredder, you sorry excuse of an evil person, I've encountered this virus before, and already developed the cure for it." Silvex proceed to give all the Pups injection via syringe of the light green fluid

All of their pulses began to get stronger, Silvex Jr walked up to Holly and licked her cheek she began to glow a golden color

"Huh?" Ryder looked at Silvex Jr "What is he doing?"

"I think he's using his powers on her for something..." Silvex said shocked

Natalie looked over "It's a protection spell, Silvex stop him... he's too young to use his powers like that"

Silvex walked over. "Hey there," He said gently as he stopped Silvex Jr's spell

"I must say though, for a new born pup he's somewhat amazing to even try and do a spell" Natalie said as Silvex Jr started to cry

Silvex had an idea. ' _Can you hear me?_ ' Silvex Jr heard in his mind

Silvex Jr tried to speak but because he couldn't he cried more

' _Speak by thinking boy, think in your mind what you want to say, that's how telepathy works,_ ' Silvex said

' _Wwwwike tttis?_ ' Silvex Jr replied with a shocked expression on his face

' _Yes, that's it! Take it slowly,_ ' Silvex smiled

Silvex Jr looked at him, trying to understand how silvex was talking to him in his mind

' _I formed a telepathic link with you, it allows us to speak without using out mouths_ ,' Silvex explained

' _Hhhhhow? whhhy am I wike tiss?_ ' Silvex Jr questioned then looked at Everest

' _You're heart was weak, and you would've died, but i gave you and your sister powers of your own,_ ' Silvex explained further

Silvex Jr titled his head ' _Wied?_ '

' _Stop breathing. Basically, you would not be able to do anything, and you would do nothing, but... Disappear permanently_.' Silvex said

Silvex Jr whined ' _Iii don't wannttt to wie... ittt soundsss wcawy_ '

' _That's why i gave you powers, so you can live on,_ ' Silvex smiled

"Silvex? What's going on?" Ryder asked looking at both Silvex's

"Talking to Silvex Jr," Silvex said then continued to talk to Silvex Jr 'Your powers will keep you from dying.'

' _What awout daddy? and mummy? will day wie?_ ' Silvex Jr questioned snuggling up against Silvex

 _'No they won't. Not while I'm around_ ' Silvex smiled

Luna gave a stretch then looked over at Silvex and her brother, Silvex smiled at Luna

' _Does Wuna have wower's too?_ ' Silvex Jr questioned watching Luna lick herself

Silvex nodded 'Yes, she does. She's like you,'

Silvex Jr licked Silvex's cheek 'will wou teach us?'

' _Yes, of course_ ,' Silvex replied

Everest woke up and tried to sit up but she had no energy

'why cannnt I... talk to herrr?' Silvex Jr asked looking at his mother

'Because you don't have a telepathic link with her.' Silvex replied

"Silvex?" Everest said looking over at him "What's going o..." she was cut off when 3 Ninja's entered the room

"Touch anyone, and your dead. Go ahead, push your luck," Silvex growled at them

One of the Ninja's fell to the ground "Did you seriously think we didn't see you nutt heads walk in here?" Raph said behind them with Shadex

Shadex was covered in blood, an insane grin on his face

"Lets wack some ninja's" Raph said with a smirk as one of ran at Everest

That ninja fell to the floor, blood flooding out of his mouth. "No one will hurt them under my watch!" Silvex said.

More Ninja's ran through the door way "Then we will have to kill you" one elite ninja replied attempting to stab Ryder from behind

Silvex charged and sliced his head off with his katana that he materialized.

"Kill me? Why, that's impossible,"

"Everyone dies sooner of later" another ninja teleported right above Silvex "hi we learnt how to teleport"

"Yes, that's nice. Now goodbye," Silvex sliced the ninja into two bloody halves. "Unlike you, I live on forever. Do the math you idiots,"

"I swear these guys are morons" Raph laughed tossing a ninja to shadex "catch!"

Shadex laughed and sliced the ninja into tiny pieces of flesh

Marshall put his paws over his eyes "I'm going to vomit"

' _Don't look Silvex Jr, this is getting ugly_ ,'

Silvex jr closed his eyes as a Ninja appeared near everest

Silvex pulled out a revolver and shot that ninja's head,

A poisonous dart hit ryder in his neck he instantly fell to the ground

"RYDER!" Chase yelled running over to him as another ninja kicked Chase in his head

Silvex sliced off the head of the ninja who kicked Chase, and quickly ran to Ryder and cleared his system of the poison in a flash of green, then pulled the dart out of him and disintegrated it.

"Ow" Chase said holding his head

Yet another ninja came from behind and picked Chase up by the scruff off his neck

Silvex charged at the ninja with lightning speed and stabbed his heart with his katana.

Chase fell to the floor "Silvex? Do you have a twin?" He asked with his vision blurry

"No, no I do not Chase,"

"Oh" Chase said then collapsed

3 elite ninja's charged at Everest

"Leave my mate alone!" Marshall yelled jumpinf in front of them growling

Silvex made them collapse into the floor, making them choke. But it looked like Marshall had fended them off by himself.

Marshall growled "that's right dont mess with me.." as he said that something hit him from behind knocking him into a wall

Silvex glared darkly in Marshall's direction.

Marshall hit the floor and a figure with a brown coat on appeared and picked Marshall up he opened his mouth and a black cloud went into Marshalls mouth

Silvex flew into the figure at sonic speeds. "DONT TOUCH HIM!"

The figure dropped Marshall with a smirk on his face

"You know, ill reverse whatever you did, don't think i can't. I can do anything, don't underestimate me,"

Marshall rolled on the floor in pain theb stood to his paws, his once white fur turned pure black and his blue eyes turned red

Silvex stood in front Of Marshall. "Marshall?"

Marshall tried to stop himself but he pounced at Silvex

Silvex Stopped Marshall with a paw raised.

"Hellppp!" Marshall screamed out then jumped over Silvex and ran at Everest

Silvex froze Marshall, and walking over to him, kissed him deeply, sucking whatever the man had put into Marshall out of his body and into his own.

Marshalls fur changed back to the way it was before "Silvex... im sorry..." he fell into silvex

Silvex could feel Dark Silvex squirming. "I=its alright,"

"I knew you would do that silvex, which is why i targeted Marshall" laughter filled the room "lets see how good you are with pure darkness, which is what you sucked out of him"

Silvex licked Marshall's neck

"I dont feel so good" Marshall said leaning against him

"Side effects of what i put in you" a voice said laughing

Silvex growled. "Your plan failed."

"Take another look at your mate" the voice replied

Marshall was bleeding out his mouth and nose

"Yep! Sure failed miserably," Silvex said as the bleeding stopped. "Your forget my Shield spell, dumbass,"

Marshall tried to stand up but found he had no strength

"Not to worry shredder will get that husky and her pups"

"Oh, but you'll have to worry, since he'll never touch them, and he will die by my Hand. You don't understand who your messing with. I am the Gatekeeper, and nothing stops me." Silvex replied

"Your love for your mates will be your undoing" the figure laughed

"It will not. Now Die!" Silvex sent a spear of Energy at the man.

Before it hit him, the man laughed and black smoke surrounded both Chase and Marshall

Silvex made the black smoke clear away. "Don't push my buttons,"

"aw is the little doggy afraid?"

Silvex held the man in place and pressed his katana against his throat. "AM I A LITTLE DOGGY NOW?"

"Yep you still are" He laughed then turned into black smoke "Let's have some fun!"

Marshall stood up just as the black smoke entered inside Everest

Silvex growled. "Damn you! Ill have you killed painfully!"

Everest completely turned black "I believe she's still recovering from giving birth correct?" the man said as Everest "Well lets see what I can do"

"EXODUS!" Silvex shouted, Everest coughing the Black smoke out as Silvex glowed white.

The black smoke then went inside Luna, but Luna somehow repelled it and instantly it was forced out of her

"Hm, this could be interesting" a voice from the smoke said before heading towards SIlvex Jr

' _Silvex Jr, Think positive thoughts. Think about your mother! Think about your Father! Heck, Think about ME!_ ' Silvex yelled through his mind

"NO!" Marshall ran and jumped in the way, the smoke once again entered him

Silvex growled. "EXODUS!" He yelled, putting more energy into it, the smoke was painfully expelled from Marshall's body

Marshall fell to the ground

"Damn you!" the smoke yelled, suddenly it was frozen

"Silvex now!" Natalie yelled freezing the it in time "Hurry I can't hold it!"

Silvex's eyes was glowing so bright, it hurt to look at it. "GENESIS!" He yelled, hitting the smoke with an incredibly powerful beam of light, the smoke Disintegrated as Silvex put all he had into the powerful beam of light

Natalie fell to the ground

"Look out!" Ryder yelled as a Ninja came up from behind her

"I don't think so!" Leo blocked the attack and stabbed the ninja with his swords "Everyone ok?"

Silvex looked around, and sighed. ' _Silvex Jr, are you alright_?'

Luna and Silvex Jr were nowhere to be seen

' _Siwvex.. hewp.._ ' Silvex Jr said in a weak voice

"Where are they?" Marshall stood to his paws

Raph turned around "I see them!" He took off after 5 ninja's but was stopped by a robot "Um a little help?"

Silvex caused the robot to short out and explode, he flew after the ninja's. 'Stay Strong Silvex Jr, I'm coming!" Silvex landed in front of the ninja's. "Where do you think your going?"

The Ninja's looked at Silvex, then put a necklace on both newborn pups

' _Silvex! This is how the future starts! those necklace's! They're teleport devices_!' Natalie yelled in his mind

Silvex glowed red, and a shock-wave exploded from him. "Idiots, Do you not think i cant block teleports?!" He pulled out his katana and began to slice heads off of the ninja's.

Both pups fell to the ground and instantly started crying

Silvex hugged them Closely. "Never again pups, never again,"

' _Why do whey wantttt us_?' silvex Jr questioned as A ninja tried to stab Silvex

"I don't think so!" Lady Penelope grabbed the Ninja twisted it's arm then kicked it in his nutts

' _Its because your father got in trouble with their leader, so he wants Daddy Marshall to die, and since you and Luna have powers, he wants to force you two to obey his command_ ,' Silvex replied

Silvex Jr hugged Silvex tightly

"Silvex darling are you and the pups alright?" Lady Penelope asked as Parker knocked the Ninja out

"We're all fine, lets get back now," Silvex said

Lady Penelope and Parker both nodded

' _Are you our daddy too_?' Silvex Jr questioned confused

' _In a way, sort've your step father, shall we say_ ,' Silvex replied

Silvex Jr looked confused ' _wtep fathe_ r?'

' _Like a father, but not directly. Your Father is Marshall, think of me as a second father_ ,' Silvex said

Luna looked at Silvex and her brother ' _wello?_ ' she said through her mind

Silvex smiled. ' _Congratulations Luna, you've formed your first telepathic link_ ,'

'My what?' Luna asked confused ' _tewepawhic wink_?'

' _Ability to speak to other by only using your mind._ ' Silvex giggled

"Not that I don't find it cute, all you darlings looking at each other like that but can we get going?" Lady Penelope chuckled

Silvex nodded and lifted the two Pups onto his back and flew to the lookout

"There he is, Fire!" The Shredder said from up on a hill

Thunderbird 1 (controlled by ninja's) shot a missile towards Silvex

Silvex glared at the missile, and it stopped inches from his nose. He turned it around, and sent it flying towards Shredder.

' _I want to chase it!'_ Luna said jumping off of Silvex's back

Silvex froze her. ' _No Luna, I wouldn't chase that thing. Remember our talk about death Silvex Jr_?'

Silvex Jr nodded

' _Well, that thing can explode, and you do not want to be near it when it does that, or you'll die. Let's just get back to mother and father, yea_?' Silvex replied

' _But I want to chase it_!' Luna frowned she looked at the Missile and somehow she made it turn back towards her ' _Yay_!'

 _'Luna! We can chase something else! That thing is dangerous!_ ' Silvex took hold of t using his levitational powers and threw it fast at Shredder

Luna got angry ' _I want to chase that!_ ' she teleported herself right on the missile ' _weeeeeeeee!_ '

Luna was teleported back to Silvex, and by now, the missile hit its target, and blew up

Natalie appeared next to Silvex "Boy she's playful, I think she has Marshall's personality"

Silvex nodded, and teleported to the lookout with the Pups.

Natalie teleported herself along with Lady P and Parker "Wow this place is a mess" she said shocked to see ninja bodies everywhere

Luna jumped off Silvex and started crying

' _Luna? Whats wrong_?' Silvex said as Shadex was getting rid of the bodies

' _I want to chase.._ ' Luna said still crying

Marshall walked out feeling a little wiped out from what just happened, Luna looked at him with a grin

' _Luna? Would you like to Chase me for a change_?'

' _I wanna make daddy fly_ ' Luna replied

Before Silvex could say anything Marshall was thrown backwards his head hit the wall knocking him unconscious

' _But Luna, you're hurting daddy, and I don't like that_ ,'

Luna titled her head ' _Hurting? why daddy sweeping?_ ' she asked looking at an unconscious Marshall

' _You knocked him out because he hit the wall too hard. You really shouldn't do that Luna dear, its not nice_ ,'

Luna started crying

' _Oh Luna dear, don't cry, you didn't know better,_ ' Silvex said, licking her face

' _Can you wake daddy up?_ ' Luna asked still crying

Silvex walked over to Marshall, and nuzzling his neck, slowly began to wake him up

"Silvex?" Marshall said opening his eys "ow my head"

"YOu okay Marshall love?"

"I think so" Marshall said sitting up

"Okay good. Would you like to know something awesome?"

"Apart from Luna loves throwing me across the room? yeah what?" Marshall said with a giggle

"Luna just wants to Chase something, oh, and I can talk with Luna and Silvex Jr," Silvex said with a grin

Marshall looked at Silvex puzzled "huh?"

"Using telepathy links, I can talk with Silvex Jr, and Luna." Silvex replied,

"Oh that's nice" Marshall passed out falliing into Silvex

' _Your father is very tired, let go see mother, shall we?_ '

Luna licked Marshall's cheek as did Silvex Jr. both nodded

' _Want a ride?_ ' Silvex asked as he lifted Marshall onto his back

"Dude that pup is so lazy" Raph rolled his eyes walking up behind Silvex "He's always passed out"

Silvex ignored him and helped Luna and Silvex Jr onto his back, then walked to Everest's room.

Raph looked at Shadex "You're brother is weird how do you live with him?"

"I have no fucking idea," Shadex repiled

"He's seriously worse then my brothers" Raph rolled his eyes

"And worse then mine" Alan said walking behind him "Ugh, so annoyed being treated like a kid"

Raph rolled his eyes at Alan

"Everest?" Silvex called out

"Hi there Silvex" Virgil replied feeding Siren

Everest was laying in her bed, half asleep

Silvex smiled. "I brought Marshall and the Pups,"

Everest sat up, and yawned "Is Marshall ok?"

"he's fine" Silvex replied

"How about Luna and Silvex Jr.?" Everest asked as Katie examined her

"They're better than okay, I can talk to them," Silvex said with a smile

Everest looked at him "But they can't talk"

"Sort've, telepathically, they can." Silvex explained

"Oh awesome" Everest smiled trying to move

Katie rolled her eyes "Everest stay still I have to check to make sure there's no issues down here" she said between Everest's back paws

Silvex lifted Marshall onto the ground with the Pups and began to lick Silvex Jr

' _Tat tickwes_!' Silvex Jr let out a laugh

"Did he just laugh?" Everest asked looking at Silvex jr "Or am I hearing things"

Silvex smiled "He did laugh,"

Katie looked at Silvex "He's still a new born, at his age he shouldn't be able to laugh"

"He's not a regular pup Katie," Silvex said,

Katie smiled " I know, hm Silvex may I talk with you for a moment?" She asked walking over to him

Silvex nodded.

"How good are you at preventing infections?" Katie had a worried look on her face "Because that cut inside Everest you healed, it's not fully healed and looks like it's getting infected. In Everest's currently condition, she's still very weak from giving birth, if infection sets in I'm not sure she'll survive"

"I can take her to my home, I can keep her safe and healthy there. Shredder does not have any way to get to my place, and even if he did, he cant get in without me or Shadex," Silvex suggested

"If that will prevent or stop the infection, then do it, we can't have her pups not having a mother now can we?" Katie smiled writing something down on a piece of paper

Silvex nodded.

"Will you be taking Marshall and the pups with you?" Ryder questioned from behind him "Also I need Chase to stay here, we have to get Adventure Bay traffic flowing again"

"Well, I'm only taking Everest, I can take anyone else if you want,"

Ryder looked at Marshall and the pups "I think it would be safest to take them with you, then if Shredder were to attack he would have no reason"

Silvex nodded. "Ready to go Everest?"

Everest nodded

' _Where you tawing mummy?_ ' Luna asked

' _I'm taking mommy, daddy, and all you Pups to my house, mommy isn't feeling well, so I'll be taking care of her at my place_ '

' _She not going to diw is she?_ ' Silvex jr said then started to cry

' _No, she's not gonna die_ ,' Silvex said, licking Silvex Jr's face

Ryder knelt down in front of Silvex "Take care of them for me"

"Everest is all ready" Katie smiled

To be continued


	21. A Time For Rest

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Time For Rest**

Silvex glowed silver, and He, all the Pups, Everest, and Marshall were teleported

"Where are we?" Marshall asked sitting up

"My house," Silvex said, checking over all four Pups. They were all on his bed in his bedroom.

"Huh? why?" Marshall asked confused, Luna licked his cheek

"Katie wanted to make sure Everest doesn't get an infection. The Quarantine Effect should keep her from getting one," Silvex replied

Marshall looked at Everest who had fallen asleep "How is she anyway?"

"She's fine now." Silvex smiled

Holly and Siren both started crying

' _Luna? Silvex Jr? Do you know why they're crying_?' Silvex asked them

' _Dhey don't answer hen I tawl to tem_ " Luna replied licking Holly's face

Silvex licked Siren's face. 'I can't for telepathy links with them, they don't have powers like we do,'

Marshall rolled Holly on her tummy and started tickling her, she instantly stopped crying and tried to laugh "That works" he giggled "Don't disturb your mother while she's sleeping"

Silvex did the same with Siren.

Luna saw Silvex's tail wagging and bit down on it

Silvex giggled. 'Luna dear, that tickles!'

' _I need wee_ ' Silvex Jr. replied but pee'd on Marshall's leg

Silvex giggled a little. "Oops,"

Marshall sighed "yeah, 'ops' now I'm going to stink"

"Let's go to the bathroom, sure we'll get you cleaned up there," Silvex smiled

"What about the pups?" Marshall asked "We can't leave them here alone?"

Silvex looked at them "They'll come with us,"

' _What is batoom_?' Luna asked Silvex

' _A place where you go to get clean,_ ' Silvex replied

Luna jumped up and down excited 'Sounds wike fun!'

Marshall let out a sigh

"Let's go then," Silvex hopped down and walked to the door

Silvex Jr. Luna, Holly and Siren followed him, Marshall licked Everest's forehead then went to jump off the bed but got tangled in the sheets "Uh oh! Ahhh!" he yelled before falling off the bed

Silvex giggled. "You okay Marshall?"

"Um help?" Marshall said, a sheet was twisted around his back paw which was sticking in the air

Silvex untangled Marshall from the sheet

"Thanks" Marshall licked Silvex's cheek "Wow I stink"

Silvex opened the door, and walked into the pup bathroom

"Well this should be fu..." Marshall slipped on the floor and slid into Silvex

Silvex fell to the floor. "Oh Marshall," he giggled.

Marshall blushed "Sorry, I slipped"

' _Siwwy daddy_ ' Silvex Jr. said nudging Marshall's butt

"Hey!" Marshall jumped "Watch where you touch son"

Silvex laughed

"yeah you think it's funny, how would you like me to nudge your butt see if you lik..." Marshall paused "Yeah yeah I know you'd love that" he laughed

Silvex laughed some more.

Holly went to nudge Silvex's butt

"I don't think so" Marshall grabbed her "No one touches his butt, other then Uncle Chase or daddy"

Holly cried

Silvex snickered. ' _Why are you kids so interested in our rear ends_?' He asked Silvex Jr

' _Daddy's smeww's weird_ ' Silvex Jr. said with a grin

' _What? What... What sort of weird, dare I ask_?' Silvex said,

Silvex Jr showed his head near Marshall's butt to take another smell

"Uh oh" Marshall's face turned bright red as a trumpet noise erupted from his bum sending Silvex Jr. flying across the room

Silvex groaned. "Ugh, at least it's not like that one time 700 years ago,"

' _Weeeeeeeeee!_ ' Silvex Jr giggled as he finally came to a stop ' _Again! Again!_ '

"Why don't we get a bath going?" Silvex asked

Marshall's face was still red with embarrassment "please do"

Silvex walked over to a huge tub and turned on the water

Luna and Siren tackled Marshall and started biting his ear and tail "ow! stop using daddy as a chew toy"

Silvex giggled. "It's only till they're done seeing you as a chew toy Marshall," he said, feeling the temp of the water

"Next thing you know Luna and Silvex Jr. will use me as a test subject for their powers" Marshall giggled with Luna hanging off his ear "Still better me then Everest"

"Now now, they'll be training with me with their powers, don't be so harsh on yourself Marshall." Silvex said

Marshall walked over a licked Silvex's cheek "Um have you explained to them about us?, they probably think Daddy is weird"

' _Kids, do you know about us?_ ' Silvex asked Luna and Silvex Jr.

Luna looked at him ' _no_ '

' _You're our second daddy_ ' Silvex Jr. said

' _Yes, and I love your father very much_ ,' Silvex smiled

"Silvex? What are you saying to... Uh oh..." Marshall slipped on the floor and slid across the room THUD! he hit the wall with his butt in the air "Ok that one hurt"

Silvex giggled, and his nose bled

Marshall turned around rubbing his head, he stood up but tripped over his paws "Here we go again!... Ahhhhh" he slid across the floor and hit into Silvex butt first "Sorry..."

"I-its fine Marshall," Silvex smiled

' _Daddy so cwumsy_ ' Luna giggled loudly

' _Yea, but he means well Luna'_ Silvex giggled

Marshall titled his head "Are you talking about me?" he asked then sighed "Lets just have a bath"

Silvex nodded, the tub full of water. He stopped the faucet, and lifted Silvex Jr in slowly

Silvex Jr giggled when he hit the water

"I was wondering where you all went" Everest said leaning against the doors

"Hey Everest!" Silvex smiled

Everest yawned "Hi Silvex" she attempted to walk but fell on the floor "My legs don't want to work"

Silvex lifted her into the tub. "Might as well join us," He said, lifting Luna into the bath too

"Thanks" Everest replied wetting her head

Marshall went to get in but once again slipped "Silvex look out!" he said sliding towards him yet again

Silvex caught him. "Careful cutie, don't want to have another accident,"

"Nice catch, thanks" Marshall licked his cheek

Silvex blushed and lowered him into the tub.

Holly and Siren came running over but Holly slipped and fell into her sister both slid across the floor

Everest shook her head and giggled

Silvex giggled as he helped the rest of the Pups into the tub.

Siren screamed when she hit the water and started to cry

"Don't tell me she doesn't like water like Rocky" Everest said picking Siren up and holding her

' _Luna, what is Siren saying_?' Silvex asked

' _she's scawed_ ' Luna replied licking Marshall's side

"She's scared of the water," Silvex looked at Everest

Everest smiled and hugged Siren "It's alright the water won't hurt you" she lowered Siren back in the water but Siren screamed and jumped in the air and landed on Marshall's head causing him to fall under the water

Silvex lifted Siren out of the water

Marshall remained under the water, sitting on the bottom creating bubbles, Silvex Jr. giggled and popped a bubble which frightened him, he started to cry

' _What's wrong Silvex Jr_?' Silvex asked

' _It scawing me_ ' Silvex Jr continued to cry _'those tings dat popped_ '

' _They're harmless_ ,' Silvex said, lifting Marshall's head out of the water.

Marshall slipped and knocked Everest under the water, she held him under and kissed his lips, he kissed back, they created bubbles which frightened Silvex Jr again he burst out crying

' _Silvex Jr, they're completely harmless, here, lemme hold you,_ ' Silvex hugged the pup gently.

Marshall and Everest resurfaced after a very long and passionate kiss, Marshall was almost gasping for air

Silvex giggled as he licked Silvex Jr

Everest almost fainted by Marshall caught her

Silvex giggled

Luna somehow made a moon reflection on the water

"What the?" Marshall said still holding Everest

Silvex giggled. "Part of her powers must be related to the night or something,"

"You dont know what their powers are?" Marshall questioned as the moon faded from the water

Luna felt weak and passed out sinking beneath the water

"Not right away, but in time, it'll become clear," Silvex said

Marshall let go of Everest and pulled Luna up but Everest began to sink

"Come on" Marshall growled pulling her up

Silvex helped Marshall.

"I still need to wash myself" Marshall rolled his eyes

"Ill help you my dally," Silvex smiled

Marshall giggled then licked his cheek

Silvex blushed.

Everest yawned "I'm a little tired"

"You can head off to bed, Ill stay here with Marshall." Silvex smiled

Everest nodded and jumped out the bath, Silvex jr, Luna, Holly and Siren followed her out

* * *

 ********WARNING********

 **The following contains a mating scene between Marshall and Silvex**

 **If you don't like Gay Scene's then skip this next part**

* * *

"Guess its just you and me" Marshall said washing his face

Silvex grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"What are you thinking?" Marshall asked

"Nothing, just something fun," Silvex grinned

"What fun?" Marshall licked his cheek

"Oh I don't know, what do you think?" Silvex asked

Marshall shrugged "I'm not a mind reader" he giggled

Silvex leaned forward and licked Marshall's neck

Marshall nearly fell under the water, he giggled then licked Silvex back

Silvex grinned and went under water to lick Marshall's tummy

"That tickles!" Marshall giggled loudly

Silvex kept on licking

Marshall laughed then slipped on the bottom of the bathtub and went under the water

Silvex brought him back up. "Maybe not in the tub, as you cant stop slipping,"

"Sorry.." Marshall blushed

"its okay Marshall," Silvex smiled

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex licked back as he lifted Marshall out and onto the floor, getting on top of him.

Marshall blushed "what are you thinking?"

"Making my dally feel good," Silvex said then licked him

Marshall blushed even more

Silvex licked down lower on Marshall's tummy

Marshall let out a moan "Silvexx..."

Silvex only Chuckled, and licked Marshall's *cough*

Marshall moaned again "ahh.."

Silvex continued

Marshall felt his *cough* harden causing him to blush

Silvex giggled, and continued his act

"Silvex...?" Marshall moaned loudly

Silvex smiled. "Yes Marshall?"

Marshall's face turned red "um... err..." he gulped

"Yes?" Silvex continued licking

Marshall licked Silvex's neck and blushed even more

Silvex smiled and Continued licking

"Do.. do.. do ... errr... you... want..." Marshall mumbled between moans

"Mate?" Silvex asked

Marshall nodded

Silvex lifted Marshall onto his feet and mounted him, Marshall feeling a familiar sensation.

Marshall titled his head and licked silvex

Silvex giggled. "Ready?"

Marshall nodded

Silvex pushed forward into Marshall

Marshall moaned feeling Silvex push into him "That.. feels.. so good..."

Silvex chuckled and pushed in deeper

Marshalls eyes almost popped out his skull, as he was suddenly filled with pleasure

Silvex thrusted in and out slowly and gently.

"Silvex!..." Marshall moaned

Silvex only kept thrusting in and out

Marshall felt pleasure every-time Silvex pushed in, he began to moan continuously

Silvex sped up a little

"Fffaster..." marshall moaned

Silvex obeyed, and sped up more

By now Marshall was about to explode, "ahhhh" he moaned

Silvex moaned as he was close to his climax

"Ohhhhh!" Marshall moaned "Silvex!"

"M-Marshall!" Silvex moaned out

Something splattered on the bathroom floor beneath Marshall

"Silvex! ohhh...god.." Marshall moan loudly almost falling over

Silvex panted heavily as he finished. He pulled out a moment later

Marshall instantly flopped to the floor panting

 **Scene End**

* * *

Silvex Jr. poked his head around the door he saw Marshall on the floor panting ' _is daddy ok_?'

' _D-Daddy is fine, w-we just had a l-little fun,_ ' Silvex replied still panting

' _wittle fun_?' Silvex Jr. asked confused

Everest pulled Silvex Jr. away "How's the bathing going?" she asked peering around the door

"W-we're done, just... just give us a moment," Silvex said

Everest nodded and closed the door

Marshall rolled over on his side and looked at Silvex

Silvex looked back with a smile. "Was that good Marshall?" He said quietly, licking Marshall's neck

"As always!" Marshall replied then licked Silvex's neck back

Silvex sighed happily. "Well then, lets go see Everest, we cant keep her waiting now, can we?"

"I don't think I can walk after that" Marshall giggled and blushed

"well then Ill carry you," Silvex smiled

Marshall giggled more "But that will look strange, the pups will wonder why you're carrying me"

"So?" Silvex said, lifting him onto his back

"What excuse are you going to use? Why your carrying me?" Marshall giggled

"Let me handle that, you worry about resting," Silvex said, walking into the bedroom

Everest and her pups watched Silvex come in "Is Marshall alright?" she asked

"Yea, he just... Is tired for having fun with me," Silvex replied

Everest raised her eyebrow

' _fun? what's fun_?' Silvex Jr. asked

' _You're a bit too young to know, once your older, Ill tell you everything._ ' Silvex said,

Silvex Jr was about to cry but Everest started tickling him

"Silvex? When you mate with me, is it like with your old Marshall?" Marshall whispered as they approached the bed

"...No, It was different. But i loved it," Silvex whispered back as he jumped onto the bed

Silvex was instantly attacked by Luna and Holly

Everest giggled "Welcome back you two"

Silvex giggled as he laid Marshall next to Everest

Marshall rolled over and licked her forehead, she licked his back

Luna burst into tears and clutched her head

"Silvex? What's wrong with her?" Marshall asked licking Luna

' _Luna? Are you okay?_ ' Silvex asked

Luna didn't reply and continued to cry

Silvex licked her head.

Marshall looked at Luna "Maybe she has a headache?" he said as Luna turned he head and looked at him "Luna... don't..."

Before anyone could respond Marshall was thrown across the room violently

"Marshall? Are you alright?" Silvex asked

Marshall mumbled something down on the floor, holding his paw in the air

"I didn't hear you," Silvex yelled out to him

Marshall sighed and stood up "I'm fine... Ouch!" he yelped when he put pressure on his front paw

"What's wrong?" Silvex asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" Marshall replied looking down at his paw

"You sure?" Silvex asked concerned

Marshall attempted to jump on the bed but his paw hurt "Yeah, I'm just gonna chill down here" he said sitting on the floor

Silvex huffed and lifted him onto the bed

Marshall laid down to hid his paw, but Everest noticed it

"You sure you're ok?" Everest asked licking his forehead

Marshall looked at her then sighed "My paw only hurts a little"

Silvex was licking Silvex Jr

"Don't lie to me" Everest frowned "Let me see it"

Marshall lifted his paw up and showed her

"Look pups daddy has a boo boo" Everest said slowly licking his paw

Siren looked at Marshall paw and bit down on it, Marshall yelped and almost fell off the bed

"Siren, that's no way to treat your father," Silvex said to her

"Seems they all like inflicting pain on daddy" Marshall sighed placing his paw on the bed but quickly held it in the air

Siren went to bite it again

Silvex held Siren back. "No Siren, daddy is not a chew toy. I am,"

"Ttt.t..ew.. tooyy?" Siren spoke looking at Silvex

Silvex nodded, then realized that she spoke

Everest and Marshall both looked surprised

"Did she just say chew toy?" Everest asked looking at her

Siren grinned "Ttew toy"

"Yep!" Silvex grinned

"Tew toy" Siren pointed directly at Marshall who gulped

"No sweetie, the chew toy is me," Silvex smiled

Siren shook her head "Tew toy!" she pointed to Marshall's sore paw

"Siren, the chew toy is NOT your father!" Silvex said sternly

Siren sat down and cried loudly

"Fine" Marshall stuck his sore paw right in front of her mouth, Siren grinned evilly

Silvex glowed Silver, When Siren bit on Marshall's paw, he didn't feel any pain

Everest giggled then licked Holly, Silvex Jr tackled Luna and started licking her, Luna burst out crying

' _Luna? What's wrong? Is it Silvex Jr?_ ' Silvex asked her

Luna looked up at him ' _My head wurts_ '

' _I can make your pain go away, Silvex Jr, if you may please get off your sister_?' Silvex asked

Silvex Jr jumped off of Luna and sat down

Silvex glowed silver, and Luna's headache began to fade away

Luna licked Silvex and hugged him

"Naww, she's ador..." Everest paused feeling light headed

Silvex chuckled, and licked Luna back

Everest sat up and moved to the edge of her bed

Siren followed her and nudged her side

"You okay Everest?" Silvex asked

Everest ignored Silvex she sighed, then looked down at Siren

"Everest? What is it?" Marshall walked over and sat besides her "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" Everest smiled "I need the bathroom" she said jumping down from the bed

Marshall looked at Silvex with a worried looked in his eye

"Bathroom is through the door Everest, call if you need anything," Silvex pointed to the door

Everest nodded and walked towards the doors, she almost collapsed but kept walking

"Are you sure she's ok?" Marshall asked Silvex "She's not getting an infection is she?"

"She shouldn't, the Quarantine Effect prevents any infections as well," Silvex said,

Marshall licked Silvex neck "Could you maybe see if she's ok?"

"Let's wait till she gets back," Silvex replied

Marshall went to speak but was knocked off the bed by Luna "Ow.." he said landing on the floor with his butt in the air "She loves using her powers on me" he mumbled

Silvex giggled "You love being such a tease Marshall, yea?"

"Hey! It's not my fault, Luna likes using me as a test dummy" Marshall said getting back to his paws

Silvex laughed. "Your fine love,"

"You can laugh, her powers don't work on you" Marshall frowned

"I can make it so her powers don't work on you, but she might not like it," Silvex said,

Marshall looked up at him "How?"

"Simple really, A power block will prevent anyone from using powers on you. However this means i will also be unable to use my powers on you," Silvex explained

"Does that mean Shredder can hurt me?" Marshall questioned

Silvex shook his head "Of course not, I can remove the power block at any moment, and I will keep you safe, no matter what."

"But you can't protect me forever" A tear fell from Marshall's face "Or Everest and our pups"

"But Marshall, I live forever. I live until the day time stops, until the day all life dies, until the day i am done, being a Gatekeeper," Silvex replied

Marshall looked up at him "I can be killed, I don't live forever like you, neither does Everest or our pups"

Silvex sighed. "That is True, you will pass on, and you will grow old, and i will only watch you wither away and die of natural causes,"

Marshall broke down in tears

Silvex shed a few tears as well. "Don't cry Marshall."

"I don't want to grow old" Marshall said, "I don't want to leave you"

"Wish I could do something, but even I have limits." Silvex replied

Marshall flopped onto the bed, tears still fell down his cheeks, Silvex Jr sat besides him and licked his cheek

"Wait where's Everest?" Marshall asked wiping his tears away "She should be back by now"

"Good question," Silvex flew over to the door and peeked into the bathroom

Everest had collapsed on the floor

"Everest!" Silvex ran over

"I feel horrible" Everest mumbled unable to move

Silvex scanned for signs of infections

Everest's cut had opened up again, but it wasn't infected, the stress of everything had taken its toll on her

Silvex lifted Everest onto his back. "Don't worry, I'll heal you," Silvex said, carrying her Into the bedroom

"Silvex? Is she ok?" Marshall asked concerned

' _Will mummy wie?_ ' Silvex Jr started to cry which caused, Holly, Siren and Luna to cry

"She'll be fine everyone," Silvex said as he began to slowly heal her

Marshall sat down besides Silvex "What's wrong? Does she have an infection?"

"She's fine, just exhausted..." Silvex said, focusing more on Everest

"I'm sorry Silvex" Everest spoke weakly

"Your fine Everest," Silvex said, healing her more

"I just felt weak all of a sudden" Everest sighed

"Then you need to rest," Silvex said.

Everest nodded "i feel bad for making you heal me"

Marshall licked Everest's forehead "silvex will make you better"

"I don't like being a burden" Everest sighed

"You're not one Everest. I had nothing to do till i met you guys, so I was dying to do something," Silvex smiled

"Healing me isn't really fun is it?" Everest questioned him

"No, but its better than doing absolutely nothing." Silvex said as he was nearing completion

"True" Everest smiled at him "Thank you for taking care of me"

"No problem Everest," Silvex replied

' _Im wungry_ ' Luna said then cried

"Luna's hungry, lemme go grab her some formula," Silvex said, and flew out the door, into the kitchen

Marshall licked Luna's cheek "you'll get some food soon sweety"

Noises and shuffling could be heard from the kitchen, then a CRASH!, and then, Silvex flew out with a bottle of the formula. He did notice a knife stick through his hind leg.

' _Wook a toy!_ ' Silvex Jr tried to pull the knife out

"Silvex!" Marshall noticed the knife

"What?" Silvex asked

"There's a knife in your leg!" Marshall as Silvex Jr. Tried pulling on it

"There is?" Silvex looked at his hind leg, which was bleeding. "Huh, how'd that get there?" Silvex pulled it out and made it disappear, the gash in his leg bleeding badly."

Silvex Jr. Touched Silvex's leg then Glowed a gold colour, Marshall went to pull him off but was thrown backwards into a wall

"Don't touch him, let us see what he does..." Silvex said

Everest watched as Silvex Jr. Glowed brighter, the wound in Silvex was transferred to Silvex Jr, who somehow healed himself

"What in the world?" Everest said shocked

Silvex smiled. "Most interesting, not only is he able to transfer Injuries to himself, but able to heal himself at such a young age! Fascinating!, I should think he has special Healing powers, he takes after his father,"

"I dont have healing powers" Marshall said rubbing his head "or do you mean you?"

"I was talking about you, because your the medic of the team, no?" Silvex smiled

Marshall looked at Silvex Jr "Well I am, but I can't heal like that" he licked Silvex Jr

Silvex smiled. ' _How did you do that little one?_ ' He asked Silvex Jr

Silvex Jr. Looked up at Silvex ' _You were wurts I tought about it go away'_

' _Well, I'm proud of you. This is your first step,_ ' Silvex Smiled

' _Pwoud? Why?_ ' Silvex Jr asked not understanding what he just did

Silvex Looked at Silvex Jr ' _You and your sister Luna are very special Pups, and you used your special talents just now'  
_

"So he can heal?" Everest asked sitting up "And Luna has what did you say? Night powers?"

Silvex nodded "Silvex Jr probably specializes in healing, and Luna specializes in the Night, something like that,"

"You do realize this will make Shredder to want them even more" Marshall frowned "Not to mention me dead"

"Well then I'll have to kill him first," Silvex said

Everest licked Marshall's cheek "He won't touch you, not with Silvex around"

Marshall sighed and laid down

Silvex walked over and licked Marshall's cheek

"What good am I if I can't protect them?" Marshall questioned Silvex

"Oh Marshall, you need to look at the brighter side of things. That, or I give you Anti-Depressants" Silvex said,

Everest giggled "Arn't I the one who should be depressed? not you Marshall"

Marshall sighed

Silvex giggled

"Cheer up" Everest licked his forehead "If you don't cheer up I'll get Silvex to tickle you again"

Silvex grinned evilly, making a feather appear out of nowhere

Marshall gulped

"Do it Silvex" Everest winked at Marshall "Stand back kids"

Silvex began to tickle Marshall with the feather, giggling loudly.

Marshall tried to hold back laughing "Ssssstooppp itt!"

"Nope." Silvex continued, hitting all of Marshall's weak spots

"Not thereeee!" Marshall squirmed biting down on his lips "Stop it!"

"Not till you stop being a sad pup!" Silvex said, now tickling his tummy

Everest and her pups laughed loudly

"Noooooooooo!" Marshall said trying to hold in his laughs

"Okay then. Your loss," Silvex said. More feathers appeared and began tickling Marshall all over.

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes, he just couldn't hold back any longer "Ok ok ok! ssssstooopppp!" he burst out laughing

Silvex eased off the tickling. "Are you done being sad? Or I could always ask Everest for some help..."

Marshall looked over at Everest who winked at him, he gulped "I... I... please noo..."

"Then lets see..." Silvex eyed him. "Hmmmm, I don't see any sadness here, do you Everest?"

Marshall frowned

Everest walked over and held Marshall down, she looked him up and down "Wait.. wait... is that a frown I see?"

Silvex grinned. "We can't have that!" Silvex let one feather lightly tickle Marshall

"Noo! Stoppp!" Marshall loudly laughed, he looked at Everest "Noo Everest... please... nooo..."

"Watch this children this is how you stop daddy from being sad" Everest got her paw and tickled Marshall's belly causing him to laugh louder

Silvex laughed as he made more of the feathers tickle Marshall as well.

"Sssstop! I'll do anything! Pllleasseee!" Marshall begged Everest and Silvex

"Promise to stop being a sad pup?" Silvex questioned

Marshall nodded still laughing

Silvex called off the army off feathers

Everest stopped tickling him and licked his cheek "Good Marshall" she giggled

Marshall took awhile to regain his breath "I'm so getting the two of you back"

Silvex chuckled. "And how so will our dally do that?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet" Marshall blushed

Silvex chuckled. "Mmmm, well I'm tried..." He yawned

Marshall rested his head on Silvex "I think everyone needs to get some sleep"

Silvex nodded

Everest turned her head and gasp "Um guys?" she pointed to Luna who was snoring but floating above the bed

Silvex was closing his eyes. "S-she'll be... Fine... It would be natural... Since they don't, know how to... Completely control their... Their powers..." Silvex snuggled next to Marshall, and fell asleep.

Marshall giggled and licked Silvex Cheek then snuggled up against him, as Everest snuggled against Marshall and her pups apart from Luna snuggled around all 3 of them

To be continued


	22. Over and Out

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Over and Out  
**

Marshall was tossing and turning in his sleep his breathing was getting heavier, Everest had tried to wake him up but he wouldn't wake

"Silvex.." Everest nudged his side "Wake up!"

"NO! Don't do it... Please...!" Marshall yelled in his sleep as he started gasping for air

"Ugh, what Shadex?" Silvex said sleepily as he slowly woke up.

Everest tried waking Marshall again "No it's not Shadex... Silvex.. Marshall won't wake up"

"Hheellllppp...! Do..n't k..ill me...!" Marshall screamed between breaths

"Hmm?" Silvex opened his eyes. "Oh, hello Everest, what wrong with Marshall?"

Everest rolled her eyes "I don't know, he won't wake up... I even tried to tickling him which usually works but he just won't wake up"

"Must be a bad nightmare, lemme fix this," Silvex extended his dream wire from his forehead, and it connected to Marshall's forehead, Silvex entering his nightmare

 **Marshall's Nightmare**

* * *

 _Marshall was in Adventure Bay, the Shredder had taken control and brainwashed Luna and Silvex Jr they had killed their mother right in front of Marshall, he was next_

 _"Please stop I'm your father" Marshall begged already covered in injuries "The shredder! He's lying to you..."_

 _Luna had an evil look on her face she looked at Marshall and he fell to the floor screaming in pain_

 _Marshall's pain faded_

 _Shredder walked in front of Marshall "Here I was thinking you would never show your face here, you're children are mine, your mate is dead, Ryder and those muts are dead, why are you still here?"_

 _"My kids..." Marshall said standing to his paws "I'll get them back"_

 _"Really? How?" The Shredder knelt down "Your either brave or extremely dumb for coming here" he kicked Marshall in his head then grabbed his sword and gave it to Silvex Jr._

 _Silvex materialized in front of Shredder. "I'd like to see where this goes,"_

 _"You! How dare you! Get out of this dream!" Shredder yelled at Silvex_

 _"Oh? So you are the real Shredder? Then how are you here? Nothing can bypass the barrier of my dimension!" Silvex said,_

 _The Shredder laughed "That maybe so, but do you remember that black smoke? it allowed me to enter his dreams, if he is to die here he dies permanently"_

 _Silvex snicker. "Yea sure whatever. Your not going to win anytime soon against me, idiot."_

 _"You don't get it do Silvex? I control this dream, not you! I can make anything happen" Shredder clicked his fingers and Marshall started gasping for air unable to breathe_

 _"How wrong you are, you have once again forgotten I have a Shield spell over Marshall, and that mean I do have control over this dream!" Marshall regained breath as Silvex charged at Shredder._

 _Luna and Silvex Jr. Stood in the way_

 _Silvex stopped in front of them. "Hello Children." He said_

 _Shredder laughed "I have them under my control, in this dream they care nothing for Marshall"_

 _Luna vanished and reappeared in front of Marshall_

 _Luna was teleported back in front of Silvex. "Hello? Your forgetting i'm here!" Silvex's eyes glowed, and then, Silvex Jr and Luna fell to the ground, their powers gone_

 _Shredder smirked at Silvex "You're too late" he laughed as Marshall fell to the ground a sword in his back "It's finished" Shredder vanished from the dream_

 _"Oh really? Last time i checked..." Shredder found he could not leave the dream. "I Replaced Marshall with a fake one. He's wide awake now. Your in MY Dream now bastard!" Silvex said,  
_

 _"Doesn't matter Silvex, you see I am not really here" Shredder looked at him "Next time our paths cross Silvex I will destroy you, Marshall, Everest and take her pups"_

 _"IF you should destroy me, I will only come back, you will never get your hands on them. I will kill you first! Oh, and because your not here, doesn't mean I can do this!" Silvex glowed black, Shredder could feel pain. Intense pain._

 _"Bastard!" Shredder yelled at Silvex then clicked a button and he vanished from the dream completely_

* * *

Marshall was awake in Everest's arms, he was so scared he couldn't stop shaking or crying

Silvex laughed as he reappeared in front of Marshall and Everest. "That'll teach him!"

Everest looked at Silvex with a concern look "Thank you" she said still hugging a weeping Marshall

"Not sure if that was sarcastic, or..." Silvex walked over and hugged Marshall as well

"It wasn't sarcasm I mean it, thank you Silvex" Everest licked Marshall's head "It's over, it's alright we're all here" she looked at Silvex "Whatever happened in that dream... Has affected him.."

Silvex shook his head "No, it did not. Not on my watch,"

Everest forced Marshall's head to look at her "It was only a dream Marshall, it wasn't real"

Marshall continued to cry

Silvex was deep in thought

"I... I.. thought I lost you all, and... and... I thought Silvex had forgotten me..." Marshall said with tears fallen down his cheeks

"Marshall, I could never forget you," Silvex said

Marshall looked at him "But it felt so real" he said throwing himself into Silvex

"IT wasn't real Marshall, it was just a dream," Silvex said hugging him

"Why did it feel real then?" Marshall asked

"Nightmares feel real for some reason, but they aren't real." Silvex replied looking at him

Marshall hugged Silvex

"What about if Shredder tries that again?" Everest asked worried

"Try what?" Silvex questioned

"Kill Marshall in his sleep" Everest said still hugging Marshall

"Well, he foolishly pointed out that whatever that black smoke was, is how he's doing it. However, I can remove it from his body," Silvex replied to her

"Then do it" Everest planted a kiss on Marshalls head

"If this smoke is of black magic, we'll force it out through a ritual,"

"Will that hurt?" Marshall asked with tears still in his eyes

"You're soul is of good will, so it will not hurt," Silvex licked his cheek

Marshall looked at Silvex with a worried look in his eyes

"You'll be fine" Silvex smiled

Marshall nodded "I trust you" he said then hugged Silvex

Silvex nodded. "It'll be as quick as... Whatever,"

"Do it" Marshall looked at him

Silvex nodded, and placed his paw on Marshall's chest, over his heart, and began to glow golden.

' _What you woing to daddy_?' Luna asked

' _Making him feel better,_ ' Silvex said, glowing brighter, Marshall glowing gold too

' _Daddy's sick?_ ' Luna asked worried

' _Yes, but Daddy Silvex is making him feel better_ ,' Silvex began to focus hard on Marshall as light flooded the room.

' _Pitty wights!_ ' Silvex Jr. Cheered

Marshall tried to stay still he could feel something inside of it being pulled out

Silvex grunted, and slowly, a black substance was oozing out of his mouth

"You ok Silvex?" Everest questioned

Silvex only focused harder, more of the black goo oozing out of his mouth.

Marshall almost collapsed

Silvex turned his head and spat the entire chunk of black goo out of his mouth, and onto the floor, Marshall was cured of the black smoke.

Marshall fell into Silvex then hugged him

Silvex hugged back, the black goo shivering up and slowly dissolving

A few tears fell from Marshalls eyes Falling on Silvex's fur

Silvex hugged Marshall tightly. "He can't touch you anymore,"

Marshall licked Silvexs neck "thank you... i love you"

"I love you too my dally, anything for you," Silvex kicked his forehead

"Shredder cant touch me anymore can he?" Marshall asked still hugging him

"Yes, and if he does touch you again, I will promise him, a world with endless pain." Silverx said smiling

"Kill him" Everest said licking Holly "I don't want him touching any if them"

Silvex nodded.

"I don't feel well" Marshall said then vomited

Silvex rubbed his back. "That's expected, you might feel like that for awhile, but it'll fade,"

Marshall nodded before vomiting again

Silvex sighed and rubbed Marshall's back some more.

' _Is daddy ok?_ ' Silvex Jr. Questioned as Marshall vomited again

' _Daddy's just a bit sick, but hes fine._ ' "Would you like me to get your favorite meal? I can make it the way you like," Silvex said.

Marshall moaned "I don't think I can eat anything"

"I can get some Anti-Nausea meds for you," Silvex suggested

Marshall nodded then laid down "Please do"

Silvex flew out the door

"Look on the bright side, at least now Shredder can't hurt you anymore" Everest said then licked Marshall's cheek

Marshall smiled before leaning his head over the edge of the bed and vomited, Everest rubbed his back

Silvex flew back in with a syringe of pink fluid, and a bowl of meatballs with tasty smelling sauce on top of them.

"They smell so yummy..." Marshall said drooling

"Meds first silly boy," Silvex said, chuckling

Marshall nodded then licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex blushed. "Okay, injection via neck, ready?"

"Yep" Marshall said, laying down

Silvex pushed the needle in and injected the fluid. "There, that should make you feel right as rain," Silvex said, pulling out. "Now you can have these..." Silvex pushed the bowl of meatballs in front of him.

Marshall grinned before licking Silvex's neck several times

Silvex giggled.

"Thanks!" Marshall looked down at the meatballs and started eating fast

"Woah slow down" Everest giggled

"Yes, the meds wont be much use if you eat too fast," Silvex chuckled

Marshall almost chocked but started eating slower

Holly nibbled on Silvex's tail

Silvex giggled. "Holly, that tickles!"

Holly stopped and looked at him "Tttt...ickles?"

"Yes," Silvex was too busy giggling. "It t-tickles!

"Tttickles!" Holly said nibbling his tail more

"She just spoke" Everest said surprised

Silvex laughed more. "H-holly!"

Marshall stopped eating and looked "Silvex she said tickles!" He smiled "Good girl Holly"

Holly grinned and continued nibbling

Silvex fell over, laughing hard

Luna joined her sister

Marshall got an idea he walked over to silvex and started licking his belly

"Aha! Nooo! Stopp!"

"Nope this is pay back for tickling me earlier" Marshall said with a smirk

"P-p-please! Ahahaha!"

Marshall laughed then planted a kiss on his lips

Silvex kissed back, giggling a little still.

While still kissing, Marshall got his paw and tickled Silvex's belly again

Silvex laughed more. "hahahaha!"

Everest walked over and started tickling Silvex's belly, she was joined by the rest of her pups

Silvex laughed loudly. "Aye, no! Too much! AHahahahah!"

"Pay back Silvex" Marshall said laughing

Silvex only laughed more

"Pp...pay backk?" Silvex Jr said out loud

Silvex was laughing very hard,

Marshall finally stopped tickling him as did Everest and the pups

"i think that's enough payback" Marshall said now licking silvex's neck

By now, Silvex had gone limp.

Marshall continued to lick silvex's neck "your going to get me back arn't you?

Silvex did not reply.

"You ok?" Marshall asked starting to get worried

Silvex wasn't breathing

"Um silvex?" Marshall placed his ear against he chest

"Is he ok?" Everest asked

Marshall looked extremely worried

Silvex still did not reply

Marshall began to panic

Silvex laid there, lifeless

"Wait... is he?" Everest said shocked

marshall looked at him "you cant die" he said slowly licking silvex's belly moving his tongue down further

Silvex did not respond

Luna who used powers and throw Marshall away from silvex and on the floor"Owww..." marshall said laying on his back

Luna approached Silvex with a spark in her eye "ppppay backkk"

Silvex STILL Did not respond.

Luna went to pounce on him but Everest stoppes her "no hunni, hes either playing dead or sleeping"

Luna started crying loudly

Silvex began to glow silver very faintly

"Wead" Silvex Jr. Said pointing at silvex

Silvex did not respond.

Marshall jumped back on the bed but Luna threw him off, Marshall sighed then walked out the room into the bathroom

Without warning, Silvex burst into white flames, and glowed very brightly, howling loudly.

"Silvex? Whats wrong?" Everest asked approaching him

Silvex finished, and stood, shakily. "S-s-sorry, Regeneration process. I do that when my Body sustains too much damage, although now, i know it is possible to die of laughter,"

"Um what?" Everest was confused

"What what?" Silvex said

"You died of laughter?" Everest said very confused

"Yes." Silvex said

Without warning Everest fainted

"Everest? Are you alright?"Silvex asked catching her

Everest didnt answer but Marshall came back in then slipped on the floor "uh oh..." he said before hitting into a wall

Silvex chuckled. "Oh Marshall,"

"Huh?" Marshall questioned feeling dizzy "where am i?"

"my house Marshall." Silvex giggled

"Who are you?" Marshall asked

SIlvex sighed and lifted him onto the bed.

"I don't know you? Do i?" Marshall said rubbing his head which had a small yet noticeable lump

Silvex sighed. "Lovely, amnesia."

Everest sat up

"What are you doing here Everest? And who is this pup?" Marshall mumbled

"I'll be back, i'm sure there is a cure in my lab somewhere..." Silvex flew out the door into the lab.

"Hey Everest who's pups are these?" Marshall asked

Everest looked shocked "Um Marshall their ours"

"Wait what?" Marshall looked at Holly "your joking right?"

Everest fainted

Shuffling and noises could be heard from the door.

"Whats he doing in there?" Marshall jumped off the bed "hello?"

No reply as more noise was heard

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"Marshall yelled causing his pups to cry

Silvex's head popped out the door. "Shh!" He said, and returned to the lab.

"Don't tell me to shh! Who do you think you are?!" Marshall growled

Silvex didnt reply

Silvex Jr. Walked over

"Hi little puppy" Marshall titled his head

Silvex Jr. Walked closer

Marshall backed away "your creeping me out" he said pushing him away

Silvex Jr. Burst into tears

Silvex returned with a vial of purple liquid. "Back,"

"Right, now take me back to adventure bay" Marshall said still walking backwards

"Nope. you need to take your meds," Silvex said,

"I do not!" Marshall growled

Silvex froze Marshall and approached him with a syringe of the purple liquid. "This will cure your amnesia."

"What are you talking about? And how are you doing this?" Marshall snapped at silvex "i don't even know you"

Silvex sighed and injected the fluid into Marshall's neck.

"Wh...wha...wha...What are you... you... doin..." Marshall paused "Silvvvvex?" he collapsed falling on the floor

"You're fine," Silvex said, Healing the bump on the dalmatian's head.

Marshall blinked several times "what.. happened?"

"Nothing, you just hit the wall too hard." Silvex carried Marshall onto the bed

"I did?" Marshall questioned feeling dizzy

"Yes, now rest easy, you'll feel fine after some rest." Silvex said,

No matter how many times Marshall tried to get some rest he just couldn't close his eyes

"Marshall? Are you ok?" Everest asked sitting besides him

Marshall sighed "I just feel dizzy"

"Then get some sleep" Everest smiled

"I can't..." Marshall replied shutting his eyes but he saw the Shredder and quickly opened them

Everest pulled Marshall close to her gently licked his head, moments later Marshall was asleep, only to wake up screaming

"NOOOO!" Marshall yelled waking his pups up they all started to cry "Leave me alone!" he jumped off the bed and sat down in a corner

"Marshall please" Everest jumped off the bed after him "You need to sleep"

Marshall shook his head to afraid to close his eyes

"Do you want me to get Silvex?" Everest questioned hugging him

"No" Marshall replied as tears fell from his eyes "Let him sleep"

"But Marshall you need to sleep too" Everest licked his forehead, but Marshall pulled away and face the wall "You're worrying me" she went back on the bed and nudged Silvex "Are you awake?"

Silvex mumbled in his sleep

Everest rolled her eyes, and lifted Silvex's ear "HELLO! Earth to SILVEX!"

"Hmm?" Silvex sat up.

Everest had a worried look on her face and pointed to Marshall, who was in a corner of the bedroom huddled in a ball

"Marshall? Are you alright?" Silvex asked

Marshall didn't answer and closed his eyes again, but yet again he saw Shredder

"Marshall! What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?" Silvex said

"He can't sleep" Everest looked at Silvex "Each time he tries he wakes up screaming"

Silvex sighed. "I'm gonna murder Shredder so painfully,"

Marshall turned his head, looked at Silvex then huddled into a ball, and sobbed

Silvex flew over and hugged Marshall

"What's wrong with me?" Marshall asked Silvex

"Shredder. That's what." Silvex replied in a tone filled with hatred

Marshall looked at Silvex his eyes feeling heavy, but once again he turned and faced the wall "can't even sleep" he mumbled then sighed

"You'll sleep, i'm sure of it," Silvex said

Marshall shook his head

Silvex nodded. "You will, and you Shall." Silvex's eyes glowed Dark blue, and Marshall could feel himself drifting off

Marshall tried to fight it, but he couldn't he fell into Silvex, Silvex caught him

The minute Marshall fell asleep he saw the Shredder laughing at him, although his eyes were shut tears started to fall from them

Silvex glowed blue, pushing the image of Shredder out of Marshall's mind

"Is he asleep?" Everest asked from the bed

Silvex nodded

Everest sighed relieved as Marshall fell limp against Silvex, and began to snore very loudly

Silvex smiled and carried Marshall to the bed

"I'm beginning to see why Marshall and Chase love you" Everest said licking Silvex Jr "If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here"

Silvex smiled, then sighed. "I miss Chase,"

"Well lets go home, I mean back" Everest smiled "Besides I feel much better, dunno if my cut's healed yet"

Silvex scanned her cut

"I feel fine Silvex, you don't need to scan me" Everest replied looking at him

"Just double checking Everest," Silvex could see the cut had fully healed. "Okay, we're good to go,"

Everest smiled as Luna bit down on her tail "Hey! I'm not a chew toy!" she turned to Silvex "that's great, please get Luna off my tail"

 _'Luna, could you please stop chewing your mother's tail please?_ ' Silvex asked her

Luna shook her head and continued chewing

' _Oh Luna, please? Your mother isn't happy about it, and you don't wanna make mommy mad, do you?_ ' Silvex looked at her

' _no, but swe woves me'_ Luna then looked at Silvex ' _My mouth is wore, tewing makes it feel bewwer'_

' _Well I could give you a chew toy_ ,' Silvex smiled

Luna grinned ' _Pwease?! Pwease!? Tew toy!'_

Silvex nodded and handed her an Everest shaped chew toy.

Luna took it and started biting it

"Wow, better that then me" Everest giggled licking Silvex Jr who was snoring "Ready to go when you are"

Silvex glowed Silver, and everyone was teleported to the lookout

To be continued


	23. Survival Of The Fittest

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Survival Of The Fittest**

Raph screamed when they appeared in front of him

Parker laughed "You sir sound like a girl"

"Hey! They scared me!" Raph threw his hands in the air "Welcome back Silvex"

"It's good to be back! Was Shadex any trouble?" Silvex asked

"If by trouble you mean Raph and Shadex trying to scare everyone, then yes" Ryder said rolling his eyes

"And Shredder?" Silvex questioned them

"He hasn't showed his ugly face" Raph said frowning

"He still has Thunderbirds 1,2 and 3" Virgil sighed

Silvex nodded "Okay then. Everest is fine, but Marshall keeps having his head haunted by Shredder. I don't care what any of you say, I am killing him. Painfully."

"Be my guest" Leo said walking in "He followed us here, so he should've known differently" "How is Marshall?" Ryder asked concerned

' _Silvex or Shadex?!'_ Natalie's voice echoed in their minds, it sounded weak ' _I found Thunderbird 2... but Shredder trapped me in some device I can't teleport out of... it's sucking my energy...'_

"Marshall is fine now, Shadex!" Silvex yelled out

"Yeeesssss?" Shadex asked, slithering in darkly.

"Today, we kill Shredder. He has Natalie in Thunderbird 2." Silvex said

"Lovely, I wanna see how his blood tastes." Shadex smirked

Silvex rolled his eyes. "Tell Chase I said hi, and love you," Silvex said to Ryder as he and Shadex flew out of the lookout.

' _I can't hold on much longer..._ ' Natalie sounded weaker

Silvex used the gift Natalie gave him earlier to trace her aura to her location

Thunderbird 2 was hovering above Jakes mountain A small box like object was hanging from it, wires attached were shinning bright sending energy into thunderbird 2

"Shadex, use your Scythe on the wires, I'll see what's in the Thunderbird," Silvex said to his brother. Shadex nodded and charged at the wires with his unholy scythe drawn out, Shadex cut the wires with ease, his Scythe glowing a dark red.

The wires fell loose an alarm sounded and Natalie screamed as the box inside thunderbird 2 began to rapidly drain her energy ' _Helppp_!' Natalie screamed feeling her life being sucked from her

Shadex glowed black, and then, Thunderbird two could no longer suck energy out of Natalie. He burst open the cage and lifted her up onto his back. "Let's get you out of here,"

Natalie was in her normal form "you don't understand, my energy once removed can be used to do terrible things" she said barely conscious "if shredder uses it..."

"Silvex is on it my dear," Shadex replied

Silvex appeared in Thunderbird two.

Inside thunderbird 2 was a tube Inside the tube was pure light, Natalie's power

"Alright, i know i'm not alone, and surely, a nitwit wouldn't leave this tube of power unguarded." Silvex said getting ready

"10 points goes to the mutt" a voice said behind him

Silvex turned around.

The Hood stood there "Thought you killed me didn't you?"

"Yes I did. And apparently, i didn't put enough effort into it. Should've thrown your body into the void!" Silvex yelled

The Hood laughed "Do you want to hear something funny?" he asked as Natalie's powers disappeared from the tube

Tiger Claw jumped in front of Silvex "Surprise!" he roared glowing white

"Oh? Have I lost my skills of killing off people? Surely, I ripped your head off!" Silvex said

"If only Silvex.. If only..." The hood laughed "I'm not as dumb as you think I am, you see what you killed was merely a clone, finish him Tiger Claw"

"With Natalie's powers that should be easy" Tiger Claw roared at Silvex

"Oh and Silvex, you're precious mates? and the rest of the Paw Patrol, I think the Shredder is about to pay them a visit" The Hood laughed before Tiger Claw teleported the Hood away

"It's just you and me!" Tiger claw glowed brighter

"BRING IT ON! SEE WHAT YOU GET FOR CHALLENGING THE POWER OF A GATEKEEPER!" Silvex Roared as he Powered up and grew Silver.

Shadex, meanwhile, had heard everything, and teleported himself and Natalie to the Lookout as fast as he could.

Unknown to Tiger Claw Natalie's power is pure energy, it's meant to be used for the greater good

"With pleasure!" Tiger Claw laughed

"Shadex!" Ryder ran over to him, holding his side which was bleeding badly "They have Everest, Luna and Silvex Jr... Marshall and Chase tried to stop them but.. but.. but..." he fell to the ground crying

"Worry not Ryder! Silvex is busy, and my healing powers would only make you terribly sick. Hang tight Natalie, I have to go deliver a can of whoop-ass to Shredder for taking the pups and Everest," Shadex lowered Natalie to the ground, and scanning for Silvex Jr and Luna's aura, he flew off towards them

' _Silvex...'_ Natalie said through her mind ' _Whoever is using my powers... You kill them... you kill me..."_

' _Any loopholes? Is it possible if i weaken Tigerclaw enough, I can suck your powers out of him and give them back to you_?' Silvex asked

' _Only I can take my powers back, but I'm too weak to even try'_ Natalie replied ' _I've been in my natural form for to long, I can't transform to my human form without the rest of my powers'_

 _'I'll give you some strength for you to use to get your powers back, but only after I've neutralized tigerclaw,'_ Silvex glared at tigerclaw, now fully powered up.

' _Just don't kill him when he has my powers, or I die too_ ' Natalie lost consciousness

Tiger Claw ran at Silvex, using Natalie's powers to make his claws longer "You should be paying attention!" he roared

Silvex teleported himself and tigerclaw onto an empty field. "Ill get the Thunderbirds later, I've been itching for a good fight!"

"Likewise!" Tiger Claw laughed "Fighting those turtles bore the hell out of me!" he sent an energy bolt directly at Silvex "Ooo! I could get use to this!"

Silvex threw his own energy bolt, colliding with Tigerclaw's, then created a intense shockwave, and sent it to Tigerclaw

Tiger Claw teleported himself out the way just "Let's see what I can do!" he lifted himself off the ground and somehow teleported an unconscious Natalie on the ground "Be with you in one minute Silvex" he said sending a bolt towards Natalie

Silvex teleported Natalie back to the lookout, placing a teleport block on her. "Nuh uh bastard, I ain't done with you yet!" Silvex sent fast arrows of white plasma at tiger claw

"Will you stop interrupting my plans!" Tiger Claw roared freezing the arrows in time then sent them in the air, without warning he started glowing "What!?" he yelled unable to control the power

Silvex paid no mind, and charged at tigerclaw with his katana, which was now shining platinum.

Tiger Claw's head felt like it was about to explode he saw Silvex but couldn't move, bursts of energy were flying from him in all directions "What is this!"

Meanwhile Shadex was closing in on Silvex Jr's aura.

Silvex stopped just before Tigerclaw, and focusing hard, began to suppress Tigerclaw's powers, while also lulling him into a deep sleep.

"Nooo!" Tiger Claw yelled before everything went black "You.. You... Ba..s..."

Silvex picked him up, and teleported himself and tigerclaw to the lookout.

A group of Ninja's were taking Everest, Luna and Silvex Jr to Shredder

"Let me go!" Everest yelled at them only to be knocked unconscious

Shadex turned into a Shadow, and the Shadow surrounded the ninja's, they found themselves unable to move. As an extra precaution, Shadex prevented any teleport attempts

Luna opened her eyes and tried to use her powers, but for some reason she couldn't and started to cry, neither could Silvex Jr, both were wearing a collar

The Shadow slowly began to swallow the ninja's, Shadex watched carefully to prevent any escape attempts

"Kill them" A ninja said throw the cage away

An elite ninja appeared and picked the cage up, but tripped over a rock and the cage went tumbling over a cliff and hit the water with a big SPLASH

Shadex lifted the Cage out of the water with a Shadowy claw. Summoning Shadow hounds with sharp teeth to finish off the rest of the ninja's, he teleported himself and the cage back to the Lookout, bursting it open and pulling Everest, Silvex Jr, And Luna out of it.

Ryder was holding Natalie while trying to stop his own bleeding

"Ryder, let me heal you," Silvex said, still in his Silver-pup form. His fur was long, and shone silvery

"Silvex no" Tears fell from Ryder eyes "Chase.. Marsha... are.. are..." he passed out from the lack of blood

Silvex was by his side instantly, and healed Ryder, replacing the lost blood. "Chase and Marshall are WHAT?!"

"You okay?" Shadex asked the pups as he looked over Everest for injuries.

"I'm fine" Everest replied holding her head

Shadex nodded. "DO you need anything?"

"Something for a headache would be nice" Everest replied licking Silvex Jr.

"I'll be right back," Shadex disappeared.

Shadex reappeared with a bottle of pills, and popped out two neon green pills and gave them to Everest. "These should do," He said.

"Thank you" Everest took the pills "Wait, where's Marshall?"

"I dunno, Ill go look for him." Shadex floated out the lookout and followed Marshall's Aura.

Ryder pointed outside "I couldn't stop them..."

Silvex was instantly outside the lookout, fearing the worst

Lady Penelope, Virgil, and the turtles were gathered around something

"What are you looking at!" Silvex asked, glowing brighter.

Leo and Lady Penelope stepped out the way, Donnie, Katie and April were knelt besides Chase, who was laying in a pool of blood still alive but barely breathing  
"He tried to stop them" Donnie said with his hands over a deep slash on Chase's side

"Stand back! Stand back!" Silvex dashed over to Chase. "Don't Die on me Chase! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Silvex said, putting all he had into Healing Chase

"We didn't even notice, it wasn't until Marshall screamed we saw him here" Leo said as a tear fell from his eye "I'm sorry, we failed to protect them"

Silvex paid no attention. He kept on healing Chase. "Don't die, don't die, don't die!" He repeated, tears streaking down his face

Chase somehow opened his eyes, he tried to speak but had no energy

"Chase! Chase, you're alright!" Silvex hugged Chase tightly, but not too tightly, more tears streaking down his face, into Chase's fur

Chase managed to kiss Silvex before he passed out

Silvex kissed back, glad he did not lose Chase. Again.

Alan had found Marshall on the bottom of the water, trapped in a chain which wrapped around his neck, no matter how hard Alan tried he couldn't free Marshall there was a spear wedged in Marshall's back leg, Alan was close to drowning himself he saw Shadex above and pulled out his flare gun in hopes he would see it

Shadex spotted the Flare and plunged into the water and sized up the situation. He freed Marshall, pulled out the spear, and teleported Himself, Marshall, and Alan to the lookout.

Alan started coughing "He's not breathing..." he said looking at the dalmatian next to him

"Oh Silvex!" Shadex yelled out.

Silvex kissed Chase on the forehead, and dashed back into the lookout. Shadex told him everything through their telepathic link and Silvex began to focus on Marshall. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal

Marshall opened his eyes to see Silvex and Alan looking at him "Am... am... I dead?"

"No Marshall. I would never let you die on my hands again. I would never forgive myself, ever." Silvex said, hugging Marshall tightly

Shadex took off the collars on Luna and Silvex Jr, and threw them into a mini Black hole

"My leg... hurts.." Marshall moaned not knowing about the spear Shadex removed

Silvex healed the wound up, and kept on hugging Marshall, tear STILL streaking down his face

"What about Tiger Claw?" Ryder asked looking down at him and then looked at Natalie

"Natalie, We need to get your powers out of him, and back into you. I can then throw him into the void, and that'll be the last of that Clone. I have a feeling that's not the REAL Tigerclaw." Silvex said

"I can't..." Natalie replied unable to move

Silvex gave her Strength, and some of his pure energy he had. "Come on Natalie, you need to get it out of him!"

Natalie placed her paw on Tiger Claw and closed her eyes, she and Tiger Claw began to glow and both were lifted in the air, she placed another paw on his head and instantly her powers began to leave Tiger Claw the room was filled with light, a few a seconds the light faded both Tiger Claw and Natalie fell to the ground

"Natalie? Are you alright?" Silvex walked over to her, Shadex grabbing Tigerclaw.

"No, I can't heal myself" Natalie replied returning to her human form

"I can heal you," Silvex offered. "DO you have your powers back?"

Natalie nodded "Yes I do" she said attempting to stand but fell down clutching her head

Silvex walked over. "What do you need?" He asked, as Shadex threw Tigerclaw through a portal, into the void, watching him disintegrate

"I.. ne..." Natalie said but passed out

Silvex set her on the couch, and went back to Marshall, and hugged him again

Marshall hugged back "They took them... I couldn't stop them, I'm so useless"

April came walking in with Chase who was still unconscious

Natalie contacted Silvex and Shadex through her mind ' _Silvex, Shadex I'm afraid that is not Chase or Marshall, they're merely clones you must destroy them, the real ones are.. are... are... Ugh! I'm losing their location... Silvex use the.. the.. gift I gave you... Hurry... Chase's energy is weakening_ '

Silvex's eyes blackened and he glowed black, growling. "Ooooo, Now they've done it," Shadex merely said as Silvex cut off the Clone Marshall's head with his katana, then proceeded to rip the heart of the clone Chase out of his body

"Chase you got to hold on" Marshall said trying to stop the bleeding "Chase please" he pressed his paws against Chase's side "Please don't give up!"

A Ninja walked towards Marshall pulling his sword out which was covered in Chase's blood

Tears fell from Marshall's eyes

' _Silvex hurry!_ ' Natalie yelled

Silvex instantly appeared in front of the ninja. "NOBODY HARMS MY DALLY AND SHEPHERD! NOBODY!" Silvex screamed out as he violently killed the ninja with his katana

Unable to keep himself standing any longer due to a deep slash across his hip Marshall fell on Chase

Silvex turned around, putting his katana away, and put his paws on Marshall, and slowly began to heal his gash

"No.. Not me... Help.. Chase.." Marshall struggled to remain conscious

Silvex healed Marshall anyway, and when finished, moved onto Chase, and began to heal the shepherd

"He.. he.. he.. saved me..." Marshall cried "I just watched.. as they stabbed him..." tears fell from Marshall's eyes like a river

Silvex finished healing Chase. "It's alright Marshall, they aren't gonna hurt you now,"

"I couldn't do anything" Marshall broke down

Silvex went over and hugged Marshall

Marshall hugged back tightly, soaking Silvex's fur with his tears "I thought we were going to die.."

"Oh you will die" The real Tiger Claw held Chase around his neck using his claw to slowly cut Chase's neck, dribbles of blood ran down his claw

Tigerclaw was thrown to the ground, A black fured Silvex on top of him. "The noly one dying here, is You." Silvex said be fore ripping his head off, and throwing his body into a portal that he opened, into the void. He watched it disintegrate. "Good riddance."

"Sil...vex...?" Chase said opening his eyes, with blood leaking from his neck

Silvex walked over, his fur still black. He hugged Chase as he healed his wounds. "I'm here Chase," He said, crying a little

Chase flashed a smile then passed out

"Is he ok?" Marshall asked getting to his paws, but an arrow out of nowhere hit him in his side "Silvex.." he yelped falling to the ground

Silvex pulled the arrow out of Marshall, and healed the wound. "We're done here," He said, teleporting back to the Lookout

"Chase! Marshall!" Ryder ran over "Are they ok?" he asked kneeling besides Silvex

"Yes, they're fine," Silvex said, his fur returning back to the Silvery Shine

Natalie attempted to stand up only to fall down "Silvex, they've both been poisoned"

Silvex flashed green, both pups were cured of the poison. "I'm sick and tired of all this," He said

Luna and Silvex Jr. Heard Silvex, and Luna teleported both away, right into Shredder's lair

Silvex fell to the floor, sighing. "When do i ever get a break? Why can i live a normal life?"

"Because you're a gate keeper" Natalie looked at Silvex and began to glow "I'll get them" Just as she was about to teleport Marshall and Everest touched her and all 3 were teleported where Luna and Silvex Jr were

Silvex sighed. "Most likely, I'll have to go and fetch all of them. Again."

"Everest, Marshall! Why did you go and do that?!" Natalie said not happy at all

Marshall looked at Everest "Because they're our pups" he said wanting to prove to everyone he could save his children

"You don't understand how dangerous it is, Marshall I can't heal you if you get hurt, I'm not like Silvex" Natalie said worried

"Oh he's not going to get 'hurt' he's going to die along with you" A Clone of Shredder stood in front of them holding both Luna and Silvex Jr. who were unconscious

Silvex focused hard, meditating.

Natalie cast a protection spell around both Marshall and Everest, then teleported Silvex Jr. and Luna next to her also putting the spell on them "It's just you and me..." she said but fell to the ground still not recovered from earlier

"looks like your time is up" Clone Shredder laughed and walked towards her

Silvex appeared in front of her. "Nope."

"Oh come on!" Clone Shredder rolled his eyes "Will you just stop coming to their rescue all the time?! It's annoying!"

Silvex laughed. "For you, it is. For me? More like my job." Silvex teleported Himself, and natalie, Marshall, Everest, Silvex Jr, and Luna back to the lookout

Natalie sighed "I'm going to go after the real Shredder, I know where he is, I also know I most likely won't come out of this alive, but if it's my future to die here then so be it" she began to glow and had a tear in her eye just as she teleported Ryder grabbed her hand and was teleported with her "Ryder! I can see where you're pups get it from" she rolled her eyes

Silvex and Shadex teleported by her side. "He's hurt my mates for far too long, we're going to help you stop him, if its the last thing we do," Silvex said

Shadex nodded.

"You foolish mutts, you will never kill me" Shredder's voice spoke through a speaker as the lights all went out "The turtles failed to defeat me so many times what makes you think you all will do it?"

"Because I am a Gatekeeper! I am a GOD, and if I want you dead, you will be dead! No buts, no loopholes, no second chances, no nothing!" Silvex said,

"Your words are meaningless to me mutt!" Shredder yelled through the speaker "You are a 'god' yet you failed to protect your mates, multiple times, only way you protect them is to run off to your little home"

Silvex lit up the area. "So what? I'll kill you very painfully, and there is nothing you can do to stop me! Natalie," his fur was still long, the silvery shine it had was very bright. "Lead the way, I'll take care of anything we encounter."

"Count me in!" Shadex said, his fur glowing dark red, his eyes a shade of red so demonic, and had long claws and sharp teeth.

Natalie transformed from her human form into her natural form, she closed her eyes when she opened them they were glowing white "I've got him!" she said running through a door which lead through a long hallway

Silvex and Shadex followed closely behind

To be continued


	24. Thing's Change

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Thing's Change  
**

Natalie continued to run down the hallway, but she instantly stopped and started growling

"It's an illusion!" Natalie growled turning her head and looking at the walls "Fight us Shredder! Stop hiding!"

Silvex and Shadex readied for action

Laughter echoed down the hallway "You seem smart, but not that smart"

"It's a trap!" Natalie warned creating a shield around herself and both Silvex and Shadex

Silvex and Shadex strengthen the Shield with their powers

20 Elite Ninja's jumped through the hallway walls

"Why do he always hide behind his ninja's!" Natalie growled

"Not a problem," Shadex said as he pulled his Scythe out, Silvex likewise with his katana,

The ninja's ran at the 3 pups surrounding them

Then Shredder appeared, in an armor which was powered by Natalie's power

"He must have taken some of my power for himself!" Natalie glowed white

Shadex cackled. "Even then, your power is a dwarf compared to the strength of ours!" He said as he began cutting heads off

Silvex defending Natalie

"Doesn't matter if my power isn't as strong as your's it's the same deal you hurt him you hurt me" Natalie frowned "The armor is stopping me from draining the power out of him"

Shredder laughed approaching Silvex and Natalie

Silvex pushed him back, as Shadex kept killing more ninjas

Leo, Mikey and Donnie appeared behind Silvex and Natalie

"Yo Shadex, you forgot to invite me!" Raph jumped next to him and folded his arms "You know I love smashing these guys!"

"Well, yes its true, but i-" Shadex was cut off

"Nevermind Shadex! Just keep the ninja's at bay!" Silvex said, then turned to Natalie. "I'm going to need your assistance in defeating Shredder, will you help?"

Natalie nodded "Of course"

Silvex turned towards Shredder. "Today, I bring you to justice, your sorry excuse of an evil person!"

"Lets see you try!" Shredder used his armor and created a sword from pure energy

Silvex drew out his katana.

Shredder pointed hi sword at Natalie, and she fell to the ground as he started draining the rest of her powers

"You're a complete idiot." Silvex stated, as Shredder suddenly felt the power being drained out of him, Natalie feeling it returning to her.

"Your one to talk" Shredder laughed as Ryder appeared in a cage "How sad you forgot all about him"

"Um, That's a fake corpse. The real Ryder was teleported back to the lookout while I was keeping you busy with my taunting." Silvex smirked

Shredder rolled his eyes " lucky i have a back up plan, it involves a Dalmatian, husty and their pups, can you guess it?"

"No, but it will fail. I garentee it,"

Shredder laughed "you under estimate me"

"No, you under estimate me far too much bastard."

"Very well" shredder pulled out a phone "Do it!" He turned to Silvex "You see i knew you and those turtles couldnt resist coming here, leaving the Lookout unguarded, you lose"

"Nope. Checkmate,"

"The hood controls the thunderbirds, he can and will destroy the entire adventure bay" shredder threw a sword at Raph

"Big deal," Silvex stopped the sword and broke it. "It's not like I have the power to teleport all three of them toy dimension, and have killer androids eliminate the hood."

"You truely have no idea" the shredder laughed

Silvex laughed. "YOU, have no IDEA, how big of a grave your digging yourself! Now your time is up!" Silvex charged at Shredder.

Shredder teleported himself behind natalie

Silvex switched place with Natalie and threw Shredder into the wall.

4 shredder clones all with the same armor ran at Silvex

Silvex laughed as he glowed white brightly, and his katana was white hot as he sliced through the clones with ease

"Silvex check this out" Shredder pressed a button and Marshall, Everest and their pups were all infront of him "Do you like my clones? Theres a special thing

about them, you kill them and the real ones die" he said throwing a bolt at Silvex

Silvex dodged the bolt and disintegrated the clones, "I'll be the judge of your so called cloning technology!" Silvex cast a bolt of White plasma at Shredder

Shredder's armor absorbed it he pushed Marshall's clone in front of him "how far will you go to test my clones?"

Silvex sliced the head off. "I know these aren't the real deal, AAAAAND my Shield spells keep them from dying from your poor excuse of a threat," Silvex threw another plasma bolt, this one much more stronger than the last one.

Ninja' jumped in the way of the bolt

"Typical always hiding behind his ninja's" Raph sighed

Silvex made the bolt go around the ninjas and struck Shredder from behind.

Shredder was thrown through a wall "Well this is no fun" he smirked as a robot jumped in front of Nathalie

Shadex popped up and smashed the robot to pieces with a huge hammer he pulled out of nowhere. "Nope."

"I can take care of myself" Natalie rolled her eyes at Shadex "But thanks"

"But of course m'lady," Shadex giggled as he got his Scythe again and attacked more of the ninja's

."i can make your Scythe invisible" natalie winked at Shadex

"Go ahead,"

Natalie glowed white and sent a light beam towards Shadex "hold it in the way

The moment the beam of light hit Scythe it instantly turned invisable

Shadex cackled as he went on killing ninjas

Raph got pinned down by 4 Ninja's

"Seriously do you guys ever brush? Your breathe stinks" Raph chuckled pushing a ninja off him but another one held him down

Dunno if you saw tgat, using my phone

"You alright Raph?" Shadex yelled out.

"Mind getting these nuckle heads off of me?" Raph asked punching on in its face

Shadex charged and rammed into the ninjas

"Thanks man" Raph said standing up

Shadex grinned. "No problem,"

Raph chuckled then hit a ninja across its face

"Raph stop showing off" Leo rolled his eyes

Silvex appeared by Natalie. "Can you see Shredder?"

Natalie closed her eyes "He's going after Marshall"

Silvex teleported next to Marshall in an instant

"Silvex?" Marshall jumped

"You're in danger, I'm sending you to my house." Silvex said.

Before silvex could send him Shredder aappeared

"Too late silvex" Shredder smirked throwing a sword at Marshall

Silvex stopped the sword and flung it back at Shredder. "A Gatekeeper is never late." He said as he charged at Shredder, now at his fullest form of power. He drew out his katana,

"Bring it on! Are you forgetting i die so does natalie

Silvex laughed. "I am a god, don't think I have the power to bring back the dead just for shows!" Silvex struck at Shredder hard, sending him flying out the lookout, and into a cliffside.

"Silvex? Why do I feel weird?" Marshall asked before collapsing

Silvex scanned Marshall.

"My head hurts..." Marshall moaned his holding his head

Silvex made the pain go away. "Your okay Marshall,"

Marshall hugged silvex "Why do they want me dead?"

"I don't know. I have to go kill Shredder, I'll teleport you to my home to keep you safe, okay?"

Marshall nodded then licked his cheek

Silvex smiled, and teleported Marshall to his home. Then he took off towards the cliffside Shredder crashed into. "I'm not done yet!"

"Neither am i!" Shredder yelled leaping off the cliff

Silvex smirked as he landed on the ground

Lady Penelope jumped behind shredder and kicked him so hard he was sent towards silvex

"You didn't see that coming did you" Lady Penelope chuckled

"Shredder, your time is up. No second chances," Silvex said. When Shredder was about to hit him, Silvex sucked Natalie's powers out of his suit, and with ahard slash of his katana, sliced Shredder's body into pieces. "And just to make sure you stay dead..." Silvex said as he picked up the pieces of Shredder's body, and threw them through a portal into the void. They disintegrated instantly. "Let that be a lesson for you, never underestimate me. EVER."

Lady Penelope brushed dirt off of her "Right that just leaves The hood"

Some of the Shredders Ninja's attacked the Lookout

"Chase!" Ryder yelled as a ninja threw Chase against the Lookout wall "Leave my pup alone!"

Before Ryder could do anything a Ninja pulled out his sword ready to stab an unconscious Chase through his heart

Silvex felt Chase's pain, and instantly teleported into the lookout, and struck his katana through the ninja's heart.

"Chase!" Ryder yelled running over to him, he knelt down to feel a pulse

Silvex flew around and Finished off the rest of the ninjas.

No matter how many ninja's shadex, natalie and the turtles killes they kept coming

Shadex kept killing them with his Scythe. "This is crazy, where does he find all these ninjas that are willing to get themselves killed?"

"Clones..." Natalie said "shredder cloned them"

"God, enough with these clones already!" Shadex created chain lightning that fried all the ninjas in the area

' _Silvex? Where did you leave Marshall? something doesn't feel right_ ' Natalie said through her mind

' _I teleported him to my Dimension. He's perfectly safe there,_ '

' _If he's there why do I still sense him here?_ ' Natalie questioned

' _I don't know, there's no way anyone can get in or out of my dimension without me or Shadex, it must be a fake_ ,' Silvex said

' _Your certain the Marshall you sent to your dimension was not a clone?_ ' Natalie asked

' _Hmmmm, All these clones are a bit too real, ill go check_ ,' Silvex teleported into the bedroom and looked around

Marshall, well A Marshall was sound asleep snoring on bed

"Marshall? WAKE UP!" Silvex yelled

"Huh?" Marshall opened one eye up "You don't need to yell"

Silvex thought hard for a moment. "Who's your mate?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Marshall looked confused

"JUST ANSWER IT!" Silvex yelled again

Marshall looked up at him "Everest.. and you... why?"

Silvex nodded "Good, now name all four of your pups,"

"Holly, Luna, Silvex Jr. and Siren" Marshall looked even more confused "What's going on?"

"How do i know your not a clone?" Silvex asked

Marshall stood to his paws "You think... I'm... I'm... a clone?" he said the slipped off the bed "Ow"

Silvex looked closely at him. "Well, if you are the real Marshall, I might be too harsh on you, but still, A clone is not welcome here..."

"Scan me or something then" Marshall said standing to his paws

Silvex scanned him closely. "If your the REAL Marshall, then you should have the Protection spell... A clone can't copy Magic."

"How am I suppose to know if I have a protection spell?" Marshall asked confused

"You don't, your eyes will Shine Silver when i do... this!" Silvex brought his katana up to Marshall's throat. Silvex was staring at Marshall's eyes closely

Marshall closed his eyes "Don't kill me...please... I'm... not a clone..." he opened his eyes and they shone silver

Silvex put his Sword away. "Oh Marshall, I would never bring myself to kill you." Silvex hugged Marshall tightly. "Sorry about that, Natalie thought you were back at the lookout"

Marshall suddenly fainted

"Marshall?" Silvex looked at him

Marshall opened his eyes "You... were going to kill me..." he said frightened

"Okay, yes, I was, BUT, I did not. I wanted to know you were the real Marshall. I'd gladly kill a clone because a clone is an imposter of the real, loving, gentle, kind, sweet hearted, dally I love so much," Silvex said

Marshall still was frightened "But.. but.. but..." he backed away, tears falling down his eyes

Silvex sighed. "Please Marshall, Don't do this. I don't want to feel like a monster again... I don't want to feel like a threat to you..."

Marshall looked at Silvex and threw himself at him hugging him "I'm sorry"

Silvex hugged back. "I'm sorry too Marshall," he said, a few tears streaking down his face

"I should've trusted you" Marshall hugged him tighter "You wouldn't do anything without a reason"

"I know, but... But I've forgotten how... How fragile you and Chase are." Silvex said,

Marshall let go and looked at him "Fragile?"

"Spending a thousand years alone with your Shadow/brother, I've sort've forgotten a few things about mortals. What kills you, what to do to frighten you, how to break a heart... I'm more or less, a little... How do I say it... A rookie, shall we say, when it comes to dealing with mortals. I've only known how to talk with them, or kill them until recently... I even almost forgot how to love, which explains my actions when we first met." Silvex explained

Marshall sat down "Chase wouldn't have been frightened he's tough, I'm not like him" he lowered his head

"But that's what i love about you Marshall. Your kind, your sweet, your gentle. Your soft love makes me feel... Refreshed with all the hard things i face as a Gatekeeper," Silvex smiled

"But I'm not strong like Chase, or the other pups, Chase would have trusted you just then but... but... but... I was scared" Marshall had tears falling down his cheeks

Silvex hugged him tightly. "You don't need to be strong. You just need to be there for me, and Everest."

Marshall hugged back "I'll always be there for you and Everest" he said feeling safer in Silvex's hold

Silvex murred, an idea formed in his head. "Marshall, do you want to become... stronger?"

"Huh? How?" Marshall questioned

Silvex hesitated

"Silvex?" Marshall looked at him

"I can make you stronger, I can make you... No." Silvex stopped himself

"You can make me what?" Marshall looked confused

"Well, Just... Follow me," Silvex walked towards the door and opened it, it led into a long hallway with a dark blue and bright red carpet.

Marshall followed him curiously

The hallway had torches for lighting, and the reaches the other end, a huge gold door with a large platinum lock

"Where are you taking me..." Marshall asked a little scared

Silvex pulled out a key and opened the door, unlocking the big platinum lock. It was opening slowly, so Silvex turned to Marshall. "Your grave." Was all he said, tears streaking down his face

"My... My... My... what?..." Marshall froze

The door opened to reveal a large room filled with candles. In the middle of the room were two metallic statues. Both were in the shapes of Pups

"Wwwhat is this place?" Marshall questioned not sure if he should enter the room or not

"A sad place for me," Silvex said as he walked to the statues. "Come here, nothing will happen, I want to show you something."

Marshall walked in behind Silvex, As Marshall got closer, he could see the Statues more clearly. One was the Shape of Chase in a color of blue, the other was a statue of himself in red.

"Huh...?" Marshall looked at the statues "I don't understand"

'This is the grave of Marshall and Chase, two brave Pups who sacrificed themselves so one being could live on in a uncorrupted state. May they rest in peace.' A plate of silver read.

Marshall looked at Silvex "Why did you bring me here? I don't understand how is this going to make me stronger?"

"This is the grave of my past mates, the one that... That died for me. I saved their powers I gave them for some reason." Silvex said. He picked up something and showed Marshall it. It was an orb of red Rudy, and just looking at it made Marshall feel comfortably warm

"What does it do?" Marshall questioned

"It holds the power i made specifically for Marshall. If he holds it, he will gain the powers within it," Silvex explained. "It once made him immortal, but it lost that power ages ago..."

"But.. I'm not your Marshall... I'm a different one" Marshall looked confused

"Yes, but you're still A Marshall. And now, you're MY Marshall now. And now, if you want to be stronger, then you may accept my gift i gave you a long time ago. I even remember the note i left exactly..." "So I thought it would be for the best to give you two your own set of powers. Both of you will have a basic set of spells, like Simple teleportation, Levitation of small to medium sized objects, and Using Connections between other beings of power. For Marshall, He will have Stronger healing power than Chase, as well as the ability to Control Fire, Heat, and Lightning. His radiating Aura will fill those that don't possess power with joy, happiness, and the urge to smile. For Chase, He will have a larger, stronger Shield spell than Marshall, and Have the ability to control Water, Ice, and Wind. His Aura acts like Marshall, Except non-powered beings will feel relaxed, content with life, and Calm."

"And now you want me to have it?" Marshall asked looking at Silvex

Silvex nodded "If you want it, You said you wanted to be stronger..."

"I do want to be stronger, but I wouldn't know how to use such a thing... I didn't even know magic was real until we met you" Marshall replied

"Well, I know, and i can train you. I am a very powerful being Marshall, I will not let anything bad happen." Silvex smiled

"Oh Silvex!" Marshall hugged him tightly

Silvex hugged back. "So...?"

Marshall smiled then licked Silvex's cheek "It's a gift from you, therefore I can't deny it"

"Okay, but I must warn you, you will gain Wings like mine, and it will be very Painful as your body accepts the new changes. The pain will last for only ten seconds, and then it will fade. Are you ready?" Silvex asked

Marshall nodded "I trust you"

Silvex gave Marshall the orb. "Hold it in your paws, and the rest will take care of itself,"

Marshall looked at the orb then took it and looked back at Silvex, he wasn't sure what to expect, Suddenly, Pain exploded through out Marshall's body. Marshall yelped almost falling over, it was nothing that he had experienced before. The pain continued for some time before it stopped completely. Marshall could feel something on his back now

"Sssilvex?" Marshall said feeling wobbly on his feet "What.. wha...what..."

Silvex helped him onto his feet."You're okay, its a bit disorienting at first,"

"What's on my back?" Marshall asked trying to look

"Wings, they look like mine," Silvex smiled

Marshall tried to see but ended up running in a circle "I... feel... dizzy..." he said still going around in a circle

Silvex giggled and lifted him onto his back. "How about a nap while i head back to the lookout? I have things to do," He said as he walked out of the room, closing the huge gold doors and relocking it with the big platinum lock, and walked back into the bedroom.

"Alright" Marshall nodded

Silvex lifted him onto the bed, and kissed his forehead. "Rest easy my dally," He said, then teleported back to the lookout.

Silvex was instantly tackled by Luna upon arriving back

Silvex giggled. ' _Luna? Is everything alright?_ '

' _Daddy gone? mummy too?_ ' Luna asked being alone with her Sibling's in the Lookout

Silvex looked around. ' _Daddy's at my house, where's your mother_?'

Luna pointed outside the Lookout ' _Funny perwon with swarp stick took her"_

' _A what_?!' Silvex flew out the lookout and high into the air, looking for the others

Ryder and Chase were attempting to take on 2 ninja's, Chase looked like he had been stabbed in his leg

Chase looked up to see Silvex "Down here!" he called out as the ninja wacked him over his head

"CHASE!" Ryder ran over to Chase as the Ninja swung his sword at him

Silvex rammed into the ninja, and drew his katana out. "Ryder, what happened?"

Ryder knelt next to Chase, wrapping his leg up "They came out of nowhere, they took my pups and Everest!"

"ALL the Pups?!" Silvex said

Ryder nodded as a tears fell from his eyes "Everest, Skye, Rubble, Rocky Zuma, they were all taken, it was like the Ninja's were looking for someone" he said tightening a bandage on Chase's wound

"Don't worry, ill get them back, are you gonna be okay by yourself with Chase?" Silvex asked,

"We'll be fine" Ryder smiled "Don't worry about Chase, but please hurry Everest is injured"

Silvex nodded and took off again, looking for Everest

To be continued


	25. New Powers

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 25: New Powers**

"Let us go!" Skye yelled trying to bite the ropes off her paws, she looked over at Everest who had a deep head injury "Everest hold on"

"Dude she doesn't look to well" Zuma frowned trying to get his paws loose

A Ninja noticed Zuma and wacked him over his head knocking him unconscious

"ZUMA!" Rubble growled "Big meani's! Pick on someone your on size!"

The group of Ninja's ignored the pups and carried them along a beach

Silvex landed in front of them, activating a teleport block. "Okay, hand over the pups, and maybe i wont kill you,"

The ninja's looked at each other then threw Everest and Zuma into the water, and dropped Skye, Rubble and Rocky on the ground and ran at Silvex with their swords out

"ZUMA! EVEREST!" Skye yelled as she watched both pups sink beneath the waves

The ninja's continued to run at Silvex

Silvex sighed as he pulled his katana out, and made quick work of all the ninja's, then dove into the water, and pulled Zuma and Everest out onto the sand.

Zuma was breathing, but Everest's breathing was decreasing, blood kept pouring out her head wound

Silvex put his paws on her and healed the wound, then got her breathing normal again. "Everest? Are you alright?"

"Ryder?..." Everest asked not remembering what happened

"Its alright Everest, I've got you now," Silvex said hugging her

Everest hugged back, then looked around "How did we get here?" she asked still not remembering

"You probably dont remeber. Im sure the others can tell you, but lets get back to the lookout first," Silvex said, them teleported everyone back to the lookout.

Ryder was walking in with Chase who was unconscious "Silvex you did it!" he smiled placing Chase on a pup cushion "Can you take a look at Chase's leg? it's still bleeding"

Silvex nodded and walked over to Chase. He removed the bandage, and healed the gash, stopping the bleeding

"Where's Marshall?" Everest asked causing all the pups including Marshall's pups look at Silvex

"At my home. I can bring him back if you'd like," Silvex said,

Everest nodded and laid down feeling exhausted

"Okay then. Just, I've changed Marshall, so he's a bit, different..." Silvex warned

"Different?" Ryder raised his eyebrow "How so?"

"He'll be like me, you'll see," Silvex said, teleporting into the bedroom of his home

Marshall was asleep snoring loudly.

Silvex flew over to Marshall and licked his neck

"Everest... stop that..." Marshall mumbled in his sleep

Silvex giggled and kept licking him

"Evere..." Marshall opened his eyes to see Silvex NOT Everest "Huh... Oh Silvex" he blushed

"Hey there, I'm taking you home, you will SEE Everest soon. Are you ready? Everyone is about to find out what I've given you," Silvex smiled

Marshall licked neck "Yup" he said as he licked SIlvex's neck again

Silvex smiled and teleported himself and Marshall back to the lookout.

"Marshall!" Everest smiled as he and Silvex appeared, she looked at Marshall then looked at Silvex then at Marshall again "He.. He.. he.. has.. has... has... wings..?" she said before fainting

Silvex's face turned red. "Yes, he has wings."

Marshall walked over to Everest and licked her forehead as Ryder came out with an Ice Pack for Chase who had developed a fever "What the? Silvex? What did you do to him?" he asked almost dropping the ice pack

"He asked me to become stronger, so i gave him power." Silvex said,

Ryder raised his eyebrow then placed an ice pack on Chase's head "So there's now 5 pups here with power? You, Shadex, Luna and Silvex Jr. And now Marshall"

"Look on the bright side, your rescues will be alot easier" Gordon smiled walking in with Alan

Silvex nodded

"Silvex? How do you fly?" Marshall asked running around in circles trying to see his wings

Silvex laughed and created a mirror so Marshall could see his wings. "Think of them as a second pair of arms, your flap then to gain altitude, and... I'll be sure to teach you all about it when the hood is dead, and we're living in peace again."

Marshall looked at himself in the mirror "Cool! They.. Loook... look... ACHOOO!" he was thrown backwards and accidentally flew out the Lookout doors

Silvex giggled. Marshall's wings had the same fur color, with black puffs like smoke. "You okay?"

"That's one way to take off" Marshall said standing to his paws "I'm ok"

Silvex smiled.

Marshall bombarded silvex with licks all over his cheek and neck

Silvex moaned and giggled

Marshall continued licking then pushed Silvex to the ground "Ops, sorry got carried away" he blushed

Silvex chuckled, "Its fine Marshall, although after this is all over, im gonna spend time with Chase, i miss spending time with him,"

"Chase has a bad fever" Ryder said holding a ice pack over Chase's head "Silvex? Can you take a look at him?"

Silvex walked over and scanned him. "Nasty fever alright, and i dont have any fever reducer. BUT, Marshall's powers can cure the fever."

"I can?" Marshall asked "I dunno how"

"Consider this your first lesson my dally, come here," Silvex said

Marshall nodded and stood besides Silvex

"Put your paws on Chase, and imagine his Fever gone." Silvex smiled

"Oh alright" Marshall placed his paws on Chase, but nothing happened

"Marshall, think of your friend Chase. A Chase in good health, with no fever. The Chase your good friends with. Focus hard on that image." Silvex said to him

Marshall nodded and thought about what Silvex just said, he closed his eyes but a strange figure appeared in his mind

Silvex wrapped his wing around Marshall and peered into his mind. ' _Get out_ ,' He thought, making the figure fade, and helped Marshall build the image he needed

Marshall could feel Chase's head getting cooler

' _That's it, keep going,_ ' Silvex thought to himself.

Within minutes Chase's fever was completely gone "I.. did it..." Marshall said feeling exhausted

"Good job Marshall!" Silvex said, holding Marshall up. "You'll feel tired because its your first time using your powers. You need energy to use them, and you'll feel sleepy when low on power. For now, ill keep you charged."

Marshall smiled and licked Silvex's cheek while leaning on him, as Chase opened his eyes

Silvex sent Marshall a small amount of energy, then licked Marshall back, and looked at Chase. "You okay Chase?"

"No I think I'm seeing things" Chase said rubbing his eyes looking at Marshall

Silvex chuckled "Chase, i gave Marshall powers, and a set of wings. you're not seeing things."

Chase burst out laughing "I thought you just said you gave him powers and wings"

"He did Chase" Marshall replied almost falling over

Silvex caught him and nodded.

"Oh" Chase sat up and looked at Marshall "They look like your's Silvex" he licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex nodded. "I'm sorry i haven't spent much time with you. I promise, ill make it up to you once all this is over,"

"It's ok, I have a gatekeeper for a mate, I don't expect to be center of attention all the time, besides you also have Marshall and his pups too" Chase smiled

"But still, I'm gonna give you one good time," Silvex whispered seductively into Chase's ear

Chase felt drool dribble out his mouth then licked Silvex's neck

Silvex moaned and licked back

"Why don't you take Chase somewhere?" Ryder suggested giving Luna a bottle "besides I'm sure when Shadex gets back he can protect us"

Shadex floated in. "We're back! Took ages to kill every last ninja," He was cover in blood

Raph followed him in "Yeah well you kept killing the one's I wanted to smash!"

"Whatever! We killed them all, and showed them not to mess with us!" Shadex said, licking the blood off. "Mmm, tasty!"

"Dude that's gross, I don't know what's worse Mikey eating his toe jam or that" Raph rolled his eyes

"HEY!" Mikey slapped Raph's head

Shadex chuckled. "I'm a being of demonic origin, of course i find blood tasty! At least i aint no vampire... Ryder, may I speak to you in private?"

"Well then, with Shadex here, I can give you that good time, yea?" Silvex whispered to Chase, licking his neck slowly.

Ryder nodded to Shadex then turned to Silvex "Take it easy with him" he giggled

Chase blushed

Silvex giggled as he teleported away to his home with Chase. Shadex led Ryder into a separate empty room.

"Shadex? What is it?" Ryder asked closing the door behind him

"Ryder, I am opening up my good side to you, so if you tell anyone i did this, ill cast nightmares upon you got it?" Shadex smirked

Ryder looked at him "You have a good side?"

Shadex sighed, his eyes fading into a shade of purple. "Ryder, im not a completely bad pup. I have feelings too, and Silvex has taught me to have manners too. I've grown used to his presence, but i want a family. Not as in mate family, but very close people family. I find that the PAW Patrol is an awesome crew, and i want to be part of it, but... but im afraid no one will accept me because im a evil like pup with an evil look, and a bad attitude. But i can be good too. I... I must admit, I've... I've..." Shadex blushed. "I've developed a crush on Zuma..." He stared at he ground, expecting Ryder to get angry with him

Ryder knelt down and gave Shadex a kiss on his head "Shadex, you are more then welcome to stay here as well, if that is what you wish, I see no reason why you can't be a member of my Paw Patrol, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your crush"

Shadex nodded. "Thank you Ryder," Tears were streaking down his face

Ryder hugged Shadex "Welcome to the team Shadex"

"T-t-thank you... R-ryder," Shadex hugged back

"You're welcome, well looks like I'm going to need a bigger Lookout" Ryder giggled "With Everest and her pups, and you and Silvex"

"Silvex and I would be more than happy to help build a new one." Shadex said, his tail wagging for the first time in forever

Ryder gave him a pat "Thank you, well I'm about to get some food for everyone, would you like to give me a hand? I mean paw" he giggled

Shadex nodded, his eyes now red again. "Don't tell anyone about this, and this does not mean i am a sissy, alright?"

"Don't worry Shadex I'm good with keeping secret's" Ryder smiled "Besides I have a team to run, I can't run it if I have nightmares now can I?"

Shadex nodded, and followed Ryder to help with the food "How do i tell Zuma that i like him?" He whispered to Ryder.

"Try asking Marshall that one, he opened up to Everest after having a crush on her for ages" Ryder giggled "And I do hope your brother isn't to rough with Chase, I'll need Chase's police skills getting Adventure Bay back to normal" Ryder said with concern

"Don't worry, he would not dream of harming Chase. Its his worst nightmare ever since the... Incident." Shadex said. "Maybe I should open up to him in private? Does he like me back? What if he rejects me?!"

"Those questions I can't answer, only Zuma can answer those it's a step you'll have to take by yourself" Ryder smiled giving him a pat

Shadex sighed and nodded. "You're right Ryder. Thanks,"

"Zuma's pretty understanding" Ryder looked at him "No harm in asking him"

Shadex nodded as he got the bowls out.

Chase and Silvex appeared in Silvex's bedroom, Chase instantly collapsed feeling exhausted from his fever

"Sorry Silvex" Chase said laying on the bed

"It's okay Chase," Silvex said, snuggling up next to him

Chase smiled licked SIlvex neck "I missed this place"

Silvex smiled. "I'm sure you can visit here more often when everything is over,"

"Can't visit without you" Chase giggled "Is Shredder really dead though?"

"He is dead, and if not, Ill just kill him again." Silvex said. "Plus, i could grant you a pass to my place.

Chase licked his neck "Wait I thought you said, only you and Shadex can get in?"

"well, its OUR dimension, we can do anything with it," Silvex said

Chase sighed then laid his head on a pillow "Yeah, I know"

Silvex licked his neck. "Well then, we cant stay for too long, so how about some dinner?"

"Dinner sound great" Chase smiled licking Silvex's neck back

Silvex nodded and lifting Chase onto his back, flew into the kitchen, "So what do you want? I can make anything you can think of,"

"Surprise me" Chase said with a giggle

Silvex set him down on a chair at the dining table, and went off to cook. THe smell of cheese filled the air.

Chase's stomach growled loudly, his face turned bright red hopping Silvex didn't hear

Silvex was too busy rushing around, more tasty scents filled the air

"That smells so good!" Chase said as his stomach once again growled

Silvex laughed as he continued with his cooking

Chase felt drool fall from the side of his mouth "I could eat a house!" he said excited, a bit to excited and fell off his chair "Woops"

Silvex giggled. "Almost done Chase,"

Chase grinned jumping back on the chair "Take your time"

Silvex arrived with two plates, Both medium sized Pizza's. "Pizza is my fave, and don't worry, its safe for Dogs to consume," He said, pulling a Slice of his plate and munching on it slowly.

"Yummy! Pizza!" Chase grinned again "Oh great, I'm beginning to sound like that turtle, what's his name? Micky?"

Silvex giggled "Mikey, And don't worry, this is my special Recipe, and its.. ah not recommended for Mutant turtles,"

Chase raised his eyebrow "I don't even know what 'mutant' means" he started to feel a bit dizzy, and fell off the chair

Silvex caught him. "You okay? Don't worry about it, its meaning isn't important right now,"

"I'm ok, just felt dizzy is all" Chase smiled at him

Silvex sat him back on the Chair. "Do you need anything?"

Chase licked his cheek "I'm good" he smiled

Silvex nodded and went back to his pizza and resumed eating

"I never thought, I'd be sharing someone with my best friend" Chase said licking his own paw

"Is it weird? I mean... Is it awkward to you? Silvex asked

"Not really" Chase smiled and licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex moaned and licked back

"I love you silvex" Chase smiled

Silvex smiled. "I love you too Chase. Very much."

Chase licked his neck slowly

Silvex shuddered and moaned

Chase kissed Silvex on his lips, then slipped off his chair "I'm getting just as bad as Marshall" he sighed

Silvex giggled. "Oh don't be so sad, or I'll tickle you like i do with Marshall."

"I'm not ticklish like Marshall is" Chase said feeling proud

"Oh really? Is that a Challenge?" Silvex smirked

Chase grinned at Silvex "Challenge or whatever, it's a fact out of all of the pups I'm not ticklish"

"Yea, but Mr. facts, i Know you, and i know Your weak spot," Silvex said with an evil grin.

Chase shook his head "I'm not your old Marshall or Chase, and I have no weak spots" he laughed

"No, your Chase, My Chase. AAAAnd your Weak spot is behind your ears if i remember, like this!" Silvex flew over and scratched behind Chase's ears mildly with his paws

"Noooo!" Chase tried to stop himself from laughing "That's... that's... not m...m...my spot!" he burst out laughing "Stop it!" he fell on the floor "I don't have a weak... spot! Stopppppp!"

"Mmm ho ho! Your not as tough as you think you are, huh my Shepherd?" Silvex says as a brush appears and starts scratching Chase's weak spot.

"Ok ok! I'm ticklish!" Chase said breathing heavily "Ssssttooppp.." he laughed harder

Silvex chuckled and stopped.

Chase took a few moment to catch his breath "No one knows about that spot"

"Except me, So you done eating? I want to make my Shepherd feel good before we head back," Silvex whispered into his ear

"I'm done" Chase smiled at him

Silvex nodded. "Then lets go to the bedroom, and maybe we can see who's giving this time."

"Sure" Chase licked Silvex's cheek "Lets go then"

Silvex hugged him tightly, carrying him as he flew into the bedroom

 *****WARNING*****

 **Mating Scene between Chase and Silvex, don't like gays? then Skip**

* * *

Chase smiled to himself as they flew towards the bed "Your amazing"

"I know i am, but i love it when you say it." Silvex said as he laid Chase down on the bed

Chase giggled then licked Silvex's neck

Silvex moaned a bit and Licked Chase's neck

"I love you Silvex" Chase said then moaned

"I love you too Chase," Silvex said seductively, licking Chase's belly now.

Chase giggled then moaned "You're so go..good at.. this..."

Silvex giggled a bit as he continued licking Chase's belly

"Good thing I'm not Marshall, he'd probably be laughing none stop" Chase giggled feeling Silvex's tongue moving across his belly

Silvex nodded with a snickers as he moved down lower to Chase's *cough*

Chase let out a moan "Wow... just... wow..." he felt his *cough* get hard

Silvex giggled and kept licking

"Not... bad.. for someone ... who hasn't had ... a mate in... 1000 years..." Chase said moaning

Silvex chuckled and got on top of Chase, the shepherd could feel a familiar warmth pressing against his read end

"Silvex? What was it like with Chase? I mean the other Chase? He's like me, but we're not the same" Chase said moving his tail to the side

"Well, He smelt like Pine trees, and he was a little more open with his tickle spot, and he preferred to dominate in the relationship. always giving, but on rare occasions, to recieve. Never the less, he was a good mate, but that was a thousand years ago. Besides, you smell like Spruce, my favorite," Silvex said as he slowly thrusting in

Chase moaned a little feeling Silvex thrust into him "I'm... Chase ... but I'm... not that Chase...? I.. mean we're... different... Ohhhhh" he moaned some more

Silvex grunted and moaned. "You... You're not the... Same... And that's... That's okay... Oh, Chase!"

"Your... Ohhhh... so perfect!" Chase turned his head and licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex smiled greatly and moaned more as he continued

"Sil...ex! Ohh!" Chase moaned loudly "You... can... go faster... I can... take... it"

Silvex hesitated, but picked up his pace

Chase was overcome by pleasure, the more Silvex pushed in faster the more pleasure he received "Ohhhhhhh Silvex!"

"Chhaaaassseeee!" Silvex moaned loudly

Chase felt something building up inside of him "I... think... I'm... going... to..." before he could finish the sentence he felt something splatter beneath him "Ohhhhh!"

Silvex only moaned more as he reached his climax, and arched his wings out as Chase felt warmth filling his insides

"Wow..." Chase said breathing heavily "That... was... AMAZING!"

Silvex giggled as he pulled out and Snuggled up next to Chase

* * *

 *****Scene End*****

Chase looked Silvex in his eyes "I wish we could like this forever"

"Well, there's always the future. Once you retire from the PAW Patrol, you can live with me, and i'd show you a lovely time," Silvex said

"But no one knows the future... Well Natalie does but doubt she would tell me" Chase snuggled up against Silvex "Next time we mate, I want to be the one giving you pleasure"

Silvex chuckled. "If i use the Chaos emeralds, I can gaze into the future. Time powers require a lot of energy, i don't know how Natalie does it." Silvex blushed. "Sure thing love," He said, planting a kiss on the Shepherd's cheek.

"Yeah, Natalie is something isn't she?" Chase smiled "But guess if we all knew what the future held, it wouldn't be fun" he giggled hugging Silvex

Silvex hugged back. "That is true Chase. It is true." He snuggled the Shepherd. "So we should get going soon, Ryder needs my cute police pup,"

"I guess, we can't stay here forever" Chase giggled sitting up but felt a little dizzy

"Easy Chase," Silvex said, "We can stay for a little while longer, And besides, we just mated, your in no condition to move about for awhile," Silvex giggled

Chase blushed then laid back down "You're right" he giggled

 **Back at the Lookout**

Marshall had taken Everest and their pups out to the pup park

"It's so beautiful out here" Everest smiled licking Marshall cheek

Marshall nodded and sat under the shade of a tree watching the pups playing on the playground "Sorry I didn't tell you about Silvex giving me powers and these wings"

"Marshall don't be silly, you don't need to apologize" Everest giggled as a shadow appeared over their heads

"Well isn't this so adorable" A clone of the Hood said holding a gun towards Everest "Move and she's dead"

Marshall growled now standing up

"Ooo! You have wings like Silvex" The Hood said shocked

"And powers!" Marshall growled "Let her go!"

Before Marshall could do anything the Hood's clone fired the gun

"EVEREST!" Marshall yelled as she fell to the ground blood running down her side "You're going to..." Just as he turned around he was hit across the head HARD knocking him unconscious

To be continued


	26. Let's go!

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Let's go!**

When Marshall regained consciousness, his vision was blurry he saw his pups gathered around Everest, she was barely breathing

"Noo... Everest...!" Marshall yelled standing to his paws only to fall over "Ow.. my head..." blood dribbled down the side of his head, he pulled himself over to Everest "I'm.. going.. to kill the hood!" he said placing his paws on Everest, he closed his eyes trying to heal her "I can do this!" he yelled feeling pain throughout his body

Marshall saw Everest's wound healing but the more he used his powers the weaker he felt

"Mar...shall?" Everest opened her eyes as Marshall collapsed breathing heavily

' _Silvex!'_ Marshall yelled in his mind before everything went black

"Well that was a nice show" The Hood's clone smirked "Seems using his powers weakens him" he picked a weakened Marshall up then held a gun against his neck "Say goodnight!"

Silvex's eyes pulsed Red. "Um Chase? I need to go. Like right now! Ill be right back," Silvex said, kissing Chase then appeared in front of Marshall, just as the Hood shot the gun. The bullet shot into Silvex's Shoulder.

"Nice save Silvex" The hood's clone laughed seeing blood leaking from Silvex's shoulder, he threw Marshall hard against a tree then pointed the gun at Silvex "Let's see how good you are at dodging another bullet while you're wounded"

Silvex's face showed no pain nor fear

The Hood clone smirked as a tree branch fell on top of Marshall "Ouch that has to hurt" he laughed

Silvex took the tree branch and Smacked the Hood clone's face with it hard

"Good thing about being a clone, I feel no pain" The Hood's clone laughed "You see I'm not like those other clones, I'm more advanced" he said then teleported next to Luna and picked her up

Luna's eyes turned a blue/green color and the Hood's clone was thrown backwards, she dropped to the ground growling

Silvex laughed. "Still doesn't mean your getting Marshall, or the pups anytime soon,"

"I don't want them, I want their powers" The Hood's Clone smirked "And now I know when Marshall uses his powers unlike you, they weakened him, which is all I needed to know" with that the clone vanished

"Marshall!" Everest said nudging his side, her wound was half healed

"Whatever dumbass," Silvex said, walking over to Everest. "Are you and the pups alright?"

Everest looked at her side which had a small wound "We're ok, but Marshall"

Silvex looked at Marshall. "His powers will passively heal any injuries, lemme give him some energy." Silvex put his paws on Marshall, and glowing white, gave Marshall some energy

Marshall opened his eyes expecting to see the Hood but jumped upon seeing Silvex "You... came?" he asked trying to get to his paws

"For you, of course. I have a connection with you now, that you have powers. Now that i think of it, It was YOU who formed the telepathy link when you called out for me in you mind." Silvex said

"I called out to you?" Marshall asked "i just thought about you"

"Yes, but with your powers, you made your Thoughts more of a message to me." Silvex smiled

Marshall stood up almost falling over "Silvex.. when your finished with Chase can you train me? I was useless against that clone"

"Of course Marshall. Will you be okay? I don't want to have to... Leave Chase again," Silvex replied

"He'll be ok" Everest licked Marshall's cheek

Marshall nodded "Don't keep Chase waiting because of me" he smiled

"Okay then, just remember, your thoughts can become a message to me if you put your focus into it," Silvex said, then teleported back to Chase. "Terribly sorry love, Wasn't expecting the hood to give Marshall some trouble. He's fine now."

Chase sat up "That's ok" he licked Silvex's cheek

Silvex smiled. "Anyways, maybe its time we head back, yea?"

"I guess so, Ryder will start to worry" Chase giggled

Silvex nodded, and he teleported Him and Chase back to the lookout.

 **Meanwhile**

Shadex was nervous. After getting all the pups food ready, he and Ryder were on their way. Having Ryder's words in his mind, he decided he was going to come out to Zuma about his crush. He was still nervous though. ' _Oh, I dont think he's gonna like me, he'll reject em, on no one wants a half demon pup as a mate!_ ' He thought to himself, carrying Zuma's bowl.

' _That's not true Shadex_ ' Natalie said in her mind ' _You're not all bad, I've seen good in you_ '

 _'Still, it is true i am half demon, and i do have a temper and i am know to be a bad pup at some times,_ ' Shadex said as he and Ryder entered the main room where all the pups where.

Natalie watched as they walked over, she was sitting between Zuma and Rocky ' _Just ask him, no harm in it I'm sure he won't reject you'_

Shadex nodded, and putting on a Brave face, he delivered Zuma his food. "here you are Zuma," He said in a lighter tone than he usually has, sitting next to the chocolate lab.

"Oh thanks dude!" Zuma smiled watching Marshall, Everest and the pups leave the Lookout "Wondew whewe they'we off too"

"Marshall's taking them to the pup park" Ryder said giving Shadex a pat "Rubble, Rocky and Skye mind helping me out in the yard?"

They all nodded and followed him out

"I'll help too!" Natalie turned to Shadex ' _Now's your chance, good luck!_ '

Shadex's face was red as he watched them all walk outside. "Hey Zuma?"

Zuma lifted his head after eating and looked at him "Hey Shadex, something wong?" he asked titling his head

Shadex blushed. "Um Zuma, do you... Do you think, I'm a bad pup?"

"Dude you'we a totally awesome pup! Why would I think that?" Zuma asked slightly confused

Shadex looked down at his paws and blushed more from the compliment, "Really? But I behave so... so badly..."

"So? doesn't mean you'we bad dude" Zuma smiled "Evewyone misbehaves sometimes"

Shadex looked into Zuma's eyes

"Is something wong?" Zuma questioned looking at Shadex

"Well Zuma, I... Okay, screw it, I like you! I like you alot! There, I said it." Shadex said,

Zuma paused "But I'm a dude"

Shadex's face fell

Zuma thought for a moment "Well, Marshall and Chase are dudes and they'we with Silvex" he smiled then licked Shadex's face, quickly pulling away "Sowwy dude" he said blushing

Shadex was now blushing hard. "S-so this means you... you like me back?"

"I guess?" Zuma giggled "You'we cute dude"

Shadex's face was deep red. "No one called me cute before,"

"Fiwst time for evewything" Zuma said then continued to eat

Shadex smiled as he wrapped his wing around Zuma, and licked his cheek

"Dude now I know how Marshall and Chase felt, with Silvex" Zuma blushed

Shadex chuckled

Everest, Marshall and the pups returned, followed by Raph, Mikey and Scott

Marshall felt tired and sat down on pup cushion "Hi Shadex" he said then looked at Zuma

"Hello Marshall," Shadex said happily as Chase and Silvex arrived

"Well someone's happy" Raph slapped Mikey's head

"Hey! What was that for?!" Mikey eyeballed him

Raph rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "Welcome back again Silvex"

Silvex nodded. "Where's Ryder? Wasn't he her a moment ago?"

"He's outside with Wubble Wocky, Natalie and Skye" Zuma said licking Shadex's cheek

"Wait what did we miss?" Chase said at the same time as Marshall, both looked at Shadex then Zuma

Silvex raised his eyebrows, then giggled. "Ah, so you finally told him! About time Shadex," "Shut up Silvex!" Shadex said, blushing hard

"Huh?" Chase looked at Silvex "Wait what? Shadex and Zuma?"

"Well I didn't see that one coming" Lady Penelope chuckled

"I did," Silvex chuckled. "Now then, I promised Marshall i'd help him train with his new powers, right?"

"Silvex? you might have a pwoblem with that" Zuma giggled as snoring was heard next to him

Mikey laughed "Aww! he's so adorable sleeping! I mean not as adorable as me! But still adorable!" he fluttered his eye lashes

"Oh well, in good time," Silvex said,

Marshall suddenly farted, so loud and so hard he was sent flying into Chase, somehow Marshall remained asleep

"Oh god! I'm going to die!" Chase coughed as Marshall's butt was in his face

Silvex sighed. "Now that, is something i have yet to cure," He said, pulled Marshall off of Chase.

"You said you had a cure for everything" Chase vomited in his mouth "eww I can still smell it!"

"That was nasty" Mikey said holding his nose

"You're a great one to talk Mikey! Yours are worse" Raph chuckled

"I said ALMOST everything Chase." Silvex pulled out a blue candle and lit it

Marshall continued to snore, until he woke up screaming

"Marshall you ok?" Chase asked him

"I.. I.." Marshall ran out of the Lookout

Silvex teleported him back into the lookout. "Okay, who was it this time?"

"Huh?" Marshall looked confused "Who was what?"

"You woke up screaming buddy" Chase said worried "You ok?"

Marshall looked even more confused "Wait what?" he didn't remember anything

"Marshall? Do you have amnesia? AGAIN?" Silvex asked

"What? no?" Marshall shook his head "I don't know? Do I?"

"Ok he's not making any sense" Even Raph looked worried, which is not like Raph

Silvex flew over and looked closely at Marshall's head, and mind

"What? Silvex? Huh?" Marshall looked confused "I'm fine, I think? Arn't I?"

"He's lost it" Raph face palmed himself

"He's probably fine... But, im keeping a close eye on him." Silvex said,

Marshall got up and started walking backwards

"Dude what's wong with you?" Zuma asked walking over to him

"What do you mean? I'm fine" Marshall asked walking backwards into a wall "Hey! Who put that there?"

Silvex eyed Marshall. "Okay, something is wrong here,"

"I told you I'm.. I'm... I'm..." Marshall suddenly collapsed "Hey there's butterflies in here"

Silvex growled. "I bet my regenerative soul that the Hood is behind this!"

"Behind what?" Marshall questioned trying to get to his paws but fell down "Why are you all on the roof?"

"Your not feeling right Marshall," Silvex said, examining him closely

Marshall again stood to his feet "I'm feeling fine thank you Ryder" he fell into Silvex

"Im Silvex, not Ryder," Silvex said

"oh? Are you? wait why are there turtles here?" Marshall asked then without warning he got pain in his head "OW!" he yelped

Silvex peered into Marshal's mind

' _Ah Silvex, wondered how long you would take to look into his mind_ ' A figured appeared inside Marshall's mind

' _Okay, state your business, You're not welcome here! You should know i have the power to eliminate you from existence!_ ' Silvex said

The figure laughed then clapped his hands and Marshall screamed in agony ' _You cannot eliminate something that is apart of Marshall, doing that would mean killing him'_

' _Okay then,"_ Silvex said, making Marshall stop. ' _Then educate me on who you are. And believe me, I can prove you soooo wrong_ ,'

' _Oh but you can't prove me wrong, I'm connected with Marshall, I'm his mind, his very being, when he was cloned it activated me, you cannot remove something that makes your mate, shall we say tick_ ' The figure said

' _Ah, so your the thing that's causing this clone trouble? Very Foolish of you_ ,' Silvex said, Suddenly, the figure found himself no longer connected with Marshall. ' _IF you make him 'Tick', Then so Can I_.' Silvex said with a grin. ' _How many times do i have to say, Do not underestimate me!'_

The figured laughed as Marshall passed out

However, Marshall glowed Silver, and woke up quickly after.

' _He's Part of my being now, The fine advantages of being a Gatekeeper_ ,' Silvex said, licking his paw.

"Silvex? What happened?" Marshall asked looking at Him

Silvex was in his own mind with the figure. He did not hear Marshall.

' _You don't understand, I part of him, when hood cloned him, i somehow ended up inside Marshall'_ the figure said

"Yea, well, I've separated you from him. Your bad for him, and I've eliminated you from MY dally. End of story.' Silvex said

' _Have it your way, you will see_ ' the figure vanished

"You'll see, you have no power over him," Silvex thought to himself, and Focused back into the real world

"Just taking care of a pest. He's gone now, and your fine again," Silvex said, nuzzling Marshall

Marshall looked confused "Pest?"

"Don't worry about it, let me handle it." Silvex smiled

"Why do i feel sick?" Marshall questioned

"You do? I can make it stop," Silvex licked his cheek

Marshall nodded feeling dizzy "You ok?" Chase asked concerned

Silvex glowed green and made Marshall feel okay again.

"Thanks" Marshall licked Silvex's cheek

"So he's normal again?" Raph asked

"What?" Marshall looked at Raph then Silvex

"You were acting strange for a moment, but I fixed it, like I always do," Silvex said to him

"Where would i be without you" Marshall said before almost falling over

Silvex giggled and kept him steady. "You alright Marshall?"

"Im ok, just felt a little weak is all" Marshall smiled

"Your probably low on energy, here, lemme give you some," Silvex said as Marshall felt a warm sensation, then feeling his strength slowly return.

"Oh thanks" Marshall licked Silvex on his neck

Silvex blushed. "So you up for some training?"

"Sure, but what about you spending time with Chase?" Marshall asked

Silvex giggled. "Oh, we had a good time, but he needs to be here to help Ryder. I know I can't wait to help the PAW Patrol with rescues again,"

"Alright then" Marshall smiled "lets do it"

"Okay then one moment," 'Silvex Jr? Luna? Would you like to come see daddy practice his special talents?"

Both pups nodded and ran over to them

"Okay Then, its best to train outside in case something happens," Silvex said, walking out the door

Marshall followed him with Luna and Silvex Jr. Leo and Donnie were outside training "Hi guys" Donnie waved "Pay attention!" Leo said hitting Donnie across his face "oh hi Silvex"

"Don't mind us, I'm training Marshall and the Pups," Silvex said, turning to the three. "When I say power, it means two things. One is the ability to do things, and the energy that 'powers' these abilities. Each being of power usually has a different kind of energy powering their abilities. As Gatekeeper, my energy comes from the moonlight, which is very flexible, and can be used by almost everyone, including the most advanced users. For Luna, I can tell her abilities will be power like mine, by moonlight. As for Silvex Jr, and Marshall, your abilities will be powered by the friendship and love you feel from your family and mates, but keep in mind that all three of you can use different kinds of energy. Just beware of dark energy, as that can corrupt your mind, and make you power hungry, as well as suppress your personalities, and forget everything, but the urge to have more power over the weaker. Shadex is an exception to this, most likely because he is my Shadow, and I have a resistance against the after effects of dark energy."

"Got it" Marshall said as Luna used her power and knocked Marshall into silvex

Silvex caught Marshall. "Which brings us to our first assignment. Levitation."

"I think Luna has that one wrapped up" Marshall giggled standing up

"Still, I'd like all of you to try, here." silvex created three wooden cubes of medium size. One had a moon symbol, another a flame, and another a star. "Only one cube will respond to one of you, try to guess which one is your cube and then imagine it lifting into the air, and into my back. I promise chocolate treats to those who can do it,"

Luna was the first to try she made the one with a Moon fly at Silvex at high speed

Silvex ducked as it flew by, and after making sure it didn't hurt anyone, he gave Luna a brown colored biscuit. It smelt like milk chocolate. "Well that's good enough Luna,"

Marshall tried but no matter what he did nothing worked Silvex Jr. Made on with a star on it fly in the opersite direction almost hitting Donnie "He watch it!" Donnie dodged Marshall sighed "Even my pups can do it"

"Try again Silvex Jr, remember, at least towards me. Marshall, its all about focus and concentration. Remember when you cured Chase of the fever? You had to imagine the image of a healthy Chase to do it, try the same thing with the cube. Imagine it lifting off the ground and onto my back, and make sure you focus on that image, and nothing else. You can do it,"

Silvex Jr. Tried again this time it lifted up and flew onto Silvex's back Marshall tried but he still couldnt do it Luna giggled then looked at Marshall and he was sent flying past Silvex

Silvex gave Silvex Jr a Chocolate treat, and teleported Marshall back to his side. "Keep trying Marshall, I didn't become Gatekeeper right away, it took me years to even preform a proper teleport, and that's what we'll practice next.

"Whats the point? I can't do it" Marshall sighed and sat down "just train them"

"Marshall. Do not give me that additude OR I'll train the kids all about your tickle spots, and how to give someone a proper tickling."

Marshall sighed and stood up "Fine" he said looking at a cube then suddenly it flew for him "Ahhh!" He yelled but it connected with him knocking him out

Silvex raised an eyebrow. "But only Marshall could affect that cube?"

A Marshall appeared near the real Marshall, his fur was black with white dots he also had wings just like Marshall but you could see through him as though he was a ghost "You're correct only 'Marshall' can affect the cube, I'm the one your separated from him, you may call me Dark Marshall, I am Marshall and so much more" he said standing over Marshall who was still out cold "Very interesting seeing myself like this" he said looking down at Marshall

Luna pointed to Dark Marshall "Ddddada"

"Luna dear you're right I am daddy, come here" Dark Marshall motioned her to come, while he touched the real Marshall's head and both began to glow black

'Damnit, I forgot about Marshall's Dark side...' Silvex thought. "What do you want with him?"

Dark Marshall smirked "Come on Silvex your a gatekeeper you should know" he said as he glowed blacker and so did Marshall

"I could only dare remember what my dark side wanted, and I can tell you now, You will not achieve that goal. Not while I am still alive." Silvex said,

"I'm not your dark side, I'm Marshall's. There's not room for both he and I, so someone has to go" Dark Marshall wrapped his wings around Marshall who moaned "He is so weak even with these powers"

Dark Marshall was pushed away from Marshall suddenly. "You know, We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Shadex spoke out, Rising From Marshall's Shadow

"This is your brother's fault, he released me from Marshall" Dark Marshall licked his paw "I didn't like it in there anyway, but now Im out I am everything he is, but so much more. I share a connection with Marshall" he said as Marshall was teleported to his side "My goal is to turn Marshall evil like me" he touched Marshall's forehead and black like smoke began to join the two

Dark Marshall was Stuck in the back with pure white lightning that burned him and filled his being with Pain. "Well then Marshall's gonna have to resist you like i do With Nightmare Silvex." Silvex spoke out, A staff with a Crystal Star on it. "Either that, Or I take his power away. Its not worth it if your going to bug my mate,"

"Bug your mate? You have it all wrong, I don't want to 'bug' him so to speak, I'll turn him and if I can't do that I'll kill him" Dark Marshall smirked as the real Marshall woke up

"If you Kill him, You die as well, and Marshall will never turn evil. His heart is of good will, and Shadows can't make darkness out of their source of life," Silvex said, Teleporting Marshall to his side

"Silvex? What's going on?" Marshall asked almost passing out "Who's that?"

Silvex held Marshall up, giving him Energy. "Marshall, because you have Powers, your Dark side is alive. That is Dark Marshall, your Dark side. I can't suppress him, but you can, because he's from your mind. I... I forgot about the consequences of the Balance effect," Silvex sighed. "Either you learn how to use your powers, Or i take them away, as your powers create the shadow that make Dark Marshall."

"I want to learn" Marshall said standing up

"Even if you learn, you'll never be as good as me" Dark Marshall replied teleporting Marshall to him "Join me Marshall"

Marshall shook his head "No"

"Why? You already feel useless even when you didn't have powers, you were useless" Dark Marshall taunted him "With or without them it doesn't matter, one thing will always remain,, your a clumsy loser"

Silvex angrily Teleported Marshall back to him. "So what?! He's a good pup, He saves lives, and he cares deeply for Everest! Sure he may be a bit of a klutz, but Marshall wouldn't be the same! I REFUSE TO LET YOU INSULT HIM!" Silvex yelled, his eyes turning red.

"Here we go again," Shadex groaned.

Marshall walked in front of Silvex "Let me handle it, you said only I can, then let me"

Silvex calmed down, "Are you sure? Your dark side holds all the evil stuff in your life. Your anger, Your jealousy, Your Disgust, Your urge to do bad thing, anything that makes a pup bad, is in your Dark side

Marshall nodded and hugged Silvex "I... I.. want to prove I'm not useless that I can beat him"

Silvex Hugged back. "I'll support you with all the energy i can supply... Just, be careful,"

Before anyone knew it, Marshall flew at high speeds and hit Dark Marshall sending them both airborne into the ocean

"Don't you think it's rather awesome fighting yourself?" Dark Marshall smirked as they both sunk beneath the water he forced Marshall to the bottom

Marshall kicked him away "I'm not you! I'm not like you! You're pure evil!" he put his paws on Dark Marshall's head and one on his chest "NOW be gone!"

A bright light erupted from the ocean going miles in the air, then faded. As Dark Marshall disappeared, Marshall sank in the water unable to move

"I've got you" Natalie appeared and teleported him back in front of Silvex and Shadex, she laid him on the ground

"Even i have to admit, that was epic!" Shadex said, eating popcorn

Silvex rolled his eyes and walked up to Marshall. "Marshall?"

Natalie in her human form placed her hand on Marshall's head "Silvex, Marshall pulled Dark Marshall back inside him, can you put up a mental barrier to stop Dark Marshall from trying to take hold?"

Silvex nodded and put his paws on Marshall and glowed golden. He did this for several minutes before he stopped. "Done, he cant take control, But Marshall will have to deal with hearing his voice in his mind from time to time. That's the same deal i put up with Nightmare Silvex."

'Damn right!' Nightmare Silvex yelled in his mind. 'Go away, no one likes you,' Silvex countered

Natalie stood up as Marshall began to wake up "Ow.. my head..." he moaned opening his eyes

"Marshall? Are you alright?" Silvex asked

"I.. I.. think so" Marshall said looking up at Silvex

Silvex had a few tears streaking down his face as he hugged Marshall tightly. "You did it,"

"I guess I did" Marshall hugged back but then fell limp in Silvex's arms "Do you feel this weak when you use your powers?" he asked struggling to keep his eyes open

"At first, yes. It is because your body is not used to the mechanic of Powers, remember that lecture i gave about it?" Silvex asked

Marshall nodded resting his head on Silvex shoulder

"You just need some energy after that stunt. Here," Marshall could feel something weird between him and Silvex, their Chest's glowing silver to reveal a silver furred Star on both of their Chest's. "There, you can draw energy from my reserve."

Marshall hugged Silvex feeling his strength returning "I... I... can't believe I did it" he said as a tear fell from his eye

"see? You are not useless. You are mine and Everest's Beautiful dalmatian," Silvex said, hugging Marshall tightly

"Everything alright over here?" Donnie asked walking over holding his shoulder, Leo followed him

"Yes, Everything is alright." Silvex nodded

Marshall was still hugging Silvex, as Ryder, Chase and Zuma ran out of the Lookout

"Did you dudes see that bwight light?" Zuma questioned

"Hey Cutie," Shadex said, walking over to Zuma. "Silvex and Marshall were solving an issue with Marshall's powers. Its all good now," He said, then licked Zuma's cheek.

"Oh, well it looks like the dudes tiwed" Zuma giggled returning the lick then pointed at Marshall who was snoring while still hugging Silvex

Silvex lifted Marshall onto his back and Walked over to Chase. "Hey there Chase, is everything okay?" He asked

Chase licked Silvex's cheek "Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" he smiled then looked at Marshall "He ok? he looks wiped out"

"He's just tired. He'll be fine after some rest." He turned to Ryder. "So is the PAW Patrol doing anything i can assist with?"

Ryder went to answer but his pup pad rang "One moment Silvex" he said walking away

To be continued


	27. New Mission, new Challenge

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 27: New Mission, new Challenge**

The pups watched as Ryder answered his pup pad then ran into the Lookout

"Wonder who that is" Chase said as Marshall woke up and slipped off Silvex's back falling on him "Oh Marshall" Chase giggled

"You okay Marshall?" Silvex asked, licking his face

Marshall smiled "I'm fine"

"well if your fine do you mind getting off me?" Chase asked as all of their pup tags lit up

" _Paw Patrol to the Lookout!_ " Ryder's voice came through

"Its been ages since I've last heard that!" Silvex said with a with a grin

"Race ya's?" Marshall smiled running towards the Lookout

"Hey! That's cheating!" Chase ran off after him "Coming Silvex?"

Silvex nodded and took off after the two.

"After you," Shadex said to Zuma as he got up

Zuma licked Shadex cheek then ran after Chase and Marshall "Lets go! Wescue alwight!" he cheered

Shadex chuckled and ran after Zuma

"Yes! First rescue and I'm going to be fir..." Marshall was cut off

"Look out!" Lady Penelope yelled carrying Holly

"uh oh!" Skye said covering her eyes already in the elevator with Rubble, Rocky and Natalie

Marshall dodged Lady Penelope but slid across the floor he stopped just before the elevator "That was a close one..." he turned around "Chase!"

Chase saw Marshall but it was too late. he hit into him then they both flew into the elevator, a crash noise was heard followed by moaning

Silvex and Shadex walked in. "You alright?" Silvex asked as Shadex snickered

"Dude no faiw I missed out on the fiwst gwoup wipe out" Zuma said frowning walking into the elevator

Chase giggled getting up "We're good"

"Speak for yourself" Skye said underneath Marshall "If you fart you're dead"

Silvex and Shadex laughed, Silvex helping Marshall up onto his paws

"Sorry pups" Marshall said with a grin

"Welcome to crazy town" Rubble said to Silvex Shadex and Natalie as the elevator doors closed and it went up

Silvex chuckled.

"Did Ryder make pup packs for us?" Shadex asked Silvex.

"We're about to find out," Silvex replied

"You pups don't need pup packs, do you?" Skye asked looking at them "You all have powers"

Natalie winked at Silvex and Shadex, then giggled

"True, but we made our own equipment." Silvex replied

"You did?" Marshall asked getting into his emt gear

"Well yes!" Shadex said.

"Huh?" Marshall was confused

As the elevator went to the top, the pups jumped out to see Ryder standing there with a Silver and black pup pack

Silvex stood next to Marshall, and Shadex next to Zuma.

"Paw patrol ready for action! Ryder sir!" Chase said watching Ryder walk over to Shadex "Thank you all for coming pups, now because Silvex and shadex are now members, well Shadex this is for you" Ryder placed a black pup pack in front of him

Shadex used his powers to put the puppack on. "Thank you Ryder, it suits my style,"

Ryder smiled and patted his head then walked over to silvex "This one is for you" Ryder placed a Silver pup pack in front of him "I made some modifications with Marshall's too, I've added some spots for his wings likewise for both you and Shadex" Ryder smiled standing up

Silvex Beamed. "Silver is my Favorite color! Thanks Ryder," Silvex said, putting it on

"Alright pups, i got a call from internation rescue, john detecting thunderbird 2 is out of control ans heading for adventure bay, Virgil is in it trying to regain control but the controls are not responding" Ryder explained

"Oh no! We cant let it crash" Skye said worried

"Absolutely not," Silvex added

John appeared on the big screen "Hi Paw Patrol, John here, if Thunderbird 2 crashes it has the power to create a blast similar to an Atomic Bomb, I get the feeling the Hood is behind this, so be careful"

Silvex and Shadex nodded

"Also Ryder, I have calculated the where the crash zone is, Thunderbird 2 will hit into City Hall, wait" John paused looking at something

"John?" Ryder looked at him

"I'm detecting Ninja activity in the crash zone's area" John replied "I can see about 10 Ninja's at City Hall"

Silvex scowled.

"But Mayor Goodway's there" Marshall said worried

Ryder turned around "Alright Marshall, Chase and Shadex I need you 3 to go to City Hall and make sure Mayor Goodway is safe and well, Shadex you can handle those Ninja's right?"

"Of course I can, you can count on me!" Shadex said

"Excellent!, Ok, Skye and Silvex I need the two of you to help Virgil regain control of Thunderbird 2, Rocky go with Skye and see if you can help Virgil, Chase your on traffic control, find a safe area for Thunderbird 2 to land" Ryder looked at Rubble and Zuma "You two are on puppysitting duties, I need you both to help Everest look after her pups"

Rubble rolled his eyes, Natalie giggled at him "Don't worry Rubble I'll help"

Ryder laughed "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll!" he said running to the pole, and slid down it

"Lets do out Best Shadex!" Silvex grinned

"As Always, we will Silvex," Shadex grinned back

The two hi-pawed

Chase giggled "Come on lets go" he said jumping down the slide first, followed by Skye, then Rocky

Marshall hesitated

"What's Wrong Marshall?" Silvex asked as Shadex slid down the slide

Marshall shook his head "Nothing, lets go"

"After you," Silvex offered

Shadex hovered above Chase's truck. "You lead the way," He said

Chase nodded and took off towards City Hall

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek then went to run to the slide but lost his balance and went down head first

Shadex followed Chase, keeping an eye out for anything Unusual.

Silvex giggled and headed down the slide, taking flight halfway, and checking on Marshall to see if he was alright

Marshall got in his truck and followed Chase and Shadex to City Hall with Ryder behind him, Rocky got in Skye's Harness and they flew off in the direction of Thunderbird 2

Out of nowhere a Ninja jumped in front of Chase who hit his brake's "Get out of my way" he growled as the Ninja ran at him

Shadex dived and Rammed the ninja out of the way. Silvex followed Skye close behind

"Thanks!" Chase said driving off

Chase, and Marshall pulled up out the front of City Hall, Ryder pulled up beside's Chase

"Ok Chase block this area off with your cones" Ryder instructed

Chase nodded "You got it Ryder sir!"

Ryder jumped off his ATV "Marshall you're with me, let's go see if Mayor Goodway is alright"

Shadex helped Chase set up the cones

"Thanks Shadex" Chase smiled placing the last the cone down, something caught the corner of his eye "Shadex look!" he pointed to Ninja's running into City Hall after Ryder and Marshall

"we'd best get moving!" Shadex said, Materializing his Scythe.

Chase nodded and ran towards a Ninja who was last "Ruff Ruff! Net!" he yelled as his net flew from his pup pack trapping the Ninja

Shadex glowed dark red, making the net impossible to break as he charged in after the rest of the ninja's

Ninja's appeared behind Marshall and Ryder

"Get behind me Ryder" Marshall growled at the ninja's ' _Kill them! Kill them all! All of them!"_ A voice said in Marshall's mind "Leave me alone!" he shouted out loud

"Marshall? You ok?" Ryder asked worried as a Ninja ran at him

Shadex held back in the shadows to see what Marshall would do. ' _Marshall is connected to Silvex's power reserve, so he should have all he needs,_ ' Shadex thought, readying his Scythe just in case

Marshall pushed Ryder out the way and charged at the Ninja

"Marshall!" Ryder yelled as Marshall collided with the Ninja

' _Kill it!'_ Dark Marshall said in Marshall's mind "Shut up!" Marshall replied to him, the Ninja pushed Marshall off then raised his sword in the air, without thinking Marshall hit the Ninja with a lightning bolt, it instantly burst into flames, 4 more Ninja's ran at Marshall

Mayor Goodway limped in the way holding a baseball bat "Get out of my building!" she said swinging the bat at the Ninja's but they dodged it

'Hah, never thought Mayor Goodway was skilled with a baseball bat,' Shadex thought

"I said get out of my building! and my city!" Mayor Goodway yelled taking another swing at a ninja, hitting it

Ryder's jaw dropped "Nice one Mayor"

Skye, Rocky and Silvex were coming into view of Thunderbird 2, when out of nowhere something hit Skye's Copter sending it swirling towards the ground

"Ahhh!" Rocky yelled feeling dizzy hanging from the hardness "Hhhhelp!"

Skye hit her head and got knocked out cold

"Skye! Wake up!" Rocky called out to her "Silvex!"

Silvex stopped the Helicopter from falling, and getting into it, he focused hard, and repaired the damage, and took over the controls, bringing it back into the sky

"Ouch" Skye said coming to while holding her head "What hit me?"

"I Don't know, but whatever it did, i fixed it," Silvex said

Skye felt light headed "I need to get an airbag for this Copter" she said touching her head "Thanks Silvex, sorry Rocky! You good down there?"

"Yeah, don't mind me I'm just hanging here" Rocky sighed

Silvex giggled and drove the Helicopter on. "You good to drive Skye?"

"I'm fine" Skye nodded as something again hit the helicopter

"Oh come on!" Rocky sighed then looked below to see Ninja's firing arrow's at the helicopter

Silvex created a projectile Shield as he Focused on keeping the Helicopter Airborne

Virgil's voice came through Skye's pup tag "Skye, Brains hooked this up so you pups can communicate with us, listen I'm lowering the platform see if you can land your helicopter on it"

"Sure thing Virgil" Skye watched as a platform was lowered "Rocky hold on this could get bumpy"

"What are you talking about? It already is" Rocky said almost vomiting

Skye giggled "Silvex can you help me land?"

Silvex nodded

"Thanks" Skye said aiming her Helicopter at Thunderbird 2's platform

Back in the City Hall, to Marshall and Ryder's surprise Mayor Goodway had just about knocked every single Ninja out

"Wow remind me not to get on her bad side" Marshall giggled walking over to the Mayor "Let me heal you"

"Marshall, do you know you have wings on your back?" Mayor Goodway asked sitting down on a chair

Ryder laughed "Silvex gave them to him as well as powers"

Marshall began to heal Mayor Goodway's leg, when a Ninja jumped behind Ryder knocking him out

Shadex popped out of a Shadow, and Knocked that Ninja out with the side of his Scythe that didn't have the blade.

"Is Ryder ok?" Marshall asked Shadex still healing the Mayor

"He's fine, just asleep," Shadex replied

' _Kill Shadex_ ' Dark Marshall taunted Marshall who fell to the ground ' _Leave me alone!_ ' Marshall said in his mind

"Marshall? Is it Dark Marshall?" Shadex asked, sensing the dark energy Dark Marshall was emitting

Marshall nodded, getting pain in his head ' _Kill him, do it! come on, you know you want to_ ' Dark Marshall taunted

"Do you need help?" Shadex asked

'Ignore him Marshall, KILL HIM!' Dark Marshall yelled in Marshall's mind

"NO!" Marshall screamed out glowing

Dark Marshall laughed 'You can't resist me' he laughed

Shadex sighed and Wrapping a wing around Marshall, began draining the dark energy building inside him

Marshall pushed Shadex away "I can do it myself"

"Marshall, please let me help. I'm better at dealing with Dark energy. Its already making you reject help," Shadex replied

"I told you I can do it myself!" Marshall growled as his eyes began changing color 'that's it Marshall' Dark Marshall laughed

"Okay, that's far enough," Shadex said as he Froze Marshall, and once again, began draining the dark energy out of Marshall

"I.. don't... need.. yo...ur... he...l.." Marshall passed out

Shadex grunted as he pulled out the last of the Dark energy, and unfroze Marshal

"Marshall? Wake up" Ryder knelt beside's him "Shadex what was that?"

"Because he has powers, his dark side is powered too. Your dark side is your evil side, it is what makes you do bad things, and urges you do not do the right thing, and do evil things instead. For Marshall, he has a Dark side, named Dark Marshall, which is like Silvex's dark side, Nightmare Silvex." Shadex explained

Ryder picked up Marshall "What happen to Marshall if this 'Dark Marshall' ever takes over?"

"He will most likely kill everyone. Dark sides have a love for murder and homicide. Don't worry, I can help since i expertise in dark things," Silvex said

"Then I'm putting you in-charge of Marshall, he's not to use his powers without you or Silvex around" Ryder said standing up

Shadex nodded

Skye was trying to land on Thunderbird 2's platform, but wind current's kept knocking her off course

"This is annoying me!" Skye said struggling to keep in control of her Helicopter

"Hold on," Silvex said, glowing light green, the wind stopped giving her a hard time

Thanks again" Skye giggled landing safely on the platform "I feel sick" Rocky said unclipping himself from her harness then fell off the edge of the platform "Rocky!" Skye yelled out

Silvex raced over and held onto Rocky "I've got you!"

"That was a close one, I'm beginning to see why Marshall hates flying" Rocky said closing his eyes

"Your fine," Silvex said, lifting rocky up

"Silvex i know its not really the right time to talk about it, but where did you send Midnight?" Rocky asked avoiding eye contact

Silvex hesitated. "I sent her to a different universe with a different PAW Patrol. I'm sorry Rocky, it had to be done,"

"Will I ever see her again?" Rocky asked wiping a tear from his eye

"Not unless I take you to her." Silvex said,

Rocky sighed "Ryder wouldn't allow it"

"Who said we had to ask Ryder?" Silvex smiled at him

Rocky looked at him "you mean go behind his back? I could never do that"

"Granted, we can tell him it, but believe me, I classify as a higher level of authority in the books, at least when I'm in my normal form." Silvex said

"You mean you're above Ryder? What?" Rocky asked as Thunderbird 2 lost an engine and it began to fall faster "Never mind, lets help Virgil"

"We'll talk later," Silvex said

Rocky nodded and as the platform was risen up into Thunderbird 2, Virgil was waiting

"Well this is awkward, usually it's International Rescue, doing the rescues not the other way around" Virgil sighed "I still can't figure out what's causing this, it's like something else is in control"

"Remote Control Access, or RCA. It's when someone uses high technology to control anything that is electronic. Its can be used in many ways, but in most cases, can be countered with an expert hacker." Silvex said

Virgil shook his head "No, I don't think it's that, Brains already ran a scan, it's as thought someone is controlling it from on board"

"Really? RCA cam be preformed anywhere, even on said vehicle in this case. It can also be preformed with a joint access point. The control sends the command to the access point, which could be on this thing, which then forwards the command into the main console." Silvex replied

"I can give you one guess who I think is behind this" Virgil said as he got a call from John

 _"Virgil, I'm detecting system failures all over Thunderbird 2, at this rate if it's not stopped it's going to crash into the Lookout"_ John said looking at a screen

"I know a lot about tech, and engineering, and with my powers, ican get the Thunderbird to a safer landing spot." Silvex said,

"Do it" virgil said pulling up a control panel "I'll tell Ryder to get Chase to clear an area when you find a safe spot" Skye said next to silvex

Silvex began hacking into the mainframe form the control panel. "Is this thing able to float on water? The bay isn't too deep, and there shouldn't be anything in the way,"

"Thunderbird 2 can land on anything!" Virgil said bragging

"But unlike my ATV, it can't land, or survive on supernova temperatures," Silvex replied. "The bay it is,"

Another engine failed and Thunderbird 2 began to drop lower, now entering Adventure Bay air space

"Hold on! This could get bumpy!" Virgil warned, Skye was thrown out of Thunderbird 2 "I've got her!" Virgil used a grappling hook with a rope and jumped out, he caught her mid aid "You're fine I have you"

"But who's got you?" Skye asked as a arrow cut through the rope

"HOLD ON!" Silvex yelled out as he dove Thunderbird two down to catch the two with the platform. Using his powers to speed up the process, then steered the Thunderbird towards the water. "Brace yourselves!"

Virgil held onto Skye tightly as Thunderbird 2 headed towards the water

" _Whoever is flying Thunderbird 2, slow your speed down, you're going in to fast!_ " John appeared a screen near Silvex

Silvex grunted as he used his power to slow the Thunderbird down as they hit the water.

" _Nice landing there Silvex_ " John said doing a scan of Thunderbird 2 " _I'm detecting 5 life signs onboard, which means there's someone else there_ "

Once Silvex made sure the Thunderbird was stable, he drew his katana out. "Okay, better get ready for a fight then,"

"Did you enjoy that little show?" A voice said through Thunderbird 2's speakers

"I know that voice!" Virgil placed Skye on the ground "The Hood"

"Or a clone" Rocky added standing next to Skye

"He's such a cowardly bastard! Yes, I admit it was a good show, but a weak attempt at a threat" Silvex said

The Hood appeared behind Rocky and kicked him into a wall "Oh this is nothing compared to what I have instore, now if you will excuse me I have an appointment which a certain dalmatian father" he clicked a button on his watch and vanished

"Rocky! Are you alright?" Silvex ran over. "Dont worry Mr Coward, your forgetting i have a brother,"

"Silvex do you have a twin?" Rocky asked shaking his head which had a rather large lump on it

"No, hold still," Silvex said, putting his paws on Rocky and healing his bump away

"Thanks" Rocky said getting to his paws "Why does the Hood want Marshall so badly?"

"He wants Marshalls powers I gave him. Rest assured, I made those powers for every scenario. They won't leave Marshall's body, unless it's me drawing them out." Silvex said

"Hes an idiot" Rocky said almost falling over feeling a bit dizzy

"He sure is. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Or in this case, a Gatekeeper. Just you wait, he'll push the wrong button on someone sooner or later," Silvex smirked

"Pups thank you all for your assistance" Virgil smiled throwing them each a treat including Silvex Marshall woke up still in Ryder's arms "Ryder? Why are you carrying me?"

Silvex accepted the treat with a smile, and sent a message to Shadex via telepathy link. Shadex growled. "Ryder? The hood is on his way, stay close to me. Mayor good way, you better be ready for a real fight girl," he said, reading his Scythe,

To be continued


	28. To Fight Yourself

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 28: To Fight Yourself**

Silvex accepted the treat with a smile, and sent a message to Shadex via telepathy link.

"He's coming after Marshall again isnt he?" Ryder rolled his eyes placing marshall on the ground

Shadex got close to Marshall. "He's after Marshall's power. Silvex made his power to be very independent from his work. The Hood could not dream of ever getting his hands on it. Only Silvex can take away Marshall's powers. But I suspect he's too stupid to realize that, and He'll still try to hurt us"

' _You can kill the Hood you know_ ' Dark Marshall said in Marshall's mind ' _Let me take over, I'll kill him for you_ '

Marshall growled ' _No, I won't let you_ ' he said back

' _Come on Marshall, we both know your not strong enough, you are possibly more of an idiot then the Hood is_ ' Dark Marshall teased

"Stop it!" Marshall yelled out "You're wrong!"

Ryder knelt down "Marshall what is it?"

' _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_ ' Dark Marshall said over and over and over

"It's dark Marshall, I can sense him in his body. Marshall needs to learn resistance techniques from Silvex, but or now, he'll have to deal with it on his own. I can only keep Dark Marshall from taking over his body." Shadex said

" _Ignore Shadex, you want to be stronger right? Then let me take over_ ' Dark Marshall said

Marshall shook his head ' _i...i... can't..._ '

' _CAn't what?_ ' Dark Marshall said giving him a migraine

"Nooooo!" Marshall cried out his eyes started changing color 'You're not in charge i am!'

Dark Marshall laughed as Marshalls fur began changing

Shadex turned to Marshall and entered his mind. _'Listen here bastard_ ,' he said, pushing Dark Marshall back. 'I _f you think your so smart, think again. While I'm here, I can assure you I will be the only 'dark' pup here. Now get the fuck out of Marshall's mind_!' Shadex began repelling him from control, Marshall's fur changing back to normal.

"I dont feel so good" Marshall said falling to the ground his eyes changed back to his normal color

"That's right, I'm the only bad pup around here," Shadex growled. "You'll be fine Marshall, Ryder, stay alert, the Hood is bound to show up any moment now. Mayor? Have your baseball bat ready just in case,"

"I'm already here" the hood's laughter filled their ears

"Well good! Not sure if your a clone, but consider yourself already dead." Shadex said, reading his Scythe

"Now now, how can you hit something you cannot see?" the hood asked as Ryder was knocked out followed by Mayor goodway, Marshall was thrown into a wall

"Bitch please, im a shadow, you think I dont know the art of being unseen?" Shadex said, striking the hood by surprise

"You might be able to see me, but he can't" The hood got to his feet and kicked Marshall over and over into a wall.

Shadex teleported Marshall to his side. "You forget I have powers, and that I can easily slice your head off, and I won't hesitate," Shadex said, raising his Scythe

Marshall opened his eyes, which were pure black his fur now black to "Its show time!" Dark Marshall growled running at the hood knocking him to the ground

Shadex got close to Ryder, as well as pulling Goodway close to him. "Nothing more I can do, but let him vent." He said as he telepathically sent Silvex a message.

"Got it covered Virgil?" Silvex asked once he got the message.

Virgil nodded

Dark Marshall threw the Hood against a wall "i should rip your heart out from your very chest!" He growled raising his paw in the air to deliver a final blow to the Hood

Shadex watched as Silvex teleported next to his side. "Get ready, we may need to neutralize him once he kills the hood." He spoke to Shadex.

Dark Marshall brought his paw down so hard it went through the hoods entire body killing him instantly Dark Marshall turned to face Shadex and Silvex licking blood from his paw "this is fun!"

Shadex smirked. "It is, but only when its nessessary."

"Dark Marshall, I'll offer you a chance. If you promise to use your powers for our cause, we can make you a separate being. You won't have to be bound to Marshall. No matter how dark someone is, they still have some good in them. You won't have to fight us, and you can kill the guys that we don't want alive. But only, only if you can promise, you won't turn on anyone that has good in their heart." Silvex said.

"Lets see, no and no, im happy where i am thank you very much" Dark Marshall smirked but he fell to the ground as his eyes kept blinking black then blue then black "GET OUT!" He yelled as normal Marshall

"ooo we have a fighter" dark Marshall said trying to stop Marshall from regaining control His eyes changed blue

"This is my body! Not yours!" Marshall yelled as his eyes once again changed black

"i dont think so bud." Dark Marshall said

"Then we have no choice. Marshall, forgive me," Silvex said as he charged and rammed into Dark Marshall. "Marshall, you need to keep fighting back! You hear?!"

Dark Marshall went to hit silvex with his paw but hesitated "Silvveeex...?" Dark Marshall looked up at him as his eyes and fur slowly started to change back

Silvex looked down at Marshall. Then he leaned down and kissed Marshall's lips.

Instantly Dark Marshall vanished and Marshalls fur and eyes turned back to normal "I'm... sorry.." he said then fell unconscious

Silvex sighed and got up. "Well, at least he did us a favor." Silvex said, as Shadex woke up Ryder and Goodway.

"Who dares hit me?!" Mayor goodway sat up ready to hit Shadex

"oh its you" Ryder sat up scratching his head "What did i miss?"

"Its alright everyone, Marshall killed the Hood, more or... less," Shadex said

"Marshall would never do such a thing" Ryder said looking at Marshall on the floor, who was waking up

"But Dark Marshall did," Shadex said.

Silvex looked at Marshall "He lost control for a second, it must've been from feeling all his hatred for the Hood."

Ryder knelt besides Marshall "You ok pup?" Marshall opened his eyes and he pushed Ryder away and ran out of City Hall "Marshall!" Ryder yelled out to him

Silvex teleported Marshall back into City hall. "Annnnnd where are you going mister?"

Marshall didnt answer and fell into Silvex crying

' _Sook_ ' Dark Marshall laughed ' _come on admit it, you had fun_ '

Marshall ignored him and cried even harder

Silvex hugged him very tightly. "I know how you feel Marshall. I should know all too well,"

' _Grow up Marshall, we killed someone big deal, i could have easily killed you mate Everest and your pups but i didn't_ ' Dark Marshall sighed ' _Stop being a cry baby and get over it_ '

' _Shut up you,'_ Shadex said.

"Its done Marshall, its over. Its all over," Silvex whispered gently

Marshall continued to cry loudly hugging Silvex more "i...i.. couldn't fight it..."

' _Because your weak_ ' Dark Marshall teased making Marshall cry even more

"Your new to this, so you don't know how to resist it. But that's why im here. I'm here to help you. Don't listen to Dark Marshall. He's not you." Silvex licked his head

"Teach me" Marshall sobbed

"I will Marshall." Silvex said, hugging him tighter. "I promise, I will,"

' _You wont be able to resist me, your too weak for that_ ' Dark Marshall said laughing _'I'm so much stronger then you'_

Marshall hugged silvex tighter ignoring Dark Marshall

"Don't worry Marshall, I know you feel weak, but I will make you Stronger. Whatever Dark Marshall is saying, we're going to prove him wrong, because I'm the Gatekeeper, and I will make you happy and strong, if its the last thing i ever do," Silvex said,

Marshall cried some more then looked up at Silvex "i dont want to lose control again"

"You Won't. I'll make sure you won't" Silvex smiled hugging him

"How?" Marshall asked more tears falling down his cheeks

"Why do you ask how? With A Gatekeeper around, you don't need to worry how. I'll train you how to deal with him like i do with Nightmare Silvex. Lets just go home now." Silvex said

Marshall nodded but passed out, as Chase walked in then fell to the floor with a sword in his back

"Chase?!" Silvex was by his side instantly. "What happened?"

"Nnnnn..." Chase tried to speak but pointed outside at a ninja running off

Silvex pulled the sword out of Chase, and threw it at the ninja. It smashed into his head, creating a gruesome scene as Silvex put his paws on Chase, but only Healed him to minor Injuries. "Shit, I'm low on energy,"

Marshall struggled to his paws and walked over to Chase and Silvex "Here let me" he said almost losing his balance

Silvex helped him stand steady. "You sure you can finish it Marshall?"

Marshall nodded placing his paws on Chase "i can try" he said closing his eyes, but again almost lost his balance

Silvex kept him Steady. "Don't push yourself Marshall,"

Marshall ignored Silvex and started to heal Chase, a few minutes past and Chase was healed, straight after Marshall collapsed

Shadex woke Chase up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Chase replied sitting up "That ninja took me by surprise"

"Right then, Forgive me Ryder, but as Gatekeeper, I'm taking Charge for now. You and Chase clear the Road, I need to get Marshall more Energy, so Ill take his Firetruck and him back to the Lookout. I need to be quick." Silvex said, Lifting Marshall onto his back and running out the door.

Ryder and Chase followed him close behind "You know how to drive his fire truck right?" Ryder asked getting on his ATV

"Yes I do," Silvex said, getting himself and Marshall into his firetruck. Shadex was hovering above them all

Ryder nodded "Chase go ahead stop any traffic"

Chase turned his sirens on and drove off ahead of them

Silvex hit the Gas, and raced towards the lookout.

Chase stopped all traffic and waited for Silvex to get through, then followed him up the Lookout driveway with Ryder

Silvex drove the Firetruck onto the grass, and hopped out, with Marshall on his back.

"Everything ok?" Leo asked running over

Silvex's eyes glowed white. "RECALL!" He yelled out into the wind as Shadex landed next to him, Ryder and Chase pulling up shortly after. A portal opened up, and out drove a three-wheeled ATV, which was driven by no one. It stopped and parked in front of Silvex.

"Silvve..x..?" Marshall said weakly struggling to keep his eyes open

"Hang on Marshall, both our Power reserves are low," Silvex said. "Adapters!" Silvex barked, and Two Energy Pylons appeared out of the seat of the ATV.

"Wh..what... are.. you.. you ... doing..?" Marshall asked

The Pylon's cackled with Energy as Silvex glowed, everyone could see a beam of light blue coming out of them, and into Silvex. "Recharging, Hold on Marshall, the Power should flow into you from my Reserves once they're full, then you'll feel better,"

Slowly, Marshall could feel strength returning to him

Everest ran out with her pups "what's going on? Is Marshall ok?"

"Marshall's fine now," Silvex said as the pylons retracted into his ATV. He helped Marshall onto his paws

"Im feeling better" Marshall said leaning on Silvex

"Good," Silvex smiled

"Silvex i dont understand, when im low on energy why do i feel so tired?" Marshall asked

"Its because your body sort've relies on Energy when you first get powers, but over time, it'll grow independent from them again." Silvex said

"Oh alright" Marshall yawned almost falling asleep

Silvex giggled

Ryder smiled "i think you should maybe take him to bed, before he falls asleep standing up"

Silvex nodded, and transformed Marshall puphouse, he walked back into the lookout

"You can sleep in that room next to mine" Ryder said giving Shadex a pat

Shadex smiled. "Thanks Ryder, but we have our own house, and besides, i wanna sleep with Zuma,"

Ryder raised his eyebrow at Shadex

Marshall decided to follow Silvex, so did Chase

"PLLLEEEASE?" Shadex begged

"Dude since when do you beg?" Raph asked eyeballing Shadex

"But.. But i love him!" Shadex blurted out

"You do?" Zuma asked walking up behind him

Shadex's face turned red. "OH, um Zuma! Hey there!... How much of that did you hear...?"

"Enough" Zuma giggled licking Shadex's cheek

Shadex could not blush any harder

"I guess you too can sleep together" Ryder giggled at shadex

"Th-thanks Ryder," Shadex mumbled as he pushed his head into Zuma's neck, hugging him.

"Lets go dude, my legs are totally sowe" Zuma said walking out of the lookout

Shadex followed close behind, tail wagging hard. 'NEver before has anyone made me feel so, so... so good,'

 *****WARNING*****

 **The following is not to be read by children, contains Mating scene between Zuma/Shadex, with some** **language**

 **Don't like gay's? Then Skip this scene**

* * *

Zuma went into his pup house and laid down in his bed

Shadex followed in and laid next to Zuma.

"Shadex? Out of all the pups you could chose why me?" Zuma questioned

"It's... It's like Silvex. Its the eyes. W-when i look into your... your amber eyes, i just... I just love how they look, and your aura is unique, Silvex said so himself. Your aura is... Relaxing to me, and that's rare for a half-demon like me," Shadex said

"You'we not even a demon to me dude, youw awesome" Zuma licked his forehead

Shadex blushed. "And thats why i love you. Your understanding, and thats hard to find these days,"

Zuma giggled pushing Shadex on his back then bombarded his belly with licks

Shadex moaned. "Z-zuma!"

"Sowwy dude" Zuma backed off

"N-no! You're fine.. it... it feels good," Shadex blushed

"Have you evew had a mate befowe?" Zuma asked planting more licks on him

"N-n-no." Shadex said, a tear escaping his eye. "No one wanted to love someone like me, and i only got to watch Silvex experience that love with Chase and Marshall."

Zuma licked his tears away "Then dude I'll have to make up for it" he smiled

Shadex beamed

"I nevew had a mate eithew so I guess we'we totally on the same boat" Zuma giggled

Shadex licked Zuma's neck, and pinned him down. "Y-you dont... Do you...?"

"I don't what?" Zuma moaned

"w-well, because of my personality, i-i like thing a bit... rough," Shadex said

"Dude! I don't cawe" Zuma giggled "You want it wough then let's get wough!'

Shadex chuckled lightly as Zuma could feel warmth down there at his rear end

"You can be as wough as you want! I don't cawe" Zuma said moving his tail out the way

Shadex growled as he thrusted in quite quickly and roughly. "Ah, f-fuck Zuma, You're... A-ass..."

"Wha..t about.. it dude...?" Zuma asked letting out a moan

"It... it... it... It's t-tighter t-t-than I've e-ever experienced... before!" Shadex moaned as he slowly thrusted in and out

Zuma moaned then giggled "What di...d... you expect...? Totally.. my fiwst time..." he moaned again

Shadex mumbled as he kept at a slow pace. "W-w-well still... I-i-i... oh fuck zuma! How tight could your ass be?" Shadex moaned

"Youw .. the one... doing ... it so you.. tell me dude..." Zuma moaned louder

Shadex moaned, and unable to hold himself back any longer, he began to pick up the pace, while making his thrusts more harder, and he leaned down and holding back a little, he bit on Zuma's shoulder.

Zuma moaned louder "Ohhhh yeahhh!..." he felt his tongue fall out the side of his mouth

Shadex could only moan louder as he was mating in his favorite style. With one last thrust in, he howled as he... reached his climax quite hard.

Zuma hadn't each his yet "Ho..pe off... dude.."

Shadex nodded weakly and pulled out.

Zuma mounted Shadex "My tuwn... weady?

Shadex blushed. "Your the first to mount me ever since i came to be,"

"Likewise" Zuma giggled thrusting into Shadex, then out the pace started slowly, but Zuma sped it up, moaning as he did

Shadex moaned and shuddered "Oh fuck Zuma... This... this... is new...!"

"Bettew get use to... it..." Zuma moaned speeding up more, he was panting heavily "Ohhhhh! Shadeexxx!" with one finally thrust he felt something release into Shadex

Shadex growled out in pleasure. "Yeeaaaa, that's the spot!"

Zuma moaned then finished and pulled out, literally falling off of Shadex "That... was.. totally... awesome!" he said panting heavily

Shadex smiled and snuggled up to Zuma. "I love you so much Zuma"

"Dude I don't think I'm gonna walk for a week!" Zuma giggled licking Shadex's neck

"Don't worry my lab, i'll fix that... When im done napping..." Shadex yawned, but not before he bit Zuma at the same place hard enough to leave a mark, then snuggled close to him and drifted off.

"Napping sounds good" Zuma said, sucking on Shadex's neck, leaving a 'love bite'

Shadex growled approvingly in his sleep

Zuma snuggled up against Shadex, and drifted off to sleep

 **Scene Ends**

* * *

No one noticed Marshall stopped following Silvex and Chase, he walked out of the Lookout then flew off

' _Come on you're seriously not going to be depressed now are you?'_ Dark Marshall said

Marshall growled flying faster ' _Just shut up!'_ he said closing his eyes

' _Um? You better watch where you're going, or you'll kill us both!'_ Dark Marshall forced Marshall's eyes open

BANG! Marshall hit into a support pole of the Bay Bridge severally injuring one of his wings, pain struck Marshall as he fell into the water

' _I'm sorry Silvex'_ Marshall said sinking to the bottom of the Bay, gasping for air, his lungs filling up with water ' _I'm so sorry! I love you and Everest, please forgive me'_ he said to Silvex in his mind, before the air completely left his body and his world began to go dim

Then his vision filled with white, and when it cleared, he was staring up into Silvex's eyes. "Ah good, your awake," Silvex said, he was surrounded by everyone, including the pups and a worried Everest.

"Silvex? What? how?" Marshall said sitting up "what happened?" he asked a bit delirious

"Well, you forgot that when you put enough focus into your thoughts, you make it a message to me. I heard everything. I pulled you out of the water and brought you here." Silvex said

Marshall hugged him "I'm so sorry!"

Silvex hugged him back. "It's alright now. No need to apologize."

"But what happened? I remember flying, then nothing" Marshall asked feeling abit dizzy

"You hit the support beam of the bridge a bit too hard. I've taken care of the injuries, but don't ever go scaring everyone like that again," Silvex said

' _Geez you're a moron, if you just let me take over I could have saved us instead of him_ ' Dark Silvex said ' _Seriously Marshall, a little trust would be nice, after all I am you, I'm a better you_ '

"NO!" Marshall yelled out "Leave me alone!"

"Marshall you ok?" Everest asked concerned

' _Why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm more powerful then you'll ever be, idiot_.' Dark Marshall taunted ' _Let me take over, we can take in turns_ ' as he said that Marshall's eyes began to change ' _That's it, let me take away all your misery, you don't need Silvex, Everest or anyone, just me_ '

Silvex pinned him down. "Listen to me Marshall, if you let Dark Marshall take over, he will kill everyone close to you. He'll kill the PAW patrol, your mate EVerest, and your Pups. Only you can fight back, you need to have faith that you can do this. I gave you these powers so that you could be Stronger, so now here's your Chance. Prove to me and Dark Marshall that you are capable of having these powers."

' _Bull crap! Ignore him Marshall, I can make us stronger, I won't touch Everest your mate, who do you trust? him? or me? I'm you Marshall, well your bad side but I'm still you_ ' Dark Marshall said ' _Come on, I could have killed Ryder and the Mayor back in City Hall but I didn't_ '

Marshall pushed Silvex off him, causing him to fly into a wall

' _That's it!, yes! Feel my power flowing through your veins_ ' Dark Marshall laughed

"NOOOO! Stop it!" Marshall began glowing as he ran out the Lookout "You're not me! You're pure evil!" he opened his wings and started flying still glowing then in one gigantic blast Dark Marshall was blocked from gaining control "I... did...it..." he said falling unconscious then he fell from the sky

The blast had effects on other pups. "Huh?" Shadex said, waking up instantly.

Silvex, was groaning as he glowed dark red. 'LET ME OUT BITCH!' Nightmare Silvex screamed. Silvex could only cry out in pain as he held Nightmare Silvex back from control.

"Silvex are you ok?" Chase asked waking up "Wow what happened?"

Zuma sat up "Dunno dude but my head huwts" he looked at Silvex

Silvex had tears streaking down his face as his fur began to blakcen. 'ILL SHOW THAT BITCH HE CANT PUSH ME AROUND!' Nightmare Silvex screamed as he began to slowly take control

Natalie ran out of the lookout and saw Marshall falling from the sky "I got you!" she teleported right to him, and wrapped her arms around him, both hitting the water extremely hard knocking her out, Marshal floated to the surface head in the water while Natalie being in her human form sank

' _Silvex! Don't let it take control! Marshall your mate needs you! He's going to drown!_ ' Natalie said in her subconsciousness ' _Fight him_!'

'Shut up you!' Nightmare Silvex replied. 'That bitch doesn't push me off of him and get away with it,' Silvex slowly stood up, his fur now completely black, his eyes changing color

Marshall somehow knew what was going on 'Silvex please you said for me to control Dark Marshall, I did but you need to control him!'

"Now I got you!" a Hoods Clone Scooped an unconscious Marshall up "Well well your body guards aren't here to save you" he laughed and clicked a button on his watch then vanished with Marshall

'No... No!... NO!' The Hood reappeared in front of Silvex, who was back to normal, and glowing silver. "WHY CANT YOU JUST ACCEPT THE FACE THAT YOU'RE DEAD, AND DEAD FOR GOOD?!" Silvex shouted as he raised his paw, and the clone withered away into dust. Silvex caught Marshall. "And I WILL NOT, have you go through what i painfully did a thousand years ago!" He said as he glowed golden, and put up a new mental barrier, this time, so much more stronger than the last one.

Marshall opened his eyes which seem to be lifeless "My name is Marshall, you are my enemy, the Hood is my Master"

"IT IS NOT!" Silvex pinned Marshall down

"You will get off of me" Marshall growled at Silvex

Lady Penelope ran in "It's a brain control chip, ejected deep in his brain"

Marshall growled louder "Get off of me"

"No. I will not." Silvex glowed Silver again, and slowly, Marshall began forming a headache as Silvex disintegrated the chip.

Marshall screamed then passed out

"I see, that's the Hood's plan he wants to control Marshall" Lady Penelope said

"Well he isn't anytime soon, He's suppose to be dead?" Silvex said, pulling off of Marshall

"Silvex Darling, who knows how many clones are out there" Lady Penelope said as Marshall began to come to

Silvex thought hard

Marshall looked up at Silvex, and tried to sit up but had no energy "The Hood... he.. he.." he said a few tears escaping his eyes

Silvex hugged Marshall, giving him more energy. "Your fine now,"

"But you, nightmare silvex, the hood.." Marshall moaned his head hurting trying to figure out what happened

"It's alright now, I'm still in control, and the Hood, or at least the clone is dead." Silvex said, ' _Just you wait, Ill have my way again one day_ ,' Nightmare Silvex Grumbled.

Marshall slowly sat up, clutching his head

' _Yet again you failed_ ' Dark Marshall spoke ' _You may have stopped me from gaining control, but you can't silence me_ '

Marshall tried to ignore him, shaking his head as he stood up "I'm going for a walk"

"Marshall do you think that's a good idea?" Ryder asked worried "After what just happened I don't think you should go anywhere"

"I'll be ok" Marshall grinned "Don't worry" he said slowly walking out the doors

Silvex raised an eyebrow. "Remember Marshall, your thoughts can be a message if you put enough focus into it," Silvex said,

"Yeah, I know" Marshall said then left

"I'm sure it was nothing, let go back to sleep love," Shadex said, snuggling into Zuma's fur.

Zuma looked at Shadex "Didn't sound like nothing" he opened his puphouse door to see Marshall walking passed "You ok dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need to clear my head" Marshall flashed him a fake smile and walked down the driveway

Zuma was puzzled "He didn't looked to good"

"Whatever, Silvex's problem," Shadex said lazily in the bed. "Come back love, i want more snuggles,"

Zuma raised his eyebrow "Marshall's my fwiend too, how can you just say he's Silvex's pwoblem?" he questioned watching as Marshall flew off

Shadex stared into Zuma's eyes, then sighed. "Sorry love, it's not like of me to worry for others except those im close to. How about we go see whats up in the lookout?"

"It's about time you stawted cawing, youw a membew of the Paw Patwol now" Zuma licked Shadex's cheek "You'we one of us now, and suwe lets go"

Shadex nodded. "Lets go then," Shadex said, getting up and walking out of the puphouse

Zuma had a little trouble walking, he was wobbling more then walking, he blushed when they ran into April who was training with Raph

"Woah Zuma what happened to you?" Raph asked throwing a punch at April, who counted it

"Um..." Zuma blushed

"I happened," Shadex said with a huge grin

Raph raised his eyebrow "I don't get it"

April chuckled kicking Raph to the ground "You tell me about getting distracted" she looked down at Zuma "Have some fun did you?"

Zuma blushed even harder wobbling away from Raph and April

Shadex helped Zuma into the lookout. "Sorry, i like to be a bit more proud of my actions,"

"It's ok dude" Zuma giggled licking Shadex's cheek

Everest walked over "What happened to you?" she asked as Holly bit her tail "Holly! I'm not a chew toy!"

Shadex puffed his chest out. "I happened." He said. 'WEAK!' he thought

Chase laughed knowing what Shadex meant

"Have you two seen Marshall?" Ryder asked raising his eyebrow at Zuma "I think you better sit down pup, before you fall down"

"He flew off somewhere, why?" Shadex asked, as he helped Zuma to a comfy pup cushion.

Ryder looked out the doors "Ask Silvex that question" he said pulling his pup pad out "Marshall? you there?" he asked several times but got no answer back "Its not like Marshall to not answer" he said to himself

To be continued


	29. Giving In

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Giving In**

Ryder kept trying to contact Marshall but every attempt failed

"I suppose ill go after him, Shadex, you better not mate in front of everyone. I know your proud, but there's a time and place for everyone." Silvex said

"But wha-" Shadex stuttered, but Silvex interrupted.

"No buts Shadex, I can see that your proud with your new mate, just don't take it too far, jesus!" Silvex said as he flew out the doors.

Zuma giggled then licked Shadex's forehead "I hope Marshall's alwight, dude seemed totally bummed out"

Shadex had a grin on his face. "Well, if you wanna... Well, No, that would be rather inconsiderate for the others," Shadex snuggled up to Zuma.

"Where are you Marshall?" Silvex said as he flew around the town. "I got it! The telepathy link!" Silvex landed on top of the bridge. ' _Can you hear me Marshall?_ ' He thought, directing his thoughts to Marshall's aura.

Marshall landed in the woods as the sun was setting, where he usually goes to think. He sat down on a log and sighed as he heard Silvex in his mind ' _Yeah, I can hea.._.' he was cut off by 5 Ninja's and some of the Hood's men "Give me a break!" he growled at them

They all approached him, as a ninja approached from behind

"Don't think I can't see you back there" Marshall growled turning around, something hit Marshall's wing causing him to scream in pain, then a dart hit his neck, he thought about calling Silvex but refused to be saved again, until his vision faded

Silvex had heard everything through the link, and teleported to Marshall. "GET AWAY BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" He said, growling, and standing over Marshall

"No.. let me handle it..." Marshall struggled to his paws but fell over moaning in pain

"You're in no condition Marshall, let me help you," Silvex said, powering up

' _See how useless you are? even with powers you can't protect yourself_ ' Dark Marshall teased

Marshall moaned but nodded at Silvex

"Don't listen to him," Silvex said as he began to fight the Ninjas

'There will be a time when your precious Gatekeeper won't be here to protect, who will you rely on to save you?' Dark Marshall questioned 'Undo this block and I can show you what power really looks like'

Marshall shook his head trying to stand up, but blood ran down one of his wings causing him to fall over

The ninja's ran at Silvex, as the Hood's men used the Ninja's as a distraction to get to Marshall

Silvex however, made quick work of the ninjas, and attacked the Hood's men before they could even register what was happening

' _Idiot, look at you laying on the ground like a helpless pup you are, undo the block Marshall_ ' Dark Marshall said ' _Undo it!_ "

"No!" Marshall moaned in pain

Silvex finished off the last of them, and teleported himself and Marshall back to the lookout

"Silvex, how do you block Nightmare Silvex's thoughts?" Marshall asked trying to heal his own wounds but the dart in his neck was blocking his powers

Silvex pulled the dart out of Marshaal's neck. "Simple, I meditated with Dark energy. If you can create a resistance to Dark energy, your Dark side will have less say in your mind. It wont get rid of him completely, but it'll eliminate most of his words.

'He's wrong, you can't get rid of me because I'm you' Dark Marshall laughed 'Look at you, you can't do anything, aren't you sick of being saved?' 'Shut up' Marshall said trying to heal his wing but couldnt 'See how useless you are? You can't even heal yourself' Dark Marshall laughed Marshall moaned closing his eyes

Silvex could see this, and worried, he walked up to Marshall and kissed him. 'You're wrong,' He spoke in Marshall's mind. 'Marshall is never useless. He is the fire and medic pup of the PAW Patrol. HE does so much, the team would not be the same without him. You are only his Shadow, and unlike me, you can be easily ignored.'

'Get out of here Silvex, you don't belong in his mind' Dark Marshall said to him 'He is useless without me, time and time again you've had to come to his rescue' 'He's right' Marshall said 'I am useless' 'Ah now your starting to understand Marshall, lower the block' Dark Marshall chuckled

'I AM HERE BECAUSE I WAS CALLED HERE, AND I GAVE MARSHALL HIS POWERS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO BE STRONGER, AND I CARE FOR HIM SO MUCH, BECAUSE I DID NOT WANT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST TO HAPPEN AGAIN!' Silvex said

Marshall could see an image forming in his mind

'Silvex what are doing?' Marshall questioned 'This is not your mind Silvex get out!' Dark Marshall growled

The image was of adventure bay, except it was in total ruins. Everything was destroyed, even the lookout. The Sun was black, and the sky orange with smoke. Burnt and beaten bodies where everywhere. At the ruins of the lookout stood three pups. Marshall and Chase, who had wings, and a white retriever. The rest of the PAW Patrol were dead. Ryder, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble. Their corpses badly damaged and charred as if they were burned. They were barely recognizable. Both Marshall and Chase broke down and burst into tears. "W-who would do this? WHY?!" Marshall sobbed. The white retriever cried as well, thinking the same thing. "We don't have time to cry, we have to find who did this and why, come on!" "Well you won't have to go far…" A Raspy voice sounded out. The three turned around to see the owner of the voice. Standing on top of a big steel beam was a pure black husky, his eyes blood red, and his pupils dilated, in a color of ghostly white. "They didn't give him the chance to live his life the way he wanted to, so now, NO ONE DESERVES TO LIVE THEIR LIFE!" "Remember this day bastards, for it will be your last, For i am…" "Nightmare Silvex!" The black husky cackled loudly.

 _'Its not my intention to destroy this place like your dark side did, I want to make him stronge_ r' Dark Marshall said as Marshall burst into tears

The image faded as Silvex pulled away, tears streaking down his face.

"Ssilvex help me control him, i don't want him to take over and kill everyone like Nightmare Silvex did, please help me" Marshall sobbed

Silvex was still crying, as that was a touchy memory he had not shared with anyone, into even Shadex.

Marshall sat up and hugged him "it wasn't your fault"

"B-b-but it was... I... I... I couldn't control him..." Silvex said

"Hes not you, but its just like me" Marshall hugged tighter

' _Ah so you admit you can't control me_ ' Dark Marshall sensed Marshall's weakness as the Blockage was destroyed and began to take over ' _You cant stop me Marshall_ ' he said turning Marshall's fur black

The blockage however, reformed. ' _I made that specifically for that scenario Dark Marshall. Give up already. You're not him._ ' Shadex said in Marshall's mind.

' _How wrong are you, I'm everything Marshall is yet s.._." Dark Marshall was cut off as he was pushed into Marshall's subconsciousness

Marshall blocked Dark Marshall's thought's creating a barrier, almost straight after he collapsed

Silvex caught him. "Ugh, as if the Hood wasnt enough"

"I'm sorry" Marshall said opening his eyes

"You're fine Marshall," Silvex said hugging the dalmatian

Ryder walked over with a blanket and wrapped it around Marshall "Marshall." He said sitting besides Silvex "Listen, everyone here loves you always remember no matter what happens you'll always have people around who care for you"

"But..." Marshall said hugging Silvex tighter "I have a monster inside me"

Silvex hugged back. "So do I, but please Marshall, don't make the same mistake i did so long ago,"

Ryder patted Silvex's head "Together, you two are stronger then anything"

"Yea," Silvex said

Marshall pushed Silvex on his back "I'm sorry Silvex" he said laying on Silvex's belly "Please will you train me? I don't want to be weak, I want to be strong like you"

"Of course i will Marsh... Ah... You don't mind if i call you that?" Silvex said, blushing a bit

Marshall licked Silvex's neck "I don't mind"

Silvex moaned a bit

"Excuse me, you two if you're going to do that use the spare room" Ryder giggled

Silvex's face turned red

Marshall got off Silvex and sat down

SIlvex got up.

"Mmmm, Wish we could have round two," Shadex whispered into Zuma's ear.

"Dude I'm still wecovewing fwom wound one" Zuma giggled then licked Shadex's cheek

Ryder shook his head looking at Zuma, Shadex, then Marshall and Silvex "Well I'm going to see if Everest wants any help with the pups" he said walking out of the Lookout, Skye, Rubble and Rocky followed him, Chase was snoring on a pup cushion

While Marshall rested his head on Silvex

"Okay then," Shadex said,

Snuggling close to Zuma. Silvex kissed Marshall on the cheek, and went over and laid with Chase.

"No I'm not hungry Ryder sir" Chase said in his sleep snoring

Marshall giggled walking out the Lookout

Silvex chuckled and snuggling up to Chase, drifted off

"Hey Marshall" Everest smiled laying on the grass "You ok?" she asked

Marshall sat beside's her and licked her forehead "I'm fine, sorry I haven't helped with the pups much"

"It's alright Marshall" Everest smiled resting her head on his shoulder "Besides you have powers now, so I understand you'll be spending more time with Silvex"

"But I should be spending it with you and our pups" Marshall looked at his pups, who were playing with Ryder and the others

Everest stood up "Lets go for a walk" she smiled "Ryder, is it alright if Marshall and I go for a night walk?" she yelled out

"Sure thing, we'll look after your pups while you're gone, but don't go too far who knows how many Clones of the Hood out there" Ryder said tickling Silvex Jr.

Marshall smiled and he and Everest walked off

Around 2 hours later, everyone had gone to bed Ryder put the puppies asleep in the spare room then walked in to see Silvex and Chase asleep, Shadex and Zuma were awake, he walked over to them "Hey you two"

"Hey Ryder," Shadex said, lightly nibbling on Zuma's neck

Zuma giggled and nibbled Shadex back

"I just put the pups to sleep, I have some treats left over if you two want some?" Ryder said pulling some treats out his pocket as the turtles with April and Casey walked in

Shadex nodded

Ryder threw a treat to Shadex then Zuma

"Where's mine?!" Mikey asked as Leo slapped his head "What!"

"Do you mind keeping it down? Trying to sleep over here" Chase mumbled

Shadex snickered as an evil idea popped in his mind

"I'm hungry!" Mikey yelled at Leo "We've been training all evening"

Chase growled at him

Silvex mumbled in his sleep. Then, Neither Silvex or Shadex knew what or who did what, the turtles turned into pups. All the same breed of Green furred Retrievers.

"What in the world?! I'm a mutt!" Raph said growling

Donnie sighed "Oh come on! This isn't funny!"

"Well I think we look cute, I mean I'm cuter then you guys" Mikey chuckled chasing his tail

April and Casey laughed

Shadex was a bit surprised. It was his idea to make them pups, but he hadn't even focused on it when it happened.

"Hello can someone change us back please?" Raph asked rolling his eyes

"Dude no! Man this is fun!" Mikey said running faster and faster in the circle "I'll get my tail sooner or later"

"Well actually, Silvex is only able to change you back. Besides, Mikey is right," Shadex said eyeing Raph. "Y'alll look cute as hell,"

"Who you calling cute! Pip squeak!" Raph growled

April laughed "Naww the cute puppy is angry, you guys should be called Teenage Ninja Pups now" she giggled

"Don't make me bite you April, cause I will!" Raph growled louder

"Bring it on!" April said pushing Raph to the floor and starting tickling him

"Noooooo! Stop it! April... You're so dead...!" Raph burst out laughing

Shadex chuckled, and resumed nibbling Zuma

Suddenly all the pups pup tags lit up ' _Hell...o? any..one... the...re?_ ' Everest's voice came through as static

"Yes Everest?" Shadex said through his

' _H...ello?... An..yone...?'_ Everest didn't hear Shadex ' _If... any... one... ... hearing ... need ... elp ... No... Stop... away... ... .. me!'_ Everest's voice went dead

"That's not good," Shadex said

Ryder took out his pup pad "Marshall? Everest? come in" he said but received no answer "Odd, their pup tags are turned off" he walked over to Chase "Chase wake up"

Chase moaned "Yes Ryder?" he said half opening his eyes

"We need to find Everest and Marshall, can you track them?" Ryder asked trying not to wake Silvex up

Chase yawned then stood up "Sure, Chase is on the case!"

Silvex mumbled and kept sleeping

Somewhere on the beach, Marshall and Everest had been attacked and cornered by Clones of the Hood and Shredder, Marshall killed them all but lost control over his Dark side which broke the barrier Marshall put up, when a Ninja pinned down and stabbed Everest in her back leg

"Let's dance!" Dark Marshall taunted the Ninja before electrocuting it then turned around to Everest and started strangling her "We don't need you, or Ryder, Silvex or anyone" he said tightening his grip around Everest's neck, she passed out then he threw her down and teleported inside City hall "Knock knock? Mayor Goodway? I know you're here" he glowed black, as his claws grew longer and fangs grew from his gums

Shadex knew this was happening. ' _Push one of the wrong buttons, and your gonna regret it_ ,' He said in Dark Marshall's mind in a sing-song voice.

"Marshall is that you?" Mayor Goodway asked peeping her around a doorway

"Well you half guessed it" Dark Marshall smirked

Mayor Goodway was shocked she grabbed Chickaletta and ran but Dark Marshall appeared in front of her

"Peek a boo" Dark Marshall chuckled "Where are you going?"

"She's going away from you" Natalie appeared and teleported Mayor Goodway into the Lookout

Silvex moaned. "No..."

"Marshall I know your in there" Natalie said making a shield around herself and City Hall

"Sorry sister Marshall's not home at the moment" Dark Marshall smirked "I want to taste your flesh!"

"Zuma, i think we should get out of here," Shadex said as Silvex's fur blackened.

Zuma nodded

"Shadex get everyone out" Ryder instructed "I'm going after Marshall"

Shadex nodded. "Alright then, everyone out! This is going to get ugly,"

Everyone nodded

"Marshall stop!" Natalie yelled causing the ground to shake

Dark Marshall roared at her "I told you!"

"I know I know... Marshall's not home" Natalie rolled her eyes "So be it!" she sent a energy bolt at Dark Marshall it connected sending him through the walls and on the street "You do not know what I can do"

"Likewise!" Dark Marshall ran at her again but she dodged it now in her normal poodle form

Natalie raised her paw up and Dark Marshall instantly froze "Please I don't want to hurt you" she said holding him in a bubble

"But I do," A dark raspy voice rang out

Natalie began to send her powers into Dark Marshall, who openly accepted them

"Mmmm! Give me it all!" Dark Marshall said as Natalie lifted him and her off the ground

"You want it? Here have more" a Light beam erupted from her and into Dark Marshall, moments later she dropped to the ground "Good luck with that power"

Dark Marshall laughed, but he flashed from black to Marshall's normal color then black again "What did you do?!" he charged at Natalie who smirked

Dark Marshall was Struck back by a Shadowy figure. "At long last, i can get rid of that sorry excuse of a pipsqueak Silvex calls a MATE!" The voice roared out

Dark Marshall stood to his paws "Ooo got a rain check for you, I'm not his mate!" He growled running at Natalie

"STOP!" A voice called out Before anyone could do anything Dark Marshall connected with a figure and blood began to drip "Marshall... I.. i..." Everest fell to the ground

"Well you actually did hurt someone, lovely performance. Now its time i finished you off," The voice said, and landing on the ground was Silvex, or rather was.

"You think I wouldn't hurt anyone?" Dark Marshall questioned "and FYI I am not Marshall!" he growled raising his paw to finish Everest off but he was tackled to the ground

Ryder held Dark Marshall down "This isn't you, Marshall I know you're still in there!"

"You're gravely mistaken Ryder" Dark Marshall pushed Ryder off "Now time for you to die!"

Nightmare Silvex pushed Ryder out of the way roughly. "CORRECTION. Its time for you to die bitch!"

Dark Marshall stood to his paws, but started glowing white "What.. is this...?"

Natalie smirked then vanished

"My head...!" Dark Marshall moaned glowing brightly "I can't see!" he growled then teleported himself on an edge of the cliff "Curse you all!"

Nightmare Silvex was close on his trail, as he teleported behind Dark Marshall. He cackled as he began to shut down Marshall's body

"I will not be defeated by you!" Dark Marshall said as the cliff he was standing on collapsed and he fell into the water hitting his head on sharp rocks at the bottom, the water turned red around him

' _NO! MARSHALL!_ ' Silvex screamed in his mind. Nightmare Silvex groaned as he glowed white. "Stop... That...!" Silvex returned to normal in a flash of silver, and dove down Into the waters

To be continued


	30. Destroy a Monster

**Silvex and Shadex:** Lines by SilverWolf

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Destroy a Monster**

Marshall's once black fur had returned to normal, he was laying on the sandy bottom, the water surrounding him bright red in color

Silvex got close and teleported Marshall and Himself to Natalie

Natalie was in her normal self kneeling besides a lifeless Everest, tears falling down her cheeks, Ryder was there too when Silvex appeared

Silvex had tears streaming down his face. "Okay, how bad was I?"

Ryder shook his head "You didn't do this, Marshall did"

"Is she alive?" Silvex asked

Natalie nodded "I managed to keep her soul in her body, but I don't know if she'll survive much longer"

Silvex sighed, and put his paws on her body, and flowing a mix of White and blue, slowly healed Everest

"What about Dark Marshall?" Ryder asked looking at Silvex "What happened to him?"

"He's gone, for now" Silvex said

Tears fell from Ryder's eyes "That's good, but Marshall? is he ok?" he said watching Everest's wounds vanish

"I'll heal him after I'm done with Everest," Silvex said focusing on Everest

Natalie shook her head "I fear you're too late Silvex" she looked at Marshall behind him, laying in a pool on blood

"NO!" Silvex ran to Marshall and felt his body

A heart beat could be felt, but it was beating slower and slower

"I can feel him fading" Natalie wiped tears from her eyes

Silvex flashed white, and Marshall was fully healed. However, all his injuries were now on Silvex, who fell to the ground

"Well that was a nice little party, now if you'll excuse me Silvex I'll be taking Marshall and leaving" A Hood's clone said standing near Marshall

Ryder stood up "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged Ryder" The clone shot a dart at him, Everest, Natalie and Silvex knocking them all out then knelt beside's Marshall who moaned "My dearest Marshall I've seen what you can do" he said pressing a needle directly into his heart, causing Marshall to scream "Shhh, it'll all be over soon"

The hood was pushed back. "You forgot me bastard," Shadex said, standing over Marshall

"You are too late Shadex, it's over." The Hood smirked at him "I might have some fun with you later" he said clicking a button on his watch and teleported away

Shadex woke up Silvex. "Marshall needs you!" Silvex nodded and walked over and scanned Marshall

Silvex destroyed whatever the hood injected. "Mother of mercy, when will he just die already?"

"He won't give up you know" Scott said walking over "Not until he get's what he wants"

"I have an idea on how we can kill all the clones, but I need a proper lab to develop it" Silvex said

"There's a lab on board Thunderbird 2, it's Brain's lab" Scott pointed out

"Um can someone please change us back?" Raph asked walking over with, Leo Mikey and Donnie "I'm tired of being a dog"

Zuma giggled behind them "But you dudes look so cute!"

Shadex nodded as he went over and kissed Zuma

Zuma kissed back, then licked Shadex's neck

"Get a room, geez you're worse then Silvex" Raph said rolling his eyes

Shadex growled. "At least i have someone," he said proudly, moaning a little

"Right then, that's enough," Silvex said. Focusing hard on the green pups, he changed them back into mutant turtles.

"Aw but they looked so cute" Chase said walking up behind Raph who was kissing his arms

Silvex giggled. "Yea, they did. Might turn them back into pups again just for the fun of it."

"Don't you dare!" Raph said eyeballing Silvex

Everest sat up "Wait what did I miss?" she asked looking at Raph who was now kissing his feet "That's disgusting"

"Keep that up, and ill make you a pup for good!" Silvex laughed

"I'm out of here!" Raph ran back to the lookout

Ryder giggled at him patting Silvex "That turtle, wow."

"You have no idea" Leo said rolling his eyes

Everest saw Marshall sitting by himself and approached him "Marshall?"

"Leave me alone" Marshall snapped at her

"Please, you need to forgive yourself, what you did that wasn't you, just like Silvex when he fought you" Everest said looking at him

"Wait I had a fight with Silvex?" Marshall asked confused

Everest sighed "I remember blocking your attack then Silvex arriving, but nothing after that"

Marshall looked at Silvex ' _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_ ' he said in his mind

' _It... It was my fault, I couldn't hold him back, He almost killed you. Dark Marshall is a toothpick compared to the power of Nightmare Silvex._ ' Silvex replied

' _I started it, it's my fault if you killed me not your's, I thought I could hold Dark Marshall, but I can't, he was right, I'm useless_ ' Marshall dropped to the ground sobbing

' _Marshall, how many times do i have to say it? You are not useless! Remember that time when you were going for that fast firepup record? Were you useless that time?_ ' Silvex asked

Marshall looked over at him ' _No but still, Silvex I'm sorry'_

Silvex walked over and hugged him tightly. ' _I thought i was going to lose you again. I really thought i would._ '

 _'I don't remember what happened clearly, but you must have saved me'_ Marshall hugged back "I'm sorry" he said out loud

"It's alright now, its alright, I've got you," Silvex said hugging him

Marshall hugged him "Can.. can... you get Dark Marshall out of me?"

Silvex thought hard for a moment. "I'm not sure, i'd have to check back at my home, there might be a method there"

"Take me with you, I'm safer with you then here, I almost killed Everest" Marshall said tears filling his eyes

"Will you be alright without us Ryder?" Silvex asked

"We'll be fine, Shadex is still here as long as he's not preoccupied with Zuma that is" Ryder said with a giggle

Shadex was nibbling Zuma's neck. "mmm what?"

Silvex giggled, and teleported away with Marshall

"We'll help you Wyder, won't we Shadex?" Zuma said licking his cheek

"Ahhh... Yes, of course we will!" Shadex said

Ryder giggled "Very well, just don't go mating in the Lookout where everyone can see" he said walking off

"Hey! I can and will mate in front of everyone to show that Zuma's mine, and no one else's!" Shadex yelled

"You do that, and I'll mate with Silvex in front of you" Chase said with a smirk

"Go ahead, I'd bet it would make a nice show," Shadex said

Chase giggled walking off to the lookout ' _I hope, Marshall and Silvex are alright_ ' he thought to himself ' _Must be hard having a Dark side_ '

"Can we please?" Shadex asked Zuma

"please what dude?" Zuma asked walking back to the Lookout with him

Silvex and Marshall arrived in his bedroom

Marshall licked Silvex and hugged him, not wanting to ever let go

Silvex smiled and walked through the door into a huge library.

"You know what I mean," Shadex said, shaking his rear at Zuma.

Zuma giggled "You'we totally a tease"

"If you want teasing, I can give you some," Shadex said with a grin

Zuma walked behind Shadex then licked his rear end before running a head "How's that for teasing dude?"

Shadex moaned a bit. "Oh, is that a challenge?"

"Pewhaps" Zuma giggled running into the Lookout "You'll totally have to find out dude"

"Dont say I didn't warn ya!" Shadex said, chasing after Zuma.

"Bwing it on!" Zuma laughed running off

Marshall sat down watching Silvex, he spread his wings open and knocked a shelf down on his head "Woops..." he moaned

"Careful love," Silvex said as he looked though all the books.

"Sorry I kind of broke your shelf" Marshall said pushing the shelf off of him

"Nothing I can't fix, don't worry," Silvex said, looking through some of the more dusty sections.

Shadex laughed as he flew over Zuma, giving him a perfect view of his *cough*

"Dude that's cheating!" Zuma said to busy looking up he didn't see Skye

"Zuma! Look out!" Skye yelled but he slammed into her then in a grumpy Raph

"Pip squeaks get off of me!" Raph said pushing Zuma off, who landed with his butt in the air pointed at Shadex

Shadex had the most evil grin on his face anyone had ever seen.

Raph saw Shadex and coughed "I think that's my Que to leave, what's that Leo? Evening training? Ok I'm coming" he said quickly running out the Lookout

"What's his pwoblem?" Zuma asked still with his butt in the air

Shadex dove down, aiming with one eye. "Here I come Zuma!" He cackled

Skye ran out the way "Ryder? you called?!" She raced out the Lookout

 *****WARNING*****

 **Mating Scene, not to be read by children**

* * *

"Gweat evewyone's left me" Zuma said getting to his paws

Shadex landed on top of Zuma and thrusted into him without warning

"You could at least wawn me!" Zuma moaned

Shadex giggled and bit on Zuma's shoulder as he began to mate quite roughly

Zuma didn't care and took it anyway, his tongue falling out his mouth as he moaned loud

Shadex moaned loudly as he only continued, going harder.

"Can you keep it down in there?" Lady Penelope asked outside the Lookout

Zuma giggled and moaned louder

Shadex only laughed and bit a little more harder on Zuma's Shoulder.

"Dude... I'm totally... going... to fall... ovew" Zuma moaned loudly

Shadex didnt listen and continued his rough mating

Zuma half giggled half moaned then almost fell over

Shadex only went harder and harder on Zuma, growling. "Ah fuck Zuma, your ass feels nice..."

Zuma moaned loudly"Shhhhadddexxx...!"

"Yeeaaaa, moan my name!" Shadex moaned out

"SHADDDEEEXXXXX!" Zuma literally yelled out

Shadex cackled and moaned as he reached his climax, howling loudly.

Zuma felt something splatter under him "Gweat... I'm totally... not walking... for a week!"

Shadex nuzzled Zuma as he pulled out. "I'd gladly carry you around,"

"Please do" Zuma said falling to the floor

Shadex nodded and lifted Zuma onto his back, and walked to Zuma's puphouse

* * *

 **Scene end**

"Silvex find anything?" Marshall asked trying to fix the shelf he broke, only for it to fall on him again, he sighed

Silvex was now looking through some books from the old times when the Renaissance was taking place in Europe. "Don't hurt yourself," he said

Marshall giggled "Don't mind me" He said trying to put the shelf back together again only for him to knock a entire Book shelf down "Uh oh!" he said as it fell on him

"Um Silvex I kinda ruined the.. the... the... ACHOO!" Marshall sneezed from the dust in the books and flew backwards hitting a wall

"I said its fine Marshall, I know my fair share of fixing things," he said pulling a purple and gold book from the shelf and looking inside it.

Marshall stood to his paws "Wow, it's so dusty in here" he said blowing dust off himself "Find anything?" he asked trying to get a dust off his tail, and started running in circles

"Sorry, I usually don't visit the library unless it's for a spellbook. Let's see... Light reversal... Shadow dance... Crystallization..." Silvex said

"English? I have no idea what that means" Marshall said stopping himself "Wow, why is the room spinning?" he asked trying to walk straight but couldn't

Silvex chuckled. "Spell titles, now then, gender switcher... Pheromone burst... Ah! Baptism of light!"

"Huh?" Marshall asked trying to find his way around "Silvex? where did you go?" he said losing his balance and fell into another book shelf "HEY! who put that there?!"

Silvex wrapped his Wing around Marshall. "Your okay, I can clean this mess later," he said, leading Marshall back into the bedroom

"Sorry about that" Marshall blushed following him

"It's alright! You should see the messes Shadex makes in there when he gets bored." Silvex giggled

"I can imagine the mess he's making with Zuma right now" Marshall laughed, then tripped over his paws

Silvex giggled. "He's mating with Zuma in the lookout. I'll probably have to make it up to Ryder,"

"Wait how do you know that?" Marshall asked titling his head "Oh never mind that telephantic thingy"

"Yea, Shadex is rather... Noisy... When he's mating. Anyways, I have the solution here in this book," Silvex said,

Marshall jumped on the bed "Will it get rid of Dark Marshall?"

"Yes, but there is a catch." Said said

"What catch?" Marshall asked slightly worried

Silvex opened the book and read carefully before closing it. "This spell requires a mass amount of light energy, I can take care of that. Also, while completely removing all dark and evil aspects of a person, in your case, forever ridding you of Dark Marshall, you will feel excruciating pain every time you do something bad. You will feel like dying, and in some cases, wish you were dead, every time you sin. This spell cannot be undone until the day you die."

"I would prefer putting up with pain rather then risk hurting or killing those I love" Marshall said as a tear fell from his eye

Silvex nodded. "This will take a while, summoning mass amounts of energy requires time..." Silvex said, powering up into his Silver Pup form.

Marshall sat back and watched

' _Peek a boo, trying to get rid of me are you?_ ' Dark Marshall said but Marshal shook his head and ignored him ' _One thing will remain if you succeed in getting rid of me, you will always be weak Marshall, no matter what you do_ '

' _Shut up! I don't care what you say_ ' Marshall replied closing his eyes

Silvex glowed brighter and brighter, hovering above the ground.

Marshall opened his eyes and watched Silvex, ignoring the words of Dark Marshall

Silvex's eyes were glowing white now, he spoke in a tone that Marshall had never heard before. "Do you, Marshall, accept to be a pup of pure light for the rest of your life, and accept the fact that you will be struck with grave pain every time you sin?" Silvex said

"I do" Marshall gulped

"Then with the power invested in me as Gatekeeper, I rid you of your dark side!" Silvex howled as Marshall was struck with a beam of light. Dark Marshall began to wither away.

Marshall screamed in pain as Dark Marshall tried to hang on but failed

Silvex only kept going until Dark Marshall was no more. He stopped glowing and slowly landed on the ground, still in his SilverWolf form

Marshall instantly collapsed

Silvex walked over to Marshall and lifted him up onto his back. His fur was long, comfy, and warm.

"Silvex? Is he gone?" Marshall asked

"Yes. He is," he said, in a calm and relaxing tone to Marshall. "You won't see me in this form often,"

"What.. form is that?" Marshall asked feeling tired

"I'll tell you it later. Sleep now," Silvex said, tucking Marshall into the bed.

Marshall nodded "Silvvexx? Thank... you..." He said drifting off

Silvex smiled, powering down, turning back to normal, and snuggling up to Marshall, drifted off to sleep.

A few hours passed and Marshall woke up, Silvex was still sleeping Marshall licked Silvex on his neck

Silvex moaned in his sleep. "Marshall... Chase... I love you two... So... Much..."

Marshall giggled "it's just me" he said continuing to lick him

Silvex moaned more, still sleeping. "Ahhhhhhh... A... Marsh... Marshall..."

"I love you" Marshall said now licking his belly

Silvex giggled. "Ah Marshall! I... I love... I love you and Chase so much..." Silvex was having a naughty dream of the past Chase and Marshall, thus his *cough* was already giggled.

"This isnt a dream" Marshall giggled licking him more

Silvex didn't wake up, but rather kept moaning.

Marshall decided to play along with him and went under the blankets...

"O-Oh! Right there!" Silvex moaned loudly

Marshall licked his *cough* up and down

Silvex was moaning very loudly now, and was still asleep. The recent events left him exhausted,

Marshall licked it one more time but needed the bathroom, he got up and covered Silvex up then jumped off the bed making his way to the toilet

Silvex groaned. "Why... Why... Why did ya... Stop... Teaser?..."

"Sh I'll be back" Marshall giggled

Silvex grumbled a yes and shifted around in the covers

Marshall laughed as he walked into the bathroom he needed a pee, when he started going he couldn't stop "oh god come on" he mumbled as the pee kept coming

Silvex mumbled more. "No Chase, there is not a spell for making you... The... Best... Spy... In the... County..."

Marshall could hear Silvex and laughed to himself "hhhey silvexx want some funn?" He yelled out

Silvex snorted. "Fun? You haven't had fun... Till you've been to one of... Pinkie Pie's parties...!"

"Huh?" Marshall giggled "Never mind, kinda stuck in the toilet at the moment"

Silvex mumbled something about twilight sparkle

Marshall shook his head while continuing his business which was taking forever, he sighed

Silvex giggled and snorted more. "N-no! N-nnngh! Not there chase!"

'He's having more fun then i am' Marshall mumbled to himself

"He... He... No... NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Silvex yelled

"You ok in there?" Marshall yelled out

"DONT TOUCH HIM!" Silvex yelled. He was now having a nightmare, where he only watched Nightmare Silvex slowly and painfully kill Chase and Marshall.

Marshall ran into the bedroom "silvex? You ok?" He asked jumping on the bed and started nudging him

"NO PLEASE! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!" Silvex was crying now,

Marshall tried to wake him but it didn't work "Silvex! WAKE UP!" He yelled into Silvex's ear

Silvex sat up immediately. "But you need the one point twenty one jigawatts for that!... What?"

Marshall jumped and fell off the bed

"M-Marshall?" Silvex spoke out, his voice cracking

"Um hi?" Marshall said abit worried laying on the floor

Silvex was sobbing now. "Is... Is it over?"

"You were having a nightmare" marshall said on the floor still

"H-h...huuuullllva... Silvex said, collapsing and crying

Marshall jumped on the bed "hey its ok I'm here" he said hugging Silvex

Silvex sobbed and hugged Marshall tightly. "Don't... Don't... Don't leave me again so soon... I... I would never forgive myself..

"I won't i promise" Marshall licked his cheek

Silvex sighed, and still shuddering, licked back.

"Its ok, im here" Marshall smiled hugging him

Silvex hugged him still, not wanting to let go.

"Um Silvex i still need the toilet" Marshall mumbled

"Right, mortals," Silvex said, letting go slowly.

Marshall giggled then licked his cheek "I'll be back, unless you want to join me?"

Silvex's face turned red. "Y-yea,"

Marshall jumped from the bed, and ran into the bathroom "Hold up" he said

Silvex followed close behind.

Marshall didn't notice but he accidentally pee'd on the floor, then slipped on it "uh oh..."

Silvex caught him. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks, nice catch, sorry i keep making a mess of your house" Marshall said blushing

"It's fine, I've rarely had any messes to clean lately. Better than doing nothing useful," Silvex said, setting him down

Marshall giggled then walked off shaking his rear at Silvex

Silvex drooled a bit

"Ahhhhhh..." Marshall moaned relieving himself, he finished then turned around but he stepped on one of his wings "ouch!" He yelped tripping over

"Are you okay Marshall? Remember to keep your wings tucked in at all times," Silvex said.

"I'm ok" Marshall blushed embarrassed

Silvex nodded

Marshall stopped and looked at him "Silvex, is it bad when.. we mate? I mean if we mated... will it.. make me in pain? pup of pure light and all.." he asked worried

"Mating is not a sin, unless it is rape." Silvex said

Marshall look down at his paws "If you say so"

"Don't worry Marshall, It'll be fine," Silvex said with a smile

Marshall licked Silvex's cheek but suddenly collapsed his body glowing

"Marshall?!" Silvex yelled

Little did Silvex know, Marshall had some of Natalie's power left in him, from when Dark Marshall took it, but his body was rejecting it

Silvex scanned Marshall, and identified the problem. "I need Natalie," he said aloud, and teleported himself and Marshall to the lookout

"Silvex?" Ryder said mopping the floor

"Wait, what?" Silvex said

Ryder sighed "Cleaning up after your brother" he said then fixed a pup cushion up "Do you need something?"

"I apologize for Shadex, he can be rather... Inconsiderate. Where's Natalie? Only she can help Marshall now," Silvex said

"I think Natalie's with International Rescue on Thunderbird 2" Ryder said cleaning something from the floor

Marshall moaned in pain then mumbled something about toast

Silvex carried Marshall on his back, and teleported into Thunderbird two. "Natalie?!"

"Hang on Alan" Natalie walked out of a room "Oh hi Silvex, what's up?" She asked walking over

"Marshall's body is rejecting your powers, i need you to draw them back out," Silvex said

"Hm that might be a bit tricky" Natalie said examing Marshall

Silvex whined a little

"Silvex we need to separate my power inside him with yours" Natalie said worried

Silvex focused hard, and out of Marshall's Chest came the same red orb. His wings stayed though. "This has his powers, and now yours should only be left, get it out of him so i can give him back his,"

Natalie nodded "Marshall I'm not going to lie, this will hurt" Natalie turned to Silvex "When i do this, can you reduce his pain?"

"I can take his pain so he won't feel it, but I will. That doesn't matter though," Silvex said,

Natalie placed her hands on Marshalls chest "Ready?"

"He's Ready," Silvex said, glowing Red

Natalie nodded "Alright here we go!" She said closing her eyes she lifted her hands above Marshalls chest and light began to be pulled from Marshall, Silvex could feel pain as though someone was crushing his heart

"Nnnyaaa, uhh!" Silvex grunted in pain

"Almost" Natalie said as more light came out of Marshall "Hold on Silvex, almost... almost... done!" She sighed as the light stopped

Silvex fell to the floor. "At...at...at...at least me and not... Marshall..." He said, getting back up, and slowly giving Marshall back his powers.

"You ok Silvex?" Natalie asked

The orb was absorbed back into Marshall's body. "I'm fine, I've felt my fair share of pain in my life,"

Natalie smiled "Sorry about that Silvex, my powers can't be taken by anyone else or it kills them over a period of time, you will need to check Marshall though because he had my powers for some time they have done some damage" she said wiping sweat from her head

Silvex scanned Marshall's body for damage, he was panting a little

"You sure you're alright?" Natalie questioned sitting besides him and Marshall

"I'm fine. I've been through worse," Silvex said. "Marshall's fine,"

Natalie raised her eyebrow "Alright then, Marshall and Chase are lucky to have you" she smiled then patted his head

Silvex smiled. "I suppose so..."

"You're a gatekeeper Silvex, anyone would be lucky to be your mate" Natalie said looking at Marshall "Ah, it must be wonderful to be loved"

"Yea... But surely, if you know the Doctor, then you know the curse of the time lords. They can spend the rest of their lives with me, but I can't spend the rest of my Existence with them." Silvex said

Natalie looked at him "Silvex, I do have a way to make Marshall and Chase immortal, I mean not like you they will be able to die but not of natural causes, you see being a time traveler I know a trick which will give them eternal life"

"R-really? But what about Everest?" Silvex asked

"It only works with 2 beings, i cannot do 3 it would kill me to even attempt 3, but Chase and Marshall must be pure of heart or it will not work" Natalie said stroking Marshall's head who was snoring "I can make it so you don't have to be alone"

Silvex looked at Marshall. He was lost in thought. "Natalie?"

"Yes?" Natalie looked at him

"I need to think. You'll tell Marshall and Chase about this?" Silvex said,

"Its up to you" Natalie stood up "Think on it, then talk to them"

"Just tell them about it, I... I need to think," Silvex said, walking out the lookout.

"Alright" Natalie smiled ' _If you need to talk, you know how to contact me_ ' she said through her mind

Silvex nodded and flew off.

To be continued


End file.
